Wild Heart
by Bexteron
Summary: AU - When her newest play proves a flop, a disheartened Gabrielle turns to travelling for inspiration. During her soul searching trip she comes across a wild woman whose wild ways will liberate her mind, body and soul, and turn her life into the adventure she'd always craved. **Temporary Hiatus**
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers**: _This non-profitable Xena story was inspired by the tale of Tarzan by Edgar Rice Burroughs. I do not own either story nor their characters. All rights reserved to their rightful owners. This was written for my own enjoyment, as well as anyone else that may be interested. It is not a crossover story but is an Alternate Universe story. **A/N:**_ _This is an edited and reposted chapter_.  
**Subtext?**: _It _IS_ a love story so...most likely ;)_

* * *

Cyrene sighed and shook her head as she washed the plates. They hadn't even been used, but they were filthy. When her daughter had come running through the inn with Toris in tow, they had all but knocked her over on their quest for trouble; tracking in muddy footprints all over the kitchen floor. She had been furious when they had weaved around her, shouting and squealing as they threw clumps of mud at each other, missing and hitting the clean plates instead. Cyrene herself had been caught in the crossfire and was standing with bits of dry mud in her hair.

She knew they had only been playing, but Xena was too much of a wild child for her own good, and more often than not, persuaded her brother to join in. Even little baby Lyceus crawled after them with hopes of joining in. But, Cyrene thought, she did behave when she was told and knew when she had to be punished.

She smiled as she passed the plate she'd washed to Xena and saw her daughter's tiny hands reach out. When she took the plate, Xena rested it on the surface to dry it. Cyrene could hear her mumbling incoherently under her breath; no doubt quietly voicing her dislike for her punishment as she stood atop a small crate beside her.

"How long do I have to do this, mother?" came Xena's tiny voice. Content that the plate was dry, she pushed it along to Toris who took it and placed it on the shelf overhead. She turned on her crate and made a face.

Cyrene looked down at her. Xena was only three foot in height but she was tall for her four years. Her long black hair was stuck up in places where the mud had dried, and the clothes she had given her new just the other day were now streaked with grass and mud stains. It had taken all she'd had not to groan when she'd first seen the sorry state Xena was in.

She pinched her daughter's dirty cheek, grinning as Xena pulled away in protest. "Until all the plates are washed, dried and put away. But even then you aren't going back out looking like that. You're going to have a bath."

Xena's big blue eyes widened. "But I don't want a bath!" she complained.

"Ha-ha, Xena!" Toris taunted, sticking his tongue out.

Xena grimaced. "Shut up, Toris! Mother, Toris is laughing at me!"

Cyrene frowned at them both and they fell silent under her glare. She sighed, resting her hands on her hips. "Xena, he wouldn't laugh at you if you didn't look as though you dived face first into a puddle of mud. Toris, you're eleven years old. You should know better than to laugh at others. Especially when you don't look any better yourself," she said and wiped her hands on her apron.

She turned her back on them and picked baby Lyceus up from where he was crawling across the floor, poking the muddy footprints with his finger. Cyrene frowned and pointed at the mess. "Toris come and clean this up. I'm going to put Lyceus in his cradle. When I come back in I better find this kitchen floor tidy, or else you're having a bath too."

Toris didn't like the sound of being forced into a bath. So, after placing the cup Xena had just dried into its normal place, he ran across the kitchen and grabbed the mop. Cyrene left the kitchen with a smile as Toris started swabbing the floor.

"It's your fault we have to do chores!" Toris accused bitterly when he was sure his mother was out of earshot. He dunked the mop into a metal bucket before slapping it against the floor to continue cleaning.

Xena glared, her forehead creasing into a frown. "It's not my fault! You told me to go into the farmer's yard!"

"Yeah, well…," Toris paused, realizing it was partly his fault they were in trouble. He scowled at her. "You didn't have to."

They made a face at each other from opposite ends of the kitchen and carried on with their duties. They remained silent for a while, both silently fuming over the fact that they were both in trouble. Xena continued to dry what her mother had left, while Toris made sure he didn't miss a spot on the floor. He and Xena knew all too well what happened when they didn't do something their mother told them.

Xena looked up and out of the window after she finished drying. The daylight outside was already fading, signalling the start of the approaching night. The orange sun was slowly dropping until it was only just visible over the treetops. Its light burst through the grey clouds in streams, almost as if a hand had enclosed over the sun itself, leaving the light to leak through the gaps between the invisible fingers.

The nights seemed to be coming quicker and colder as the days went on. She could already feel the bumps rising on her skin. She rubbed them unconsciously as she hopped down from her crate, moving toward the door leading out to the back of the inn. A quick look back over her shoulder told her Toris was muttering under his breath as he violently dragged the mop across the floor. He really didn't like mopping.

She opened the door and snuck out quietly.

At the back of the inn was a small garden; it was filled with stalls for horses of those who stayed at her mother's inn, hay stacks, an outhouse and other necessities to keep the inn running smoothly. It wasn't much, but it was home.

She ran to the fencing separating their inn from the farmer Eldridge's field and hopped up; sitting along the top, she ran her fingers through her hair. She frowned when they got stuck and clumps of dirt fell from her hair when she pulled them out. She snorted. She didn't mind the dirt or being muddy, but her mother hated the idea. She would throw her into the bath at the first sight of muck.

Xena straddled the fence, swinging her legs at either side as she watched the sun setting across the fields, painting the crops a crisp golden colour. Watching the sun setting was her favourite part of the day. The remaining rays seemed to shine their brightest, as though the sun itself was saying goodnight to her, right before disappearing to be replaced by its silver counterpart.

She stayed there long after the sun had gone. Regardless of how annoyed she had felt that she was in trouble, she felt an overwhelming sense of ease as she sat there. She closed her eyes, feeling the cool night breeze caress her face.

At that moment, her ears pricked up; a desperate scream breaking the silence. Her eyes flew open. Looking through the windows she could see her mother running into the kitchen, grabbing Toris as she ran to the back door; their joined panicked voices reaching new heights house. She watched, confused as the door flew open and her mother pushed Toris outside.

"Xena!" her mother shouted. Her head whipped around frantically until she found her.

Xena ran over, frowning. Why did she look so scared? She didn't have time to ask before her mother grabbed her and pulled her and Toris into a crushing hug.

As Cyrene pulled her children into a tight hug, crying as she did, it wasn't in comfort. There was no way this would end well. It was goodbye. A final goodbye. She felt the tears sting her eyes and roll down her cheeks as she pushed her children away from her, stroking their hair. Looking from one to the other she drank in their features, hoping that if she were to be spared, she would remember and find them. With one last kiss to each of their cheeks, she shoved them away.

"Go!" she cried, pointing over the hills. "Run. Run as far away as you can and don't stop. No matter what you hear."

Xena shook her head, clinging onto her mother with tears in her eyes. She tried to tuck herself into her mother's side to get closer to her. Why was her mother doing this? Didn't she love them anymore? "Mother, _no_!" she whimpered. "I don't want to leave you."

When the sound of banging sounded nearby the inn Cyrene pried her daughter's tiny arms from around her. Fear washed through her when she realized that she'd left Lyceus in his cradle, but she didn't hear him crying. Dread made her blood run cold. Turning back, Cyrene grabbed her daughter's shoulders and shook her hard, opting to scare the girl into action.

"_Xena_! You do as you are told. I said you have to run, now listen to what I say or I'll tan your hide!" she looked over at Toris and motioned for him to come over. The poor boy was frozen with fear and shock. "Toris? _Toris_! Take her and run somewhere safe."

With a stiff nod, Toris finally managed to make himself move and grabbed his sister's arm. But Xena fought against him as he tried to pull her away. "Come on, Xena! We have to go."

"No! I don't want to. _Mother_!" she screamed.

Crying, Cyrene kissed her hand and waved. "_I love you_!" she shouted to them as Toris finally managed to tug Xena into a stumbling run.

She felt something in her die as she watched their receding figures get farther and farther away. She broke into a sob knowing that this was the last time she would ever see them. "I love you," she whispered before turning to run back into the inn.

~X~

A high pitched echoing scream pierced the air, carrying over to them from the village. The sound chilled their blood and they froze upon the hill. Xena gasped, twisting to look down at their village. As soon as her eyes fell on the inn a sob broke from her and she felt as though her knees would buckle beneath her.

The inn was in flames; the roof engulfed by a raging fire that snaked its way down to swallow the rest of the building. From where they were he could see the rest of the village houses and shops had been set alight; the black smoke billowing into the air to create a thick veil of choking death. Shadows of people were running around desperately in and out of houses. Their merged shouts and screams of fear shook Xena and she wanted nothing more than to run back and find her mother.

"What are you doing? Xena, we can't go back. Come on!" Toris said, trying to tug his sister into motion again.

Xena pulled against his grip but he was too strong for her. "But _mother_!"

Toris frowned at her with tears glistening in his eyes. He glanced at the fiery village briefly and his lip trembled. "She told us to go, now come-"

"_Hey_! You on the hill! Stay where you are!"

Both children abandoned their arguing and looked down the incline. Racing up toward them were two men clad in leather armour they didn't recognize. As they headed toward them, Xena wondered if these men were coming to help them. But when one pulled out his sword and the other aimed an arrow their way, she realized they had come to hurt them. She froze on the spot, too frightened to move. Her knees began to shake and she started to cry.

With a violent tug, Toris yanked his sister toward him, lifted her onto his back and started running. He didn't look back, even when the arrow whizzed past their faces. Xena held on as tight as she could, bouncing from the jagged movements. She tensed her tiny hands around his neck, burying her face into his back.

"Why is this happening? Why do they wanna hurt us?" she cried.

"I don't know," he said, his own voice quaking. "They're bad men," Toris replied, ignoring the angry shouts from the soldiers.

They could hear them getting closer and closer. Xena could hear her brother starting to panic. As if realizing they wouldn't be able to outrun them, Toris paused for a second and turned to his side and headed for the trees. Running became harder for him with his sister on his back. He tripped continually as he treaded over exposed tree roots and had to duck to avoid getting snagged on the vines that hung from the hefty canopies.

"They've gone into the forest!" she heard one of the bad men say just outside the treeline.

As they delved deeper into the trees, the soldiers' voices became distant. Thinking they had a chance to get away, Toris unclasped his sister's hands and slid her down his back, taking her hand instead.

"C'mon, Xena," he said as he forced them into a run.

Xena could feel her little legs start to ache and burn. She cried as she attempted to keep up with her brother's rushed pace, tripping and stumbling over roots, rocks and the slippery moss that covered ground.

With an aggravated cry, Toris kicked a rock, sending it flying toward the fallen tree that blocked their path. It was too large and thick to climb over, and there wasn't any visible way through around it.

A rushing sound nearby alerted them to a small river that ran through the forest. Stepping close to a small rise, Toris looked down and saw a steep V shaped valley filled with rushing water below; the waterline peppered with fallen branches and sharp looking rocks that jutted through the surface. Xena saw him swallow before he stepped back and glanced around. Xena decided to look too, but she felt herself slipping down the soft soiled edge.

Panicking, Toris tightened his hold on his sister and pulled her away with an irritated warning. She fell to the ground and cried when she fell over, slicing her knee on a jagged rock protruding out of the ground.

"_Stop crying_!" he shouted angrily, making her cry harder.

"I want mom!"

Toris gritted his teeth, opting to shout again, but his sister's cries broke him and he crumbled too. Falling next to her he scooped her into his arms and cried. "I'm…sorry, Xena," he apologized in between sobs as he rocked her in his arms. Xena buried her face into his shoulder and grabbed his shirt as she cried into it.

"I think they went this way!" a voice called. "I can hear them."

"They won't get away!" another laughed scornfully.

Upon hearing their approach, Toris gasped and pulled his sister to her feet. Xena watched as he cringed when the blood from her cut trickled down her leg. But there was nothing they could do about it now.

Glancing around quickly, Toris pointed to a sturdy looking tree with a thick canopy. It was easily climbable, but it hung over the river. He started pushing Xena toward it. "Get up there, Xena. Climb up until I can't see you." he said.

Xena looked up at the tree and felt her lip quiver. "But it's too high."

Toris grabbed her and carried her to the tree, forcing her onto a low branch. "C'mon, Xena! We've climbed trees hundreds of times, some higher than this one. _Climb_!" he whispered harshly as the sound of heavy footsteps and branches breaking grew nearer.

With a fearful look at her brother, Xena nodded. She reached up and grabbed onto a branch. She winced in pain as her open cut rubbed against the rough bark, but she pressed on. Her brother's encouragement spurred her on until she was high enough in the trees that the leaves covered her.

Once Toris knew she was safe, he started climbing up behind her. That was until one of the men grabbed his shoulder and tore him from the tree.

"Oh, no, you don't!" the man cackled wickedly.

Toris cried out in pain as the soldier punched his cheek. He shouted and thrashed, flailing his hands and feet about against the soldier, hoping to hurt him in anyway so he could escape. But the soldier was too burly and laughed, swatting him away as though he was a mere insect.

The soldier caught his wrists in one hand and grabbed his hair, yanking his head back with the other. "Where's the girl?"

Toris remained silent, refusing to answer the question, but Xena could hear his trembling cry from where she hid. The other gazed around, his eyes staring down the shaft of the arrow he held taut in his bow. He was looking for her.

"C'mon, boy, don't be a hero. They don't last long."

Toris spat at the man and earned a swift backhand to his face in return, the force knocking him over. As he tried to lift himself, the soldier pressed a foot against his back. Toris cried out in pain under the weight, but still didn't reveal Xena's whereabouts.

Xena gasped, moving back on her branch. She felt helpless as the man stood on Toris, pressing his foot harder and harder into his back. She watched in horror as the man lifted his foot and instead kicked her brother in the side in frustration, sending him flying a couple of feet away. He landed on his back looking up at her. Their eyes locked for the briefest of moments before the soldier came back over to deal another kick.

Unable to keep quiet any longer watching the torture, Xena felt herself slip as a racking sob broke from her chest.

"There she is!" shouted the other with the bow.

Both men looked up at her. Laughing, the one with the sword plunged it into Toris's chest in one swift motion, twisting it. Xena felt the air leave her as the sword dug into her brother's chest. He stared up at her, his mouth open and eyes wide with shock, before he choked and his eyes finally closed. When she could breathe again, she released an ear piercing scream that shattered the silent forest air, the sound reverberating off the trees. Both men clamped their hands over their ears, cursing.

"Get her!"

With a cruel smile, the man with the bow aimed for her in the trees. Panicking, Xena tore her eyes from her brother's unmoving body and climbed higher into the trees. The arrows shot past her, making her jump. She shuffled along the thick branch she was on until she was at the end, hanging over the rushing water. Frozen with fear, Xena held onto the branch as tight as she could. Right up until the arrow slammed into the wood centimetres away from her fingers.

The shock made her lose her grip and she felt herself slip. Her stomach fell as the ground started to rush toward her. With one last desperate attempt, Xena clamped her hands around whatever she could hold onto as she fell. The rough vine she grabbed offered her purchase, but it also left her open and vulnerable to attack as she hung there suspended above the surging river.

Crying, she started climbing up. When the arrow dug into the branch above, slicing the vine, the last thing she heard before falling into the unforgiving, icy water was cruel laughter.

The next thing she knew, the water was fighting her, pushing her down under the frothing surface. She tried to remember what she had been taught when Toris had tried to teach her how to swim and she started pushing her arms and legs. But the current was too strong. It constantly dragged her under, deafening her and silencing her desperate cries; filling her with icy cold water that burned her lungs and throat instead.

As she felt herself pulled along, she clawed desperately at anything; the sides, the pointed rocks, but all that slipped through her fingers was more water. Suddenly, she felt the water shallow and her feet touched the rocky bottom briefly. She was finally able to rise out of the water and gasped, choking out the water that had filled her mouth. But before she could recover, the water pushed her over the shallow edge and she found herself falling again. She closed her eyes, bringing her arms forward to protect her face as she fell head first into a rock-strewn pool and darkness claimed her.

~X~

The sound of rushing water was what woke her. Her head and eyes felt too heavy to lift and she moaned in pain. Still, she tried to move and turned slowly onto her side. When she did, an acidy taste rushed up her throat and she bent over, letting the water gush from her mouth. She choked back the tears she felt form after she'd finished and fell back onto her side again.

Her whole body ached but she didn't know why. She blinked rapidly as the sunlight burned her sore eyes and she moaned again, looking away. As she glanced around to take in her surroundings she saw she was lying of a pebbly side close to the shallow edge of the river. Following it up she saw a high waterfall; the water gushed over the side, rushing down to create a foamy pool beneath. Around the top of the waterfall were trees on either side. They acted like a covering as the leaves reached over to each other and their branches entwined. After a quick glance around she noticed she was surrounded by thousands of thick trunked trees that went on for far stretches of distance until she could no longer see.

Looking up, she winced and reached back to touch her head. Her fingers came away dripping watery red. She was…bleeding? Why was she bleeding? She glanced around again. Where was she? She tried to stand but found her little legs were too weak and she crumbled to the ground again, her body too heavy to move.

She looked at her fingers again and found herself staring intently at them. Her mind was hazy, her memory foggy and unclear. As she laid there she tried to remember anything. But as she searched her mind for answers she drew a blank. She panicked. What was her name? She had a name didn't she? She closed her eyes as her breathing became faster and she felt her chest constricting and her head throbbing.

_Xena!_ A shrill voice cried in her mind.

Her eyes flew open and she found that the sky had darkened. Had she fallen to sleep? She tried moving again and found it a little easier and less painful than before. _Xena_. Was that her name? The voice had screeched it in her mind and it had sounded familiar. She tried the name. A warm feeling tingled her lips as the name passed through them. She felt her heart quicken in her little chest. Yes, it felt right. That was her name: Xena. A growling nearby stopped her from raising to her feet and she looked over to where the sound came from.

In the shadow of the trees she saw a pair of eyes staring at her from within the darkness. Something in her mind told her to stay put, even though she wanted very much to run away from whatever lurked within the trees. She stayed there, not breaking eye contact until finally, it stepped out. A black paw first then the rest of the body; the wolf slinked out from her hiding place and slowly stalked over to where Xena was, never taking her eyes from her.

The wolf was black with a single white streak that started at her left eye and ran along her strong body, until it stopped at the very tip of the tail. The wolf's ears were pricked up and pointed in her direction. Xena made no sudden movements as the animal skulked around her, sniffing at her body. More than once she felt the wolf's wet nose tickle her arm and she tried not to react in case she scared or alarmed her.

The wolf stepped back and instead of attacking her like she thought she would, the wolf continued to stare at her curiously, tilting her head as though she was thinking. Careful and slow, Xena lowered into a half crouch and raised her hand, reaching out to stroke the wolf. She saw the wolf's eyes watching the hand carefully and saw her raise a little to a standing position. Scared she might have overstepped her luck, Xena started to retract her hand.

But the she wolf stepped forward cautiously until Xena felt her fingers brush against the coarse fur of her ruff. Smiling, Xena allowed herself to sink to her knees. She winced when a rock rubbed against the cut on her knee. At her moan, the wolf bent her head to look at the wound and licked it.

A sound from the trees caught the attention of both her and the she wolf and they looked to where she had come from. More wolves left the trees. Some looked hesitant and unsure, but there was one that made Xena's insides turn cold. The pure snow white wolf broke through the pack, his ears back, tail straight and he growled deeply through bared teeth as he approached.

Scared, Xena whimpered and curled in on herself. She shook noticeably as he moved toward her, his growl becoming deeper and angrier with every step. She waited for what would eventually come. She realized she was probably their food and they wouldn't feel any remorse in killing her. But she didn't want to die. She cried and hid her face, not wanting to watch her death.

Another growl joined the other, catching Xena's attention. She looked up and saw the she wolf standing protectively over her, growling at the other. Frightened but curious, she watched as they snapped and snarled at each other until the icy stand-off melted and the white wolf barked before he strode away, disappearing into the trees once more.

Some of the wolves left with him, but a couple stayed behind looking unsure. They stayed close by while the she wolf bent her head to Xena and sniffed her before licking her face.

Once the wolf had moved, Xena lifted herself to her feet. She stood there unsure of what to do as the wolf began to walk away and joined the others standing nearby watching. She considered going a different way, but when the she wolf glanced back at her and barked, she had her answer.

Forcing herself into a painful hobble, Xena followed her new family.

* * *

_All comments/reviews and feedback are welcome and appreciated :)_


	2. A Doubtful Bard

**_A/N:_**_ Hey guys! This chapter takes place in a theatre in Athens 30 years after the events in the prologue. Happy Reading!_

* * *

**_30 Years Later_**

.

She kept her breathing calm and steady, running her fingers through the silky tresses of her long blonde hair as she stared at the young woman in her reflection. Her normally bright green eyes looked tired and resigned. The candle's flame flickered as it stood beside her on the table, making her eyes glisten in an attempt to bring some life back into them, but all it did was serve to emphasize the stress so clearly marked on her face. Nothing helped to lift the painfully obvious look of doubt that crossed her features. Even to her, her youthful face looked drawn and haggard; the strain showing in the onset of crow's feet and the way her mouth twisted into a grimace as she looked at herself.

She had to admit, regardless of how she felt she looked, she did look beautiful. The clothes her sister had bought her for the debut of her new play were wonderful. The cream coloured toga gown with gold trim was beautiful. Add that to the jewellery she wore; gifts given over the years by fans and investors, she almost looked like a happy roman noble. But she didn't feel noble in any sense of the word, nor did she feel happy. She reached across the dressing table for the brush and started dragging it through her hair.

As it glided through her locks, she tried to think of everything she could have done to make it better. But she didn't have to think hard. She knew there was plenty she could have done. But her producer had left her with no time. Between asking for a play, her writing it and then planning to conduct it into a play, he had hindered the chance for her to go over her work, delve deeper into herself to give her the chance to develop the story. But it had been this way for the past couple of years and her plays had suffered in result.

She sighed regretfully, closing her eyes. As she closed her mind to the doubt swirling in her head, she thought back to a simpler time. To when her stories had been for her and her alone. When they had meant something and her ideas had been inspired by curiosity and wonder instead of heartless demands and greed.

She had been very young when her parents had discovered she had a talent for storytelling. She remembered the day they had caught her telling a story to her friends. She had known for a while that she liked to tell the other children of the pictures she saw in her head and weaved a picturesque story with her words for them to see what she could see. The looks of awe she had regularly seen on their faces as she created another world had filled her with pride and made her happy. She hadn't realized at the time that her parents had regularly watched from afar and eventually developed plans for her.

For years they had encouraged her to read and write and tell her stories, and as she grew older, she was asked to tell her stories in taverns. As a young teen word of her eventually spread and many came to see the young Potidaean bard with a wild imagination. Her occasional storytelling evenings suddenly turned into a regular time slot and she had been given her first paid job as a bard at fifteen.

For the year she worked there at the tavern she had loved it; telling her stories, speaking of her dreams and creating a whole new world that she could pull her listeners into had made her feel immensely happy and accepted. It had been magical, and the people that had flocked out to watch her had all left with smiles on their faces after depositing a handful of dinars to her and her family. She had always loved the experience, but she decided then that it was her dream to become a playwright. Her family had been happy for her, content that she knew what she wanted with her life. But behind their smiles she could read their guilt. They had only been poor farm folk. There was no denying it or trying to sugar-coat it. If she wanted to be a playwright, it would take a lot of praying and a miracle for her dream to come true.

It was during one of her performances when the miracle had finally been delivered. Many had heard of her, as her name had travelled over the land like wildfire, and a stranger had walked into the tavern to watch her. Impressed by what he had witnessed, he had approached her after her story and told her that he wanted her to continue with her stories, but in Athens.

She smiled suddenly, remembering the conversation she'd had with the man. She had been speechless when he'd revealed himself to be one of the teachers at the Academy for Performing Bards. After introductions and pleasantries, he'd handed her a scroll; an invitation for her to join – if she had the fees. She had been crestfallen when she'd told the man about the situation and he had left, disappointed but hopeful that he would one day see her again.

After that evening, she had cried for hours in frustration. The missed opportunity had remained on her thoughts for days and completely overtook her mind, distracting her from her farm duties. Days turned to weeks, and nothing could cure the depressive thoughts that had remained in her mind. She had lost all hope and resigned herself to the fact that she would forever remain on the farm, only _dreaming_ of one day leaving.

But one day, when she had gone to fulfil her bardic duties at the tavern, her parents were already there. It was revealed that they, along with her regular watchers and listeners, had heard of her offer. Out of the kindness of their hearts they had all pulled together, raising the money that would allow her to attend the academy. Eternally grateful, the only tears she had shed that night had been from sheer happiness.

Days of preparation followed until she had finally been able to leave and join the academy that would help her fulfil her dream of becoming a playwright. Her time there had been life changing. In her first two years, she had already made a name for herself and the originality of her stories had captured the attentions of well-known writers. Many fought to acquire her and eventually she had been taken under the wing of a famous playwright, Hadrian.

Over her remaining four years at the academy, Hadrian taught her to use her prose of writing, encouraging her to transform it into more than what she said by using actions to draw in her listeners instead of 'losing herself' to the story which she had done in the past. His style of teaching had sounded wrong to her, made her stories feel foreign. But he was her mentor and she had listened. Over time, the more she adapted herself to his style, the more she felt her old bard self slipping away to suit the needs of the city playwright. But it had proved popular with the crowds she regularly gathered, organized by Hadrian.

During the four years after graduating from the academy, she had a following and with her excellent criticisms from her teachers, she gained a swift popularity boost which took her to the top, taking Hadrian with her. Soon she and Hadrian became a well-known team; his style and her stories drew big crowds at the theatres they visited and she gained more wealth that she could have imagined back on the farm. But, regardless of her new found wealth, it did nothing to soothe the ache she felt tugging at her heart every night.

What had started out as a dream had quickly developed into a nightmare. The increasing numbers of requests, the prestigious venues and the high status people she met all become too much for her. Eventually, as her creative time started to become limited, she found herself regularly struggling to write as though a great wall closed her off from her old self.

More requests flooded in and Hadrian started becoming too insistent, pushing for her to write anything to appease her growing number of fans, rich and poor alike. But tired and mentally exhausted, she often scribbled something in a short time to give him. Despite her lack of efforts, Hadrian insisted on developing whatever she wrote in the scrolls into plays, thinking they would improve his already vast wealth, partly in regards to her. But she'd known they would not be well received.

In a rare bout of anger at his insensitivity towards her, she'd written something he considered too imaginative and magical for his taste. His promises to the people, and his threats toward her that she would continue writing what he wanted her to write or else he would renounce her as his protégé were what kept her employed.

She would have left him, if it not for the fact that her riches were what supported the wellbeing of her family. Proud that she was fulfilling her dream, her parents had often visited and during a time where she had shown much stress, her sister had insisted on staying to work with her. It had made her anxious at first having her sister working for her, but over time she had come to recognize the adeptness and comfort her sister offered her in her most stressful times. She eventually came to rely on her, not just as a family member, but as a friend as well. Despite her position at the top, she was lonely. But it wasn't until their parents died that she felt herself slip a little more and turn every night to a regular bottle of wine.

Hadrian's growing demands continued to become too much, and with her stress and new comfort, she rarely put the effort into her stories anymore. She still wrote them to the best of her ability. She didn't believe in giving up completely, and she didn't want to tarnish her name or ruin her family's memory. Not after everything they had done for her. No, the only thing she could no longer pour into her stories was her heart and spirit, for she felt she had long lost them since the time after graduating from the academy.

Over the past couple of years her plays had slowly started to lose audience. Even many of the nobles that had normally shown up during her rise hardly showed anymore. She started to notice more and more empty seats in the theatre. At first it had concerned her, but over time she had come to accept that maybe the fire that she had once had as a child had just simply extinguished, and her time as a popular playwright was coming to an end after her decade at the top.

Hadrian seemed to have the same thought too. In one of his desperate rushes, barely a fortnight ago he had confronted her, demanding a good story he could quickly produce into a play. With the lack of audience members, he was losing money; most of which he had invested in arrogant over spending and a frivolous lifestyle. She had felt hollow and it had torn at her soul to scribble something quickly that she hadn't had the heart for and then passed it on to him.

Tonight was the play's debut.

Trepidation knotted in her stomach when she realized that she should never have given the scroll to Hadrian. She cringed when she remembered how she'd just rushed it all out. She was sure they would hate it. But Hadrian's demands would not wait for her and the story had felt shallow and unfinished even to her as she'd finished scratching at the parchment with her quill.

She finished brushing her hair and had begun braiding it when she heard the knock at the door. "Come in," she addressed them.

The embossed solid door opened and a tall, thin woman with dark hair stood on the other side. As she came in her eyes widened and her mouth lifted in a smile. "You look beautiful, Gabrielle! I _knew_ that colour would look nice on you."

Despite her mood, Gabrielle felt her own lips turn up slightly. "Thank you, Lila. I don't feel it." After she finished braiding her hair, she reached around with both braids.

"Here, let me do that." Lila offered, shutting the door behind her. As she walked over to stand behind her, Lila took the braids and fastened them behind Gabrielle's head. Once she was done she lowered herself so that her face appeared over Gabrielle's shoulder and they both looked into the mirror.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Lila asked with a smile on her face.

Gabrielle looked into her own reflection's eyes and frowned. She could lie and say yes, but she would know that if she did, her lie would announce itself and Lila would catch it. She was her assistant, but first and foremost she was her sister. They shared a bond. Lila would be able to detect if Gabrielle was telling a lie.

With a hefty sigh Gabrielle shook her head. "No," she replied truthfully as she lifted from her chair. "I don't have a good feeling about the play. I didn't feel anything when I wrote it. Not like I used to."

After she blew out the candle, she and Lila left the room. As they started to make their way toward the theatre stage, Gabrielle felt the knot in her stomach twist and turn cold when she realized that it was almost time face the disappointment she felt in herself reflected on the faces of the fans that had remained loyal watchers through the years.

There was only so long that she could hide

* * *

_Comments/reviews and feedback are appreciated and very welcome. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter :)_


	3. Faithless Play

_**A/N:** First off I would like to say thank you to Jenesis-X for being my unofficial beta for this story so far. I fear there may have been alot of pesky typos left in without you, so thanks :) Also, this story is my baby so I can't wait to hear back what you think of the story as I go along with it. I'll try to update regularly! Happy Reading!_

* * *

Lila must have been able to sense her worry because before they went straight to the stage, she reached out, grabbing Gabrielle's upper arm and stopping her, backed her against one of the marble pillars that stood in the wide decorated atrium. They smiled nervously at the people that walked by them as they cast curious glances in their direction before moving on. When they did, Gabrielle tried to move by her sister.

But Lila wouldn't let her pass. She rested her hand on her shoulders, gently pushing her back. "No, Gabrielle, talk to me. You've been acting strange lately. I need to know if something is going on," Lila asked, keeping her voice hushed.

Gabrielle's eyebrows knitted together. As she looked up into the eyes of her sister she saw nothing but concern there. She sighed and shook her head. "There's nothing-"

"Don't give me that '_there's nothing wrong'_ business. I'm your assistant. I think you're forgetting that I spend nearly all of my waking time with you. Not only that but I'm your sister. I can tell when something is wrong. You've been quiet all week since Hadrian started organizing the play. Is that what it is? Are you just nervous? Because you've had loads of plays before and I haven't seen you act this way with them."

"It's not that," Gabrielle said, looking away from her sister. It hurt her to admit it, but she had to tell someone. Lila was the only one she trusted to tell how she really felt about everything. "I…feel I've lost my way, and my recent stories just prove that, Lila. They have no heart or soul, and I can't give them mine. I fear I lost them long ago when I sold out to make Hadrian happy."

Gabrielle closed her eyes when she felt her sister's hand gently touch her cheek. Her voice lowered to a soft, reassuring tenor when she spoke. "Gabrielle, you didn't sell out. You adapted. You still have your heart and soul. You're just feeling nervous about tonight."

When she shook her head again and moved, this time Lila didn't stop her. Instead she kept in pace with her as Gabrielle walked across the beautiful pseudo mosaic patterned tile, her sandals clacking against the surface. "No, I already know the play isn't going to do well. I feel it. You have to have heard the rumours about me in the theatre community? They feel I've lost my touch, my edge."

"But Gabrielle-"

Her protest cut short when the bard lifted her hand to silence her. With a sad smile, Gabrielle continued. "I agree with them. When I was a child I knew what I wanted, I knew how to tell my stories clearly, because they were in here." She rested a hand over her heart and closed her eyes again. She frowned and her voice cracked at the sadness she felt welling in her heart. "Now I feel nothing. But it's not only because of Hadrian. My stories are meant to be about love, sacrifice and adventure. But I have never felt what it is like to be in love, nor have I ventured out into the world beyond where I have been taken. I have not been myself and who I truly want to be. I feel like a hypocrite Lila; telling people of true love without experiencing it first-hand myself. But I sense it is already too late for me. I have no heart to give anymore."

When she opened her eyes she saw her sister looking back at her unhappily. Gabrielle smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. Squeezing it gently she said, "Don't worry about me, sister. If I fail tonight it is my own burden to bear, not yours."

As she started walking again, heading toward the stage, she felt her sister's eyes on the back of her neck. She knew as well as anybody about the rumours that had been floating around the producers and writers. Many of the rumours over the years she had endured due to the absolute ridiculousness of them.

One of the rumours that had circulated her during her first year after graduating had involved the idea that she and Hadrian were lovers. But that had been an awful fabrication created by opposing playwrights that had been jealous of her rapid popularity. Her stories had overshadowed those of others and, in a fit of jealousy and fear they had sunk to smearing her good name instead of attempting to write something. It was eventually ruled out as a lie and in result, the playwright had been disgraced and it only made Gabrielle even more popular amongst the other writers. She had held herself with such grace throughout the whole ordeal instead of reducing herself to using such tactics and it had paid her in favour.

Another rumour had involved the idea that none of her plays were her own original work and that she was stealing them from other artists. But that was quickly dismissed too. Not only did her fans rise to defend her, but nobody came forward to back up the allegations against her. Her stories were much more imaginative and mystical than many of the other playwrights' work, and the accusations were dropped, though no one truly found out the identity of the one who stirred such lies.

Through it all she had remained strong. But now it felt different. Every story that she had written and every play that would be produced meant nothing, and they hadn't for years. It had stopped being for her, and had her identity had been completely taken over and reformed for everyone else. Gabrielle the bard no longer existed. Only Gabrielle the sell-out playwright remained. The thing that killed her most was the fact that she knew, if her parents were still alive, they would be disappointed to see how far she had fallen.

She hesitated before the door, her hand on the cool polished gold handle. It felt cold but was nowhere near the icy feeling that settled in her gut. A wave of anxiety rushed over her and suddenly she found she didn't want to go in.

"Gabrielle?" Lila said gently, coming to stand beside her. "What's wrong?"

Gabrielle looked at her sister for a brief moment before shaking her head. "Nothing," she whispered before she took a deep breath and pulled the door toward her.

Sounds and voices gushed out like the sea air rushing over a boat. Immediately her senses were assaulted with noise, smells and sights. She could smell the food; roasted meats glided toward her, seducing her nostrils with their delicious aromas. The sounds of laughter and talk drifted toward her ears, alerting her to the expectant opinions of the people and the judgemental views of the critics as they waited in their seats.

With Lila close beside her, Gabrielle made her way down one of the aisles to head toward the stage. She waved politely and tried a forced smile as her fans shouted out to her from their places, but she did not look too closely. Despite what she had wanted to do, she could not look up to see the happy and expectant faces of those that had remained loyal to her over the years, knowing that what they had come to watch today would be nothing close to what she wanted them to see.

She knew some of them were aspiring bards like she had been in her youth. To see their smiles and eyes filled with wonder and know that all she was going to do was disappoint them was too much for her to bear. She dropped her gaze to her clasped hands as she stepped up onto the stage. Before speaking to her audience, Gabrielle made Lila run behind the curtain to see if the cast were ready. After a few seconds, Lila appeared at the end of the curtain and nodded.

Gabrielle faced her people, lifting her hands in front of her as she addressed them as a whole and every pair of eyes focused on her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the debut performance of, 'Love is Might', a tale of a true yet forbidden love. Behold as the couple struggles to uphold their family's beliefs and retain their love, whilst at the same time keep their souls whole."

She bowed before backing to disappear behind the curtain. But before she hid from the audience, Gabrielle's eyes clocked Hadrian talking with another man at the highest row. They seemed to be engrossed in their conversation, shaking their heads and pointing at the stage. Her stomach twisted when she saw Hadrian reach out to pat the shoulder of a young man sat next to the other, a younger one. He looked like a bard himself. They smiled at each other, nodding and gripping forearms.

"_Gabrielle_!" someone whispered harshly.

Gabrielle jumped, letting go of the curtain. Her head whipped around. When she saw Lila gesturing for her to go over she did, tiptoeing quietly as the actors filed out onto the stage to start the first act.

"What is it?"

"Did you see that man sat next to Hadrian up there?" When Gabrielle nodded Lila continued in a hushed voice so nobody could hear her except Gabrielle. "He's your competition."

"Competition?" Gabrielle frowned, moving to look through a gap in the curtain. The men were laughing and clasping each other's forearms as though they were best friends. "I've never seen them before. Why would Hadrian act like that if he knew he was my competition? Unless they are on friendly terms and-"

"Don't try and rationalize it, Gabrielle. It's obvious what's going on." As Gabrielle turned to face her, Lila mouth turned down in concern. She had a feeling she knew what she was going to say. "I think they are planning to become partners in theatre. I know that young man with them is an up and coming writer. They say he's quite good."

Grinding her teeth, Gabrielle let go of the curtain. "Is there any news? Rumours?"

"Only those that say he will be debuting here, in this theatre."

"When?" Lila pursed her lips as she looked away as if she regretted saying anything. In one swift movement Gabrielle grabbed her sister's shoulders and shook her slightly, tilting her head to try and make eye contact. "Lila, when?"

"Tomorrow."

Gabrielle dropped her hands to her side. "That soon?" she said quietly. She looked up at Hadrian one last time and narrowed her eyes before turning on her heel and walking away, muttered a, "I need to be alone," over her shoulder to keep Lila from following.

Once she found a room empty of people, she closed the door behind her and clenched her fists until her fingernails bit into her palms. She slammed her back into the door when the urge to scream made her body shake. But she held it in instead, making herself breathe steadily until the need to scream passed. So it was true then. It was over. Hadrian could see that the play was going to fail too and was already making preparations to find a replacement for her and creating partnerships with her competition.

She slid to the ground and rested her forehead on her knees. She should have left earlier. She should have known something was wrong when she'd seen less and less of Hadrian and more visits from other playwrights looking around their theatre. How could she have been so blind? The signs were all there. He _was_ replacing her, she knew it. He was getting rid of her because he thought she'd lost her talent too.

Lifting her head, she looked up and out the open window. From where she was sat the moon was visible; the silver crescent suspended far in the sky, shining down at all upon the earth with a dazzling sprinkle of stars glistening around it. The light that spilled into the room soaked into the hem of her cream dress, leaching it of its colour. She stood, walked over to the window sill, and looked out.

The streets were busy below her; horse drawn carriages carrying nobles and the richer people peppered the roads, as did the numerous city folk weaving in and out of them as they went about their way. Gabrielle sat her elbows on the frame and leaned her head on her palm. She sighed as she looked at them, wishing that she could be in their place. She was jealous of their anonymity. She had almost forgotten what it had been like to be back on the farm with her parents, tending to the animals and the land. It had been sweaty, laborious work, but she had been happy.

She had thought that her dream coming true would have made her happy; people knew her name, she had a vast wealth and her stories were known across the greatest cities. But it had all gotten too much. Lies, stress and politics had dwarfed her and now she didn't even know who she was anymore. She wished she could escape.

A sharp knock on the door jolted her out of her thoughts and she turned. "Yes?"

"Gabrielle? It's Lila. I know you wanted to be alone, but the play is almost finished. I thought you might want to come out."

Reaching up, Gabrielle used her finger to wipe away the tear she had silently shed. "Alright, I'm coming."

When she opened the door her sister stood on the other side, her blue silken dress wavering in the flickering torch light. Without a word, Lila reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her sister along until they ended up back at the stage. Just how long had she been in that room by herself, silently mourning the loss of her simple life? Her question was answered when they finally returned to the back stage and saw some of the actors filing back out. Some wore concerned looks on their faces and other seemed confused. They passed without a glance in her direction as they rushed to get ready for the next act.

Gabrielle absorbed the looks from the actors and felt a panic rise in her chest. Silently, she moved toward the curtain and peeked out. She bit the inside of her lip when she cast her eyes upon the audience and saw some of them staring wide eyed at the stage while others looked just as confused as the actors. She shook her head. That was it. She wasn't going to stick around to be humiliated in front of the rest of her fans.

She stepped away, trying to keep her suddenly racing breathing steady. Lila noticed the change in her behaviour and came over to place a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Gabrielle? Are you okay? Why are you panicking?"

Gabrielle turned quickly and grabbed her sister's hands before she had time to react. "Lila, I need to get out of here. I need to leave."

"Why? The play's almost over-"

"I know, but I want to leave before it is. I don't think I could stand the looks. It's over, my career is over, and I know it is. I feel it, Hadrian feels it," she pointed outwards. "Look out there-the audience feels it too!"

When Gabrielle released her sister and started looking around, Lila shook her head. "No, Gabrielle, they don't think it's over. They would say so."

After looking around Gabrielle found a door hidden near the back. She approached it, trying it to make sure it wasn't locked. When it wasn't she glanced out and saw that it led back to the atrium without her having to sneak back up the aisle and look into the judging eyes of the crowd.

Before she could leave she felt a slight tug at her hand. Looking over her shoulder, Gabrielle saw her sister's watery blue eyes staring back at her. An unspoken question passed between them for a moment before Lila nodded and silently followed behind her.

It didn't take long after reaching the room before the fear set in and Gabrielle found herself pacing back and forth. Her thoughts kept returning to Hadrian and the new apparent partnership he was creating behind her back. The looks from both the audience and the actors worried her. Her heart raced as she walked, figuring out what she was going to do.

As she looked over, Gabrielle saw Lila watching her with concern as she paced. She hated seeing the expression on her little sister's delicate face. She wanted to comfort her and erase the look she had put there. But before she could, a quick rapping at the door stole their attention. Leaving her sister, Gabrielle went over to answer it and came face to face with Hadrian.

* * *

_All comments/reviews and feedback are welcomed and appreciated. I love hearing back what you think of my stories! It also helps me get to know my readers :) Stay tuned for chapter 3!_


	4. Escaping Athens

**_A/N:_**_ Another thanks to my unofficial beta, JenesisX. If you haven't already heard of her and like Final Fantasy 7, I'd recommend reading her stuff. Its brill! I would also recommend SilvermoonlighGJ for more Xena related fics. They're both good friends on here and have helped me out alot :D Anyway - Happy Reading folks!_

* * *

"Hadrian? What are you doing here?"

Without a word, Hadrian brushed passed her and into the room. He looked around and saw Lila sitting on the chair in front of Gabrielle's mirror and turned with his hands together. Gabrielle noted as she looked at him that he seemed a little…nervous. As he looked at her, his eyes would keep turning away constantly as if he couldn't look her in the eye. She felt a strange stirring in her stomach when she closed the door and waited for him to speak.

Hadrian wasn't like many of the other playwrights that she'd met over the years. He had once been someone she had admired and revered as a hero. She had read many of his stories and watched the plays he had produced. They had been what had made her so excited when he had asked her to become his apprentice. But she hadn't known the greedy and controlling man he could become. It was hidden so well beneath his handsome and charming exterior.

As always, he wore a colourful velvet chlamys with green trim that always seemed to light up his lime green eyes. Under the chlamys he wore a brown tunic and same colour leggings to emphasize his riches. He had always been a man of substance, taking pride in his outward appearance, but he seemed to have become almost obsessive about it in the last couple of years. When she first met him he'd had a beard and his brown hair had been long, tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. But now his hair had been styled short and fell in curls around his face to frame his bright eyes and his beard was non-existent.

He clenched his jaw as she scrutinized him. "Gabrielle?"

His deep, regretful tone set her heart racing and she stood straight, her eyes flicking immediately to his. "Yes?" she said cautiously.

He took a deep breath as he started walking around the room. "We've been together for eight years now. We have done so much together, created so many wonderful plays that people rich and poor have enjoyed. But there comes a time where the student must go out on their own and become the teacher." He lowered his head slightly and looked over his shoulder at her. "I think it is your time, Gabrielle."

There it was. "You want me to leave? Hadrian, it's my play's debut tonight!" she said, her voice rising as she pointed towards the door. "How can I possibly leave?"

Lila rose to her feet, almost glaring as she too looked at the man. "Gabrielle's right."

Hadrian sighed but seemed unfazed that both women were standing against him. He turned fully so he faced them, his smile rueful. But Gabrielle felt the heated anger rising in her chest. He looked anything but regretful. "I'm sorry girls, but it's not just for your sake, but for the sake of the people."

Gabrielle blinked. "What do you mean?"

"They hated the play. I saw you leave earlier and it seems it was most fortunate of you to have done so to spare yourself from the animosity the play incited. We have both known for a while now Gabrielle that your skills haven't exactly been…" he rolled his hand as he tried to think. "Well, they haven't been up to par. But people don't like a woman that creates magic and things they don't understand. They aren't ready for such otherworldly stories. Your _wild_ plays have created cause for concern among the writing community. They feel that maybe a woman such as you is not ready."

"B-but I've been writing for over a decade-" she protested.

"_Yes_, and I have been there for most of the time, reining you in when I felt your plays were becoming too much. If I hadn't I suspect the community would have disbarred you long before. You have me to thank for them not doing so." He paused for a moment as though he was expecting her to thanks him, but when she didn't he sighed and turned to begin walking again.

Gabrielle resisted the urge to grind her teeth. It would not serve her well to lose her temper. Lila's hand on her arm kept her grounded. Instead, she took a deep breath and continued to look at him as he inspected her room.

"So, Hadrian, the reason you are here? The real reason?"

Hadrian dropped the brush he was holding and smiled sadly at her, though she knew it was fake. "Quite simple, Gabrielle. Our time together has come to an end. It has been a pleasure being your mentor, but I feel it is time for you to move on. As do many of the people back in the theatre. Although I suspect most have probably left already."

His voice was so smooth she could have sworn he did sound sorry. But the slime that oozed from his tone set her teeth on edge. She looked up into his eyes and searched for the brilliant and caring man he had once been. Where had the noble and humble playwright gone? Stolen away she guessed and replaced by the greedy, self-righteous and pompous man that stood before her. During the time when she had first become his apprentice and she had not yet hurtled to fame the way she had, she had cared-even loved him as a father. He had been there for her and had been her rock. But the waves of riches and fame that had crashed against them eroded him until he and their friendship had finally crumbled into a pathetic little pile of dust. She didn't need to be told that the man that stood there wasn't the same man that had taken her under his wing with care and consideration all those years ago.

Gabrielle pulled away from the comforting touch of her sister and stepped forward, her voice dangerously low. "So that's it? After almost a decade, you are just going to abandon me because you feel I'm not worthy anymore? That is basically what you're saying, is it not?"

"Gabrielle, don't confuse healthy advice for abandonment. You know I care for you," he said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

His hand felt cold on her bare shoulder and she flinched away from him, leaving his hand to drop. She frowned. "Then why? So suddenly as well. Don't think I haven't noticed you speaking with the other playwrights. I know you're looking for my replacement already!"

He seemed to stumble then but recollected himself and stood tall, walking over to stand at her balcony. "The meetings I have are nothing to do with you, Gabrielle. They are my business."

"When they concern me they are made my business!" she retorted.

Suddenly, Hadrian glared at her and she almost wilted under the power his gaze held. But she held fast and stood her ground, returning the look with as much force as she could muster. When neither of them looked away, she noticed a small smile lift the corner of his mouth. He stepped back and crossed his hands behind him.

He finally looked away, a thoughtful expression on his face as he gazed up at the night sky from her balcony. "I'm glad you have grown strong, Gabrielle. Your thick skin will serve you well when you leave to pursue other jobs in theatres." He looked over at her for a second and she could have sworn she saw a hint of something in his eyes. Regret? Sadness? Whatever it had been, it disappeared as soon as it came.

"You are…unbelievable," she muttered.

She heard him chuckle and her frown deepened. "Dear Gabrielle, how can you say _I_ am unbelievable, when you are just as unbelievable yourself? You write of love and truth as though you have experienced them, but the people see right through your stories. They are a hollow shell of what could have been but were never to be." He scratched his chin as he thought. "I often wondered why you remained so aloof when it came to the prospect of choosing a mate, but it seems that you may have no heart to give to a man or woman. You have changed so much from the bright young girl that I met that day in the academy, but it appears there is nothing left of her. I admired that you were able to focus on your career, but you missed out on life as a result."

Gabrielle felt her knees begin to shake beneath her. Felt her breathing quicken and become shallow. His words cut her deeply, but not because they were intentionally callous. But because they reflected the thoughts she herself had. Was it true? Was she so unlovable, so incapable of loving because she had closed herself off to advances in the past and instead concentrated on her career? She admitted that as she had grown and delved deeper into the life of a playwright, she had not found the time or the right person for her to focus her attentions on. It was true that love had eluded her and she had grown bitter and sceptical of it, but it didn't stop her from writing of it in hopes of one day that she would experience the magic her parents had once shared.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not heartless. Unlike you!" she glared at him, feeling her hands turn into fists as anger surged through her. She pointed accusingly at him. "You _claim_ to care for me, but all you have done for the past couple of years is take everything from me!"

Hadrian turned to glare at her, his green eyes flashing in the restricted light. "How _dare_ you! I gave you _everything_! I gave you a home; I gave you chances that you otherwise wouldn't have received anywhere else. For gods' sake, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be here in the first place!"

"I admit that, but you have stolen everything that made me-_me_! I don't even know who I am anymore. My stories aren't even my own because you hover and tell me to change everything. Doing that is the same as telling me to stop being me and everything that I am! I have no identity anymore."

"All the more reason for you to go and discover who you really are, Gabrielle. Find yourself in the other theatres. See if they can harness your wild imagination, for I'll have none of it," he dismissed with a wave of his hand and a tone that made the conversation final. He moved passed them to the door and held it open, looking back over his shoulder at them. He seemed to pause for a while, unsure of what to say until he muttered a quiet and absolute, "Goodbye."

As soon as the door closed behind him, Gabrielle sank to her knees. Lila rushed over, crouching beside her. Taking her sister in her arms, she rocked them both as Gabrielle cried.

"I knew, Lila. I knew it was going to happen. I should have left sooner. My stories…my career…"

"Shh, it's okay," Lila soothed.

They stayed there on the floor for a while until Gabrielle cried herself out, and when she stopped feeling sorry for herself, she rose to her feet and started pacing as she had done before Hadrian had entered. Lila watched her with growing concern as she passed her over and over where she'd moved to sit at the table.

"Gabrielle? What are you going to do?"

Gabrielle paused in her pacing and looked over at her sister, a sudden idea forcing a smile onto her tear streaked face. "I _will_ leave. Tonight. I am going to leave like I always knew I should have."

"But your play-"

"Forget it. You heard what Hadrian said. The people hated it. It's as good as done. I felt in my heart that I shouldn't have given him the scroll, and look at what it's done. I gave in to his demands and it has cost me my fans and integrity. _No more_!" Gabrielle said abruptly, making her sister jump. "I _will_ go to discover myself, but it won't be in the theatres."

Lila's face was a question mark. "What do you mean? If you don't look for work in the theatres, then where will you go?"

"Anywhere!" Gabrielle said hysterically, her tone cheerful and sounding happier than it had in ages. Releasing the guilt she felt from her shoddy plays and thinking about exploring made a weight lift from her shoulders, made her feel a lot lighter. She felt she could breathe again. "It doesn't matter where, just as long as it isn't here or in any theatre. Remember what Hadrian said? I haven't experienced life. That's what I want…to experience life and all its splendour."

Lila sighed and lifted to her feet. "You mustn't listen to Hadrian. He is wrong about you, Gabrielle. You still have a lot to offer this world. Your stories are amazing!"

But Gabrielle wasn't listening. She was already looking around her room, planning what to do. She spotted her trunk and went over to it. She was suprised to find that when she lifted the lid it was empty. The leather trunk was deep and wide, providing her with more than enough space to pack what she needed. She could hear her sister's voice nattering and questioning, but she was too busy to focus on what she was saying. She was too occupied collecting things that would be necessary for travelling with. After packing her clothes, her eyes fell on the small bag she kept safely tucked away. It was the small satchel she used to keep her scrolls in when she was just a young bard, before she'd entered the academy.

She bit her lip, wondering whether or not she should take it along with her. But when she thought of what she might out there, the prospect of it made her tingle with an excitement she hadn't felt in years. The idea of going out, leaving this drab place to write something new made her heart quicken. She added them to the trunk.

"Are you even listening to me?"

When Gabrielle turned, Lila gasped. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just…" Lila dropped her protests and smiled at her sister, raising a hand to gently cup her cheek. "You smiled. I haven't seen you smile since before mother and father died."

Her smile stretched as Gabrielle looked at her sister almost pleadingly. She grabbed her hand. "Please, Lila, I want this. I _need_ this. Will you come with me? There is no place for us here. Not anymore."

Lila seemed to ponder the idea for a moment, worrying her lip. She seemed willing to object to the idea of leaving, but after looking into Gabrielle's eyes and seeing the beseeching look in them, she sighed and crumbled. "Fine. But you better find what you're looking for," she warned good-naturedly.

Gabrielle chuckled as she walked over to her balcony and looked out at the city plunged in darkness. She closed her eyes as she breathed in the cool night air, and exhaled; her breath forming into a small fog before her. She watched it float up towards the sky, toward the crescent still hanging there in the beautiful starry sky. "It shouldn't be hard to find my heart and soul. They're out there somewhere."

* * *

_As usual, any reviews/comments are appreciated and welcome, as is any feedback you may have. I love hearing back from my readers :) Gabrielle has finally decided to put her foot down and leave, which means she's going to be one step closer to Xena. And speaking of Xena, stay tuned to meet a grown up, wolfy Xena next chapter D - Thanks for reading!_


	5. Wild

_**A/N:** Hey everybody! Sorry for waiting so long for this chapter, but it's finally here. This is only a short chapter but it kind of introduces to wolves a little more while they are in the middle of a hunt with Xena. (**Side note**: I know in *real life* real wolves don't live very long lives, but this is Xena and it's an AU so, let's just say they do for this story, 'kay? xD)_

* * *

Inhaling deeply, she turned her head to catch the deer's scent again, but the breeze had already it carried away and it seemed to have managed to escape, running around a sharp corner and slid through the gap in the rocky wall.

Frustrated, the wild woman ran up to the nearest tree with her spear, grabbed onto a low branch and threw herself up until she was hidden in the canopy overlooking most the forest. She narrowed her eyes as she scoured the land looking for a way around the wall. Finding one, she moved along the twisted but sturdy branches.

Her blood rushed and her heart raced as she shifted through the trees. Hunting always excited her and the prospect of fresh meat always stimulated the pack. Even now, she could feel them around the trees; skulking in the undergrowth, making sure to keep their bodies low as they padded quietly over the fallen autumn leaves.

She leapt from tree to tree, soaring gracefully through the air before finding another branch to cling onto and pull her up into the darkness the leaves offered. With her sharpened sight, she kept her eyes open for any movement. As she delved deeper into the forest, everything started to become so silent that her ultra-sensitive hearing could pick up any sound, no matter how small it was. She was careful not to rustle any of the leaves as she moved fluidly around the treetops. The doe was already frightened; she didn't want to alert her of their second try.

As she shifted through the trees, the woman's slow and steady heartbeat was her only companion as she moved around in the rapidly approaching night.

She paused, looking down and saw the wolves stalking the ground below, their bodies barely visible. She saw her mother nearest to her, her black as night coat and white stripe just visible to her. She seemed to feel her gaze because before moving on, she looked up at her daughter, their eyes meeting briefly.

The woman didn't need to hear her say it. She could read the wolf's gaze clearly – _Be careful, Xena_

When Xena nodded, her mother carried on, following the rest of the pack as they gently pushed through the brush.

Closing her eyes, Xena perched on a sturdy branch and waited patiently, trying to ignore the pain the hunger produced as it raged on inside her. The rational part of her fought with her instincts constantly as she waited. She was so hungry; her stomach felt tight and twisted from not eating in days and her head felt so light she thought she may faint. She wanted nothing more than to run out there and jump on anything, as long as she could eat it to sate the hunger battling on in her body. But she was strong. Her resilience meant she could ignore the blood lust the wolves could not. She did not have their stature, or speed, but she could do much of what they could not.

She clasped her free hand tightly around the branch, feeling the rough texture against her skin. She could hold on, climb and swing from trees to get a better vantage point. At first, it had made the other wolves feel threatened, but once they had come to understand the advantages it posed, they allowed her to climb the trees while they hunted.

Kaia, her mother, didn't like it at all. She was fiercely protective of Xena and didn't like it whenever she climbed the trees. But she had come to accept it as inevitability. They needed her, and since she'd started hunting from the trees they'd had more success.

She felt a slight cold breeze tickle her stomach, exposed by the ample coverings she wore around her chest and waist. The deerskin garments were useful, offering enough cover to keep her most vital and vulnerable parts of her body, but gave her sufficient space and flexibility to move freely while she hunted or went on her daily life. She didn't have the natural covering of her wolf family, but at night she didn't freeze when the temperature dropped. Staying with the pack warmed her enough to feel comfortable and safe through the nights.

Suddenly, Xena had to grab onto the branch firmly when a wave of painful hunger passed through her body, rendering her unbalanced for a moment. When it passed, she closed her eyes, inhaling the air to try and smell out the scent of potential food. When a familiar scent hit her nose, her eyes flicked open and she was up, running across the thick branch deftly before leaping onto another of a neighbouring tree.

The wolves had heard her quick movements and followed behind.

She ducked and weaved out the way of the branches, keeping her eyes wide and sharp. Smelling the air, she turned and followed the scent until she leapt, leaving her freefalling until she grabbed the end of a low branch. She held tight, letting the branch bend until she was low enough so she was able to drop safely and re-join her wolf family.

Kaia was first to her, rubbing her fur against her daughter's legs in relieved welcome. Xena stroked the wolf's fur in greeting and carried on. Kaia, along with the other wolves, followed Xena as she ran through the forest. Xena gripped her spear tightly in her hand as the smell grew stronger. She knew the wolves could smell it too. Their deep, guttural growls were unmistakable and almost seemed to echo in the silence.

There she was, in sight. The doe must not have heard their approach. She stood there, lapping at the shallow stream that leaked through the small rocky cliff nearby.

Xena lowered to a crouch, hiding behind a fallen, moss covered log. They were down wind so she wouldn't be able to smell them in their hiding place. The anticipation Xena felt buzzing around her from the wolves was unbelievable. She could almost feel the twitch of their paws as their impatient claws dug into the earth, steadying themselves for when the time to pounce came.

As Xena lifted her self-made spear high above her shoulder, holding it firm and steady, ready to throw, she couldn't help but feel excited too. Here it was; her time to prove herself-her worth and place among the pack. She already felt accepted by her mother and many of the other wolves, but she wanted their respect. She wanted to be seen as one of them.

She knew there were obvious differences between her and the other wolves; they had claws and she had to make her own weapons in order to make a kill, and they were covered from head to tail in fur, while she was not. But she ignored them most days. It didn't matter to her. They did not approve of her using weapons, but today was different. She wanted to prove them wrong – wanted to show how, like her tree climbing ability, they could be useful. Today was a test, not only to show them, but also to see if she could lead a hunt. This was her time to show them what she could do with everything she had learned over the years.

She found herself licking her lips in anticipation as she pushed her long black hair out of her eyes and lined her weapon up for the kill. Before she could launch the weapon, the distinct sound of a twig snapping on the forest floor behind forced her eyes away. She listened carefully, trying to determine what the sound was when the unmistakable snarl of a certain wolf sounded out behind them, breaking the silence.

Hearing the wolf, the doe looked toward them and shot off; her screams of terror echoed off the trees as the great, white wolf jumped over the head of Xena and the pack and bounded after her, his heavy paws thundering against the forest floor as he followed. Recovering from the shock, Xena led her mother and the rest of the wolves after him as he chased down the deer, following the mixed sounds of the animal's screams and sound of paws hitting the ground.

As one they ran toward where the screaming was coming from, Xena felt her stomach coil in pain and sorrow. She knew how this would end, and it never ended cleanly when Akan took lead of a hunt. She ran faster, pushing her feet harder against the earth to propel her to where he was chasing the poor doe. She had hoped, bringing the spear, she would be able to deal the doe a quick death to spare it further suffering, but it was not to be.

When they reached the clearing where Akan had chased down the doe, they found his jaws clenched tightly around her neck, slamming her still wriggling body hard against the ground. He growled loudly, almost drowning out her screams of pain and horror. The look of fear in the animal's eyes washed through Xena and she found she could barely watch. She wanted to step in and kill the animal to kill her quickly, but she knew there was nothing she could do to stop the Akan as he ripped at the animal with his fangs, and tore at her fur with his sharp claws.

Akan was the biggest and most powerful of the wolves; his strong, bulky body intimidating as he loomed over the animal. The sinewy muscles in his legs and jaw were noticeable as he ripped away at the deer's body. But that wasn't the only thing that intimidated her. Though he reached past her elbow when he stood next to her, it was his eyes and the way he held himself around her and the other wolves. His superiority as the alpha male was obvious. He was the strongest and most cunning of the pack, not to mention ruthless.

Xena winced as Akan bit deeper, cutting off the doe's air, making her wheeze out her frantic cries before finally succumbing to her fatal injuries. Xena stayed put as the rest of the wolves surged forward to feast on the fresh kill. The ripped and tore at the flesh, snapping and snarling at each other as they gorged themselves with the animal's innards and still warm muscles. The sight of it all always made Xena's stomach roll, and though it was a permanent part of her life, it seemed it was one she could never get used to. She wanted to wait until they were done so she would miss the desperate squabbling of the starving wolves, but when her stomach grumbled loudly at the sight of food, she decided she could no longer and went over.

Digging the spear into the ground, Xena went over to join her brothers and sisters as they pushed and shoved at each other, fighting over food. She didn't possess her family's naturally given tools for shredding and tearing meat from the bone. Instead of fangs and claws, Xena had to search for a rock sharp enough that it would allow her to cut through the tough meat. When she found one, she went back over and found a part of the doe that wasn't being feasted upon and began slicing.

The sound of Akan's angry growls rumbled through her, making her heart beat twice as hard. She stopped and looked up, locking eyes with the alpha. He stared at her, lifting his lip over his sharp teeth in a dangerous show of force. She wilted under his cold, dark gaze, shifting back until her back hit a tree. Eventually, he stopped growling and carried on eating, bloodying his muzzle further. But Akan didn't completely take his gaze from her. Every now and then he would look up, as if to be sure she was still sat there away from the carcass.

Xena resisted the urge to frown at him. She knew that doing so would only cause trouble and he might try and bite her again. It was best to just leave it and accept that it wasn't her turn to eat yet. Looking up at her mother, she found a sad, regretful look in the wolf's light blue eyes. There was nothing she could do and they both knew it. Kaia was alpha female, but she wasn't pack leader. Akan was and he made the rules.

A soft whining alerted Xena to Joxer. The mangy black and brown wolf was sat slobbering as he stared at the rest of the wolves feasting on the kill. Every now and then he would lift up into a standing position, look as though he was going to go over but then think twice about it and sit down again with his back hind leg trembling.

With a sigh, Xena went over to him and patted his head and ruffled the coarse hair of his ruff. The smell of earth and muck came off him as she brushed her fingers through his fur. When he looked over at her, his brown eyes narrowed with frustration, she understood his pain. Neither of them had eaten, and it was taking its toll. She wasn't the omega of the group, but being different was the seen as the same…at least to Akan. She wanted nothing more than to break out of this image he had of her and be who she knew she could be, united with the wolves as a family as she'd always wanted.

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked reading this chapter. I wanted to make it wild/primal enough to make it sound convincing, so I hope I've done alright. Anyway, any comments/reviews that you may have are appreciated, and if you have any feedback about my spelling or grammar or anything similar, don't hesitate to PM me :D Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D_


	6. Adept

_**A/N:** Heya guys! More Xena/wolf interaction. I would just like to point out that the dialogue between Xena and the wolves will be in italics. It'll help to avoid confusion when she is speaking with humans, and ephasizes the obvious difference in languages between humans & wolves. Special thanks to JenesisX for beta-ing for me! Thanks alot :D Happy reading folks! ^_^ _

* * *

'_Daughter, please calm down' _Kaia whined as she watched with sad eyes as Xena raged, kicking the bushes nearest to her.

Xena clenched and unclenched her fists as she stormed up and down the small clearing. She needed to let it all go. The anger had built up and this was the only safe time to do it; away from Akan's eyes. '_I _can't_, mother. I can't. Why did he do that? What was the point in causing that poor animal more pain than necessary? I could have made it quick and painless!_'

Kaia flinched where she stood when Xena threw a rock at a tree with a heavy thud.

With a soft whine, Kaia lowered her body onto the grass, pressing her ears flat against her head. Resting her chin on her paws, she just watched, waiting for Xena to calm herself. Her rage normally lasted until she exhausted herself or she decided that enough was enough, which was not normally the case. Even as a child Xena had shown a peculiar gift with strength and determination, but her anger made her dangerous. Not knowing what to do other than forcing her to stop, Kaia usually just watched her daughter take her anger out on inanimate objects. It saddened her knowing there wasn't anything she could do to break her out of her haze.

Noticing her starting to slow her attacks on the tree, Kaia raised her head, tilting it curiously as she watched. Finally, finishing attacking the tree with her spear, Xena dropped to a crouch, resting her face in her hands. Hearing her sobs, Kaia whimpered and lifted to her feet, padding over slowly. Rubbing her face against Xena in a loving gesture, she whined mournfully.

Xena looked up from her hands and saw her mother standing next to her, a sad look in her pale blue eyes. Feeling guilt settle in her stomach like a rock, she reached out to stroke the fur of her mother's face. Kaia was the gentlest of the rest of her wolf family. Knowing that she was the reason that the sad look existed there in her eyes made Xena feel awful.

'_Sorry, mother. I didn't mean to get angry.'_

Kaia chuckled, pushing her face further into Xena's hand. _'It's alright, daughter. I understand your pain. Akan is the alpha. There is nothing I can do about that. Though I may not agree with what he says or what he demands, his rule is absolute and is what keeps us safe.'_

Xena sighed. _'I suppose. I just wish he wouldn't see everything as a threat. Tell me honestly mother. Do you think that there was another way to make the kill other than to slam it about until it died from the pain?'_

Kaia lowered her eyes. _'Yes, you know I do. But what can I say?'_

Xena stood from her crouch and started pacing. She was right of course. Kaia always was; she was the voice of reason and Akan's softer side. She was looked to when the rest of the wolves needed counsel. Even Akan, though stubborn and set in his ways, occasionally sought her advice and opinions. She also often saved Xena from him when his temper got the better of him, which happened more often than Xena liked. Xena always found herself at the brunt of his anger. Sometimes it was misdirected, but other times she admitted that she may deserve it as she was always pushing him with her ideas. Once she had tried to make him see the advantages of the wolves hunting closer to the edge of the forest, but he had dismissed it immediately and threatened her not to bring it up again. When it came to conveying her ideas, Xena normally consulted her mother first, in the hopes that she would try to make Akan see sense. But more often than not, Kaia came away unsuccessful too.

She looked over at her mother and saw her watching her again. Though she was seen as the gentle mother to the rest of the pack, Kaia wasn't weak by any stretch of the imagination. She was maternal and caring, but when needed, her strong, lithe body could fly across the forest when she hunted, her strong jaw could lock around a kill and rip it to pieces in a matter of seconds.

She had saved Xena on a number of occasions from other predators when she had been young, afraid and new to the wild world. Acting as her protector and mentor, Kaia had guided Xena into her world, teaching her how to survive as the wolves did in the wild. But once, excited and overconfident about what she'd learned, Xena had gone out in search of prey herself and come face to face with a wild boar. As a child, the animal had almost towered over her, weighing more than she had tenfold. It'd had sharp tusks and locked her as its target. The boar, annoyed with her persistent attempts at trying to kill it with pebbles, had chased her all the way back to the pack, where it had eventually met its end.

When Kaia had seen that the boar had nicked her leg with its sharp tusk, she had ripped into the boar with abandon, leaving little Xena to watch with terrified awe. It had been the first time her mother had scared her, but at the same time earned her respect and trust. She had already felt a form of love when Kaia had protected her from Akan the first time they had met and adopted her as her own. But knowing that she was safe with Kaia had sealed the deal. It had also marked the first time Xena had fully understood the precarious position she was in with the pack. Though they had adopted her into their family, she understood how vulnerable her fragile body was in comparison to what they were capable of.

The idea that they may see her as weak or a burden had spurred Xena on to prove them wrong. As the years passed by, she had trained her body every day to survive the harshness of the mass forest, its dangers and the ever changing seasons. Xena had developed a strong, athletic stature able to withstand falls, cuts that otherwise may have dealt more damage had it not been for her thicker skin, and she could jump higher, run faster and leap through the trees or from cliffs without fear.

Her skills with healing had developed from curiosity. Many of the injuries she had gained from her daring ventures had led her to explore the brush she normally ignored. Using the herbs, grass and flowers she regularly found to crush and use to heal wounds was another reason why Akan and many of the other wolves paid her no attention. It was not their way, and made them feel threatened. But because there were never any obvious signs of danger from her experimenting with them, instead of fighting her about it, the wolves usually left her alone.

With adept physical strength, skills with healing and weapons, Xena was a threat in her own right to predators that had before chased her down as their prey. She no longer fell victim to boars, bears or other any other deadly animals that decided they wanted to kill her for food. She fought back with agility and determination, and came away the victor, presenting the dead animal as a trophy to her family for them to feast on, and further securing her place in the pack.

She often joined in with the games her brothers and sisters played. Wrestling with the other wolves helped to blow off steam and develop a closer bond with her family, but there were instincts that she could not ignore.

Many nights, after the wolves had gone to sleep, Xena would lay awake at night, looking up at the glittering stars above, wondering about herself and life outside the forest. The day she had woken up to find herself injured and washed up near the waterfall had left many unanswered questions. Who was she before she met the wolves? Why had she woken up in the middle of the forest in the first place? Had she been abandoned? Were there others like her trapped somewhere in the forest, hoping to find others like them or asking the same questions?

The questions usually ignited a fired curiosity that robbed her of sleep and usually ended with her hunting to forget them. The ache it created tugged at her heart, along with the images she saw in her head whenever she did manage to close her eyes at night and sleep claimed her. But her rest was never peaceful. Often waking up with a wet face and sore eyes, Xena resigned to sleeping in short bursts to retain her body's need for rest, but not long enough for the images to appear and frighten her.

Snapping a branch from one of the low hanging trees, Xena began bending it. She felt when her mother came over to sit near her. Sitting at the edge of the cliff overlooking the vast green top forest, the waterfall within sight, Xena sighed.

'_What is it daughter?'_

'_Nothing mother. I'm just tired of today. I'm tired of fighting Akan and his image of me. I can't shake the hate.'_

'_He does not hate you, Xena!' Kaia grumbled. 'He is just wary.'_

'_But why? Why doesn't he trust me? Haven't I proven my place within the pack? Have I not proven I am not a threat? You know as well as I do that I love you all. I would never cause you harm, and I would die to protect you!' _Xena growled back, the ardour in her voice thick_._

Kaia lowered her head, placing it on Xena's knee and whined. _'I know, Xena. I would too.'_

Her eyes focused on the branch Xena was bending to her will in her hands. As the silence stretched on, Kaia couldn't help but ask. _'What are you making this time?'_

'_I don't know,'_ Xena said honestly. She held up the finished form in her hand and turned it this way and that, studying it closely. She had bent the wood into a circular shape, tucking the ends tightly away to retain the shape.

She patted her mother's head before she stood and held it outwards. She stood offensively, scanning the trees to look for a target. Once she found a crow perched on a high branch, Xena tucked the circular creation close to her and focused on the bird. She could feel her mother's eyes on her as the seconds passed, their joint anticipation almost palpable. Then, with a growl, Xena threw her arm outwards, sending it in the direction of the crow. It flew across the air before hitting the trunk; alerting the bird and making it fly away cawing with annoyance. The circle bounced off the tree and fell to the ground, the ends coming undone to return it to its original shape.

Xena glared at the pitiful thing where it lay on the floor as her mother's barking laughter sounded behind her. As she crouched to pick it up the crow came back to squawk at her, flapping crazily around her head. She waved her hands at the damned bird, growling. The bird didn't finally leave until Kaia snarled at it, jumping up to deal a swipe in its direction.

Watching it fly over the treetops, Xena threw the branch away, noticing her mother slink up beside her looking proud, regal and on the verge of saying "_I told you so_"_. _

Seeing the amusement sparkling in her eyes, Xena bit her lip_. 'Don't even say it mother,'_ she warned.

'_You handled that well, daughter,'_ Kaia chuckled.

* * *

_Any feedback/comments/reviews are welcome and appreciated. If you find any problems involving continuity, grammar or spelling, don't hesitate to inform me in a PM :)_


	7. Friends

_**A/N:** Thanks to everybody who's been reading and reviewing. Your comments really mean a lot to me and make me want to write more :) I wanna say thank to JenesisX for being my unofficial beta for this chapter. 3 You :P Happy Reading! :)_

* * *

After leaving Kaia to go hunting, Xena left to go for a walk of her own. The conversation she'd had with her mother and the silent questions she'd asked herself weighed heavily on her mind.

The relationship she had with Akan was one she could not fully understand. She felt as though he accepted her into the pack as a tool to help them, but did not accept her for _her_. Not once had he acknowledged her as a pack family member and hardly spoke to her by using her name. When it came to Akan she felt as though she was more the pack's pet, but at least she wasn't the omega: the lowest ranked member of the pack. That position fell to poor Joxer.

Slightly weaker than the rest of them and deaf in one ear, Joxer was the pack's punching bag. Joxer wasn't the youngest, but he was the most passive of the pack. He'd often played with many of the other wolves when they had been pups and helped look after them with Autolycus, but when they had grown up, he had regressed back into the omega role again. He was friendly, but when it came to hunting, he could be as ferocious as the rest of them. It was only due to his lack of full hearing and his awkwardness with his bow legs that thwarted his efforts to be the best wolf he could be.

Now Autolycus was different. He held no rank other than being part of the pack. He was thinner than Akan, but slightly bulkier than Joxer's thinner frame. With powerful hind legs and a narrow chest, Autolycus deemed himself the fastest and the most cunning of the other wolves. Although he was a good hunter, he mainly liked stalking his prey or stealing something from them, making _them_ come to _him_ before sealing their untimely end.

Unlike Joxer's mucky black and brown coat, Autolycus's was a stripy silver and black mix, with a small patch of black under his nose and chin. His eyes were darkest brown, but held a glint of mischief within them. When spending time with Autolycus, Xena often found that he had moved the food she had hidden to eat later. He never ate it, but he enjoyed the fight that his actions provoked.

When stood tall, the top of his head reached just over her hip; he held himself with a kind of ostentatious grace, as though he was confident about his own skills as a wolf. Unlike Joxer, who would try to stand straight, but couldn't help but hunch when the attempt put strain on his back legs.

Xena stopped suddenly, hearing the sound of growling nearby. She knew who it was because, like the rest of the pack, their growls had a distinctive sound. Not only that but they'd left paw prints in the dirt, ones she was more than familiar with and could identify straight away amongst the rest. She smiled as she stepped forward, wanting to rush out and greet them after they'd eaten. But when she heard them snuffling, she decided against it.

Feeling a grin stretch her mouth wide, Xena padded quietly over to the tree closest to her and lifted herself deftly into it, making sure to move silently so as not to rustle any leaves.

As she moved through the branches, she kept her eyes trained on the two wolves as they lapped at the stream. Every so often they would growl at each other when the other got too close, or knock each other out the way with their shoulder. They were making so much noise at each other that they wouldn't hear her as she crept closer. Getting closer and closer, Xena's smile turned wicked as she began to slither down the tree and crept toward them like a snake.

Noticing that they'd had their fill and were starting to move away, her excitement got the better of her and she became impatient. Branches snapped and leaves crackled as she rushed down the tree toward them, giving away her position. They turned their heads in her direction, but she was already in the air.

She soared towards them with a growl, brandishing her hands like claws. She flew into them; Joxer stumbled back with a whine, but Autolycus received the brunt of her speed and tumbled back, rolling into the stream with her. Xena laughed manically as Autolycus recovered from the shock and started snapping and snarling at her, attempting to twist his body around to reach her. But Xena was too quick and knew all of his moves. She acted in kind, bending away from his jaw as he struggled to nip at her, or swipe her with his claws.

Hearing Joxer's whine, she looked up for a moment. He sat watching the exchange with curious eyes, his tongue lolling out. From the look on his face Xena couldn't tell whether he wanted to join in, or he was thankful that he'd escaped her clutches.

A violent snarl ripped from Autolycus. She looked down at where she'd clutched her arm around his neck and held him in place with her headlock. He thrashed about, his legs kicking to try and break free, but when she brought her legs up and wound them around his body, she held him in place. There was no escape.

She felt it when he gave in. _'Alright, Xena. You win!_' he growled.

'You submit?' she growled back.

He squirmed in her grasp and whined. _'Yes, yes! Let me go!'_

Xena chuckled, releasing her hold on him. Quickly, he rolled away from her and shook the water from his coat. He tried to walk back with dignity, but she only laughed harder when he glanced up at her looking like a big puffed up ball of fur.

'_Oh, ha ha…very funny, Xena. You know that doesn't count. You can't just fly out of the trees like that. It's an unfair advantage!'_

'_Unfair advantage? I don't have fangs and claws like you. That's an unfair advantage.'_

Autolycus sat up and licked the back of his paw. _'I guess we're even then.'_

Joxer ambled over to them and sat beside Xena, rubbing his head against her leg. She sat and scratched behind his ear, smiling as she watched his back leg unconsciously kick. _'She got you good this time, Autolycus. I've never heard you whine like that before,' _he chuckled.

Autolycus paused to glare at him, making Joxer shrink further into Xena's side. _'I could hardly breathe!_' He looked over at Xena. _'You have those weird, long arms. If you were more like us you wouldn't last ten seconds.'_

'_She is like us. She's family, Autolycus!'_ Joxer protested.

Xena stilled her hand. Joxer had always accepted her for whom and what she was. They'd grown up together; she, Joxer and Autolycus had been together since they were pups. They'd looked out for each other, pushed each other to encourage them to be the best they could be. Xena had known that she was different to everyone else. Her body was a painful statement of how much of an outsider she really was and a constant reminder of how much she wanted to be like the rest of them. She was the only one amongst the whole pack that stood out. She was furless, tall and able to stand on two legs. She had long arms and hands that could clasp around objects, unlike the wolves that had paws.

But despite their differences, they treated each other equally—like family. Unlike Akan, Joxer and Autolycus appreciated her for what she could give to the pack. Her uniqueness offered challenges and the chance to reach places.

Once, during a hunt, Autolycus had ventured too close to an edge and slipped down a muddy bank. Whining and panicking, he'd tried to crawl back up by himself. But the rain had made the task impossible for the wolf. The mud had sucked his body deeper into the bank, restricting his movement. If not for Xena he would have died, and she knew it. Seeking a way to rescue him, she'd used the vines hanging from a nearby tree and jumped down, tied it securely around his body and used the other end wrapped around the thick branches to pull them back up. The hunt had resumed, but Autolycus had stuck close to Xena's side like a growth after the incident in fear of a repeat.

Being tall and strong, Xena could lift the wolves up onto places they otherwise wouldn't have been able to reach without help. They used that tactic when hunting a lot when prey had managed to escape the pack. Lifting some of the wolves onto ledges whilst leaving the rest had worked as an advantage to trick the prey and cut them off, leading them back to the other pack members.

Autolycus stood and started circling around Xena and Joxer, sniffing at her hair. She shivered when she felt his cold, wet nose touch her bare shoulder. _'I know that, Joxer. I just meant that if it weren't for obvious differences, I would win a lot more.'_

Xena smirked, reaching out to tousle his wet coat. It stuck up in places where she ran her fingers through it. _'You're just sore because I'm bigger than you.'_

Autolycus stepped out of her reach shaking his fur. _'No, I'm sore because you had your arm around my neck, cutting off my air.'_ He sniffed indignantly and plonked his backside down. _'Anyway, how are you? After the hunt I mean?'_

Xena frowned. _'How do you think I feel? It shouldn't have happened. Akan wasn't supposed to be with us. He told me I could lead the hunt…but it seems he can't bear the idea of me taking charge for once.'_ She lifted her knees, clutching them to her chest. As she rested her chin on her joined knees she felt her eyes begin to sting. _'Why does he hate me so much? Why won't he give me a chance? Does the thought of a human in his pack repulse him that much that he would rather take over than let me lead a hunt?' _

Though she wasn't looking at them, Xena didn't miss the look that passed between the two wolves and she hated it. Their pity hurt her more than she thought.

Joxer lifted his chin, looking at her with sad brown eyes. _'I don't think he hates you, Xena.'_

Xena stood, making her way over to the stream. She bent to the water, cupping it in her hands to wash her face. She spat the water out and sighed. _'He does. I know he does. But it doesn't matter. I'm tired of putting myself out there to make him listen.'_

She glanced at the wolves for a split second and grinned, before setting off into a sprint. She heard the wolves at either side of her and smiled. _'Race you back home?'_ she growled.

Autolycus smiled, his eyes sparkling at the challenge. Even Joxer looked excited. They both adopted a look of determination and sailed before her, flying through the bushes. Laughing, Xena followed after them. She snarled as she bounded down their path, pushing her feet harder against the ground to give into the chase. She grumbled, smacking away the thorny bushes and had to duck and weave out of the way of low hanging branches.

When she broke out into a clearing, free from the forest's obstacles, it didn't take long before she caught up to them.

They didn't look back but she knew they could hear her. Their ears were pointed in her direction, picking up her laboured breathing and heavy footfalls. They moved to where she moved, blocking her from passing them. They were working as a team to make sure she'd lose.

She bit her lip and glanced up at the trees. Noticing a way out from behind them she pushed herself faster until she reached the low hanging vine and grabbed hold, letting the momentum from her run swing her across to the next one. Once she was far enough in front, she let go and fell back to the ground. The impact from the drop sent tremors through her legs and she winced, staying still until it passed.

They were catching up. She envied the wolves' unerring strength and agility. They were made for this; the running, the hunting. Nature's best killing machines. Next to Xena.

She gasped when their joined snarls reached her ears, pushing herself back into motion. They were almost neck and neck until they reached the familiar set of trees. As the adrenaline pulsed through her, she nudged at the wolves to slow them down. Autolycus reacted by snapping at her ankles. She jumped up out of reach of his bites and stumbled sideways into Joxer. Grabbing Autolycus's fur, she pulled him with them and they rolled in a collective ball of whines and groans towards their home.

Kaia had heard the growls near the tree line. She didn't need to see to know who they came from. She sighed and sat next to the trees, watching and waiting for the inevitable. When they broke through the trees, rolling toward her with their limbs twisted around each other, she rolled her eyes. Watching them wrestle always made her worry for Xena. She knew they were always careful when they wrestled with her, but too many times one of them had at one point lost their temper and lashed out at the others, including Xena herself.

They continued with their struggle against each other until she strolled over and growled at them.

Xena glanced up and pushed, breaking away from her brothers, leaving them to scrap. She stood and looked sheepishly at her mother who gave her a questioning look.

'_What?'_

Kaia tilted her head, piercing Xena with her blue gaze. _'What's this?'_ she asked, gesturing to Xena's arms.

When she looked down, Xena saw the raised pink lines on her skin. She rubbed them as if to make them fade quicker. She shrugged. _'Just a little fun,_' Xena answered with a smile.

They both turned at the sound of growls and saw some of the other wolves approaching to join in with the fun. As the group grew in to a big playful battle, Xena and Kaia found somewhere to watch her friends play.

* * *

_Any comments/reviews/feedback are very welcome and appreciated. If there are any issues concerning spelling/grammar, please don't hesitate to tell me in a PM :D The next chapter will be up alot sooner than this one was lol. Gabrielle is on her way...stay tuned!_


	8. Changing Direction

_**A/N**: Hello readers! Sorry its been a few days since my last update, but between working, packing and no internet, I haven't had the means to upload, but here is the next chapter. I didn't have a beta for this one so if you find any spelling errors please do not hesitate to tell me in a PM. An edited version will be up in a few days, along with another update. Happy Reading! :D_

* * *

Gabrielle followed after Hadrian, looking up at the man who would be her mentor from now on. Happiness hummed through her; her whole body tingled with excitement as she followed in his footsteps, taking note of every word he spoke and nodded, smiling at those he gestured to.

But as they turned into a room and he closed the door behind them, Gabrielle immediately felt a difference. When he left her standing in the middle of the room a coldness washed over her and he swept passed her, ignoring her questions. The walls around her suddenly dissolved into nothingness, exposing her to the audience on the other side. They watched her as she stood shaking on the stage, vulnerable and defenceless against their jeering and laughter. Their cackles were like knives, driving deeper and deeper into her until they touched her nerves. She screamed, reaching out for Hadrian. But he just stood there, glaring her down at her with soulless eyes.

She watched him, continuing to reach desperately to him even as he turned his back on her and left the stage—left her open and helpless to the taunting crowd. In an attempt to block out their mockery, she closed her eyes, feeling herself sink deeper into herself to escape. But she found she couldn't breathe. When her eyes flew open she found herself underwater. Panicking, Gabrielle thrashed and clawed, feeling the water fill her mouth. The closer she got to the surface the faster the air seemed to leave her.

Lifting her hand she reached out, hoping to break the surface and find something to hold onto. Gabrielle felt the rest of her reserved air leave her and started to sink into the unknown depths below. Just then, a hand broke through the waterline, reaching for her. Lightheaded and slowly dying, Gabrielle pushed herself in an attempt to grasp the lifeline.

She clutched the hand and was lifted out of the water gasping and sputtering. As the water fell from her mouth, she looked up and her eyes locked on the owner of the most incredible blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"Gabrielle…" the person whispered.

_Who are you?_ She thought as she fought to catch her breath. She pushed her hair from her eyes and felt her heart warm when her saviour smiled at her.

"Wake up!"

Gabrielle's eyes fluttered open she immediately regretted looking around. The sun was sinking in the sky but it was still blazing strongly enough to blind her. She lifted her hand, shading her eyes from the light. "What time is it?" she yawned.

Lila looked up at the darkening sky. The sun was still hovering just over the tree tops. "It's almost nightfall."

Gabrielle groaned, lifting herself into a sitting position and yelped when she felt a tingling running down her arm. She'd been laid awkwardly against the wagon's wooden railings, making almost all her left side numb. "You shouldn't have let me sleep so late," she said, shaking some feeling back into her arm.

"You looked like you needed the sleep," Lila said, inspecting Gabrielle's tired face. "Besides, I only woke you because the wagon has a broken wheel."

Realizing that they weren't moving, Gabrielle sat up further, looking ahead of the wagon. The driver was grumbling nearby as he inspected the wheel and the horses were stood grazing, their tails swishing lazily. She looked around, taking in their surroundings. The dirt path they were on led further up and through some trees and came back out at the other end, the trail becoming non-existent the further on it went. She tried to squint to see if she could find the path again in the distance, but it was impossible. All she could see were fields, a few sprinklings of trees and more fields. There wasn't even a hint of another town on the horizon.

Gabrielle sighed and sat back against the railing, closing her eyes again when pain shot to her temples. She felt as though she'd taken a chariot to the head. Travelling had never been her favourite thing, even as a child; it always made her sick. But in the past two weeks since she'd turned her back on Hadrian and his lies, it was all she and Lila had been doing. Leaving Athens suddenly didn't look to be such a good idea after all.

They were fine for food, dinars and travel, but they didn't know where they were going. There was no point to get to. Every town they'd passed through seemed as boring as the next, and the people just as bland. Some had recognized her and either praised her for her stories or questioned her lack of commitment to them. Their questions left a bad taste in her mouth, reminding her of the very reason she was travelling in the first place.

"Are you alright, Gabrielle?" Lila asked.

Gabrielle opened her eyes and saw the concerned look on her sister's face. She sighed, brushing her fringe out of her face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just really tired." She moved the fur blanket away from her and shuffled down to jump off the back of the wagon.

As soon as her feet touched the ground and she stretched her legs, she had to grab hold of the wagon to steady herself. The muscles in her legs screamed out in protest as blood rushed to areas she'd had curled under her body. Spending too much time resting instead of moving around wasn't such a good idea, but she couldn't imagine walking everywhere.

Shaking her limbs to return the feel to them, Gabrielle moved away from the wagon and stretched.

Lila jumped down from the wagon. "What do you suppose was here?" she asked.

Gabrielle cast her eyes down the hill at what looked like the ruins of a village. The blackened structures of the cottages stood there openly, looking eerily like skeletons of what looked like what might have been a lively place. Her curiosity got the better of her and she wandered down the hill and began exploring the ruins.

"It looks like a village…or what _used_ to be a village," Gabrielle said, keeping her voice quiet.

She felt an odd chill creep over her as she looked into the charred remains of the houses and saw ash, half burnt utensils and furniture. The lingering light of day that seeped into the houses did nothing improve the ghostly visage. They remained empty and lifeless. Most of the houses looked as though they'd been razed to the ground in the past, the only evidence of a structure being there made by the decaying foundations.

There was hardly anything left. Apart from scorched shapes, there was not a single building left fully intact. A couple still stood, albeit half of the buildings had been ravaged away by fire and crumbled to fall nearby, exposing the frame and rooms within. The smell of burning still emanated from the blackened beams; the wood felt frail and dissolved as she swept her fingertips over it. She brushed her fingers together as they came away covered with black powder.

Moving along down what she thought had once been a street, Gabrielle felt her eyes prickle with the threat of oncoming tears. Hanging precariously from one of the building's upper floors, she saw what looked like the blackened skeleton of a baby's crib; the bars snapped and burnt or falling away. Her heart ached, saddened by the possibility of a baby that may have gotten caught in a fire.

When she reached the building she looked up at it, noticing a destroyed sign swinging from the door frame. She realized, judging by the size of what was left of the structure, that it must have been a shop or an inn. Most of the walls were eaten away by fire and termites and what was left had shrivelled from age.

She curled her fingers around what was left of the door and it crumbled into her hand; a breeze swept over her, stealing away the dusty remnants.

"Do you think it was attacked?" Lila asked quietly.

Gabrielle almost jumped. She hadn't realized her sister had followed her. She glanced around the remains and shivered when the wind whistled through the empty houses, creating an eerie cacophony of sound. It was like a ghost village. All life had abandoned the place. Even the grass surrounding the houses had died away; altered to a permanent black and brown colour, as if it too had forsaken all hope of growing back to its former glory.

Gabrielle brushed her hands on her coat. "I have no idea. But it looks like whatever happened caused any survivors to completely desert it. It doesn't look as though anybody even tried to come back, not even to loot. Look," she said, gesturing to the inside of the blackened inn. "There's some furniture still intact enough that it could be restored and sold off, and there's wardrobe up there." She pointed up at the upper level when Lila tried to find what she was talking about.

Squinting up at the exposed area, Gabrielle could just make out a small bedroom. The walls inhabited scorch marks where the flames must have trailed down before dying off, leaving most of the furniture virtually untouched, although slightly smoke damaged.

Lila moved passed her to look further inside the inn. She walked cautiously, putting her hand out to balance better as she tiptoed across the frail floorboards. But then, just as she was about to walk up the stairs, Gabrielle spotted ashes trickling over the side and the crib shifted.

Acting purely on instinct she shot her hand out, grabbed Lila by the by her arm and yanked them both back out of the inn when the floorboards holding up the crib gave way, leaving it to crash in the place Lila had been seconds before. Gabrielle held herself over her sister, shielding her from the threat of flyaway wood or other objects that could cause harm. Once the ash had settled and she was sure it was safe, Gabrielle rose to her feet, pulling her shaken sister along with her.

"Are you alright, Lila? You didn't get hurt did you?" she asked, grabbing her sister's shoulders as she looked her over for any injuries.

Lila shook her head. "I guess that's another reason why nobody has tried to loot there remaining houses?" She coughed, waving her hand in front of her face to waft away the cloud of ash that lingered in the air.

Gabrielle lifted the collar of her coat, covering her mouth as she and Lila walked away. "Yeah," came her muffled reply. She turned away from the inn and caught sight of the sun slipping further and further behind the trees.

On top of the hill behind what was left of the village was a forest. It seemed untouched and wild, even though it was not far from a farmer's field nearby. It seemed completely unaffected by whatever had befallen the village. As Lila was walking around the remains, dusting off the dirt from her fall and inspecting the houses from a safer distance this time, Gabrielle couldn't help but feel her mind drift off into wonder.

She imagined what it would be like to go there, to delve into the forest untouched by man and live. Most of her fondest memories included her climbing trees and pretending she lived in the woods behind her house, or playing hero and sidekick with Lila. She wondered what it would be like to live her life travelling from place to place, not having anywhere that she needed to be but to just go, free from the hassle with Hadrian. She'd wanted to be a travelling bard once, yearning to see more of the world and meet new people as she told her stories. Being Hadrian's apprentice she _had_ gone to new places, but was never allowed the time to explore them.

Now she had time

She felt Lila touch her arm and looked up. "I'm going to go talk to the driver and see how long it'll take for him to get the wheel fixed. Are you going to be alright for a minute?"

Gabrielle nodded, touching her hand. "Of course,"

Lila looked at her for a second, examining her face. With a sigh she reached up and brushed Gabrielle's fringe of her eyes. "Well alright then, but stay away from the houses, okay?"

With a smile Gabrielle nodded again. Watching her sister leave, she pondered whether Lila was ever going to break out of the over protectiveness she seemed to have developed since she'd started working as her assistant. It was supposed to be her job as the sister to look after Lila, but she didn't seem to mind so much. She waited, watching her until she reached the driver before she looked back up at the forest.

Gabrielle smiled, watching as the crepuscular rays burst through the canopy in a spectacular fan of light, illuminating the houses nearby. For a moment it almost looked as though the houses were normal—as though life had returned to the abandoned structures. The golden light glinted off the smashed windows and metal objects, winking where they lay. Then, as quick as it had happened, the sun finally faded, shrouding everything in sight in a cold darkness, returning it to its former eeriness.

She couldn't tell whether the chill she felt creeping into her bones was caused by the weather, or brought on from the creepy ruins of a dilapidating village. Still, Gabrielle clutched the ends of her coat together and walked away from the houses, being careful not to get too close or knock anything when she passed. As she moved by them she heard them creak dangerously from the strain, and she found herself holding her breath until she'd finally moved out of their range.

Once she was a safe distance away, she moved up the hill and looked to the forest curiously. She couldn't see anything passed the treeline except for thick undergrowth. Walking along the outer edge, she reached out to brush her fingertips over the rough bark and closed her eyes as a warm tremor went through her. It was like a part of her awakened within her as she inhaled, filling her nostrils with the scent of the forest. Memories of her as a child rushed back and she felt a grin stretch across her face as she saw her young self playing hide and seek with Lila, climbing up and down the trees, and annoying the animals that had inhabited their farm. Playing in those woods had marked the last time she could remember feeling a sense of freedom in a place where she could be herself.

Suddenly travelling from town to town, moving through the streets to find an inn to sleep in until they left to go to the next one didn't look so fun, so liberating. The cities were too full; filled with the faceless strangers that would turn around and judge her on her past actions, judged her because she wouldn't change for them. She wanted a clean slate-a chance to start again in a place where no one knew her or could judge her. A place where she felt she belonged and could once again reconnect with the Gabrielle she used to be…the one that seemed to perish as soon has she sold her soul to the demon named Hadrian.

She caressed the bark again, watching with curious eyes as a spider crawled on to the back of her hand, feeling the thin, hairy legs tickle her sensitive skin. Lifting her other hand she played with it, letting it scuttle across to the other before she gently lowered it back onto the tree again, unharmed. Gabrielle had always loved nature. It had always held a special place in her heart, one she'd forgotten to keep alive once she'd become a playwright. Almost as soon as she had left her parent's farm, all manner of things related to her childhood had been locked away in order for her to take full hold of her future. But in doing so she'd allowed herself to slowly die away.

Stepping away from the trees, her mind suddenly whirred with a million thoughts that occupied her mind at once. What if she could go back and live the dreams she'd once had of living in the wilderness to be one with nature? Could she reclaim the Gabrielle that had had to be locked away so she could become an adult? She smiled as a breeze caressed her face, rustling the leaves as if giving her an answer. Her smile remained on her face all the way back through the village and to her sister.

Lila must have noticed that something had happened in her absence because she immediately adopted a concerned look, despite the fact that her sister was smiling. "Gabrielle? What happened? Why are you smiling like that?"

Gabrielle ignored the probing questions and started grabbing her things from the back of the wagon. She grunted as she tugged the trunk along and it slid of the end to land with a heavy thud upon the ground.

Lila came around, looking at her sister as though she was crazy. "What are you _doing_?"

"I'm not going to the next town. I'm staying here."

"Oh, are you going to check into '_Death Inn'_? In case you haven't noticed Gabrielle, the place is a ghost village here, okay? There's nothing left!"

Gabrielle grinned. "I know that Lila, I'm not a _blind_ bard. Look up there, _beyond_ the village…what do you see?"

Lila squinted, trying to see what her sister was seeing. "All I can see are some trees-" she stopped and glanced sideways at her sister, noticing her rolling up the fur blanket she'd used during the ride. A look of realization passed over her face. "No…no _Gabrielle_, you can't be serious? I am not - hear me - _not_ living in a _forest_! There are bugs and leaves and mud in there!"

"Lila? You used to live on a farm. You'll get over it. Besides, what's travelling without a little adventure?" Gabrielle added as she strode around to the driver and dug into her coin purse, lifting out a handful of dinars. She didn't care to look at the amount she gave him. She had more than enough, and it wasn't like she could spend it where she was going. "Here, this is for the ride and a replacement wheel. It's also for something to eat once you reach the next town," she said, dropping them into the man's waiting hand with a smile.

The driver stuttered, staring at the handful of currency he held. He looked confused, as though he wasn't completely sure whether or not she was serious. Lifted his hat out of his eyes, he took a closer look at her. "Are you sure? This is too much...and it won't take long to fix the wheel, y'know? There's another small village a few miles up the road."

Gabrielle shook her head, beaming at the man. "No, it's alright, we're fine here. Thank you for your help."

The driver's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Well, if you're sure?"

"More than sure," Gabrielle answered. She started tugging her trunk along to sit at the other side of the road until she had a thought. She didn't even know where she was. Dropping her trunk, she returned to the driver just as he was heading back to the front of his wagon. "Excuse me? Could you please tell me where we are, please?"

The driver glanced over at the dead village and then back at her. "Amphipolis,"

* * *

_Thank you for reading! If you found any issues regarding grammar, spelling errors or other, please don't hesitate to in form me via PM. Thank you for your reviews. They really mean alot to me and push me on to update quicker ;D_

_Gabrielle is finally in the forest...it won't be long before she goes exploring... :D_


	9. Friendly Forest

_**A/N**: Hello again! First off I want to say thank you to everyone wo has reviewed for this story so far. Everytime I get one I immediately start writing the next chapter. Recieving your feedback encourages me to improve and write more. This story isn't just for me, but for you too. Happy Reading!_

* * *

"This place is _disgusting_!"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes; trying not to let the smirk she felt rising show on her face as Lila's voice shrill voice rang in the air. She watched with amusement from her fallen log as Lila tip-toed over the tree roots, lifting the hem of her dress to prevent the mud from seeping into in.

"I _did_ tell you to change before we went in," Gabrielle reminded her.

She finished creating the braids on either side of her head and tied them to the back, leaving the rest of the golden length to flow over her shoulders. She stood and walked over to Lila easily. Before entering the forest she had reached into the trunk and dressed herself in more practical clothing. The patchwork coat she wore over her long sleeved green top and brown pants covered her and hung comfortably, allowing movement. They weren't the prettiest of clothes she'd worn in years, but they were functional. Unlike the red silken dress Lila had insisted on keeping on.

Gabrielle planted her booted feet, making sure she had enough grip to keep her from sliding on the roots and held out her arms. "You're going to have to jump from there, Lila. The mud looks too deep for you to step through."

Lila looked worriedly at the mud and then up at her sister. The distance from where she was to where Gabrielle was too far, and Lila wasn't known for her leaping ability.

"I can't, Gabrielle. I can't do it. Why don't you get a stick or something?" she whined, her forehead creasing.

"And do what? Threaten the mud away? Don't be silly. Just jump!"

Lila glared. "I wouldn't even be in this situation if I hadn't agreed to join!"

"No, you wouldn't be in this situation if you'd just changed like I told you to," Gabrielle reasoned. "C'mon, Lila, my arms are starting to ache."

Lila pouted and swallowed, fear showing in her eyes. She steadied herself on the root as she tried to find her balance and psyche herself up. With a deep breath, Lila pushed away from the root and jumped into the air. Gabrielle stretched out, grabbing her sister's reaching hands and pulled her to her. When she heard a crack and Lila's cries, she immediately thought the worst. She pulled her to the side and bent down to inspect Lila's feet, breathing hard.

"What is it? Did you break something? Your ankle? Your foot?"

Lila rested on the fallen log and turned her foot to inspect the damage herself. She moaned when she saw the heel of her sandal flopping about, broken. "These were my best pair!"

"You only broke the sandal?" Gabrielle asked dryly, breathing out a hefty sigh of relief.

Lila frowned. "What do you mean '_only'_? These cost me almost a hundred dinars!"

"That's not my problem, Lila. I told you to get boots just in case when we were at the last town. But you went and got that dress instead," said Gabrielle as she moved over to her trunk. She crouched in front of it and started looking inside.

Lila stood and stumbled over awkwardly, the foot of the sandal slapping against her heel as she walked. "Well I didn't know we were going to go traipsing around in a forest, did I?"

Gabrielle grinned, pulling out a spare pair of boots. "Neither did I, but I packed for the _'just in case' _situations."

"You knew this was going to happen?" Lila caught the boots as her sister threw them to her. As she slipped off the sandals off and replaced them with the boots, she looked up at Gabrielle.

"No, but you don't know what life is going to throw at you. You have to be prepared to expect the unexpected."

"That sounds stupid."

Gabrielle arched an eyebrow. "Does it? Remind me again of what just happened," she said, gesturing over to the tree roots. "Would that have happened if you'd been wearing boots?"

Lila's silence was her only answer. After she'd finished lacing the boots she stood, testing them out. After a minute walking around she came back and pointed to them. "They're a little tight."

"After a while of walking around the forest I'm sure they'll break in and eventually fit you."

"You mean we aren't going back?" Lila eyes widened. "Just how long are you planning on staying in this place?"

Gabrielle stood and grabbed her trunk, tugging it along as she moved to delve further into the trees. "I don't know…a week maybe? _C'mon_ Lila, don't let one little stumble in the forest discourage you. It'll be fun! Adventuring the forest…camping out under the stars like we used to when we were kids. And the fishing trips, remember those? When father took us?"

"If you remember correctly, I didn't enjoy a single one of those camping expeditions we were forced to follow along on."

"I never felt forced," Gabrielle objected.

"Well you were daddy's little girl, of course you didn't."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "I didn't feel forced because I enjoyed the outdoors. You stayed in, cleaning and cooking with mother. I just liked the thought of a world beyond our farm. There's nothing wrong with dreaming."

Lila's retort was cut short when she tripped over a rock and ended up having to hold onto a nearby tree to steady herself. "Oh yes," she said. "This is a dream come true."

Resisting the urge to pull a face, Gabrielle glanced around when they came to a little clearing. They would need to make camp really soon. The moon hung suspended high in the sky, lighting up brilliant silver. It looked beautiful, but it did nothing to banish the darkness that filled the trees. The shadows that surrounded them filled Gabrielle with trepidation.

More than once while they walked through the forest she'd heard noises, the sounds of rustling and cries that belonged to animals she couldn't identify by just listening. It put her on edge. As they'd travelled through the forest, she'd allowed Lila to talk on and complain because it distracted her from the worry she felt. A small part of her regretted the decision to enter the trees, but her heart told her that she'd made the right choice.

This time she decided she would follow her hear…not matter what. And right now, her heart was telling her to make a fire—one that should scare away whatever lurked within the shadows—if there was anything.

Hearing her sister's heavy breathing catch up to her Gabrielle released the trunk, letting it drop. As she bent to open it, Lila rested.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Aren't we continuing on with our _journey_?"

Ignoring her sister's sarcastic tone, Gabrielle pulled out a bedroll and threw it over. "There you go. That one is yours and this one," she said, reaching out another, "is mine. Unfurl them would you and clear this little area of rocks and branches. I want it to be level when I sleep."

"Where are you going?" Lila asked when she noticed Gabrielle rise to her feet and started toward the trees on her own. All of a sudden her mocking expression was replaced by concern and fear.

"I'm just going to go look for firewood. You can't make a fire without it." She turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

Lila bit her lip, looking around at the darkness that surrounded them. "Just be careful, okay?"

With a reassuring smile, Gabrielle nodded and headed into the trees. "I'll be back before you know it," she said.

After five minutes of walking, Gabrielle was more than certain that she was lost. Every turn she assumed took her away from the camp site, distancing her further from her sister. She tried to maintain a steady heartbeat as she wandered through the trees with her arms brimming with firewood. She considered shouting for her, but she was sure that if she did, it would end with either one of them panicking and she didn't want to hear Lila say, _I told you so_.

It had been years since she'd gone camping with her father. There was only so much of what he taught her that she could remember: how to make a fire, how to catch a fish and mark where she was going. She'd marked a few trees to tell her where she'd been, but because of the dark, she couldn't see or make out which trees she'd scored to point her back to Lila, leaving her stumbling around in the dark with her hands full.

Nearby, the sound of a branch snapped and she twisted, turning quickly on the spot. She paused, breathing hard as she cast her eyes at the shadows, trying to see if she could make out any distinguishing shapes within them. Her heartbeat thrummed away loudly in her chest as she waited, keeping her ears trained for sound. When it was apparent that there was nothing there, Gabrielle started off into the trees again, though she found herself looking over her shoulder every now and then.

During her walk her ears caught another sound. Except rather than it being that of rustling bushes, snapping branches or animals, it was more of a rushing sound.

Water

Following the sound, Gabrielle wandered near to what felt like an edge. The soil beneath her boots seemed soft and she felt it crumbling, starting to give way under her feet. Scared she might fall in; she stepped back and looked over from a safe distance. She couldn't see much except for a moving darkness; the moonlight glinted off its surface, making it look like waves of ink were rushing in the wide valley. It was definitely water. She wondered as she squinted in the darkness, attempting to follow it, where it led to.

"_Gabrielle!"_

Gabrielle turned toward the sound of her sister's voice. She was surprised to hear that she sounded nearer than she'd originally thought. "Lila?" she shouted back, not bothering to conceal the relief she felt in her voice.

"Hurry up will you!" her sister's voice came from the darkness.

Following the echo of her sister's demands, Gabrielle smiled, stepping further back from the water. It didn't take long before she found the clearing again. She would have to make sure that she used another way to remember where she was going so she could help herself get back.

Lila sighed with relief as Gabrielle stepped into their little clearing. "_There_ you are! I was worried, Gabrielle. Where did you go?"

"I was…around," Gabrielle replied hesitantly, not wanting to elaborate on her minor detour back. She glanced up and saw that her sister was already wrapped up in her bedroll; the fur wound tightly around her shoulders till only her nose poked over the edge. The red silken material of her dress hung out of the trunk. Gabrielle grinned. So she'd finally gotten out of it and changed? "What are you wearing if you put the dress away?"

"Well, I'd already brought a top, but I stole some of your trousers to keep my legs warm," Lila yawned heartily. "You don't mind, do you?" she sounded worried.

"Of course I don't, Lila. Are you cold?"

"A little," she admitted. "But I was more scared when you didn't come back straight away. I felt safer under cover."

"Don't worry; I'll get this fire going in a minute,"

Lila watched with curious eyes as Gabrielle piled the firewood at the side and created a small circle nearby with the rocks she'd been told to move. Afterwards, she moved all the firewood into a pile at the centre, places some kindling she'd collected during her search in the pile and grated at the flint stones. As the sparks flew, the kindling caught and then eventually, the rest of the wood did too. Happy that the fire would last and keep them warm all night, Gabrielle moved away.

Now that their little clearing was illuminated by the firelight, she could see the surroundings more clearly. The shadows between the trees flickered and swayed as a breeze blew at the fire; making it appear as though the shadows it cast were dancing; it made the darkness less scary. She could see at intervals that there was nothing there; no eyes staring at her from the trees like she'd imagined—just bushes and more trees.

Grabbing her bedroll, she dragged it closer to her sister until it laid by her side. Not bothering to get out of her clothes, she kicked off her boots and crawled under the furs, pulling them up to her eyes until she felt the warmth seep into her body, driving out the cold chill of the forest.

She couldn't believe it was nearing autumn. The leaves were already starting to brown and the nights were getting colder. She would have to make sure that she and Lila would leave before the very hint of the oncoming of winter arrived. She wasn't convinced she knew enough to keep them alive through the harsh cold. Still, as she breathed out and watched her cloudy breath drift into the air, laced orange by the flames, she wondered what it would be like.

"Gabrielle?"

"Mm?"

Lila turned on her side until she stared at her. Looking over, Gabrielle could see the faint glimmer of her sister's eyes looking at her. "Do you think you could teach me how to make a fire one day?"

Gabrielle shuffled in her bed until she too was laid on her side, looking over at her sister. She noted the hopeful look on her sister's face and smiled. "Sure. But I thought you didn't like all the camping experiences?"

"I'm here aren't I?" Lila said. "Besides, what if you get lost out there or don't come back for ages? What will I do if I need warmth or food? I'll need to know how to make a fire so I can cook my food. Oh, which reminds me…can you teach me to fish?"

Gabrielle chuckled. "I wasn't very good at it when father tried teaching me. They kept getting away."

Lila's eyes shined with humour. "Ah, so I'll either die from getting lost in here or from starvation. Nice to know there is a choice."

"Hey, I didn't say I never caught any. They just weren't very big. You'd probably starve because the fish I'd catch were too small to feed a human."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. Perhaps you could tell them one of your stories?"

"And do what? Bore them to death?" Gabrielle joked, but even doing so made a strange pain tighten in her chest. She ignored the twinge and curled the covers tighter around her face.

Lila made an unattractive snorting noise. "No, that's not what I meant. You could probably entrance them with your stories and catch them. You could use one of your very first. I remember going to see the play of one of your more action-packed ones when you first started out. It captured your audience and kept them silent till the end, remember?"

"I would have to travel back to that day to find out what it was that captivated the audience the way it did. It would do me well to know so I can inject it into the lifeless ones I've written lately."

A silence fell upon them, filled only by the sound of the wood crackling away as the fire engulfed it. A couple of minutes passed before Gabrielle found her voice again. "Lila? Be honest with me, okay?"

"Okay," she yawned.

Gabrielle knew that it wouldn't be long before she'd drift off into sleep, but she wanted an answer while she had the confidence to ask the question that had been haunting her for months. "When do you think I started to…lose my touch? I mean, I know I haven't always been bad, but do you think it was since I started letting Hadrian take over?"

Lila was silent for a long time. Gabrielle knew that she was thinking about the answer hard. She'd asked her seriously, meaning she didn't want any sugar-coated lies. She wanted it straight and honest. Too many people had lied to her in the past - Lila wasn't one of them. Next to everybody else, she was the only person she trusted at all anymore.

Thinking that she'd fallen to sleep before answering, Gabrielle reached out to her, nudging where her sister's shoulder would be. "Lila?"

"I don't think you've lost your touch. I just think that somewhere along the way…you gave up." She sighed sadly. "I noticed it more a few weeks after mother and father died. You closed off…as if you'd stopped working. When you stopped writing I was worried about you because it was what you did to work things out. But then, when you did start writing again…the sparkle in your eyes had disappeared. I think Hadrian just made it worse."

Gabrielle swallowed thickly, feeling the lump rise in her throat. "I miss them," she whispered, picturing the smiling faces of her mother and father in her mind.

Lila reached out to take Gabrielle's hand and squeezed it. "I do too." She cleared her throat. "You still have potential, Gabrielle. It's just finding the key to unlock it that's the problem."

Gabrielle chuckled, moving to lie flat on her back. She looked up at the starry sky, wondering what key Lila could possibly mean. "What do you think the key could be?"

"Anything," Lila yawned loudly, closing her eyes. She tucked the cover tightly around her face. "But whatever it is will unlock your heart too, because that's where Gabrielle lives."

* * *

_Any comments/reviews/feedback are welcome and appreciated. If you have any issues regarding spelling, grammar or inconsistancies, please don't hesitate to inform me in a PM. I take on board constructive critisism and I'm eager to hear back what you think of the story as it progresses. Thank you for reading :D_  
_Stay tuned to see Xena investigate rumours that there are intruders in the forest..._


	10. Making Tracks

Gabrielle yawned, stretching out her arms as far as they would go, sighing contentedly when they popped to relieve the strain. Gods she was stiff. She had forgotten just how hard the ground was to sleep on. Camping outside as a child was different; the experience had been enjoyable because of the mystery and she didn't mind the ground. As a young girl she couldn't understand why her father had regularly complained as he pulled himself to his feet after a night of sleeping on the ground. Now, as Gabrielle pushed away her furs and did the same, she fully understood.

Her legs felt stiff, the muscles cold and hard, and her back ached from the lack of luxury that her expensive bed usually offered. She rubbed her eyes as she looked around. After making sure that Lila was still resting in her bedroll, she saw that the fire looked as though it had long since extinguished, only the wisps of smoke that drifted into the air remained as the tell-tale sign of a night fire. The trunk still sat safely nearby, as did her boots.

She smiled, glad that no animals had come in the night to steal any of their belongings away. Stumbling stiffly over to Lila, she nudged her with her foot.

"Five more minutes…" Lila muttered sleepily.

"C'mon Lila, it's time to get up." Gabrielle yawned, glancing up at the sun and saw it hovering directly above them like a blazing orb. There were no clouds to blot the rays and no breeze to cool her skin. If she hadn't have felt her top she wouldn't have known she was sweating. She had no way of telling what time it was. "Lila?"

Lila mumbled something under her furs and kicked it back, squinting up. She saw Gabrielle and looked around for a moment before sighing and falling back into her bedroll, covering her face. "It wasn't a dream," she moaned.

Crouching beside her sister, Gabrielle smiled and pulled back the cover. "Nope, it wasn't. We need to go look for some fresh water and start fishing. You want me to teach you, don't you?"

"Yeah," Lila admitted. She moaned as she lifted herself out of the bedroll. When she looked over and saw her sister gathering up her own bedroll she frowned. "What are you doing?"

Gabrielle paused, looking down at her bedroll and furs in confusion. "I'm rolling them up so we can get moving. I don't think you're awake yet, are you?"

"I don't mean that. I mean…aren't we keeping them here?"

"Neither of us is familiar with the forest. If we leave our stuff here we'll lose it. It'll better we take it along with us."

Gabrielle noticed the longing look on her sister's face as she looked toward a break in the trees a distance away, a break that would take them back to the village. She patted her shoulder and smiled when she turned to her. "Don't worry, Lila. I've left markings on the trees so we'll be able to find our way back. All you have to do is follows the X's."

Suddenly, Lila's interest peaked and she started looking along the trees. Gabrielle watched as Lila would brush her fingers over the X's and smile with relief. "Thanks the gods. For a moment I thought you were just leading us blindly through the forest."

"Have faith, Lila."

With a seemingly renewed sense of excitement and security, Lila hopped over and began helping her sister pack up. Gabrielle realized that she wasn't so happy that they were packing up to move away, but rather because Lila was certain there was a way out when it was all over. She suppressed a sigh and continued rolling up her belongings.

When the sound of clunking sounded nearby, she looked up and saw Lila standing with her old satchel bag open, scroll rolling everywhere. When she saw one heading her way, Gabrielle reached out and picked it up.

"One of your stories?" Lila guessed. "The older ones?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "It's a blank scroll. I decided to fetch some along just in case inspiration struck. You never know what you may find, right?"

Lila reached out to take it and put it safely in the bag and closed it. "That's a good way of seeing it. But at the same time, you may find nothing."

"Gods Lila, you can be so negative sometimes." Gabrielle tucked the bedrolls away and shut the trunk while she slipped her feet into her boots.

"I like to think of it as being realistic."

Neither of them said anymore on the subject as Gabrielle tugged the trunk along, Lila following close beside her. Gabrielle found the sound of the rushing water again from last night and now that there was light, she could clearly see that it was a river. The water surged through the V shaped valley so quickly that, when it crashed against the sides or the pointy rocks protruding out of it, the water would create foam.

The sides looked dangerous, and after remembering last night that the soil was too soft, she decided that it would be safer for them to follow the river, but at a safe distance. Every now and then they would trip over rock or have to lift each other over fallen logs. Gabrielle made sure to mark the trees with a clear 'X' so she would know how to get back. She even let Lila see her while she did it so she would feel reassured.

But, after following the same direction for a while, they eventually came to a dead end. A falling dead end. Gabrielle watched as the water rolled over the stony edge in a waterfall and straight into a rocky pool at the bottom. After a quick glance around, Lila pointed out a safe route through the trees, following the edge that would lead them down without the need to propel themselves off the waterfall to get down.

Once they were able to get down, Gabrielle looked back up at the waterfall and gasped in awe. "Wow, it's a good job we decided not to jump from there, Lila. Look!"

"It's as high as a temple!" Lila exclaimed, shielding her eyes from the sun.

The roar from the water crashing into the foamy pool below almost completely drowned out Lila's words, and Gabrielle found she had to strain her ears to listen. She looked over her shoulder and saw the edge of the river where it became shallower and calm. Smiling, she nudged Lila and gestured over to the pebbly side.

"Grab a couple of sticks and lets go fishing!"

~X~

Xena frowned, watching her mother with concerned eyes while she spoke to pack leader.

Akan looked angry. Something had obviously bothered him. That was obvious as soon as he came bounding out of the trees and burst into the pack, disrupting the wolves as they'd played. Without a word they had broken from their game and padded away, their tails between their legs, afraid because of the vicious look in Akan's eyes.

He paced back and forth as he growled to Kaia; his lip curled over his teeth and his yellow eyes glowed menacingly. At first it looked as though he was angry at Kaia, but a glance in her direction told Xena that she was only reacting to his words. Her mother didn't look angry; more concerned and confused than anything. Every now and then she would turn, looking over at Xena, a strange look in her light blue eyes, before looking back.

It set Xena on edge. She hadn't been able to relax since Akan had called Kaia away, leaving Xena to sit and wait with her friends.

Joxer watched from his place beside her. His growing disquiet didn't help her keep calm herself. _'What do you think they're talking about?'_

'_I don't know. Mother doesn't look very happy about it, whatever it is,'_

'_Maybe Akan wants us to move on? He's been edgy lately, hasn't he?'_

Xena narrowed her eyes at the pure white wolf. Akan had been doing nothing but ignoring the other wolves, looking down his nose at them when they tried to talk to him. _'I don't know about that. He's always that way. Especially with me.'_

Joxer sighed and looked around suddenly, as though only just noticing someone was missing. _'Where's Autolycus?'_

At his question, Xena felt a smirk form. She looked at Joxer and quirked an eyebrow before looking back at the two alphas. She watched from her place upon the ground as Kaia shook her head as Akan gestured over in her general direction with a nod of his head. Xena's ears started burning. They were talking about her, she knew it.

Feeling her curiosity reach boiling point, she stood and started pacing around in front of Joxer, absently stroking the top of his head whenever she passed him. Then, finally, Akan grunted loudly and moved, breaking through the trees and disappearing.

She expected Kaia to come back to her and tell her what that was all about. But she found herself stunned for once when instead; her mother glanced sadly at Xena once more before turning and following her pack mate into the trees.

Joxer stood. _'Wait! Where are they going?'_

Xena wanted to know too. Her curiosity burned like a fire in her mind. What was that about? What had caused Akan to burst through the trees as he had, already seemingly fuming over something?

Luckily, she didn't have to wait long for answers. Not long after her mother and Akan had left, Autolycus slinked out of the trees with a strange look on his face. A mix of pride and confusion flickered in his brown eyes. When he reached them he sat back on his hind legs, his eyes narrowed as though in thought.

'_What did you find out?'_ Xena asked, lowering to crouch so their eyes were level.

'_There's talk that there are intruders in the forest.'_

'_Intruders?'_ Joxer echoed.

'_Good job, Autolycus,'_ Xena said, reaching out to tousle his fur.

Autolycus smiled wolfishly. _'I had to make sure I was extra quiet so they wouldn't hear me. They should call me, The King of Sneaks or something. Mr Alpha isn't the happiest wolf at the moment from what I heard, and what I saw from the look on his face. He tried to keep it hush-hush, but he kept growling angrily. I'm surprised you didn't hear him from over here.'_

'_What about the intruders? Are they dangerous? How many are there?'_

Autolycus was quiet for a moment, his smile fading. _'I'm not sure about that. Akan didn't say, he just insisted that we will have to move if they don't leave.'_

Xena frowned. _'Move?'_

Joxer shook his head. _'But we've always been here. Ever since I was a pup. We can't just leave!'_

'_I know. That's why he also said that if they don't leave at all…' _Autolycus fell silent, the rest of his words trailing off.

Xena shuffled forward, straining her ears to listen._ 'Go on, "if they don't leave at all"' _she prompted.

'_He'll kill them,'_

Joxer whined. _'Surely there's no need if they don't come anywhere near us? Besides, what kind of danger are they to us? We're the strongest pack in the forest! We can take down any animal; bears, boars-'_

'_They aren't animals!' _Autolycus barked, effectively cutting off Joxer's rant.

There was a pregnant pause where the void was filled with the sounds of other wolves growling nearby, and the sound of the leaves in the trees rustling in the breeze. Xena noticed her friend was unable to look her in the eyes. He kept turning away every time she tried to catch his sight.

'_Autolycus?'_

After a while, Autolycus seemed to realize that he couldn't escape her and looked up. Xena was surprised by the strange look of guilt in his eyes. He looked away again, as if he was unable to hold her gaze, his ears flat against his head. She couldn't tell what it was but something about it all made her heart pound. From fear? Excitement? She waited for him to continue, but somewhere inside her, she felt she already knew that he wouldn't say the words to confirm what she already knew in her gut. The guilty look in his eyes and his words, the vicious reaction to the intruders from Akan, and the sad, almost afraid look in her mother's eyes. It was the only thing that would explain it that would make sense.

Joxer remained oblivious and hadn't made the connection she and Autolycus had already linked. He looked from her to Autolycus, fidgeting where he sat._ 'What? What is it? Don't keep me out of things, guys. What are the intruders?'_

Xena thought the word, and as soon as she did, she felt in her heart she was right.

_'Humans,' she whispered._

~X~

"It looks like I've finally found something that I'm better than you at, Gabrielle!"

Gabrielle resisted the urge to scowl as her sister danced in front of her, waving the fish from side to side in her face. "You're better than me at other things,"

Lila stopped swinging the fish around for a second. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I don't know, but you must be. Nobody is perfect at everything."

"I guess I am better at stitching than you are. Me and mother were always having to fix the rips and holes you and father always ended up with from working on the farm."

"You were also better with the animals. Don't forget that horse incident."

Lila laughed. "Oh yeah. It's a good job you were small enough to duck out the way or else that mare would've kicked you." She bit her thumbnail as she thought. "Ah, what was her name?"

"Argo," Gabrielle said immediately, remembering the stubborn animal.

How could she forget the caramel coloured horse they'd rescued? The mare had been caught in a trap, the sharp edges of the clawed metal cutting in around the hoof. Lila had had to try and calm the animal whilst Gabrielle attempted to release her. But her feeble strength had meant that it had taken longer than necessary and the animal had overreacted as soon as she was free. She'd whinnied loudly, narrowly missing Gabrielle's head with her hooves when she kicked out in a panic.

"I'm beginning to think that the horse had it in for me as soon as she saw me," Gabrielle said with a smile.

"Animals can't knowingly hate. They don't think as we do," Lila argued.

"I don't believe that." Gabrielle threw her small catch aside and kneeled by the trunk. "I think that, like us, animals can feel and love and think. Maybe not in the same exact way, but on some level."

Lila chuckled, throwing her fish to land heavily on top of Gabrielle's. "Idealist."

"Cynic," Gabrielle replied teasingly.

While Lila started collecting wood to cook the fish, Gabrielle continued to rummage through her trunk until she found he satchel. She grabbed it and lifted it out once she found it. "This feels a little light," she noted, weighing it in her hands. "Earlier, when the scrolls spilled out, did you get them all?"

"I think so,"

Gabrielle stood, lifting the flap and counted the scrolls inside. Her insides turned cold. "Oh no,"

~X~

Xena flew through the trees, her veins rushing with adrenaline. Her heart pulsed away, making it easier for her to lose herself as she raced through the canopy. She ducked and weaved in and out of branches, hopping to the next tree and leapt from vine to vine when the distance was too great. She would not slow down, no matter the obstacle.

Humans. There were humans in the forest!

She had to see them with her own two eyes. She had to see what they looked like, even if for a moment to sate her curiosity. Then she would send them away to save them. They did not belong here and they would die for it. But she couldn't allow that to happen.

The image of Akan standing above them, his teeth bared and his yellow eyes glowing attacked in her mind. If he ever caught up to them…

Xena let go of the vine, propelling herself ahead with all her strength so she could fly over to the next tree. Her muscles burned, and her heart thrummed painfully, but she couldn't stop. As she landed in the tree, she ran along the thick branch; the leaves shook from her quick, jostling movements when she sped across.

She stopped dead.

The scent filled her nostrils, but she didn't know what it was. It was scent was very faint, sweet and yet at the same time natural, but it was foreign to her. Never before had the smell graced her nose in all the time she'd spent in the forest. She knew it was because it was not of the forest.

Her heart sped as she continued.

She followed the smell to a small clearing. Jumping from her place in the tree, Xena padded around. They had been here. The humans. A small pile of blackened wood lay smoking away within a circle of rocks, and the grass nearby was flat, as though it had been slept on. But that wasn't what Xena couldn't stop looking at.

She tilted her head curiously, frowning when she saw something catch the sun and wink at her from within the grass. Lying under a tree was a small, cylinder object. At first Xena thought it may be a shiny branch, but as she approached it and took it in her hands, she knew it wasn't. It felt nothing like the branches she spent most of her time swinging from or using as weapons. This was different. The shiny ends felt flawlessly smooth and cold to the touch as she rubbed her thumb over them.

She was sure she'd never seen anything like it in her whole life. Concluding that it wasn't a branch, Xena tried tasting it to see if it was edible. She frowned, spitting out the frail, dry thing from her mouth and watched as the piece she'd torn floated to the ground. As it dropped, Xena noticed something on it. Black stains marked the inside of the piece; the strange shapes made to sit in a line. She looked at it for a long time, but she couldn't make sense of it and ended up creating a pain in her head.

Turning away from the strange, thin tatter, Xena lifted the object to her nose and smelled it instead. She immediately registered the scent she had picked up and followed to the clearing. It was all over the object, but stronger this time. She didn't think it was the source, but it didn't make it any less intoxicating.

She was so engrossed in the object that she almost didn't hear the rustling nearby. Panicking, Xena jumped up and ran to the nearest tree, lifting herself up until she was hidden by the leaves.

Just as she found her hiding spot, a form broke through the bushes.

* * *

_I swear I'll stop teasing soon... :D_

_Thank you for reading. Any comments/reviews/feedback is welcome and appreciated. If you have any issues regarding spelling/grammar or inconsistancies, please don't hesitate to inform me in a PM so I can make ammendments. Stay tuned for the next chapter..._


	11. Stranger

_**A/N**: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Between the internet going off, college work and packing, I haven't had much time for anything fun. But, I left you guys hanging off a cliff. I don't mean to tease so here you go, the next chapter :) Happy Reading!_

* * *

Gabrielle sighed as she broke through the bushes, smacking away the branches that hung low enough to hit her in the face. Her eyes quickly rested upon the ground where she and Lila had been barely an hour before. The grass was flat; the blackened and withered logs still lay there in the circle of rocks, wisps of smoke floating into the air, but the embers non-existent.

Moving to where the trunk had been, Gabrielle knelt down and started looking through the grass for the scroll. She brushed, combing through the long grass with her fingers, but she couldn't feel it anywhere. She'd almost completely lost hope, thinking that maybe she was crazy and that she'd had all her scrolls. That was until she saw the small piece of paper nearby, moving gently by the breeze that rustled it.

"On _no_!" she said as she plucked it from the ground and held it. After closer inspection she saw the bite mark along the edge where it had torn. She frowned, glancing around to see if she could find what had vandalized her scroll. "Damn animals," she mumbled.

Gabrielle stood and moved slowly around the clearing, keeping her eyes peeled to look for the rest of the scroll. It couldn't be too far away. If there was a small torn piece, maybe the rest was around somewhere?

After almost five minutes Gabrielle resigned herself to the fact that she might not find it. The threat of oncoming teas stung her eyes but she sniffed, stubbornly wiping her eyes to fight them back. She'd done enough crying lately. She was supposed to be having fun, exploring the forest – a new, free world away from Hadrian and the other playwrights; away from their jeers and the reminder of her failure as a writer.

Gabrielle moved toward the tree where she'd found the torn piece of scroll and pressed her back against it, slumping down to sit against the trunk. God's she felt so tired, but she wanted to look at what had been saved first before resting. Unravelling the torn piece she began to read the scrawling on it. Maybe she could re-write it if she recovered it?

_Human_! There was a human _right below her_!

Xena stared wide-eyed at the human as she sat there, unmoving as she held the piece of torn material and looked at it intently. Kaia had told her much of humans in her stories of them as she'd grown up. About how evil and aggressive they could be, how they hunted the wolves until eventually they'd had to move further into the forest. But now, looking at the golden haired human sat at the base of the tree, Xena couldn't sense any evil and had only seen her aggressive when she had looked in the grass and found nothing.

Feeling the object in her hand, Xena looked down at it. The shiny object seemed to burn in her grasp. Guilt? Was she feeling guilty for taking it? The human had expressed sadness when she'd found the small torn piece Xena had spat out. It was what she was looking for, she knew it was. The human was holding the small torn piece in her hand as though it held everything.

Seeing that the human wasn't going to leave Xena held her breath, pressing her body closer to the tree, holding onto its limbs as though she might become part of it so that she wouldn't hear her.

There was a way to move undetected. Not too far away there was a tree adjacent that offered her branches to travel across to it. She could lure the human away without needing to reveal herself, keeping them both safe. But as the human started to make noises, Xena glanced back down at her, straining her ears to listen.

She frowned as she absorbed the noise, but that was all it was – noise. She couldn't understand it. Somewhere in the back of her mind she felt something click and thoughts flew around her mind: _You know this. Remember, Xena!_

Gritting her teeth, Xena sat back and grabbed the sides of her head as she listened to the human talk. She tried – tried to concentrate, tried to decipher the noise until she understood it, but as it continued, nothing worked.

Despite the fact that she couldn't understand her, Xena didn't find the human's voice unpleasant. It reminded her of the early morning birdsong; sweet and cheerful as it fell upon her ears. It made her heart race. Being so close to another human, hearing her speak in another tongue – one that she should remember but couldn't, yet still created resounding echoes in her memory.

Hearing her sigh, Xena looked down and froze. The human was sat back her head back and face pointing up toward the sky, but her eyes were closed. If she were to open them Xena was positive that she'd be spotted.

Holding her breath, forcing her lungs to hold the air, Xena carefully moved back, slinking from the branch and moving slowly down the tree. Every now and then, her foot would move too fast, touching frail branches and made them snap and fall or the leaves rustle. But the human didn't open her eyes. In fact she seemed not to notice at all.

Xena frowned as she quietly dropped from her branch and padded over, tilting her head curiously as she eyed the golden haired human and listened. Her breathing was slow and even, quiet as she exhaled. She was asleep.

_I can leave_! Xena thought. But as she stared at the young human, she felt something in her stomach tug at the thought of leaving. When was she ever going to see another human in her whole life? Get to know more about her and the species she belonged to in body but not in heart?

Xena's lungs burned, her heart pounding away in her chest as she quietly approached the sleeping human, making sure to keep her footsteps light and on her toes so she could run if needs be. She stepped closer, very aware of the human and her breathing. She watched for signs that would indicate danger but the golden girl looked as though she was far away in dream. Xena crouched beside her form, watching the expressions she would make in her sleep. She thought she might be having a pleasant dream, but when she started mumbling noises again and frowning, Xena thought differently. Noticing a small crystalline droplet leak from her eye, Xena hesitantly lifted her hand, moving her finger to drift over and gently wipe it from her cheek.

Looking at the liquid on her fingertip, Xena realized she'd seen it before. From herself when she was sad. Her eyebrows knitted together in concern as she glanced up at the human. Was she in pain? Why was she crying the same tears she did when she was in pain? Kaia always comforted her whenever she did, but Xena couldn't do the same now. It was too risky.

Xena moved her face closer, looking for signs of injury. But as she looked over the human's face she couldn't see any. Suddenly, she froze but her heart seemed to pulse double time as she realized how close she was. She was close enough that she could feel the human's sweet hot breath on her face and hear the soft mumbling from her. Close enough so that she could see the human's eyebrow twitch in her sleep and her eyes fluttering beneath her lids as she dreamt.

The morning light poured through the trees, bathing the clearing in an almost golden light that highlighted everything and giving it more colour. Shafts of sunlight poured through the leaves in streams, making pollen motes and dust show up as they floated in the air around them. The light added beauty to the forest, but as Xena cast her eyes once more on the golden girl; she thought it only served to emphasize her own natural beauty.

The girl's hair fell in shimmering tresses over her shoulders, her pale skin looked to almost glow a golden colour in the brightness of the sun, and her mouth... Xena crouched before her so that they were face to face and stared, reaching out. She heard her heartbeat in her ears as she moved slowly – her fingers inches away from the girl's full lips-

"_GABRIELLE_!"

Xena jumped, all her nerve endings jolting at the sudden noise, and her stomach turning cold. She turned sharply, hopping away into the nearest bush, and spun on her knee to watch with narrowed eyes as the golden girl's eyes flashed open, her head flicking from side to side.

Gabrielle's felt as though her heart was beating a mile a minute. She'd been having a strange dream of being back in Athens, under Hadrian's thumb and his conniving behind the scenes antics. But then it had changed almost instantly into something more soothing and liberating. Someone in her dream had saved her from him, resting their hand on her cheek before…

She reached up unconsciously, feeling her skin hot beneath her palm. She frowned in confusion, not sure whether it was from the sun or her realistic dream.

"GABRIELLE WHERE ARE YOU!" Lila's frantic voice spilt the quiet forest morning.

Gabrielle rose awkwardly to her feet, rolling her eyes. "Over here!" she shouted back, though not as loudly. Something dry crinkled in her hand and when she looked down, she saw the piece of parchment. She tucked it into her pocket seconds before Lila came bursting through the trees, her expression dark.

"Where in _Hades_ have you been? I thought you said you weren't going to be long?" Lila demanded marching up to stand before Gabrielle, her eyes burning.

Gabrielle had to keep from shrinking back. "I'm sorry, Lila. I started looking for it but I was so tired, I hardly got any sleep last night. I sat down for a second to catch my breath but I must have fallen asleep. I didn't mean to worry you."

Lila scowled, looking as though steam might pour out of her ears at any moment. But then her eyes softened and her resolve crumbled. She sighed and pulled Gabrielle into a tight hug. "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again. I thought something in the forest might have eaten you and you'd left me here all by myself. I couldn't survive here, Gabrielle!"

Gabrielle released a sigh of relief at not ruining her relationship with her sister then chuckled, stepping back. "Lila, there's nothing else in the forest but you and me and maybe a few birds and monkeys, I don't know. Nothing dangerous though. I'm fine…see?" she said, twirling on the spot with her arms raised from her sides.

Lila crossed her own. "Maybe so, but what if you got lost?"

Gabrielle smirked. "You followed the X's. They obviously work, hence, I won't get lost."

Lila looked as though she was trying to fight the smile but failed miserably and smirked too, pushing Gabrielle's shoulder playfully. "Alright…you were right about the X's. But that doesn't mean you can go venture out into the forest on your own all the time. What if we get lost from one another next time?"

Gabrielle stretched. "Don't worry; you know how to fish now. You won't starve."

"Not funny, Gabrielle." She sighed heavily and looked over her shoulder. "Come on, can we get back now? I left everything back by the river."

"Alright, I don't think my scroll is around here any longer anyway."

Lila smiled, proceeding her sister through the trees, but Gabrielle hung back. She frowned slightly, narrowing her eyes as she looked around at the trees surrounding the clearing. It was too quiet. A prickling sensation on the back of her neck made her feel as though she was being watched. It felt ominous and unsettling, but it didn't upset her, just made her feel curious. There was something nearby but what was strange was that, no matter how much Gabrielle tried to shake it off, she couldn't help but compare it to what she'd felt in her dream.

"Gabrielle?" came Lila's voice.

Gabrielle took one last sweeping look of the clearing and smiled slightly. "Yeah...I'm coming."

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Any comment/reviews and feedback you may have is welcome and appreciated. If there are any issues regarding spelling or grammar, as usual just inform me through a PM and I'll make the changes :) Hope you enjoyed reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	12. Contact

Xena frowned, rolling over onto her back so she could look up at the dotted night sky. The snores of her family normally soothed her to sleep knowing that they were nearby and safe, but now all it did was contribute to the thoughts that kept her awake, racing around in her mind, stealing sleep from her.

She couldn't stop thinking about the human.

She closed her eyes, smiling when she remembered how close she had been to another human. She had looked different but just like her. She had long arms and legs, a mane of golden hair that reached down her back and over her shoulders. Her face looked like hers too; a mouth, a nose, ears and eyes.

Growing up with the wolves she had often wondered where she belonged and why she didn't look like them. She knew she was different but didn't know why. She wanted to be like the wolves, but it was Kaia that had told her that she was fine the way she was and it didn't matter which species she belonged to because it was her heart that decided, not the body she wore. It had calmed her worries, but had done nothing to sate her curiosity.

As a child, Xena often lingered around the pebble dashed riverbank where she had first awoke in the forest, crouching nearby to stare at her reflection in the water. She had spent hours looking at herself, seeing that she looked nothing like them and she'd hated it. That was until Kaia reminded her that eyes were universal; they were the window to the soul, holding expressions of love and hate or sadness just like any other species. Her mother's words had comforted her, easing her doubt and reinforcing the love she felt for her mother.

Xena rested her hands behind her head, wondering what colour eyes the human's would be. She wanted to know. There was a lot that she wanted to know: why were they here? Where did they come from? Are there others like her? Remembering the human when she'd spoken strange words - making noise, intrigued her. Why hadn't she been able to understand? They were of the same species; she thought she might have at least known how to understand her so that she could warn them of Akan's intentions if they didn't leave.

Her eyes flew open when the image of Akan's jaws around the human's neck flashed in her mind and her stomach twisted as sadness flooded her chest. She couldn't allow that. Not when she'd just found someone else like her. She needed to see her again. Her curiosity burned in her chest like a fire.

Xena looked around. Seeing that the wolves were all asleep, she pushed herself to her feet quietly. She made sure to tread carefully, tiptoeing around the sleeping bodies of her family where they'd fallen to sleep, huddled on the ground. Hearing a snorting sound nearby, she froze mid-stride, her leg extended over a wolf's foot. Akan was stirring in his sleep.

She held her breath, making sure she didn't make a sound as the great white alpha's ears twitched. Xena stared at him, willing him to drift back to sleep as she listened, waiting until she was sure that his breathing returned to its sleepy, deep rhythm. As soon as she was sure he would not wake, Xena continued, stepping over the wolf's body. Quietly, she slipped away until she was far enough away to break into a run through the trees. She ghosted through the dark forest, hoping that the humans still remained where she'd followed them to earlier.

~X~

Gabrielle watched with amusement from where she sat, cross legged atop her bedroll, as Lila walked slowly around their little clearing. She was sniffing the air, a frown on her face.

"What in the world are you doing?"

Lila stopped sniffing the air for a moment to look at her sister. "I can smell something. I don't know what it is, but it smells really bad."

Gabrielle shook her head, a grin stretched across her face. She decided to ignore her and continued to read her scroll. A couple of minutes later, Lila approached her. She grabbed Gabrielle's collar and smelled it, recoiling with a hand over her mouth and nose.

"Oh my gods…it's _you_!" she accused.

"What?" Gabrielle tugged her collar close to her nose. "I can't smell anything."

"Gabrielle, you smell of forest, fish and sweat!"

"We went fishing earlier and we've been walking through a forest, what did you expect?"

Lila moved over to the other side of the fire, pinching her nose and wafting her hand for effect. She laid on her bedroll. "Yes, but I got washed quickly afterwards, you didn't. You went off to look for that dumb scroll instead."

Gabrielle frowned, sniffing her clothes but picking up no scent Lila spoke off. She sighed, lowering her scroll on her knee. "And just where did you bathe?"

"Not too far from here I spotted a waterfall pool separate from the one where the river crashes below. It's through some trees, just over there," Lila said pointing over the calm, shallow river.

Gabrielle looked over at the darkened trees. The outlines were just barely visible from where she sat, the moonlight doing nothing to illuminate the way, but glinted off the slow moving water near the riverbank. She glanced back at her scroll and continued scribbling. "I'll get washed in a moment then. I just want to try and finish this."

From the corner of her eyes, Gabrielle saw her sister turn on her side, lifting herself on her elbow. She was quiet for a moment as she stared at her with a curious look on her face. "What are you doing?"

"I want to write a new story. I was hoping that this place, being outdoors with nature would allow me to get back in touch with my old self. I first started writing my stories outside, you know? On the farm." Gabrielle stopped her quill and stared up at the starry sky. She smiled. "It was easier back then. There was no pressure; it all just came to me naturally. It was as though the world spoke to me through the whispers of the wind or the calls of birds. The clouds were like an easel, painting a picture for me in the sky so I could it write down. But now?" she frowned at her scroll and pushed it aside. "I feel like I'm forcing my writing still. I haven't found anything to…inspire me."

Lila sighed, laying back and tucking herself into her bedroll. "I'm so glad we're out here so you could tell me that."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes but said nothing. Taking another whiff of her clothes, she decided that if she was becoming immune to the smell, maybe it was a good idea to get washed after all.

"I'm going to get a bath," she said. Lila just waved her hand in acknowledgement and rolled over.

Leaving Lila to sleep in her bedroll, Gabrielle moved over to her trunk and opened it, pulling out a sheet and started over toward the trees.

After a short walk, Gabrielle found the pool that Lila spoke of. It was large, the water looked inky black in the night, the still water reflecting the silver orb above her. Along the outside was a rocky wall in the shape of a crescent as if it acted to protect the area like a hand, hiding it from the rest of the world. Following its edge she found a small alcove where water trickled down in a fine waterfall; its mist spraying the air as it hit rocks on the way down. She smiled, closing her eyes as the spray hit her face, cool and refreshing on her warm skin.

She thought it looked beautiful. Unlike the roman baths she was used to back in Athens; smooth marble baths with artificial patterns to pretty it up cosmetically, the pool was naturally beautiful, all the grooves and lines created by the earth to be enjoyed in its raw splendour. She loved it.

Moving to the edge of the water, Gabrielle took off her boot and dipped her toe in it hesitantly. Deciding the water was warm enough; she smiled and excitedly started undressing until all her clothes sat on the edge of the waterline. Realizing that it was impossible to see what dangers lurked beneath, she moved carefully. Her feet sank into the ground, the gritty sand-like ground filling the spaces between her toes until the high water line lifted her, and she floated. Swimming out to the middle of the pool she gasped when the cool water submerged her body up to her shoulders.

She stayed there, floating around in the water staring up at the sky until she felt the tension lift from her shoulders and the heaviness from her mood waned. She couldn't remember feeling so relaxed.

~X~

Xena froze.

The human was alone again, but this time she seemed bare. Not only had she removed the strange coverings from her body, but an expression on her face was one she had not seen on her face before. She moved closer through the tree from which she perched, staring at the golden haired girl as she drifted along the water, almost as if she was in a daze. From where she was, Xena could see a smile on her face. A strange feeling welled within her, a bubbling beneath the surface that made Xena want to smile back instinctively.

The tree stood nearest to the cliff edge of the small pool, its thick limbs hanging over it like a cover, attempting to shield the human from the eyes of the sky, albeit not completely. Xena pressed her body closer to the branch, shuffling along it carefully as she watched with curiosity as the human disappeared beneath the dark water.

After a while the girl did not resurface and Xena grew concerned. She did not know the abilities a human possessed, but she knew that she herself could not breathe under water. She fidgeted, lowering herself just enough out of the tree so that she could get a closer look. Before she could act, the girl burst from the water, gasping for air and brushing back her long hair. Content that she was okay, Xena sighed and resumed her place in the tree.

It intrigued her to watch as the human paddled around in the pool happily. The water seemed to bring her some kind of happiness, which was clear from the look on her face and the general feel Xena was getting from her body language. She looked completely relaxed, as though she was one with nature and the forest.

She heard them before she saw them. A low growl started deep in her throat, her eyes widening and her nostrils flaring. She picked up their scent as they passed by the tree.

Wolves

Realizing that they hadn't seemed to have noticed her, Xena waited, all her nerve endings humming with anticipation as she tried to gauge their actions. She watched them as they moved, keeping their bodies low against the ground. They looked as though they were hunting. But what were they hunting? Xena hadn't seen any game around on her way. Coldness gathered at the bottom of her stomach like a cold stone. She looked up at the human and gritted her teeth. They were hunting her!

The wolves slinked to the cliff edge, looking down at the girl. Xena noticed the stronger of the two coiling his muscles ready for an attack and realized that to save the human, her link to a missing past, she had to act now. The wolf's growl left no time for hesitation.

She leapt from the tree, throwing herself into the wolf and tackled him to the ground, sending them both tumbling into the water's edge. The wolf gave a yelp, a reaction to the surprise attack. But he recovered quickly. Before she had time to hold him, the wolf twisted around and scratched her arm with his claws. When it looked like he was going to bite, Xena snapped her hand forward and punched the wolf's face, causing another yelp, this time of pain.

A shrill scream pierced the air already filled with snarls and growls. Looking up Xena saw the other wolf stumbling toward the human, his lips curled back, and revealing sharp, menacing fangs. The human still remained in the water, but she was moving toward the edge and looking for a weapon. Without hesitation Xena flew forward, attacking the wolf and throwing him a small distance away.

'_Ahh!_' the wolf whined pathetically.

Xena stopped, hovering over the wolf, her fist already formed. Her eyes widened in horror when she recognized the whine. '_Joxer?'_

The wolf glanced up at her, his ears pressed flat against his head. '_Xena?_' Joxer said sounding equally confused.

Xena frowned and looked over her shoulder at the other wolf and saw the black and silver coat, the patches of black around his muzzle. _'Autolycus? What are you two doing here?'_

Gabrielle stood shivering. The cold wind pressed against her naked skin as she stood there with her back to the rock, but mostly from the fear she felt trembling through her body in waves. She'd found a stick in the panic and held it ready for if the wolves got too close.

Where had they come from? It was as if one moment all had been well, the night shaping up to be the most relaxing she'd ever had. Then the next thing she knew, a wolf descended from the little cliff. She knew she would have been seconds away from death if not for the figure that had jumped out from the darkness, attacking the animal and shoving it away. Far enough away that she was able to get further away and find some means at attempting to defend herself.

She would have left if not for her saviour.

She remembered as the figure had flown out from the shadows like a phantom and saved her from what she had watched in horror to turn out to be wolves. Gabrielle waited, expecting the wolves to either tear the dark figure apart, or for the saviour to attack the wolves again. She had seen them punch one of the wolves and forced the other into submission. But now they just remained there, standing…and _growling_.

Gabrielle was sure that the saviour was human. From the moonlight illuminating the silhouette, she could see the feminine curves and long legs of a woman, a dark mane falling down her back. So why was she speaking as if she was an animal too? She tried to listen carefully, keeping a safe distance away, but she couldn't pick up a single word. Instead all she heard were snarls and deep, rumbling growls that made her stomach turn cold.

She watched in amazement as the wolves stared at the woman for a long time before turning and running away, leaping up the cliff edge again and disappearing into the trees. Then, the woman turned to her. Was she not human at all? How was she able to send the wolves away and remain unhurt herself? No explanation she attempted in her mind bode well with her and in another wave of panic; Gabrielle raised the stick in a warning gesture, pointing it at the woman instead.

"Stay back!"

Xena tilted her head curiously, eyeing the stick shaking in the human's hands. She looked terrified. Xena didn't want to cause anymore fear. Instead she raised her hands slowly.

'_It's okay, I won't hurt you. My name is Xena,'_ she said but all it did seemed to do was make the human more scared. Even in the moonlight, she could tell the human's face paled.

Why was this woman growling at her? Gabrielle thought. What had she done? After she raised her hand the woman opened her mouth and a series of strange growls came from her. They turned her blood to ice. The stick shook more noticeably in her hand.

"Please, I don't want to die!" she cried. "I just came out here for a bath."

Xena stared as the human resumed speaking in the tongue she did not recognize. It hurt her head trying to figure out what she was saying. But that wasn't what concerned her the most. The human was shivering, her lip trembling from the cold.

She started looked around and saw a big, wide pale covering nearby some others. As she looked them over, Xena couldn't help but think about how fragile humans must be if they needed so much to shield their body from the weather. Regardless, she picked it up and turned, holding up her hand in a conciliatory gesture as she slowly approached the spooked human.

Gabrielle hesitated as the woman stepped closer holding her sheet. It wasn't until she looked down at herself that she realized that she was still naked. Suddenly fear turned into embarrassment and she snatched the sheet from the woman's grasp and wrapped it around herself. If the woman wasn't going to hurt her, maybe she could get an explanation?

"Who are you?" she asked carefully. As before, the woman looked at her strangely then tilted her head, growling. Was it possible that the woman didn't even know the same language, or any language except that of the animals?

Despite not being able to talk in the same tongue, Gabrielle realized that she saw something in the woman's eyes. A universal language of looks, and the one she saw looked to be of uncertainty. As she stepped closer hesitantly the woman seemed to react in kind. She took a step back when she moved closer, as if _she_ was afraid of _her_. Gabrielle tried not to chuckle; she wouldn't count herself as scary, she wouldn't hurt a fly.

Xena stared at the human for a long time, realizing as the moonlight hit her eyes that she could distinguish the colour perfectly. They were green; luscious and full like the many leaves Xena moved through when travelling by tree, green like the grass after a rain. The darkness dulled them, but they seemed to hold a light all of their own, one that made them clear and vivid even in the night.

Gabrielle wasn't sure if she would understand but she tried anyway. "Thank you…for saving me," she said, holding out her hand.

She smiled as she watched the woman stare at the hand, eyeing it suspiciously as though she was looking for something that may be hidden. After almost a minute, she made a strange face and grabbed the hand, shaking it around. Her hand felt rough, her skin thick and hard against her own. When she dropped the hand Gabrielle smiled and was surprised to find the woman smiling too.

A lone howl echoed through the darkness, penetrating their little moment with harsh reality. Xena felt her heart stop for a moment when she recognized the howl. It was one she could not forget, nor ever like. Stepping away from the human, Xena twisted around and ran toward the cliff, leaping up onto the edge and disappearing into the trees, hear heart in her throat.

* * *

_Thank you for reading. As usual if you have any comments/reviews or feedback they are welcome. So is contructive critisim (PM me about that and any issues with spelling :D ) Stay tuned for the next chapter :3_


	13. Dangerous Liaison

Xena's heart thrummed in her chest, beating away a mile a minute as she flew through the trees. She wanted to run in the opposite direction, away from the howl that echoed in the dark, but she knew she couldn't. A howl was a call – one that must be answered. She knew when she was close but it didn't make her feel any better.

She wondered what Akan would say to her, what he would do when she reached their den in the trees. Images of past mistakes or wolves that had angered him flashed in her mind. There had been one wolf that had challenged him and had met a sticky end in result. It had all been because the other wolf had wanted to dwell near the edge of the trees, closer to the humans. Akan had refused strongly and that had meant to be it. But the other wolf had pushed and in the end, he had found his neck clamped tightly in between Akan's strong jaws, his life snuffed out in an instant.

Xena swallowed thickly. Would he do the same to her? What the wolf had asked of Akan had ended his life, but she had come into contact with a human, attempted to speak with her, had almost touched her. To Akan that would be a much greater crime – a higher punishment. It would mean her life, she was sure of it. But how he would take it away was a different matter.

His howl broke through her dire thoughts. She had thought it had been silent in the forest, but upon listening intently she heard a strange noise echoing off the trees. Its desperate sound clutched at her heart and squeezed, heightening her fear and filling her with trepidation the closer she came to their dwelling. But it wasn't until she reached the edge of the clearing, hidden within shadows of the looming trees that she realized it was her. She was panicking.

She fought to control her breathing as she lingered there, waiting until it had returned to normal before stepping out into the clearing.

Almost at once she saw Akan swoop down from a pile of boulders. The muscles in his legs bunched and rippled noticeably with strength and power as he came toward her, and it took everything she had not to turn and run away. Out the corner of her eyes she saw Joxer and Autolycus standing together nearby, both looking over at her with equal looks of apprehension. Kaia stood near them. As Akan approached, Kaia made no move to protect her. It confused Xena. If Joxer and Autolycus had already told Akan about what had happened back at the pool, all of the pack would have known by now, and being her mother, Kaia would rush to defend her as always. But she didn't move.

'_Where were you when I called?'_ Akan growled accusingly. The sound of it sent a tremor through Xena's body and his narrowed yellow eyes held an ounce of suspicion as he glared at her.

Xena's eyes flickered to her friends and back. _'In the forest Akan,'_ she answered quietly.

'_Why?'_

'_Hunting. I was hungry,'_ she lied

The great white wolf leaned forward and she made herself keep still as he sniffed at her. She felt his nose brush passed her to smell her shoulder; his wiry whiskers tickled the soft skin of her face, but she stifled the need to scratch as he continued his scenting. The heat of the alpha's breath pushed down on her cold shoulder and arm as he circled around her.

She closed her eyes, willing him not to smell any human on her. She had taken precautions on her way back, rubbing dirt and leaves all over her body to mask the smell just in case. As she felt him move around her, air rushing in and out of his nostrils, she could only wish that it had worked. All her nerve endings spiked with fear and she felt her insides turn cold when she heard him growl from behind her. She clenched her hands into fists, coiling her muscles ready for an escape as she felt him sweep passed her, his coarse fur brushing the bare skin of her arm.

'_There is danger in the forest!'_ he growled, the sound rumbling in the clearing. Why did he sound far away?

Xena opened her eyes and saw the alpha wolf pacing near his life-mate, Kaia, looking around at all the wolves in turn as he spoke. Despite the dark night, his eyes were still visible and cast an eerie glow as they passed over her. _'Are you talking about humans?'_ Xena asked, unable to stop herself. She saw Joxer and Autolycus's eyes flick over to their pack leader, watching, waiting expectantly to see how he might react to her mentioning them.

Akan stilled, looking over his shoulder at her. The cutting look in his suspicious eyes made her wish she'd said nothing. _'How did you know about the humans?'_

He hadn't spoken of them before. She had to think quickly, he was coming closer, his lip curling over his teeth. _'S-so there are humans then?'_ she said, making it sound as though she was guessing.

Xena's eyes widened and she couldn't help but look at her friends. They hadn't said anything yet? Why? After she had attacked them to save the golden human she was sure they would have said something. Joxer must have felt her gaze because barely a second later, he looked over at her, an unreadable look in his brown eyes.

Akan stopped before her; his height and build intimidated Xena. It always had. He used it as an alternative way to getting information from her as a child. Small and scared, if Xena had done something wrong, she had owned up to it straight away in fear of injury or abandonment. But now, a full grown human, Xena had power of her own. Skills he could not possess. In a way it gave her use to them, but on the other made her a threat. She kept that in mind as she held her ground, but at the same time made her stance submissive to dissolve any display of challenge.

Akan sneered. _'Yes, there are, but they are of no concern. They are not a danger to us yet,' _he said. _'They will be dealt with in time if they do not leave soon themselves,'_ Akan finished with a definite growl.

'_But if they are no danger then-'_

'_Silence!_' Akan barked, effectively cutting her off. Her mouth snapped shut with an audible click; a sound only she could hear, much like Akan was only able to hear his own judgement, his ears not listening to reason. _'We stay away from the humans unless they become a problem. When they do…_I_ will deal with them.'_

Akan stared at her as if he was challenging her to argue. She wanted to. She was of the same species. From her short attempt at interaction with one of them she could tell that they weren't a danger, they were defenceless. She hadn't sensed anything ominous from her. Instead she had sensed a feeling of curiosity, a feeling that was reflected in her own instincts. Without really thinking about what she had been doing, her body had taken over, making her try to communicate with the other human. But it had all been to no avail. Neither had understood each other. She had never been in contact with another of her kind in body. Maybe it was too late to even try? The thought saddened her. She bowed her head in resignation. Akan noticed the action and carried on from earlier.

'_As I was saying, there is a potential danger in the forest. One that could threaten our place here if we allow it to. I picked up a strange scent on the edge of our territory's perimeter moments ago. There is another pack nearby.'_ He paused, waiting until the rest of the wolves had quietened down, their uneasy barks dying. Akan resumed pacing back and forth, his dominance evident in the way he held himself as he addressed his pack. _'They haven't_ _stepped on our land yet, but when they do, be ready. They will either leave, ask permission to pass through…or they will challenge us.'_

'_Do you know where they reside, Akan?' _Kaia asked. Xena noticed a look of worry fill her mother's light blue eyes.

'_No. I aim to find out, but to do so would mean leaving the rest of the pack unprotected. If they come to us, so be it, but I did not pick up the scent of more than ten. We are greater in number. If we stay together, they will not try and attempt challenging us for our territory. To do so would be foolish.'_ Akan looked at each member of his back carefully. _'We are a family,'_ a quick glance in Xena's direction, _'all of us.'_

The statement shocked Xena. She felt her frown fade and watched as the alpha turned, and after a quick lick to Kaia's cheek, disappeared into the trees. As the rest of the pack broke, all heading in different directions in the clearing either to sleep or to hunt, Kaia hung back instead of following her mate into the trees and padded over to Xena instead, amusement in her eyes.

'_Xena, why is it whenever I look at you, you are covered in dirt from head to toe?'_ she chuckled.

Out the corner of her eyes, Xena noticed Joxer and Autolycus grunting under their breath and slinking into the trees by themselves. She felt guilty for what had happened. She needed to fix it, and find out what they were doing at the pool in the first place.

'_Xena?'_

'_Sorry, mother,'_ Xena apologized distractedly. She reached out and brushed her fingers through the coarse fur of the wolf's ruff. _'What is it?'_

'_I can sense you are worried, daughter.'_

Xena's fingers stilled. _'I'm fine.'_

Kaia's eyes softened. _'It's alright; I am a little worried too. But I have faith in Akan. If anyone can protect this pack, he can, so I would not dwell on it too much,'_

Xena felt relieved that she did not know what she was truly concerned about, but she noticed Kaia didn't mention anything about the humans in the forest. Instead she seemed to tiptoe around it, acting as though it hadn't even been mentioned, or that the subject was done with.

Xena sighed. She wanted to know why Joxer and Autolycus hadn't mentioned the incident with the human, or the fact that she had attacked them. Her own family. She swallowed thickly as the guilt gnawed away in her stomach like an army of termites laying waste to a fallen log. She turned back to her mother and bent at the knees, kissing her head.

'_I won't, mother,'_ she promised_. 'I need to speak with my friends. Are you going to be alright?'_

'_Of course daughter. I need to talk to Akan about this news of the other pack anyway. Have fun, Xena. But don't play too rough,'_ she joked, a glint of amusement in her eyes.

Xena smiled half-heartedly. She watched as her mother licked her hand and turned to follow down the same path Akan had taken before jumping into the trees. Xena moved to head in the opposite direction, towards the break in the trees where her friends had left.

It didn't take long for her to find them. After inspecting the ground, Xena found evidence of Joxer's uneven tread, and hardly any trace of Autolycus's stealthy light feet, in the dirt. As she came closer, she took a deep breath. She expected their anger and feelings of betrayal for what she had done. She had expected Akan to pounce on her as soon as she had arrived at their clearing, but he hadn't, because of her friends.

She saw them sat together near a stream that cut through the small area. As she stepped closer, Xena felt the mud seep in between her toes; it's cold send a shiver up her spine and she made a face as she shook it off.

'_Hi Xena,'_ Joxer said quietly when she came to sit beside him.

Xena's brows knitted together when she looked up at her friend and saw, not hate or anger, but love and loyalty in his eyes. He remained quiet as she reached up and gingerly lifted her hand near his face, looking for any damage. When she saw none, she sniffed; the tears stung her eyes but she fought to keep them back.

'_I'm sorry, Joxer. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know it was you,'_ she apologized. _'I smelled wolves, but I wasn't myself…I didn't scent you.'_

'_It's okay. We didn't pick up your scent either-'_

'_What were you doing, Xena?' _Autolycus asked, talking over Joxer. He stared at her accusingly. She noticed he walked with a hint of a limp. It had been impossible to see back in the clearing, but now that she was with her friends, she noticed the almost unperceivable limp when he moved. His front paw bent slightly – as if he was attempting to lighten the weight on it. _'What were you doing there?'_

'_I could ask you the same thing, Autolycus,'_

'_We came looking for you. I saw you sneak out of the clearing and thought you might be in trouble.'_

Xena bit her lip as she looked at him. _'I think you're lying because I wasn't in any trouble. Nobody was following me –you just came for yourself, didn't you?'_

'_Xena-'_

'_No, Joxer, he was being nosy.'_ Xena turned to glare at him. _'So were you. Why did you follow me?'_

Joxer looked guiltily over at Autolycus. _'We were worried about you,'_ he answered.

'_I can look after myself,' _she said stubbornly.

Autolycus came back over and sat opposite her. He looked over at the stream, but there was a troubled look she could see in his eyes. Her expression softened as she reached out to stroke his cheek. She took it as a good sign when he didn't move away or object to her touching him. _'We know you can look after yourself, Xena. But…' _Autolycus trailed off.

'_But…what?'_ Xena prompted.

Autolycus didn't answer. Instead, Joxer tucked his face into Xena's side, whimpering quietly. _'I don't want you to leave, Xena.'_

Xena stared wide eyed at her friend. _'I'm not leaving. What makes you think I'm leaving?'_

Suddenly, Joxer's eyes brightened and he stood with his tongue lolling out happily. _'Really? See Autolycus? I told you she wasn't leaving just because there are humans in the forest!'_

'_That's what this is about?'_ Xena looked at both her friends and saw equal looks of guilt and worry. She smiled and wrapped her arms carefully around their bodies, pulling them closer carefully. _'You guys are my family. I'm not leaving the pack, okay? I just went to have a look at the humans, to see what they look like – to see if they were like me. But that doesn't mean I'm going to leave the forest.' _She paused as she thought carefully of her next words._ 'They are of my kind in body. When Akan said he would kill them if they didn't leave, it made me feel sad. I don't want there to be any conflict, so I went to see if I could get them to leave,' _she explained honestly.

They were all quiet for a moment before Xena broke the silence with her own question. _'Why were you attacking her?'_

The question wasn't accusing or angry, merely curious and interested. It had bothered Xena all the way back. The human hadn't made any move to hurt them, nor had she provoked them in any way. So why had Joxer and Autolycus moved to hurt her?

Autolycus was first to talk, but when he answered, he sounded more confused about it than she was. _'I honestly don't know, Xena. I was looking for you, to try and convince you to come back after I saw you sneak away. But my body took over when I saw the human. I hadn't meant to do anything, just scare the human away. Like you…I just wanted them to leave so Akan wouldn't have any cause to do anything.' _Autolycus shook her head.

'_Same here, Xena,'_ Joxer said.

An image of Akan growling at her as a child flashed in her mind; the day she had woken up and joined the family. He had done the same thing out of instinct, to protect his family. Was that it?

'_Well, I think you gave her a fright.'_ Xena concluded. _'After what happened, she might be inclined to leave now. Akan will get what he wants.'_

Joxer rested his face on her knee and looked up at her with big brown eyes. _'You sound so sad, Xena,_' he said. Even Autolycus looked over at her, his ears flattened against his head.

Xena shrugged, reaching up to scratch behind Joxer's ear. _'I just wanted to see another one…a human, like me. If you were alone, had never known what another wolf looked like, wouldn't you want to go out and find another? To see what they were like? That's what I wanted. I've never seen another human. I was just…curious,' _she said quietly. She glanced up at both wolves. _'Why didn't you tell Akan about what happened?'_

'_He might have hurt you,'_ Joxer said.

'_And we knew you didn't mean to attack us, just like we didn't mean to go after the other human,'_ Autolycus added. _'We're family, Xena. We look after each other.'_

Xena smiled as she ruffled Autolycus's fur. _'I'm sorry about that_. _Both of you,'_ she said, leaning forward to kiss them both on their muzzles.

They both reached up to lick her face in return before moving back to give her space while she lay down on the ground. She shifted onto her back, putting one hand behind her head as a cushion, and used the other to stroke Joxer's head as he rested it on her stomach. Autolycus lay on his stomach beside her, his chin rested on his paws.

'_Night guys,'_ she said and smiled as they grumbled tiredly in response.

Xena couldn't help but feel jealous. Both wolves managed to drift off into sleep almost immediately, but her thoughts kept her awake, and as usual she found herself staring up at the star speckled sky, watching them glitter back at her from afar like the sun glinting of the rippling water's surface. She was so tired. Though energy had pumped through her like her pulse earlier, and she had in a way sorted what had happened, she suddenly found herself drained.

She closed her eyes and, for the first time, her dreams were not plagued by broken memories and scary, fiery images. Instead, warm gold tinted her vision and a face that was still new to her, but at the same time, claimed a part of her and made it familiar.

* * *

_As usual, comments/reviews or feedback are welcome and appreciated. If there are any issues concerning spelling/grammatical errors or con-crit, please don't hesitate to inform me in a PM please. Thank you for reading! :)_


	14. Untamed Imagination

Gabrielle picked at the grass around her feet, ignoring the sound of the birds chirping still, even so late in the day-ignored the warmth of the sun as it pressed insistently against her arms. She had rolled her sleeves up to her elbows and folded her trousers to her knees. The heat seemed to have come out of nowhere. The rays burst through trees in a glorious show of light, making the clearing almost unbearably bright, and the ground was speckled with shadows of the leaves that tried in vain to block the sun. There was a clean crispness to the air; a dewy tang that lingered, pronouncing the forest more loudly through her senses.

But it all felt bland to her. Nothing could compare to the lively images that currently flashed in her mind and had occupied her thoughts through most of the past couple of nights. After the incident in the pool she had found it more than a little difficult to go to sleep lately. Gabrielle closed her eyes, thinking back and letting her thoughts drift.

She had just been floating there in the water looking up at the sky; relaxed, calm, thinking of nothing but the feel of the water and the cool night's breeze on her skin. Then she remembered hearing a low, dangerous growl and she felt the slight ripple of movement in the water. She'd lifted herself into an upright position and looked around, but in the restricted light she hadn't been able to see clearly. She had only seen what had looked like a couple of shadows fighting and snarling near the water's edge.

But then there was another growl and she'd looked up. Gabrielle remembered the twinge of fear she'd felt in her chest when the moonlight glinted off the animal's eyes and teeth as it got ready to strike. She'd pushed away until her feet had reached the ground and stumbled awkwardly near the edge to look for a weapon: a rock, a stick, anything that would have stopped it from attacking her. But it never had the chance.

The woman had run into it, tackling it to the ground with a punch. Gabrielle couldn't remember where she had come from, only that she had been there, and in the nick of time. Seconds later the wolf may have reached her if she hadn't turned up.

Who was she?

The woman looked unlike any other she had ever seen. As she had stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight, Gabrielle had thought her hair had looked as black as night itself; her expression had been one of confusion-as if she had never seen another human in her whole life. She had worn some kind of pelt as clothing and it had covered her modesty, but had left her toned body visible. The moon had leached her skin of colour but it hadn't made the woman look intimidating. Instead it had added to the kind of peculiar innocence her face had already possessed.

And then there was the growling.

It had confused Gabrielle immensely when she'd witnessed the woman, not carry on attacking them to protect herself or Gabrielle, but had instead stood before them and growled as though she were talking to them. They hadn't snarled at her or even moved to attack. They had just left-run away as she'd gestured, as if they had understood her. When she had turned to Gabrielle and growled at her too, Gabrielle had thought the woman mad and brought the stick up to protect herself against her. Up until a couple of days ago, Gabrielle had thought her and Lila to be the only human's in the forest. Now there was a seemingly wild woman running around the forest who could talk to wolves? Just how many more of people like her were there? Was there a little wolf-human civilisation somewhere in the middle of the forest?

Being a playwright called for an open mind, but the whole concept had left an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

That had been, of course, until the woman had looked at her. When the woman's blue eyes had pierced through the night, Gabrielle hadn't seen any sign of aggression or danger towards her. Instead the woman's eyes had held an almost like a childlike quality to them, as if she had been looking at something she didn't understand and she was merely curious. It had been surprisingly endearing and made Gabrielle feel less wary. Though it hadn't helped her feel any less uncomfortable when the woman had stepped toward her holding her sheet up, reminding her suddenly of her nakedness.

Gabrielle clutched the collar of her shirt tightly, making sure that the sides were together and sighed.

The woman hadn't looked in the least bothered about the fact that she had been naked at all. Instead her attention had been focused solely on her face for some reason; her eyes had almost burned into hers, like she had been trying to communicate with her eyes when she had not been able to understand her when she'd spoken. Gabrielle frowned suddenly. But then, if the woman wanted to communicate with her, why had she backed away when she'd approached her-almost as if she had been afraid?

"Gabrielle? Are you alright? You've been pretty quiet all day, y'know? It's not like you."

Opening her eyes, Gabrielle spotted Lila throwing branches from around their little clearing into a pile inside a circle of rocks. _Getting the fire set up early_, she thought.

"Yeah," she cleared her throat when her voice cracked from lack of use. "I'm just thinking."

She saw the deepening of her sister's brow and sighed, knowing what was coming before she even had to open her mouth. "Are you by any chance thinking about the, '_Wild Woman'_ you supposedly saw the other day again?" Lila asked, using her fingers to make air quotes. "I've already told you, Gabby. This place is doing things to your mind. Maybe it's those berries you ate, or the lack of good food getting to your head? Is there such a thing as _too much_ fresh air?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "No, Lila, she was real, I'm not crazy. I saw her with my own two eyes!"

Lila faced her, placing her hands on her hips. "Oh? Care to remind me of what she did again?"

"_Lila_," Gabrielle warned. She had told Lila what had happened as soon as the woman had disappeared, describing everything she could remember about the encounter. Unfortunately, in her rush to tell her everything, she had forgotten to hold back certain details such as the woman talking to the animals. Of course, being the cynical, realistic woman her sister was, Lila had just laughed at her, claiming that it was her imagination, or that she was tired.

Lila looked up at the sky, mimicking Gabrielle's voice badly. "_She swooped down out of nowhere and saved me from the wolves that she later spoke to, sister! It was amazing_!" she sighed and, noticing her sister's frown, came to kneel by her. "You can't tell me if I came running to you saying the same thing, you wouldn't think me mad?"

Gabrielle gritted her teeth. She didn't know what was worse: knowing that her sister didn't believe her and that she seemed to almost enjoy poking fun at her over something she thought was just a very vivid dream, or that Lila adopted a look of pity whenever they spoke of the subject, making Gabrielle feel as though she was mad. Neither option of thought made Gabrielle feel particularly great.

"Lila, I am not crazy. It really happened!" Gabrielle insisted.

Lila's voice became soft—as if she was talking to a child who knew no better. It annoyed her. "I am glad that you feel you are able to let your imagination run wild in this place, but sooner or later you will have to rein it in to protect yourself before you lose touch with reality. Being in an uncivilized place gives you the chance to explore new stories and characters, but we are leaving soon. What you create here will have to stay here if you are to retain rational thought."

Gabrielle thought about the idea of leaving and frowned. No, she wasn't ready yet. They had almost stayed in the forest a week now, but she had a feeling they were on the cusp of something new-was only just starting to explore a whole new world hidden deep within the trees. She wanted to know what else was out there, what other creatures stalked the forest and called the land their home. But most of all she wanted to know who this mysterious, dark haired woman with her strangely familiar piercing blue gaze was. Just how long had she been in the forest and why she could understand the wolves and communicate with them but not Gabrielle?

Noticing Lila still looking at her with pity-filled eyes, Gabrielle pushed herself to her feet with a huff and walked over to where she'd left her satchel sitting beside a boulder. She sat on it, ignoring that her sister disappeared from her sight to get more firewood for a moment, and reached into her satchel to pull out her newest scroll.

It had been one of her blank ones, but after what happened, Gabrielle couldn't help but write down the bits and pieces she remembered from the encounter. In the past few days since it had happened, Gabrielle had written more than what she had in years. The words had come easily to her, a story already forming in her mind and a character idea she had begun to fall in love with. It excited her. She felt like a little of her old self was leaking through into her work the more time she spent leant over her scroll, scratching away at the paper with her quill. For the first time in what had seemed like years…she felt _happy_.

She was scrawling about the woman's appearance when Lila came back into the clearing again, whistling. "You seem cheerful, Lila," she noted. "I thought you hated it in here?" She looked up.

Lila piled the wood she'd collected near the circle and sat, tucking her legs under her. "I'm just happy that it won't be long now before we're out of this dreadful place, and back on the road again to civilisation." She closed her eyes and smiled, clasping her hands together as if in prayer. "Ah, I can't wait to have a proper bath, one with hot water and soap and such. Not swimming around in questionable cold water that nine out of ten times is infested with fish. I can't wait to be in a nice, warm bed and not sleeping on the ground—the same level as an insect, Gabrielle. I'm tired of waking up in the morning with dirt, leaves or ants crawling around in my hair." Lila touched her hair that she'd tied up into a mess on her head and sighed. "My hair feels like straw!"

Gabrielle paused in her writing feeling suddenly uneasy. She pursed her lips, twirling her quill between her fingers. "Well, actually, Lila. I was hoping that we could lengthen our time here." Seeing Lila's eyes flash open she rushed to finish. "It's just that I have finally found my prompt to work…my inspiration. You think I'm losing my mind, but I feel I'm finding it. See?" she held up the scroll to show her the words she'd written.

Lila's eyes held no humour as she looked at her little sister. "Gabrielle, you said a week at the most. I have made the best of our time in this forest…the best that _can_ be made in this wretched place. I want to go back to a town-talk to other people, eat real food, have a hot bath, buy new clothes, not spend another week rolling around in the dirt!"

"You don't have to roll around in the dirt," Gabrielle chuckled, and then stifled the sound by turning it into a cough when Lila's expression remained unamused. She sighed, returning back to her scroll. "I feel good here, Lila. I feel healthy and free to be me again. That's what you wanted to help me achieve feeling, wasn't it? The reason you came with me?"

"I came with you because I thought when you talked about travelling you meant to _other cities_. Not traipsing around dirty, gods' forsaken forests!" Lila snapped, taking Gabrielle by surprise.

It was very rare Lila raised her voice, especially to Gabrielle when she was angry. She had thought she had been coping rather well in the forest for the past few days. Lila had gotten over her initial squeamishness at being in a dirty, unknown place, and seemed to make the best out of the situation, working along with Gabrielle to make fires, collect wood and teach each other how to cook fish properly. But Gabrielle realized her sister must have been hiding her true feelings about being out in the open forest with her.

Unlike Gabrielle, Lila liked being in control of things; she didn't like not knowing what was around the corner, didn't like surprises and exploring new things. She preferred the safety of the things and places she was familiar with and often maddened herself worrying over what she didn't know. It drove her insane sometimes, but where Lila was realistic, Gabrielle wasn't. She was more of a dreamer, which was why they often sought each other's company – to give what the other usually lacked. But sometimes, Gabrielle knew her imagination could be too much for her sister to behold.

"The sooner you forget about this…_wild woman _of yours, the better you'll be," Lila declared. She stood and started pacing up and down the clearing, waving her hand in front of her face to create a breeze when the heat became too much for her.

"I can't,"

She paused. "What?"

Gabrielle frowned, lowering her scroll again. "I can't just forget, Lila. There is a woman out there living with _animals_! What if she needs our help?"

"What are you going to do? Learn to speak wolf? Make it your own little mission?" Lila said sarcastically. "If I remember correctly from what you told me, this woman couldn't understand you, could she?"

"Then I'll teach her to understand me," Gabrielle said resolutely.

"Gabrielle, would you listen to yourself! You sound as though this is some kind of game to be played, but it's not. We have run out of the proper food we brought with us, I'm running out of clothes and patience." Lila placed her hands on her hips, staring down at her sister. "We are leaving tomorrow."

Gabrielle shot to her feet. "What? No, I don't want to leave yet, Lila! It hasn't been a week yet!"

"I don't care. Gabrielle, I went along with this because I thought it may help you, but it seems all it has done has driven to follow a strange dream you had. You're becoming delusional. As your older sister and your assistant it's my obligation to look after you."

"I'm not leaving."

"I can't stay in this forest another week, Gabrielle. I may go mad. The place already seems to be having that effect on you."

Gabrielle felt the tears sting her eyes but refused to let them fall. Instead she frowned, turning away. She couldn't bear to look at her sister knowing what she thought of her. Without saying anything more, Gabrielle grabbed her satchel and turned away from her sister, moving toward the edge of their clearing.

"Wait! Gabrielle? Where are you going?"

Gabrielle paused for a moment, her hand holding back a leafy branch out of her face. She turned to look over her shoulder and felt her stomach twinge. Her sister stood there wringing her hands nervously, her mouth turned down and her eyebrows knitted together in concern. She sighed. Gabrielle knew her sister only wanted the best for her, but she needed to be alone to think for a while, instead of sticking behind to possibly end up arguing with her more. It wouldn't do any good. They needed to have a break from each other.

"I just…want to be alone to write for a little while, if that's okay? I won't be far," she promised.

Lila pursed her lips, looking as though she wanted to say something but held her tongue. She nodded. "I'll be here, sister."

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter. Comments/reviews are welcome and deeply appreciated. I always like hearing back what you think of the story as it develops. If there are any issues regarding spelling/grammar, or you have any con-crit, please don't hesitate to inform me in a PM. :)


	15. Hunted

Xena flew through the trees without thought or effort; it was as natural to her as breathing or blinking. The wind ruffled her hair, making it whip wildly around behind her like black fire as she weaved in and out of the trees, lazily grabbing onto a branch or another vine so nothing would slow her down as she passed on, gaining more distance and speed.

The sun had risen again for the third time, marking the passing of three days since she had seen the human, and regardless of what she did, nothing could distract Xena from thoughts of her. She wanted to see the human more than she wanted to hunt. It was like an itch that she couldn't scratch, but it was within reach; teasing her, tantalising her with promises of relief and pleasure if only she could reach out and take the chance. But she had promised herself that she wouldn't – that she couldn't risk a repeat of what had happened in the pool last time. She had attacked her own family blindly to protect the golden haired human and it had almost cost her them. Though they hadn't said anything, she felt some doubt, both from her brothers and from herself. Would she do it again? Would she attack them a second time to protect the strange human? She knew the answer to the question but it scared her to think it.

But maybe she wouldn't have to do it? She hadn't seen any sign of the golden human, or the other since the incident. Xena had resisted any and all urges to follow her instincts and follow them around, so she had no idea where they were anymore. She only hoped for their sakes, and hers, that they had already left the forest. She didn't know what would happen if she were to come across them again. She could only supress her curiosity so much before it became demanding.

She stopped, pausing for rest as she perched upon the branch and crouched, looking out at the waterfall. She listened to the water as it gushed down and crashed into the rocky pool below, frothing into grey-white foam. The noise sounded like a muted rumble of a growling wolf, but that wasn't why she often found herself drawn to it. Along with its natural beauty, Xena felt an unfathomable bond to the waterfall and the area surrounding it. Just a little further down where the water calmed and become shallower had been the place where she had woken up in the forest, alone and confused with no recollection of who she had been before. The only thing that had remained within the scattered remains of her memories had been her name.

Xena

She breathed in deeply, remembering the moment she had opened her eyes when the name had screamed itself into her mind. The voice had been unfamiliar, and she wasn't even sure if that was her name or if it meant something, but it had been her since her life had begun in the forest. Everyone in the pack called her it – everyone except Akan who refused to even utter the name. Xena couldn't decide whether he just didn't like the name or to say it meant he was accepting her as part of the pack. She already felt as though she belonged to the wolf family. But lack of Akan's acceptance kept her teetering on the edge, making her feel as though she wasn't completely sure or made her fear that one day she would wake and the only family she had ever known would be gone.

The thought sent an icy pain in her chest and she gripped the tree firmly; her fingers bit into the bark, cutting through it until she felt it crack and crumble under her clawed grip. Her eyes closed tightly when she felt as though the ground seemed to rush to her.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, the sensation seemed to ebb and she found she could breathe again. Her chest felt less heavy and her eyes could focus on the waterfall once more. As soon as she took a few cleansing breaths - let the cool air fill her body and then release calmly - she hopped from the branch and grabbed onto a vine.

The damn light-headedness again! She didn't know where it had come from but it had started almost a season ago. She hadn't confided in her mother about it because she knew it would worry her, and Kaia was nothing if she didn't worry about everything. None of the wolves knew – only Xena and she preferred to keep it that way. Any indication towards thinking she was weak and she was sure Akan might consider dropping her from the pack as a liability. She had worked so hard to make herself strong, to place herself on the same footing as Akan to prove how she didn't need coddling, and now some invisible enemy was causing her pain and threatening her place.

She knew how to use the herbs and flowers she found to crush into pastes to cover wounds she normally received venturing through the forest. The wounds in question more often than not were accidental, inflicted by broken branches, falling on rocks or falling out of the trees. But, regardless of how long she had practiced with them, she had yet to find an herbal remedy she could ingest to soothe the pains she would sometimes feel inside her body. They were infrequent and didn't affect her all the time, but the pain left her breathless and made her lightheaded and hot.

Xena slackened her grip around the vine, sliding down until she was close enough to the ground and dropped near a colourful brush; the small red and yellow flowers poked their heads out, announcing themselves as the herbs she was looking for. She rifled through the brush, snapping the stems and leaves away and moved to a flat sided boulder nearby.

She stayed there for a while, crushing the collected herbs against the boulder with a stone until they became nothing but something that resembled a pile of wet dust. Sweeping the crushed herbs onto her hand, Xena threw them in her mouth but cringed mournfully as they created a horrible flavour. She dashed over to the shallow edge of the water, crouching and throwing her hands into the water to drink and banish the ridiculous taste that invaded her mouth.

She would find a way one day, to make something edible to rid her of any future ailments and the light-headedness.

Xena sat back and placed her feet into the water. Feeling the cool water wash over them was relaxing, and between that and feeling the heat of the sun on her skin, she could almost fall asleep there on the banking. But she fought the tiredness brought on by the draining sun and instead cast her eyes at her surroundings, keeping her eyes peeled for any movement.

Her stomach growled angrily and she rubbed it consolingly, muttering under her breath. The way it twisted and pulled told her that, not only was she hungry, but her insides weren't happy about the herbs. Deciding that it would be best to eat, Xena pushed herself to her feet and ran back into the forest. Within a few steps she had ran up to the nearest tree and scaled it, clinging onto the branches and propelling herself into it.

Xena loved hunting. Letting herself go completely to her instincts made her a powerful enemy and a dangerous predator within the forest. Nothing stood a chance when she decided to hunt them. Wolves, deer, boars, bears; they all fell victim to her primal ferocity and hunting skills. Wolves alone were fierce and dangerous, but combining their innate skills with her natural ability to climb and make tools gave her a little bit extra. What she lacked in speed and claws, she made up for in other areas.

Over the years, Xena had learned how to hone her hearing so that she was able to listen behind what was going on in the forest, and instead could listen to what it was saying to her. She had been able to track prey from great distances and even distinguish the different kinds of footfalls to the animal responsible. It had helped her immensely when she'd grown up in the pack. She copied the wolves, adopting their patience and listening to what wasn't there in order to find it.

Hearing something nearby Xena froze in her tree. She strained her ears, listening to the sound carefully and frowned when she didn't recognise it. The footfalls were too light to be something big, and too heavy to be a wolf. Wolves were much stealthier when they moved. Even deer's took caution with their movement through the forest. Whatever this was, it wasn't taking care with its steps, nor did it know just how close it was to becoming Xena's next victim.

~X~

Gabrielle sighed as she shrugged her satchel strap further onto her shoulder, and smacked the low hanging branches and bushes out of her way. It was so hot. The heat had drained almost all of her energy and she could feel the sweat dripping down her face and the back of her neck. She'd had to unbutton the neck of her shirt to allow air to her body, but all it seemed to do was expose more of her to burn.

She had left Lila almost an hour ago now. She was sure of it. The sun hadn't moved much, but the sky had lost its grey outlook and had been replaced by a bright, blue canvas free of any sign of birds, but remained home to the golden orb that blazed upon the earth without mercy. Her lips were chapped, her throat dry and her tongue felt scratchy against the roof of her mouth. She needed to find water soon or else she feared she would faint.

Her supplies and water were back at the little camp with Lila. Gabrielle had meant to go back, but her stubbornness and the fact that she was angry at her sister meant that she chose to wander off instead. Forgetting her own tracking advice, she had overlooked marking where she had been and gotten lost. Seeing the edge of the clearing, she reasoned that to find her way back she first had to leave the trees and find a new viewpoint.

Still, despite the fact that she was lost and it was hot and she felt she could drop at any moment, Gabrielle couldn't help but feel her heart swell with happiness and pride. She had written! It had taken a while but she had finally written something that had come from the heart. Regardless of what Lila had said about her being crazy, Gabrielle felt there was some method in letting her imagination run wild in this place. The forest gave off a kind of magical appeal to it – a place untouched by man and left to grow and expand, offering limitless ideas that spanned as far as she could see. She had already started outlining what she thought could be a good story.

She slowed her pace suddenly. Her story, her ideas, they were all based on the forest and the woman within it – the woman that had saved her and then dashed off into the darkness. Gabrielle hadn't seen her since; hadn't heard a thing or sensed her near. She had looked everywhere when she and Lila had travelled to a new area to camp, but she hadn't spotted her at all. She remained elusive, only backing Lila's suspicions that she wasn't real but a figment of Gabrielle's imagination.

Could she be? Gabrielle admitted that her best stories came from within when she'd let go. But had she let go _completely_, releasing her grip on reality as well as her imagination, making room for her thoughts to escape and become real? Was Lila right? _Had_ she fantasized the woman?

She banished those thoughts, huffing as she broke through the trees and found a small break. A stream cut through the land before her; clear water trickled over the pebbles beneath the surface and flowed gently through the trees and down what looked like rocky ledges.

Relieved, Gabrielle fell to her knees before the water and cupped her hands, submerging them in the water. She all but threw it into her mouth and sighed in pleasure as the cool liquid poured down her throat, soothing the dryness.

She stayed there for a moment to catch her breath, washing the water over her face and exposed skin to cool it. She was so focused on cooling off that she didn't fully understand why she felt a strange prickling sensation on the back of her neck.

Suddenly, feeling as though she was being watched, Gabrielle slowly turned on her heel and gasped painfully when her eyes met a pair of wild eyes looking at her from between the trees. Her eyes didn't leave the creature's intent gaze, but she could tell from its shadow that it was quite large. The sound of its breathing heaving out of its nostrils and the low growl she could hear set her nerves on edge, creating spikes of paralysing fear down her spine.

Her hands shook and her mouth became dry again as the massive shadow stepped out into the light and revealed it to be a bear. The brown grizzly growled as it stood back on its hind legs, flapping its arms about in a show of force and intimidation. The sound was so deep and terrifying that it made her lip quiver and her insides rattle. She stayed still hoping that, if she did the bear wouldn't see her or not count her as a threat. Her breathing became heavy and laboured the more she tried to control it and the icy fear that slithered down her spine.

When the animal showed no signs of leaving, Gabrielle decided to break out of the stalemate and rose from her crouch and stepped back, making sure to keep eye contact with it. She thought she was doing well. It hadn't moved and she was still alive. But then, as she started to move faster, the bear growled louder and she panicked.

She ran

Her feet pounded the ground; the impact was hard, but it felt nothing compared to what the savage beast could do to her if it were to catch up. The image of it ripping into her soft skin with its claws and fangs made her scream in fear and pushed forward. The sound of its heavy footsteps thundering behind her and her body almost froze from fear.

Seeing an opportunity, Gabrielle slowed momentarily to take a sharp corner and cut through a gap, jumping over a pile of boulders. She turned around to watch. Her quick thinking had slowed the animal for a second, and she smiled thinking she had escaped when the bear showed signs of struggling. But when she heard it roar and swiped its claw, sending a loose boulder flying like it weighed no more than a feather away from it, her heart almost stopped.

A look of anger flashed in the creature's eyes and it dropped to all fours, bounding itself down her path. Her whole body shook with fear and she started running again

Xena had watched it all, heard the chilling scream of the human when the bear had turned to chase her. Watched as the human, despite the fact that the massive beast was bigger and faster, had tricked the animal by taking a sharp turn and cut through a gap in a large pile of boulders. The human's quick thinking made Xena proud. But it had been short lived when the bear had broken through the obstacle and continued to chase her.

Xena followed through the trees, watching to make sure that the human could get away without needing her help. She had promised herself, and silently to her pack, that she would stay away from them. But it was hard, and she couldn't help but feel protective of the human as she ran for her life through the forest with a bear hot on her heels, barely within swiping distance behind.

All seemed to be going well. The human was clever; she cut through trees, using them and anything she could find to jump over and use as obstacles to slow the beast down and put more distance between them. But Xena's heart dropped to her feet when the human made the critical mistake of turning to run down a hill. As the bear followed behind her, it quickly picked up speed and started closing in on her.

She had to decide quickly. Break her promise and save the human, or turn away and let her connection to her lost humanity die.

Growling, Xena lowered to a crouch; the tendons in her calves straining from the tension. Staying low, she grabbed hold of the vine before her tightly and darted forward, propelling herself from the tree. The air rushed passed her ears, drowning out the sounds of panic and roars of anger, instead helping her focus on the two within her sight.

Pulling at the vine, Xena forced herself to swing around the bear. She got so close to the animal that she felt its heat, the brush of its fur as she swung by it. She punched at it, kicking herself off his side and came dangerously close to earning a swipe herself. Letting go of the vine she flew into the air, grabbing onto another nearby and swerved around the bear again. It stopped and stood back on its hind legs, thrusting its arms out to claw at her. But she was too quick. Instead, Xena swung circles around the animal, infuriating and confusing it.

Leaving it to growl at something that was no longer there, Xena grinned and pushed off of a tree and headed towards the human. She had confused the animal and slowed it down, but it would soon become wise to her deception and start chase again, coming after them even angrier than before. She didn't have a lot of time left.

It didn't take Xena long to spot the human. She would have been able to recognize her anywhere. Her long, golden mane whipped behind her, untamed and uncontrollable as the forest as she continued her panicked dash down the hill. Sensing the bear had recovered from her distraction and was starting toward them again; Xena loosened her grip on the vine and swung, swooping low enough so that she was close behind the human.

The bear snarled and snapped behind her, saliva flying from its fanged mouth angrily. Xena blinked; surprised by the speed it was picking up and felt a tinge of panic leak into her. Turning forward, Xena extended toward the human's back with her arm outstretched, her hand reaching.

* * *

_Thank you for reading. I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it! Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger but I wanted to add a bit of drama xD  
As usual, if you have any comments or reviews about the story they are appreciated and welcome. If there are any issues regarding spelling, grammar or con-crit, please don't hesitate to tell me in a PM please. Thank you. Stay tuned for the next update! :D_


	16. Lost in Translation

_**A/N:**_ _Hey guys! Sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger last chapter. I didn't mean to be so cruel lol Anyway, because I didn't want to leave you hanging too long, here's the next chapter. I also wanted to put this chapter up early because I'm going to be busy moving house, so I'm afraid that won't leave me with alot of writing time. Its a little long because I wanted to emphasize the differences between Xena and Gabrielle and the difficulties regarding language. Happy Reading!_

* * *

The human was in reach, barely an inch away when the bear growled from behind. Dread filled her. Ignoring the bear, ignoring how close behind it was or what it could do if it attacked her, Xena shot her hand forward and grabbed the human's collar, yanking her up into her grasp before the human could register what was happening or could fight.

Gabrielle screamed, confused and scared when she realised she had been grabbed from behind. She struggled against the arm that had seized her around the waist and hoisted her into the air. Had the bear finally got her? Would it kill her straight away? Questions rushed through her mind all at once. But when she started swinging into the trees and saw the bear far below, a new wave of fear shook her. If it wasn't the bear then who was it? Why was she was so far up! She didn't like heights at all. Instead of being ripped apart, she had visions of falling to her death. She wriggled against the tight arm around her and felt smooth skin beneath her fingertips. She frowned and looked behind her.

Her eyes barely registered the face of a familiar stranger before she panicked, suddenly feeling herself slip when the woman took a sharp turn through some leafy trees. She shouted, closing her eyes tightly as the branches smacked at her, whipping around her arms and face. She lifted her hands up to protect herself but quickly returned her hands to the arm around her. Feeling no ground beneath her feet and the air around her made Gabrielle's stomach twist sickly. The only thing that seemed to be holding her together was the woman's arm.

Gabrielle risked opening her eyes to see where she was now, and to see if the bear was anywhere nearby, and immediately regretted it. Before she could say anything, the woman let go of whatever she was holding to swing away. She gripped Gabrielle tighter as she threw them both through the open air. The sudden free-fall made Gabrielle's stomach roll and she resisted spewing in mid-air. Instead, she held on tighter, squeezing the arm as though it was a lifeline. If she was going to die she wouldn't be alone.

Instead of dying though, the woman grabbed hold of something else. But the unexpected action made Gabrielle jolt and she slipped.

"Help!" she shouted, clawing at the arm desperately.

Xena mumbled under her breath as the human wriggled about in her arm like a new pup. It was already hard for her to keep a secure hold on her while she was holding onto a vine and trying to retain her grip on her, but the human kept panicking, making the task near impossible. She tried to tighten her hold - momentarily loosening it to toss her up into the air - but the human panicked, smacking away the arm and sent herself falling towards the ground. Sighing, Xena dropped down the vine, swinging around easily back to the human.

Gabrielle's scream echoed off the trees as she fell through the air, down towards the ground. She had wanted to be back on the ground but not this way. Everything was a blur of green and blue as she rushed faster and faster. She clawed at the air, attempting to grab onto anything that would stop her descent. But she hardly had time to look around to find something that would save her life before the felt the air leave her, winded by the arm that slammed into her stomach, catching her just before she came face to face with the ground.

She coughed in pain as she dangled there; choking for air, her hair tangled around her face and her stomach clenching, Gabrielle thought she might faint. She struggled for words to express what she wanted. But before she could relax and catch her breath, Gabrielle found herself in the air once more; climbing quickly to heights that otherwise would have eluded her elsewhere. She moaned in pain and exhaustion as the woman wrapped her arm further around her, clutching her tightly to her stomach as though she was afraid Gabrielle might fall again.

Xena felt it when the human quit fighting and instead let go, falling against her, letting her take her wherever Xena was planning to go. At first she was relieved because it meant Xena wouldn't have to struggle to keep her from squirming, and have everything end in her stopping the human from nose-diving toward the ground again. But as they glided in the air and passed through the trees, Xena started to become worried because the human had become completely limp in her arm.

Glancing around, Xena found a group of trees huddled together; their trunks had entwined together creating a thick column. The branches twisted together and extended out like arms, the thick leaves above made a leafy canopy and acted like hands, crafting a natural shade from the sun. Keeping her grip on the human, Xena swung over.

The landing seemed not to affect the human. Her eyes remained closed, her body unresponsive. Worried, Xena carried her along the branch in her arms, being careful to move slowly and with caution. She rested her so that she was sat up and then crouched before her, resting her arms on her knees. Xena tilted her head curiously and stared at the human.

Within minutes she had broken her own promise not to go anywhere near the human, and instead touched her, held her and carried her into a tree out of the clutches of the bear that still stalked on the ground, waiting patiently for an opportunity to strike or for one of them to fall out of the tree. When she was younger she had often wondered what it would feel like to touch another human like herself, to be around one. She hadn't thought it would make her feel the way she did.

Her heart was beating fast, and she felt an unfathomable impulse to reach out and touch her again. Right now the woman was sat, her head hung and her limbs lying beside her. The golden hair lifted slightly as a breeze passed through the tree. She looked as calm as she had the day Xena had first seen her sitting against the tree asleep.

Running her tongue over her bottom lip, Xena shuffled closer and raised her hand slowly, reaching out until her finger rested under the human's chin. Her gold hair fell aside as Xena lifted her face to look at her. She looked peaceful in every way but Xena didn't think she was asleep. The last time she had been near her while she'd been sleeping, the human had mumbled unintelligibly under her breath continuously and moved around. This time she remained quiet, the only sound coming from her was her light breathing passing through her lips and the occasional 'mm'. She didn't even move.

Xena smiled. As she stared at her she couldn't help but feel some kind of happiness, though it was forbidden and she was probably endangering her position in the pack just by being in the same place as another human. But she couldn't help it. She wanted to be here with her, to be within close proximity and to feel what she felt. She felt a connection with this human. She didn't understand it, nor did she ask for it, but she felt it.

'_Hello?'_ she growled quietly, hoping to prompt some kind of reaction from the human. But she didn't move. Instead she just sat there, unconscious, her eyes closed and looking unresponsive as ever. Xena moved for more drastic action.

Gabrielle wasn't sure what it was that woke her. The last thing she could remember was flying through the air with her saviour, escaping from a massive bear and then darkness claimed her. She had felt herself lingering on the edge between being awake and unconscious. That was until sort of growling sound echoed at the back of her mind. At first she thought she was imagining or that the bear had returned, this time in her unconscious, but when she listened there was a familiarity to it.

She pushed at the walls of her mind, hoping to break out and open her eyes. She felt conscious but she couldn't move her body. Then finally, a less than gentle shaking motivated her body into waking.

Bright blue eyes met her gaze as soon as her eyelids lifted. The look in them was a mix of emotion: hope, fear, concern, curiosity. The first thought that ran through her mind was that the woman's eyes were the bluest eyes she had ever seen - piercing in the way they stared at her, almost as if they looked straight through her. Then shock replaced that when she remembered everything that had happened as it came rushing back with vivid clarity.

Gabrielle sat back, placing her hands before her defensively. "Please don't hurt me!" she said.

She shifted back further and felt something hard dig into her back. Confused she turned and gasped as a sudden rush of vertigo hit her. She swallowed hard when her mouth became bone dry. She was so high. How had she gotten so high up? She frowned as she looked over the edge. The ground was moving below, moving up toward her. She felt as though an invisible force was pulling her over the edge of the branch by some kind of invisible force, grabbing her and compelling her to go over the edge.

She blinked in surprise as a hand shot out in front of her, pushing at her shoulder to make her rest her back once again against the tree. She glanced up and saw the woman frowning at her. She made strange gestures, pointing to Gabrielle and then the ground, shaking her head.

Gabrielle stared at her. Now that it was lighter, she could see the woman more clearly. During the night the woman's appearance had looked almost animalistic. High, prominent cheekbones peeked out from under the long, dark hair that fell around her face in unkempt waves. Her blue eyes mirrored the clear sky above, but looked as wild as a raging sea as she looked at her.

Gabrielle hesitated before speaking. "Do you…talk at all?" she asked hopefully.

The woman stopped abruptly. Her frown deepened the longer she stared at Gabrielle. Being so far up off the ground didn't help Gabrielle feel any more at ease, and she grabbed onto a sturdy looking branch tightly making her knuckles turn white from the effort. Raising her free hand, Gabrielle moved it toward her mouth and tapped it. If she was going to get back to Lila she would have to get out of the tree, and the first obstacle was communication.

"Speak? Can you say words?" She sighed as the woman continued to stare at her as though she was crazy.

Xena thought the human was crazy. Why did she keep smacking her face and gesturing away from her as she made noises from her mouth? Whilst growing up with the wolves, Akan had told Xena that the humans were strange beings. They walked on two legs, used tools to hunt instead of their hands and teeth, and communicated in odd ways to get their thoughts across. Though Xena could walk on two legs and used tools, she spoke as her family did. Before, because she hadn't met another human to compare, she had always thought Akan's comments about them were just prejudiced accusations. However, after meeting this one, Xena had to rethink what she had once thought. The human moved feverishly, waving her hand about frantically as though doing so would make her madness easier for Xena understand.

'_What do you want?'_ Xena asked carefully.

Gabrielle froze. There was that growling again. She couldn't understand the woman which confirmed the suspicions she had about the woman living in the forest. From the sound of the growl, Gabrielle would guess she had to live with some kind of animal. Either that or she was just able to imitate the sounds. Any answer was plausible, but it didn't make her feel any better. It meant she would most likely have to find her own way out of the tree.

She rubbed a hand down her face. What was she going to do? She was stuck on a branch in a high tree in the middle of a forest she was unfamiliar with a strange woman who growled at her for no apparent reason. She tried again.

"My name," she started, patting her chest softly, "is Gabrielle. Gab-ri-elle." She watched excitedly as the woman sat back after watching her and tapped her own chest.

Xena heard the noise clearly. Her mind warped the sound into something else, something foreign but at the same time familiar. She focused on it as it was being said and it made something in the back of her mind echo. She opened her mouth, _'G-relle,'_

Gabrielle sighed as the woman growled at her again. She was getting nowhere. "_Gab-ri-elle_," she repeated and watched as the woman tilted her head, pricking her ear toward her to listen.

Over and over, Xena listened and attempted to imitate what the human was saying. Part of her deep down knew what to do, how to move her mouth and tongue to form the noise and repeat it. But every time she tried, the subtle expression of disappointment on the human's face spelled out failure on Xena's part.

She scratched her head and frowned. _'I can't understand you!'_ she growled.

Gabrielle bit her lip as the woman showed signs of frustration. She looked as though she was trying hard with talking, but their attempts at trying to understand each other remained unproductive. Then she got a brainwave and smiled.

Waving her hand at the woman until she got her attention, Gabrielle gestured to herself again. "Listen, um…whoever you are, repeat after me. Say '_Gab'._" She pointed to the woman expectantly.

Xena sat up and faced the human. She noticed the unmistakable look of excitement on her face and felt the confidence that had started to dissolve come back. She watched as she gestured to herself and heard her speak. But then, she _heard_ what she said. She took a deep breath. "G-ab…"

Gabrielle felt as though the air might leave her from her excitement. She resisted the urge to jump up and down because she was so high up, and instead settled for a smile that stretched from ear to ear. She was talking! The woman was finally talking! "Yes, that's it!" she said, nodding in encouragement. "Now say, '_ri'_."

Xena took the human's smile and encouragement and continued; listening for the sounds she put emphasis on and repeated them. "…_rrri_," she said, but the sound came out like a growl. She thought at first that she had gotten it wrong, but when the human smiled again, her eyes shining happily; it was like a confirmation that she was doing the right thing.

Gabrielle leaned forward slightly, moving so she was a little closer. The woman was doing well. She only had to pronounce one more syllable and she would say her name. "'_Elle'_," she said slowly, flicking her tongue from behind her teeth to extend the sound. "Say, '_elle_,'"

Xena mirrored the human's actions, leaning forward so they were closer to each other. She didn't take her eyes from her mouth as she watched the human say the next sound. She watched with interest as her tongue moved from behind her teeth and did the same. "_'Elllle'_…"

"Yes, that's it! Put it all together now. _Gab-ri-elle_," Gabrielle said, repeating her name slowly, breaking it down into the sounds she'd taught the woman.

Xena struggled at first, fearing that the sound was too complicated for her to copy. But when she remembered how the noises had sounded when she'd said them, it all fell into place. "_Gab…ri-elle,_" she tested slowly then tried again. "_Gabrielle_,"

Gabrielle thought her face might crack from the joy of teaching her name to the woman. As she repeated it, her name rolled off her tongue, sounding almost exotic in the way the woman pronounced it. She nodded enthusiastically, patting her chest with her hand. "Yes, that's my name. Gabrielle!"

The woman smiled. "Gabrielle!"

"Yes!"

She patted her own chest. "Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle's face fell. "No. _I'm_ Gabrielle," she pointed to her face.

She watched as the woman poked her own face. "Gabrielle?"

She sighed, shaking her head. This wasn't going as she had thought it would go at all. She waved her hands to cease the woman from saying her name over and over as she pointed to the tree and the leaves above them, calling them by her name. "No, that's not what I meant. _I_ am Gabrielle. _Me_." Gabrielle gestured to her whole self.

The woman reached toward her, placing her hand on her cheek. "_Gabrielle_?"

Gabrielle smiled and nodded her head. "Yes,"

Xena smiled, reflecting the one on the human's face. She had done something right. When she reached toward the human and said the human word she reacted positively to it, nodding encouragement. Was that the golden human's name?

Gabrielle swallowed. She was real, she knew it! This woman wasn't just a figment of her imagination as Lila had suggested. She wasn't a bad writer, but she wasn't that good that she could create a whole other person either. Her imagination couldn't save her from a wild bear and then fly her into a tree. She often spoke aloud to nothing as a way of forming ideas when she had been alone in Athens, but the nothing had never spoken back. Her imagination couldn't touch her the way the woman was now, placing her hand on her cheek, smiling at her as though she had just made her day.

She blushed suddenly. Reaching up, she took the woman's wrist and lowered her hand. "Um, what's your name?"

The woman tilted her head, her eyebrows lifting. "Gabrielle?"

"No. What's _your_ name? That my name." She reached forward hesitantly, placing her hand on the woman's cheek. Her skin felt surprisingly soft and warm under her touch. "What is _yours_?"

Xena frowned. Her eyebrows drew together as the human, Gabrielle, started shaking her head. What had she done? She kept pointing at her, emphasising a sound she didn't understand. Then, when the human leaned forward, placing her hand on her face as she had done, Xena realized that she was asking what she had. She wanted her name? She smiled as she focused on Gabrielle's hand. It felt smooth, but at the same time rough from the short time she'd been in the forest. Xena's hands had been that way too as a child. The rocks, climbing trees, living as the wolves did – it all made her skin tough. But she often used the herbs she found and washed in the ponds and pools, making her skin a little softer.

She reached up to take Gabrielle's hand and opened it, looking at her palm. She remained quiet as she traced her fingers softly against the lines of her palm, following them down to her wrist and then turned her hand back over. She lifted her own arm next to Gabrielle's so she could compare them closely. The human's skin was lighter than hers, paler than Xena's own sun-kissed complexion. Glancing up, Xena saw her staring, watching intently while she looked at both arms held up in the air, side by side.

Dropping her arm, Xena took a deep breath and formed her mouth to attempt to create the same sound her name sounded like in wolf. She found it difficult as she tried to create the same translation. "_Xeeena_," she whispered.

Gabrielle's eyebrows lifted. Was the woman attempting to say her name? She sat forward expectantly, excited by the possibility of learning the name of the wild woman. "What did you say?"

Xena frowned, swallowing a couple of times to moisten her throat which had turned dry all of a sudden. She patted her chest as Gabrielle had done. "Xena…_Xeena_!"

"Xena?" Gabrielle asked.

The woman's eyes widened. She nodded enthusiastically, reaching out to tug Gabrielle's hand. "_Xeena_!"

Gabrielle smiled. "Hello, Xena!" she said and held out her hand. As before the last time she had done this, Xena expressed confusion and grabbed her hand, looking in her palm and at the back of it as though she thought Gabrielle was hiding something. When she found nothing, Xena grabbed the hand tighter and shook it vigorously. "Hey, be careful," Gabrielle chuckled.

She watched as this woman, Xena, narrowed her eyes as she took her hand to straighten it out and grasp it with hers. "This is called a handshake, Xena," she explained. "Do you understand that? Handshake?"

Xena stared at their hands in confusion. What was Gabrielle doing? Her hand felt strange, curved as it was, shaking in mid-air for no reason with the other. Did humans often do this with each other? What for? She wished so badly that she could ask Gabrielle why, but didn't know how to voice her question. It felt odd to do and she didn't like it. Instead, she pulled her hand away, but then brought it back to press their palms together. As she extended her fingers out against Gabrielle's, she watched with interest as they spread so perfectly like hers. She had the same amount of fingers, though not as long, and her hand was bigger too – almost engulfing Gabrielle's with her own.

She had tried this with Kaia, Autolycus and Joxer, but they had all been too small and slightly webbed; their tiny paws too different from her own hand. It had made her sad to think that maybe she was alone in the world, the only one of her kind. But now? Feeling Gabrielle's hand against her own, feeling the subtle pulse of her heartbeat in her hand made her happier than she could ever remember being. An idea hit her. Would they have the same heartbeat? In a fit of excitement, Xena let go of Gabrielle's hand and instead leaned forward to place her own hand on the human's chest.

"Do you _mind_?" Gabrielle gasped, smacking her hand away. Blood rushed to her face in embarrassment as she sat back, clutching the sides of her shirt together to cover up her exposed neck. What was she thinking?

"Gabrielle?" she heard the woman say.

The sad, almost pitiful tone in which she said her name made her heart melt. She had the sorriest eyes she'd ever seen. But it didn't matter. She hadn't gone for a walk through the forest to get groped in a tree by a stranger. But then again, she hadn't expected to be attacked by a bear either. If it wasn't for Xena she'd probably be its dinner right about now. Maybe she wasn't trying to grab her? The thought made Gabrielle feel guilty. What if Xena was just trying to communicate with her in her own way?

Xena stared at the human clutching her coverings together tightly as though she was afraid she would steal them from her. She had a bad feeling that she had done something wrong again. Her eyebrows drew together in concern as she shuffled forward, reaching out to reassure her. When Gabrielle didn't turn away, Xena sighed in relief. It seemed she hadn't done anything permanently to destroy all that she had accomplished in communicating with this human. Instead, Gabrielle reached out too, though noticeably hesitant. Again, Xena flattened her palm against the human's and smiled at the similarities at the joined hands.

Gabrielle cleared her throat. As much as she wanted to stay in the tree, she had to get back to Lila. She had noticed ages ago that the bear had gone and that she was free to head back. But her curiosity, as well as her fear of heights, had kept her glued in the tree.

She looked up from their hands. "Xena?" she smiled when the woman looked up at her immediately. They may have a long way to go before understanding each other properly, but at least she knew that was definitely the wild woman's name. She gestured toward the ground. "Can you…get me down? _Down?_"

Xena stared, tilting her head. Why was the human pointing down? She glanced down at the base of the tree and saw that the bear had gone. For now. She wanted to get down? She watched as Gabrielle continued, pointing first at herself then at the ground. Yes. She was sure that was what she wanted.

Reluctantly, she pulled her hand away and grabbed one of the thick, coiled vines dangling down from the branches above. She stood, wrapping it tightly around her arm and reached down toward Gabrielle, offering her hand. She smiled. "_Gabrielle?_"

* * *

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far. They really make my day and I appreciate them all :) I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. As usual, if you have any comments/reviews, they are welcome and appreciated. If you have any issues regarding spelling, grammar, or con-crit, please don't hesitate to tell me in a PM. Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D


	17. Detour

_**A/N:** Hey guys! Soo sorry for the long break between updating. I finished college and moved house in the same week, so things were a little hectic. However, I didn't stop writing while the internet was off :) So heres this_ chapter - the next one will be up in a couple of days :)

* * *

Gabrielle's stomach rolled as the wild woman swung dangerously close to another tree. That time she could've sworn a branch swiped her as they passed it. "Do you have to go so _fast_?" she shouted.

She tensed in fear, holding on tight to Xena until she felt her fingers bite into the woman's hard shoulders. When she forced herself to look up, the forest passed by in a blur around them. Xena was grinning as though she was enjoying herself, whereas Gabrielle on the other hand felt as though she was going to be sick.

After leaving the tree, Xena had been less than gentle. She leapt from the tree with her in her arms, swinging low enough to force them into a faster, lengthier swing. The whole time, Gabrielle had remained still, gripping the woman as though her life depended on it, which it did. She didn't like the mode of transportation, but Gabrielle didn't know any other alternative to get back to Lila. She just wished she knew how to tell her to slow down.

As he thoughts flew to her sister, she wondered; would Lila stay where she'd left her after the disagreement they'd had earlier? Would she be out looking for her? Lila wasn't much of an explorer, and neither was Gabrielle, but when it came to her sister, Lila saw adventuring something to be avoided if able. Even as a child she had shown a strong dislike to anything that meant venturing outside the safe confines of the farm. Gabrielle doubted she would leave their campsite for fear of getting lost, or breaking another pair of sandals.

Risking a glance when she felt them come to an abrupt stop, Gabrielle peeked out of one eye, looking around at their surroundings. She frowned as she saw a vast blue above them and heard the roar of rushing water. A jolt of recognition hit her when she realized she was back at the shallow river's edge where, barely days before, she and Lila had fished. She remembered the spot they had occupied nearby; their makeshift fishing rods still stuck out from the pebbled ground.

Realizing she was still in the arms of the strange woman, and felt the dryness in her mouth from the combination of the merciless heat and rush of air from swinging through the trees, Gabrielle wriggled until she let her go. Xena looked at her, confusion apparent on her face.

"Water," Gabrielle explained, pointing to the glistening liquid running nearby. She moved, cupping her hands in the water and brought it to her mouth. "By the gods…" she sighed as it travelled pleasantly down her throat.

She was aware of the woman as she came to kneel by her, copying her actions. "_Water_," Xena mumbled and drank.

Gabrielle felt her eyebrows rise. She nodded her head in a show of happiness. "Yes, water."

She smiled as the woman grinned at her like a child who knew they'd done something right, but the longer she watched her, Gabrielle couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness. How long had this woman been out here in the wilderness, living off gods know what? How could she have survived as long as she had? She was obviously older than Gabrielle. That much was apparent in the way the lines on her forehead became more prominent whenever she looked worried, or the wrinkles around her eyes deepened when she smiled. But in another way, Gabrielle thought she might have been younger from the way she held herself.

To her, Xena's body looked physically magnificent; muscled and toned in a way that would make any athlete jealous and strive to reach such a level of fitness. Her sinewy frame to an onlooker would make them think her weak, but up close, Gabrielle could identify the strength disguised by her supple sun-kissed bronze skin. She already knew first-hand how strong and powerful she was, not to mention agile. Though she had been terrified, she couldn't help but feel impressed by how Xena had been able to hold herself _and_ another person, while holding onto a vine, and still have the strength to swing through the trees as though she were taking an easy walk. Gabrielle knew if she tried it the same feat, she would lose grip immediately and fall toward certain injury.

She sat up on her knees, resting her backside against her heels, and turned toward Xena, tilting her head to look at the woman with curiosity. "Xena? Do you have family? Are you the only one here?"

The woman reacted to her name, but Gabrielle sighed when after that, Xena just looked at her in confusion. She knew without her having to say anything that Xena didn't have a clue what she was asking. She stumbled, biting her lip as she thought of what gesture she could use. But even after minutes of staring out to the vast forest, Gabrielle couldn't think. It had taken great effort just to learn the woman's name. She didn't expect her to be speaking fluently as she did within the hour. It was impossible. All she could rely on was wild, vague gesturing and hope the woman might understand what she wanted.

"Gabrielle…water," Xena said suddenly, holding water in her cupped hands.

"It's okay, I've had some," Gabrielle declined politely with her hand, using her other free one to waft cool air onto her burning face. She closed her eyes, seeing the inside of her eyelids turn red from the sun. It was definitely too hot. It was relentless, beating down upon the earth, scorching its inhabitants. Gabrielle scowled. It seemed Apollo was working overtime lately.

She considered resting for a moment. Her limbs still ached from the runaway from the bear earlier, and the heat had sapped all of the energy from her body. But when she felt the rush of cold water splash her face, all thought of resting flew out the window. Coughing and spluttering, Gabrielle opened her eyes. She wiped the water from her face just in time to see Xena hold another handful of water and move toward her.

"Stop! Wait a min-" she said, raising her hand to stop her. But it was too late. Xena threw the water on her again, stealing her next words, causing her to gasp in shock from the temperature of the water.

Gabrielle reached out blindly, grabbing the woman's arm. "I said stop!" she shouted, spitting the water from her mouth. She used her free hand to wipe her eyes and glared up at the woman.

Xena's brows drew together and she shrunk back in concern. "Gabrielle?" When she didn't say anything, Xena leaned forward and put her hand on Gabrielle's forehead. She made a show of waving her hand, putting it to her own head again, and pointing to the sun.

"You…" Gabrielle started, squinting at the sun and back at Xena. "You were trying to cool me down?"

Xena shuffled down to the water and wet her own face with a smile, pointing to the sun again. When Gabrielle didn't say anything, Xena walked over to a nearby bush, plucked a particularly large, thick leaf from it, and came back over to give it to her.

"Um…thank you?" Gabrielle asked, unsure of what she should do next as she held the leaf.

She watched with bemusement as Xena made noises, gesturing for her to wave it in front of her. She raised an eyebrow, confused but followed the instructions. As she did, cold air breezed over her face, instantly cooling her.

She widened her eyes at Xena. "I get you, Xena. It's like a fan?" She stared at the woman before her thoughtfully, wondering silently how much she actually knew, what intelligence she held. If she could speak as she did, what could she tell her about herself? Would she tell her about her life in the forest, or how she had gotten to be here in the first place? How much did she understand?

She watched with amusement as the woman stepped into the shallow river and started to wash her feet. The water was always fresh, flowing down continuously from the waterfall further up. The dirt from Xena's feet floated away on the surface, and she came back over the pebbles, approaching Gabrielle with pristine feet.

"Clean," Gabrielle commented when Xena brushed fresh leaves from her still wet foot.

"C-lean?" Xena echoed.

"You learn fast, Xena," Gabrielle smiled, earning one from the woman sat beside her. Gabrielle reached forward, touching the woman's dark hair. It felt coarse and thick against her fingertips, she guessed from roughing it for gods know how long in the forest. Bits of dirt and leaves were stuck in her hair, making it resemble more of a bird's nest, rather than a head of hair.

As with everything else she had done, Xena copied her, reaching out with her own hands to brush her fingers through her hair. Gabrielle watched her expression go from curious to surprise as the woman rubbed her hair between her fingers. She sat as still as a rock when Xena leaned toward her hesitantly to sniff it. She drew back, her eyebrows knitted together.

"Soap, it's the soap you can smell, Xena." Gabrielle explained. She ran her fingers through her hair to get the knots out from fast travel, and smiled when Xena stared at her movements. When she attempted to do the same, her fingers got stuck and she made a face.

Xena mumbled to herself as she watched the golden human's mouth stretch into an easy smile. Her difficulty with her hair seemed to amuse Gabrielle, and she helped in assisting Xena release her fingers without resorting to ripping her hair out.

"Come on," Gabrielle chuckled as she rose to her feet. "You need to take me back to Lila. I just know she'd be worrying about me."

When she looked at her expectantly, Xena sensed that the human wanted to start moving again, and she lifted herself to her feet.

Gabrielle swallowed as Xena rose. At her full height, Xena stood almost two heads higher than she did, towering over her very much like the trees that occupied the forest. She was built strong and sturdy like them, and stood with a kind of air about her that said she knew she belonged here. There was no denying that she blended in and did seem to belong, but Gabrielle had to remember, she was human. She might even be the only one living in the forest. She had to think of a way she could return her to civilization to help her. From the way she looked at simple things, and communicated through intelligible grunts, or copying words, she had been away too long.

Xena tried not to feel uncomfortable as the human stared at her. She watched as her eyes travelled over her body, widening every now and then as if in surprise. She wondered if, like her, the golden human was thinking about the cloth she wore. Gabrielle wore cloth a lot different from her, much like she did in comparison against the wolves in having no fur. What Gabrielle wore looked too big for her as it draped over her small frame, covering almost all her flesh, revealing only parts of her legs and arms, as well as her head.

Why did the human need so much covered, especially when the day was so hot? It was obvious she was suffering for it. The material on her was too thick and seemed to soak up the heat, making her breathless and hotter. She had tried to cool her down when she'd seen the sweat running down her face, but Gabrielle had acted as though she was attacking her. She didn't know what humans did to cool, so instead, she had given her a leaf. It normally helped whenever she was feeling too hot; she'd wondered if the human would think it helped her too.

After staring expectantly for a minute, Gabrielle realized that Xena wouldn't know where they were camped. Turning, she pointed off left of the waterfall, further into the trees. With a grunt, Xena scooped her up into her arms and clutched her close to her chest while she ran into the trees again. This time it wasn't so hard.

As Xena ran, Gabrielle felt it when she was getting ready to leap and held tight just in time, flinging her arms around the woman's shoulders. She slipped slightly as Xena released one arm from her to climb the tree and grab onto a vine. The feeling of falling followed when Xena let go, leaving them to free-fall for a second before finding purchase on another vine. By the time Xena had gained momentum, she'd moved Gabrielle to her back, enabling her to wrap herself close enough to resemble a growth on her back while leaving Xena's hands free to get a better grip and move faster.

Xena smiled to herself as the human pressed her body more firmly against her own, clinging onto her like she had when she'd ridden Kaia's back as a child. She felt her fear in the way she trembled against her. She couldn't decide whether it was from the height or the speed, but she knew it was from travelling through the air. Gabrielle froze up, her muscles tensing and becoming rigid to create a vice-like grip that almost choked her.

But, being as strong as she was, it hardly affected Xena. Instead, the familiarity of the closeness and position brought back a memory she had thought long forgotten…

~X~

Xena tried to keep up with the wolves as they headed back to the den, but they all ran before her, snapping their jaws in jest, or looking back at her with a certain gleam in their eyes. They were teasing her and all because she couldn't keep up with them. How could she expect to? Being as small as she was, she was surprised herself that she had managed to stay on her feet as long as she had. Her throat was dryer than air, her lungs burned; starved of oxygen, and the muscles in her legs and arms felt tight, hot and tired.

Her wolf brothers barked at her as she slowed. Without knowing how to communicate with them yet, she could only guess that were laughing at her. As she sat her hands on her knees to catch her breath, she saw out of her peripheral vision that they were coming back. She was thankful. She didn't know yet the way to get back to their den without a wolf with her. It had barely been a moon cycle since she'd opened her eyes to her new life, but she had yet to become familiar with everything.

She lowered her head, waiting for them to approach her. But then she heard a growl, one she knew better than others, one that sent shivers of trepidation down her spine. She glanced up and saw her brothers backing away from her, their ears pressed flat against their heads, their bodies low and tails between their legs as they looked behind her. She felt him before she saw him.

As Akan circled from behind her, his fur brushed against her, making her tremble from being so close to him. He stood more than twice her height facing her brothers. When his lips curled over his teeth and snarled, the wolves turned and ran, disappearing into the trees without a glance back at her, leaving her alone with the alpha.

She watched with fear as the great white wolf turned back to her, his yellow eyes glowering, and his lips still curled back over his teeth. She sensed the same hostility he'd displayed the first time she had seen him. Though she still didn't know why he disliked her, she felt an odd sense of respect for him. She knew he was in charge. His powerful build and the way he held himself in the presence of others radiated dominance.

Over the past few weeks, Xena had watched him from afar, seeing if he was the way he was just with her or if it was everyone. When she realized that he was as stiff with the rest of the pack as he was with her, she felt strangely better, knowing that it wasn't just her. The only one he seemed to soften around, even if only a little was his life mate, Kaia. Though he was the alpha of the pack, she had some power over him.

She was only a child but she recognized love when she saw it. When he thought the rest of his pack weren't looking, Akan would approach Kaia and lick her cheek or nuzzle her neck affectionately. Seeing her adoptive family bonding, it made Xena smile. But it didn't help her to figure out why Akan was the way he was. As soon as she left, he would revert back to the cold, detached leader he seemed to be, or want to seem.

Akan stood before her now, towering over her, using his size to intimidate her. When he growled, she shakily knelt to the ground and lowered her eyes, extinguishing any show of challenge. In response, he leaned toward her and sniffed her hair and the rags that clung to her skinny frame. When he snorted though his nostrils, she took that as encouragement to rise to her feet again.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Neither gaze held any challenge; they merely regarded one another as if they were looking up into the night sky. It was the calmest he had ever been around her. Instead of the hate filled gaze he always gazed upon her with, this one felt different and she wished she could understand him or know what he was thinking.

The howls ripped through the quiet darkness, breaking their locked gaze. Being the first to react to it, Akan stepped away, threw his head back and released an answering howl that echoed through the forest. The sound reverberated through Xena's body, throwing her back with its mystical, siren-like noise. The volume almost deafened her. When his howl faded into the darkness, the remnants of his response echoing, the trees nearby rustled.

She had almost jumped for joy when Kaia had jumped out from the bushes and padded over to her, surprise written all over her face. She licked Xena's cheek in greeting and stared up at Akan. Without a sound or another look at Xena, he turned and ran through the trees her brothers had previously fled through.

Noticing her weary stance, Kaia moved in front of Xena, sitting back on her hind legs. After an encouraging bark, Xena approached. But apprehension took over and she froze, unable to move. Her mother was almost the same size as Akan was. She had difficulty looking up at either of them for too long.

Noticing her hesitation, Kaia lowered her body further until she almost touched the ground and barked again. Not wanting to anger her, Xena moved slowly and carefully and stood over her wolf mother, her legs at either side of her narrow body, and wrapped her arms carefully around her neck. She hadn't expected Kaia to be so fast or strong, but once she rose to a standing position again, her mother shot off, flying through the trees like a ghost; her feet hardly making any noise as they touched the ground. Her reflexes were quick. She dodged trees and rocks before Xena even had time to register them, and soon enough, they had caught up to the leader of the pack.

As they ghosted through the forest at a speedy, yet gentle pace, Xena felt her eyes beginning to close. Being close to her mother, laying her face against the fur and feeling the quick, strong heartbeat of the wolf made her calm. Her own breathing slowed as she was gently rocked into a light sleep by the even pace of her mother's gait. The last thing she could remember seeing as she glanced up, and the day finally ended, was the great white wolf, carefully nudging her closer to Kaia with his nose before turning to leave once again.

~X~

Xena frowned as she absently let go of the vine and ran across the thick branch of another tree. That had been the only time Akan had ever shown anything even slightly resembling affection toward her. After that he had become colder than she could ever remember him being. He ignored her regularly, only approaching her to drop fresh, dead meat at her and Kaia's feet. She wondered quietly to herself. Not long after that night there had been a disagreement in the pack-

"_Xeeeenaaaa_!"

The human's shout broke her out of her past and into the present. Her head flicked about as the air rushed around them quickly, almost drowning out the sound of Gabrielle's desperate shouts in her ear as they fell. Feeling the hollow, light wood in her hand, Xena realized she'd grabbed a weak branch and it must have snapped off in her hand. Quickly looking down Xena saw a vine approaching nearby. The only problem was that it was too far away for her to reach.

Knowing the only way to save them both was to separate, she reached behind her, grabbed Gabrielle and threw her toward the vine, using the force of the throw to propel herself away to find grip elsewhere.

Gabrielle screamed as the woman pushed her away from her, leaving her to fall through the air by herself. What was she _doing_! Thinking she was going to die, in a panic, Gabrielle seized at the air desperately as if it would offer her a hand to grab onto. Everything was happening too fast. Barely seconds before everything had been fine. Granted, she hadn't felt any safer than she did now, but at least she'd had something to grab onto. Now, as she fell to what she knew would be her death, she was alone.

Feeling something against her back, Gabrielle twisted around and seized it, clasping her hands around it tightly, stopping her from falling any further. The abrupt cease fall almost pulled her arms from her sockets, but she _had_ stopped and that was all that mattered. The muscles in her arms screamed out in protest as she dangled there, feet in the air above the ground.

"Ahh, help!" she moaned painfully as the vine rocked. "_Xena_!"

Xena dropped down onto the branch below, carefully stepping across until she could go no further. Seeing the human holding the vine tight, she sighed in relief. But when the human protested, her grip loosening and her body sliding down, she panicked. Below Gabrielle was nothing but a long drop. If she fell, she died.

Instinct kicked in as Xena recognized the danger. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins, her breathing quickening. Gabrielle hung a tree away from her, holding on for dear life; too far a distance away from Xena, and there were no vines around. She saw only one way to get to Gabrielle and save her before she plummeted to her death.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any concerns regarding spelling, grammar, or have con-crit, please don't hesitate to inform me so in a PM. Reviews/comments are welcome and deeply appreciated. Stay tuned for the next chapter :D_


	18. Trouble

Taking a deep breath, Xena prepared herself and ran to the very end of the branch, caring little that it snapped just as her toe left as when she dived. She fell quickly down toward where Gabrielle still clung onto the vine. Xena could see she was trying as hard as she could to remain holding on, but she struggled. Just as it looked as though she was going to let go, Xena slammed into the vine, shaking them both. Without thought, she wrapped her leg around the vine and reached toward Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle!" she shouted.

"Xena!" Gabrielle shouted back, her voice trembling from the effort to stay up. Her arms burned from trying to keep hold of the vine. When she glanced up from her place, she saw the woman hanging upside down, reaching to her with both her hands stretching toward her.

She wanted to reach, she really did, but her fear of heights claimed her, freezing her blood and tensing her whole body. She shook where dangled, suspended too high to drop safely. Tears brimmed in her eyes. "Xena…help please!" she cried as she rested her forehead against the vine.

Xena's brows drew together when the human began to cry. The sound tore at her, making her heart do funny things. It felt as though Gabrielle's tears became her own, the sound of her fear clutching at her, tugging at her desperately. She reached out further, stretching her arms as far as they would go. She would not lose her, this human that made her heart tighten and swell for reasons that were completely unknown to her.

"Gabrielle!" she called. She waved her hand inches away from the human. Seeing that the human wasn't responding to her call, Xena scanned the vine and the tree nearby, thinking of a way she could move and save her. Finally, her eyes rested on a branch below them.

A sob racked from Gabrielle's chest, turning into a gasp as she felt her sweaty hands slip, making her drop further down. Panicking, she attempted to grip tighter until her fingers dug into the vine. But she didn't have time to register the ripping sound until it was too late. There was a jolt and the vine broke, sending her falling once more. But instead of plunging to her death as she'd expected, strong arms grabbed her, pulling her into them to hold her securely.

She felt warmth press against her cheek and pushed herself closer to her saviour, bringing her arms up to hold her. "…I-I thought I was going to…" she trailed off when her dread robbed the ability to finish her words.

Xena grasped the woman tightly, pulling her closer to her as if it was possible. Moving away from the edge, she led her to the end of the branch until the human's back rested against the tree trunk. It saddened her, feeling the way the small, fragile human shook and the pathetic little sounds of fear came from her voice. It did something to her. Xena wanted nothing more than to hold her until she stopped making those crying noises like she did whenever her brothers would get hurt. She tried to sit her down, but the human clung onto her, holding her tighter, making it impossible for her to leave. But then, Xena found didn't want to.

She lowered them both into a sitting position, moving Gabrielle so that she sat beside her. Gabrielle fidgeted, welcoming the contact and moved so that she lay against her chest, tucking her head under Xena's chin. Hesitantly, Xena lifted her arm, hovering over the human, unsure of what to do. But when she saw how close she was to the edge, and felt the fear in the human's small frame, she felt the strangest urge to put her arm around her shoulders. It was as though her body spoke to her, telling her what to do. She listened.

As Xena lowered her arm around the human's shoulders, Gabrielle shifted, pulling herself closer as if doing so would keep her safe.

"Xena," Gabrielle swallowed. Her lip trembled. "Thank you…for catching me. You saved me." She paused for a moment, looking up at the wild woman. "Do you understand that? Saved?"

"Saved?" Xena repeated carefully.

"Yes. You saved me, Xena." Her arms tightened around her when she looked up and saw they were stuck in another tree. She didn't dare let go, nor did she look down. She didn't want to see just how far up they were. "Two times in one day…must be some kind of record," she said dryly.

She looked up at Xena, to see if she understood or was even listening, but the woman had a strange look about her. Her face was expressionless, but there was a look in her eyes that made a strange feeling coil in her belly. She had never seen it before. She thought it may be just mere curiosity, but when she followed her gaze and saw her staring at her arm around her, she swallowed and sat back a little further. Being so close, she could feel the woman's heartbeat against her own, could feel its strong pulse thudding against her chest. The only person she'd ever let her hold her to comfort her had been Lila, but Xena was a stranger and it made her slightly uncomfortable.

Xena noticed when the human moved away from her. Gabrielle sat back so her back rested against the trunk, but she kept her hand grasping Xena's forearm. At least she didn't move too far away. Xena smiled.

"Gabrielle…water…clean…saved," she said suddenly, repeating all of the words she could remember. They sounded so foreign to her, but as she said them, she couldn't ignore the odd sense of familiarity she felt. They rolled off her tongue easily, as though she'd said them before and was only just remembering them after they had been lost for a long time. It was like her body. She had never been around another human in the forest, but when Gabrielle had sobbed into her side, putting her arm around her had felt like the most natural thing to do to comfort her. It was as though some part of her told her that it was expected. But what now?

Gabrielle smiled up at the woman proudly. "You remember them." She sighed suddenly, saddened by their language barrier. "I wish you could understand me. Or at least, I wish I could understand you. I'd love to know how you came to be here, or how you live with the wolves. I've heard stories, legends of people living with creatures, being raised by them, but I never thought I'd meet someone in the flesh that represented the stories."

Xena wished she could understand the noises the human was making. It sounded like nothing but background noise to her, but unlike the ambience of the forest at night; the bubbling rush of the river, the flutter of wings as the bats and birds flew about, or the snuffling of wolves still awake and hunting. At least with them, she could read what they were doing. When it came to the human it was a continuous string of foreign words she couldn't understand.

But at least, it seemed, talking helped Gabrielle to relax. Since the incident ended and she started talking, she had stopped shaking. Almost as if she'd forgotten it altogether. Xena couldn't help but smile. Maybe with her more relaxed state, it would be easier for her to travel?

Leaving the human to babble on in her ear, Xena looked out at the forest before her, creating a safe path for them to follow as a way of getting out of the tree. The sun was still up but it wouldn't take long before the sky would darken, announcing the approaching night and become the playing ground for creatures rivalling the danger of the bear. Xena shuddered, seeing the yellow eyes glaring at her in her mind's eye. If he knew…

Akan hunted during the day to stay close to the den, but he mostly ventured out at night, when more prey became available. If Xena didn't get Gabrielle back before nightfall, she would surely be within his sights. His intolerance of humans mystified her, but she didn't dare challenge it in fear of a backlash on her.

"There was a tale of two brothers who, as babies, were raised by a mother wolf. She took them in and raised them as her own until-" Gabrielle broke off when she felt movement at her side. Seeing Xena rise to her feet, she immediately felt panic swirl in her chest. She reached up, grabbing her wrist. "Wait, you're not going to leave me here in the tree are you?"

Xena looked down at the human and saw her face twisted in horror. Her lush green eyes stared back at her, wide and fearful. As they flicked down at the ground and back at her she wobbled unsteadily. The look made her heart squeeze.

"Gabrielle," Xena said, reaching down to grab the human. As she pulled her up, she held her close to keep her away from the edge and pointed up at the sky.

Gabrielle frowned. Why was she gesturing at the sun? Yes it was there, it was hot…and it was falling. Realization pulled at her. How long had she been away from Lila? It had been late afternoon when she'd left, but that had been hours ago. From the short time she'd been in the forest she knew that the nights came quickly

Knowing what that meant, Gabrielle swallowed, nodding at Xena's expectant stare. She didn't like it but she knew it was necessary. As Xena stood with her back to her, Gabrielle tip-toed, linking her arms around the woman's neck while she steadied them, and tried her best not to look down in the process.

Xena waited patiently as the human climbed onto her back. She grasped the branches tightly in an attempt to balance them when the movement rocked them both. When the human's smooth legs wrapped around her waist, she felt an unexpected and unfamiliar rush of heat clench in her belly. The feeling made her breath hitch and her skin warm where she brushed it. Looking back, Xena checked to see if the human had felt it too. But when she saw Gabrielle's golden head and felt her cheek pressed into her shoulders, she thought maybe it was just her. Ignoring it, Xena moved slowly through the tree.

After the only vine that dangled from the tree had snapped, it left Xena with only two options to get down. Climb or jump, and seeing as the latter meant certain death, that only left climbing – a trait Xena was naturally skilled in.

She moved down the tree like a snake, her movements precise and smooth. Her hands seemed to unconsciously grip the branches or footholds without looking. But unlike how she was usually able to travel down the tree without difficulty, this time seemed different. She wasn't sure if it was because of the height of the tree, the labours of the day, or the fact that her thoughts constantly travelled to the human on her back, holding onto her tightly.

Even after everything that had happened; she still couldn't believe she was with her, with another human altogether. Finally, she wasn't alone. There _were_ others like her. She had dreamed of meeting other like herself, but Akan had forbidden her from leaving out of the forest. He had made it quite clear when she had been a child that, if she were to step one foot out of the forest, she could never come back, and the only family she had ever known would be lost to her. The thought of losing them left an icy stabbing pain in her chest, one she couldn't bear to live with.

Akan had also said that if the humans became a problem, that he would deal with them. She knew without having to think hard about it what that entailed. Suddenly, the memory of Akan smashing the poor doe they had hunted weeks ago flashed in her mind. Except this time, instead of the doe, she envisioned Gabrielle's neck in his jaw; the wolf slamming _her_ body into the ground to pound the life out of her. The image made her feel physically ill. She couldn't allow that. She would have to make sure the humans left the forest.

Or did she?

This was Xena's only chance to reconnect with herself; a part she felt had been locked away. If she could hide them, or at least keep them at a safe distance away from the pack, Akan would have no reason to hunt them down. She had almost lost the ability to speak. That was until Gabrielle had spoken the words and her tongue recalled them. She remembered vaguely memories of herself as a child, the words – the _human_ words – she had used before her language had evolved to adapt to that of the wolves, securing communication with them. When she had copied the human's words, images had flickered into her mind, as though reminding her of things she knew but had forgotten.

She admitted, when she had said the words, she had felt a shiver of familiarity and distant voices had echoed back in her head, telling her their meaning. The voices had been filled with a gentleness and love. They begged to be remembered, but instead, their sources lingered on the cusp of her memory. There, but unattainable.

Could the human be the key? The missing link that could finally help her piece together the broken memories and make sense of who she is?

"Ugh, gods, I hate that!" Gabrielle moaned as Xena let go of one branch to another below, each drop becoming lengthier than the last. They made her stomach flip sickly.

"Ugh!" Xena copied with a smile, thinking the sound funny to her ears.

Gabrielle decided to be brave and looked up. She was relieved to see they were closer to the ground. Brush and leaves greeted her face as they finally dropped the last few feet from the tree and were planted firmly on flat, solid ground. She wriggled in excitement, sliding from the woman's back, and moved toward the cream coloured material she saw laying a small distance away.

"My satchel!" she gasped, rushing over. She kneeled; picking it up to inspect it closely to make sure it wasn't damaged. "It must have fallen from me when the vine snapped. There's no sign of rips or tears," she looked inside and released a sigh of relief. "All of my scrolls are in here too. The gods favour me today." She looked up and smiled as Xena came over to kneel too.

When she lifted the bag, Xena peered inside curiously. She watched with interest as Gabrielle plucked one of the items from the bag and unravelled it, showing her. "This is called a _scroll_. You write on it; words, orders. I write stories on mine, or at least I try to."

Xena took it carefully. "_Scroll_," she said, tilting it this way and that way, making it undo further.

Gabrielle chuckled. When Xena passed it back, she rolled it back up and placed it in her satchel. "Yeah, mine haven't really seen many words lately. No stories."

She stood up, shrugging the satchel strap over her shoulder. Looking around she had no idea where she was. The shade from the trees shielded her; the sun blocked out by the leafy treetops. She brushed hand over her face. At least she wasn't too hot anymore. Glancing up at Xena, she saw that, despite the heat, the woman remained unaffected, the only evidence of its heat on her made by the way her fringe stuck to her forehead. She watched her as she flicked her head around suddenly, her eyes darting at the trees.

Xena heard him; a small sound, a hint of an intake of breath. Her ears pricked when the sound of a fragile twig snapping under pressure reached her. She listened carefully, closing her eyes to visualise his position. She saw his paws pressing down carefully upon the ground, taking care not to make any noise as he followed them. She felt his breathing fall to a slow and steady pace so that he wouldn't alert them to him. He would keep his body low as he lurked within his cover, following, doing what he does best.

She frowned. Opening her eyes, Xena looked carefully toward his direction. She could almost feel his eyes pressing down her from where he prowled. She would have stayed there, unmoving if it hadn't been for the small hand on her forearm, pulling her from of her thoughts.

"Xena?" Gabrielle said, looking up to follow her line of sight. She saw nothing but more trees and foliage. When she looked up at Xena she saw her brows knitted together in concern. She felt a twinge in her stomach. Why was she looking as if there was something out there? Was it the bear again? The thought of the mighty beast coming after her again made her tremble. She watched, waiting, but there was no sign of anything. So what was she doing? "Xena?" she repeated.

"Mm" Xena said, nudging the human into movement. She pointed in the opposite direction and began walking. With her height and speed, it took a lot of effort for Gabrielle to keep up with her large strides. She knew he was watching. But she hadn't been able to notice him as she'd moved through the forest with Gabrielle. She wondered as they walked, just how long had he been following them?

~X~

"Where in _Tartarus_ have you been?"

Gabrielle sighed, tightening her hand around strap. Glancing over her shoulder, she looked toward the break in the trees she'd just come from. Barely minutes before Xena had stopped, pointing her in the direction of her campsite. It had surprised her when she'd known where to take her. But as they had both approached the area, it had been pretty obvious where Lila was. Even Gabrielle had been able to hear her sister's curses as she'd paced up and down, throwing things around the campsite before they had even approached.

She'd hitched her shoulders up to her ears in embarrassment because, during the way back, though she knew Xena didn't understand, Gabrielle had talked endlessly about her sister; about how helpful she had been when she'd been at Athens, how nice and quiet she was, and lovely. She had even spoken of the possibility of them meeting because Lila didn't believe her existence. But that idea went up in smoke when they had neared the site and Xena had seen her. The woman had stared, eyes wide with shock as they had watched her from the trees. After the display, Xena had shaken her head, pointing to herself and then somewhere into the trees, nudging Gabrielle toward her sister.

She had noticed a little while back that Xena had been less excited. She'd kept a conspicuous gap between them as they had trekked along the forest floor. Though Gabrielle hadn't understood it, she respected it. She still didn't know the woman well enough to know what boundaries she had and what would be acceptable to her.

"Are you listening to me!" Lila's tone snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned and came face to face with her sister's angry glare. The power the look held almost knocked her back and she struggled to hold her ground.

She cleared her throat. "Lila, I was alright. I told you I needed some time to myself-"

"What about me then? I went looking for you, thinking you'd abandoned me, or gotten eaten by some animal." Gabrielle refused to mention just how close her words were to the truth while she listened to her sister's rant. She watched as she paced in front of her, throwing her hands about in anger. "I shouted you until my throat became raw, I left the safety of our clearing to go find you and almost got lost myself! I'm not suited for this, Gabrielle, I told you. I have had enough of this. We are leaving tomorrow."

Gabrielle blinked. "Tomorrow? But…" she trailed off, pointing into the trees.

"No!" Lila stopped. Turning on her heel she came back over to Gabrielle, forcing her to step back in fear of getting walked into. "We. Are. Leaving. Tomorrow! No arguments, Gabrielle. I don't care that it hasn't been a week yet. I don't care if you've suddenly gotten your spark back. I _don't care_ if you think there are magical wild people in the forest or that you've found the gods in here, we are packing so we can leave tomorrow at first light, understand?"

Gabrielle stared at her sister, watching as her chest heaved as she drew her breath, deep and heavy. She had never seen her like this. She knew that she had an aversion to the outside, but that couldn't be the reason for such a violent outburst. Normally Lila was the epitome of calm. Gabrielle went to _her_ when she needed to clear her head or wanted someone to hold until she felt her world quiet and settle again.

Thinking that a little time to calm down would do her sister good, Gabrielle decided not to bring up the subject of Xena or what she had endured that afternoon. She knew it would only upset her more. Without giving acknowledgement or an answer to Lila's demand to leave, Gabrielle lowered her eyes, moving passed her until she approached her bedroll.

She felt her sister's eyes on her all the way there, expecting her to argue back or daring her to challenge her. But when she heard the sigh and her sister's footsteps back to her own bedroll, Gabrielle guessed Lila had taken her silence as agreement.

The sisters remained silent for the rest of the night, politely ignoring each other to go about their business. While Lila packed with a sudden abundance of energy, Gabrielle wrote on her scroll, recounting the events of her day. The words came easily; they seemed to flow from her as she saw the images so vividly in her mind again. The emotions that had rushed through her body from being chased by the bear, to being rescued from the tree, and finished with being escorted back by her saviour. She made sure not to leave a single thing out, only stopping when night had fallen; shrouding the forest in darkness and the light from the flames strained her eyes.

When she finally allowed herself rest, lying back in her bedroll, her gaze caught the full moon suspended in the sky like a silver orb, spilling its glorious shimmering light upon the earth, leeching everything of colour. She lifted her arm up and saw her skin had turned pale, almost like marble, and remembered when Xena had compared their arms in the tree.

Being around Xena, seeing her move or get excited whenever she learned a new word – it was endearing. It caused an inexplicable feeling in her belly. She couldn't understand it. When she was with her, she didn't want to leave. Rest of the world be damned, she wasn't ready to leave the forest yet, not just because of herself, but because of Xena. She had so much she still wanted to see, so long as it didn't include bears. She wanted to get to know this woman and see if she could bring her out. Perhaps, when the time came for her to leave, she could convince Xena to come too? The woman had saved her life twice in one day. She owed it to her, didn't she?

A cool breeze swept over her, whispering through her hair and rocked the dying flames from the fire. She clutched her covers and tightened them around her face. Remembering flying through the trees with Xena, Gabrielle fell to sleep with a smile knowing that one day; it would make a great story.

* * *

_Hi guys! Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any issues regarding any spelling or grammar issues, or if you have any con-crit, please inform me in a PM so I can make any changes accordingly. If you have any reviews/comments, they are welcome and deeply appreciated. I always like to know how my work is recieved. Thanks again, and stay tuned for the next chapter! :D_


	19. Confidant

Xena watched from where she sat, perched in the tree like a bird, holding onto the branch above her for security while her wolf family played below. She enjoyed seeing them play. It brought back happy memories of her joining in with them as a child, just as she was starting to learn to be one of them. She saw Kaia sat near the pack, watching her children intently to make sure none got too seriously hurt or that she could be there to help break up fights that became too serious. Joxer stayed near her, keeping out of the scuffle, and instead watched with excitement as his brothers tore at each other, trying to get the upper hand. They snarled, snapping at each other with enthusiastic vigour as they tumbled around. She itched to join in, but her mind was on other things.

Her eyes scanned the pack looking for _him_. She could feel his eyes on her, but he was just too good at hiding to be found if he didn't want to. After everything that had happened the day before, Xena had been too excited to sleep, and instead had stayed up. Staying awake for long hours had been a regular occurrence growing up with her wolf family, so she was used to it. Every now and then, when she would the need to sleep, she ignored it. Though, she admitted begrudgingly, lack of sleep did cause a bit of a hindrance. Long stretches of sleeplessness caused slower movements, lack of energy and difficulties seeing. She quietly wondered as she scanned the clearing whether that was the reason she couldn't find him now.

Then, just as she was about to drop from the tree and join her family, she saw movement in the trees opposite the clearing. Deciding to take his hint, Xena moved along the trees around the edge until she found herself away from them, travelling deeper.

When she finally found him, he was sat up, overlooking the rocky lip that hung over the hill, leading into the lower parts of the forest, and away from their territory. She could see he was trying to maintain aloof, but there was something about the way his jaw was set that made her think he was trying to be patient. She came to stand beside him, quietly waiting for the wolf to talk first. She _felt_ more than _saw_ his awkwardness at her presence, but she took comfort in the fact that he didn't tell her to leave. Instead he just looked out into the distance, soaking in the remnants of the predawn light.

'_I know you followed me, Autolycus'_ Xena finally said, deciding to talk first. She couldn't take the silence. It was too much for her to ignore.

The silver-black wolf's ears flicked in reaction to her voice and he turned slightly in her direction, but didn't look at her. Instead his eyes remained glued forward. _'I know. You're too smart to hide from successfully, Xena,'_ he replied dryly.

'_Why did you?'_

'_I wanted to make sure that-'_

'_Please don't say you were following me to protect me, Autolycus_. _You know very well I can look after myself.'_ She paused to move closer so that she leaned forward and could see him properly. There was a strange faraway look in Autolycus's brown eyes as he gazed out at the forest_. 'Why did you follow me?'_

Autolycus sighed, lowering his head. _'What's so great about her, Xena? She's just a human.'_

Xena recoiled. His words shocked her, not just because they were unexpected or that he had said that Gabrielle was "just a human", but mostly because of the way he said it. When he looked back up at her there was a hint of anger in his gaze that she expected.

'_I hadn't meant to see her, Autolycus, but she was being chased by a bear. A bear! She would have died if I hadn't have saved her. And what do you mean just a human? I'm human!' _

'_Yes,'_ Autolycus agreed, _'but you're one of us! You're my _sister_. Everybody else wonders where you go lately when you disappear, but I already know. I know without needing to see that you're with the human.'_ Autolycus rose to his feet and paced up and down, his great tail swishing across the ground as he moved. _'I saw what happened today. You almost died because of the human. I almost lost my sister when you risked your life to save hers. How do you think I feel, Xena? How do you think Kaia would feel if one day, when you disappear again without telling anyone and you risk yourself, you die? Who would know?'_

Xena swallowed as his words rang in her ears. She didn't like it, but it was true. She had risked herself. Why? Because of a human? Because she wanted to know more of the species she came from. She wanted to understand herself, was that so bad? She looked up Autolycus and saw his torn expression, torn because she could sense that he wasn't sure whether to be angry or upset at her. It saddened her to think that her curiosity was hurting those she loved.

'_They talk, y'know, when you leave the pack. After you mentioned the humans some of the wolves have been wondering if you might leave to join them.'_

Xena frowned._ 'That's ridiculous, Autolycus.'_

'_Is it?'_

'_The pack is my family! I won't abandon my family for anyone.' _It hurt her whenAutolycus looked up with an expression that said he didn't feel convinced. _'Apart from you and Joxer, have you told anyone else? About me and the humans?'_

Xena found herself holding her breath as she awaited his answer. She wouldn't blame him if he told others about her. It was only natural for him to feel protective. She was part of his pack. If he were to have a secret that he entrusted her with, but had the possibility to endanger his life, she would want to keep him safe. She would feel compelled to tell others in order to protect him. Secrets could be a heavy burden to carry alone.

At last, after what felt like a long time, the wolf sighed. He stopped at his spot overlooking the forest again. _'No, we haven't uttered a word to anyone, Xena. As much as it pains me to know that you are putting yourself in danger, I understand your curiosity. I just wish it wouldn't come at such a price to you.'_ He looked up at her then, a question burning in his deep brown eyes. She could feel he wanted to ask, but she knew of her brother's pride. Whatever his question was, he was fighting against himself to not reveal it. She guessed, following their conversation, that it had something to do with the human. It would explain his hesitance.

'_What is it, Autolycus?_' she probed, arching an eyebrow at him.

He seemed to chew over his question in his mind, taking his time to decide whether or not to ask it. Finally, after an uncomfortable stretch of silence between the two, Autolycus gave in to his own curiosity. _'What…,'_ he started and then trailed off.

She waited patiently as he collected his thoughts. She didn't want to rush him when he was going to ask about the human, not when it so obviously strained his pride to ask. He sat up straight, lifting his head regally, as if to do so, he would be saving his integrity. _'What of the human then?' _he asked quickly.

It took everything within her not to smile. She knew to do so would only embarrass him, and she didn't want to humiliate her brother in this rare moment. Not when they were going to talk about her species. He refused to look at her, even after asking the question. Instead, the proud wolf kept his gaze trained forward, attempting to give off an uncaring air about the topic. Okay, she could do the same. Adjusting herself so that she sat beside him, Xena took a deep breath.

'_The golden human's name is Gabrielle,' _she started, enjoying the feel of the name as it passed through her lips the more she said it. It left a pleasant tingle and she had to resist the urge to smile as she continued._ 'She seems to be some kind of lure for trouble though – I have never known such a babe in the woods. Even Joxer, as impaired as he is with his weaknesses, would fare better. The human bumbles, fearing travel through the trees. I think that, perhaps, the humans living outside the forest must be weak.' _Xena noticed the smirk on her brother's face, as though that piece of information pleased him.

'_What makes you say so?'_ he said casually, but there was no mistaking the glint of pride in his eyes.

She shrugged, picking at the grass near her folded legs. _'She is soft. Her body feels weak to my own and light. I feared hurting her when she was with me._' Her thoughts drifted to her memories of carrying her through the trees, feeling her shake. She sighed. _'She seemed so fragile, Autolycus, but there was no mistaking the strength she possesses. Her fear made her strong when she was so high up in the treetops. It grasped even me.'_

'_What do you mean?' _He seemed confused by her statement. _'Since you were a child you have not shown one ounce of fear toward the trees. You practically live within them, Xena.'_

Xena chuckled at his quipping remark and swept her hair aside. She lifted up her hand, grabbing her shoulder to peer back. She heard his indignant sniff when he saw the marks left in her skin. _'The human did this to you?'_

'_Yes, but I feel it was not done intentionally, Autolycus,'_ she said as she examined the marks on her shoulder again.

On her shoulder, coloured a deep angry red were the half-moons that the human's fingernails had left in her desperate attempt to cling to Xena. She hadn't realized at the time – too busy saving them both to feel them. But during her travel back to the den, a painful itch-like sensation had brought her attention to her shoulders. Stopping in a tree, Xena had moved her hair to see and had reacted in the same way her brother had; thinking the bear or the trees had marked her. But, after placing her own fingertips against the marks, and realized the cause, Xena found she couldn't feel annoyed toward Gabrielle. She hadn't meant any harm after all. Autolycus obviously didn't feel the same way.

'_How do you know this human does not want to hurt you?'_

Xena let go of her shoulder, brushing her hair to hide the marks once again. She sighed as she looked out at the dissolving predawn light. _'If I thought for a second that she would want to hurt me, I would know. My instincts are sharper than they were when I was younger, Autolycus, I will not be fooled. Besides, she spent more time making noise and shaking than anything.' _She paused for a moment, wondering whether or not she should voice what she had learnt from the human about her forgotten language.

Even now, the words swirled around in the front of her mind like an insect that could not be swatted away. They had been awakened in her mind and would not burrow into the dark recess of her mind where they once hid. Nor would she let them.

Speaking the words with Gabrielle earlier had made her lips tingle. They had felt as familiar as her name the first time she had said it after waking in the forest, so she knew that a part of her knew them. Whether or not she would allow herself to use them was a different matter altogether.

She looked at her brother. He was looking at her, patient and reluctantly curious to know about the human. Deciding that he had brought about the conversation and wanted to know, she resolved to mention them

"Water," she said quietly. The word still sounded so foreign to her ears.

Autolycus's eyes widened, his head tilted as he looked at her. _'What was that?'_

She smiled tentatively. _'A human word she taught me. It means water.'_

Her brother frowned. It seemed to make him uncomfortable, the mere mention of a word in another language. He shifted where he sat. _'Do not repeat it in the pack. Akan would be most displeased to hear it uttered. You know how he feels about humans.'_

Now it was her turned to fidget uncomfortably. _'Don't remind me,'_ she replied dryly as she wiggled her very human toes.

They looked at each other then and shared a smile. It felt easy to her. To talk to her brother and know he would keep her confidence. He wanted nothing more than to protect her, much the same feeling she shared for him and her other close brother wolf, Joxer. She knew she could trust them both, not only with her secrets, but with her life.

As they fell into another bout of silence, she let her thoughts wonder, remembering how they had been years ago. They had been cocky and arrogant, fixed in their ways then to surpass one another with shows of dominance and establish their place above the other.

They all had their own skills and strengths, and knew how they could apply them in situations when needed. When it came to Autolycus, his guile was what positioned him within the pack. Instead of hunting, his speed and cunning could distract another wolf and, in a heartbeat, steal the food from its mouth before it had the chance to know what happened.

Though Joxer was the omega of the pack, he still had an important skill that made him invaluable during times of dire hardship when hunting. Joxer's uncanny ability to play on his weaknesses and appear frail often drew prey in, making them drop their guard, thinking him unable to make chase. They often found their neck within his jaws. Either that, or Joxer would distract them, giving the others enough time to pounce.

Youthful and confident with their skills, both brothers had grown arrogant enough to challenge Xena. She smiled, remembering one particular afternoon where their separate skills had saved them all.

~X~

Xena rolled passed her brother, narrowly missing the strong snap of his jaws. She laughed as he growled at her in frustration. _'Damn it, Xena, stop moving around like that! It's hardly fair.'_

Xena rose to a standing position and leapt up, clinging onto the branch above her. Sliding her body along it like a snake, she rested her chin on her arm lazily, taunting her brothers beneath. She hung her arm over the branch, wriggling her fingers like worms, taunting them and laughed as they jumped up, missing every time. They snarled at her.

'_Who said anything about being fair, Autolycus? You have your abilities and I have mine. I-Joxer, don't look at me with those eyes. I know your tricks so they won't work on me.'_

She couldn't help but laugh at his expression. He looked the epitome of innocence; his eyes wide like that of a doe, attempting to appeal to her sensitivity and lure her out of the tree by whining. She had come to know both of them over the ten summers she had been with the pack, so she knew of the tricks he used. He'd made the mistake of divulging them with her. Now, after knowing his secret, his show seemed pathetic and lost its effectiveness on her. His hind leg shook as if it was injured, and he did a good job at playing it up. She almost wanted to come out of the tree. _Almost_.

Joxer blinked, the look of innocence disappearing, annoyance placing itself in its stead. He circled below her as she grinned. _'You've got to come out of that tree sometime, Xena. Even you can't live in them like the birds do.'_

Autolycus sniffed in agreement. In a moment of opportunity, he leapt up, pushing his hind legs off the tree and jumped up. She had to snatch her hand back quickly as his fangs grazed the branch she lounged upon. She disguised her surprise with an arched eyebrow. _'Oh, I see. You want me to come down then?'_

'_What are you afraid of?'_ Autolycus grinned mischievously. _'Me besting you, or finding out that a mere human can't win against a wolf?'_

She knew Autolycus well enough to know when he was baiting her, and though Xena fought to retain her control, she rose to it. She grinned back. Standing in the tree, Xena moved to the edge and jumped off, landing in the dirt before her brothers. They stared at each other for a long moment before any of them made the first move.

Having the instinctual ability to sense movement, Xena knew when he was going to make his move before even he did, giving her the chance to think two steps ahead. As Autolycus rushed forward, snapping his jaw, Xena rolled away and linked her arm around his neck, wrestling him to the ground. He struggled in her grasp, but she managed to keep him grounded until he whined. Joxer's claws down her arm surprised her, but his surprise was greater than hers. Being the physically weakest in the pack, Joxer's attacks rarely found their targets. So the when shock that came with the realization that he'd got Xena hit him, his arrogance kicked in, making room for mistakes. He grinned impishly, completely missing the punch as he smiled – tongue lolling out – and fell to his side upon the dirt, dazed.

Autolycus's growl gave him away. Feeling him come up behind her, Xena ducked, smiling as she watched him bound over her crouched form. He turned quickly. His eyes turned to slits as they circled each other, sizing the other up.

All her nerve endings tingled with anticipation as she watched the wolf opposite her, waiting for him to attack. But his strike would never come. Instead, her brother's ears flattened against his skull and he started stepping backwards, fear taking place of the silly mood that had driven him.

'_What is it, Autolycus?'_ she asked, concern lacing her tone.

The ferocity of the growl behind her sent tremors of fear up her spine, chilling her blood and making her hairs stand up. Freezing, Xena risked a look over her shoulder. The air left her like a punch in the gut when, behind her was a bear, stood up on his hind legs and his sharp teeth exposed. He stood at least seven foot tall upright, blocking out the sun and covering the teen in his shadow. Her heart beat painfully in her chest, battering against her ribs as though it wanted to escape. Fright made her tongue twice its size, and she struggled to breathe, her legs lost feeling, rendering her completely immobile.

Autolycus growled low and dangerous as he slowly approached. He kept his body low. She knew he could sense her fear, just as the bear did. _'Xena, move away slowly,' _he ordered, never taking his eyes from the beast behind her.

'_I can't, Autolycus,'_ she whimpered. Her knees shook and she found herself dangerously close to crying.

Joxer stirred nearby. Upon seeing the bear, he stayed on his side and appeared weak, making himself less of a threat. He made soft whimpering noises. His tactic to distract the bear worked, and Xena found herself free of the shadow. As soon as he moved, Autolycus approached her, nudging her toward a tree insistently with his nose.

'_Get up there, Xena; he won't be able to reach you. They can't climb like you can._' He nipped her calf sharply when it was obvious her attention was still on the bear. She yelped in surprise, but it worked.

'_What about you two?' _she asked desperately.

'_Don't worry about us, Xena. Just stay safe,'_ he said and turned toward the massive creature still heading toward a whimpering Joxer.

Shaking off the binding fear, Xena climbed up, throwing herself into the safety of the trees. She watched with apprehension as her brothers set about distracting the bear, drawing him away.

As the bear reached Joxer and readied to strike, Joxer shot to his feet, darting around him with a speed that deceived his appearance and abilities. Autolycus did the same, circling the beast. She could see that, as the bear aimed swipes in their direction, but missed every time, he began to tire. The massive bear growled in frustration as they continued their dizzying circle.

But, just as it looked as though their plan would work, the angry bear hit Autolycus with a well-aimed swipe to his jaw that he never saw coming. She gasped, watching in horror as her brother's body slammed into a tree and crumpled to a heap on the floor, unmoving. Seeing his brother lay motionless upon the ground, Joxer keened, forgetting about the bear that roared barely a stone's throw away from him. Distracted, her brother didn't see the mighty beast approaching him from behind. Instead his attention was focused solely on trying to reawaken his brother with tentative licks to his face and gentle nudging.

Knowing that if she didn't do anything, her brothers would surely die, Xena forced herself to move from her place in the tree. But even as she did, she found herself constantly halting. The image of the bear ripping into her soft skin with his claws plagued her mind. Then, as the sound of Autolycus's bark to warn Joxer cut through her bloody visions, Xena found herself racing to the end of the branch, allowing instinct to take over.

Arms open, hands like claws, Xena flew through the air toward the bear. Thoughts of fear or death left her. The only thought that passed through her mind was to protect her brothers from this beast that dared to hurt her family. She landed on his back and reached up, looping her arms around his neck. She squeezed with all her might, tightening her grip around his neck in attempt to cut off his air, or at least distract him. She wasn't sure if she was affecting the bear. He still moved toward her brothers with abandon, crashing through the undergrowth.

But then, as if he could no longer ignore her, the bear stopped, attempting to reach behind him and claw at _her_ instead. She held on as tightly as she could as the bear spun constantly, trying to throw her off. Her legs flew about, smacking into trees. She winced at the impact, and the cuts as the broken branches sliced into her skin, but she refused to let go. Even with his show of strength, Xena was adamant to stay on his back. The longer she did, the more time her brothers had to recover and escape to safety. She kept that in mind as she clung on for dear life.

Still, even with the skills she had learnt from the wolves and the self-taught lessons to endure, she couldn't deny the ache in her muscles or the pain that lanced through her every time her cut legs slammed into another tree. The ordeal was taking its toll on her stamina. Her hair stuck to her face with sweat, her nostrils burned as they filled with the strong, heady scent of the bear's fur. The heat from the animal felt too hot against her own skin.

'_Let go Xena!'_ Autolycus howled.

She struggled to look around as the bear spun. When she saw the silver-black wolf standing upon a boulder and Joxer nearby, watching the bear's steps as he struggled to stay behind him, Xena frowned. _'Run away, brothers!'_ she cried back.

The bear turned sharply, throwing her body around and loosening her grip around his neck. She would fall soon and he would kill her.

'Xena! _Let go right now!_' Autolycus barked his order and she found herself complying. She let go, sliding down the beast until her backside landed heavily on Joxer's back. The impact seemed not to affect him at all. Instead, he carried her away a safe distance while Autolycus leapt, surging toward the beast with a terrifying snarl that sent tremors up her spine.

She watched as he ripped into the bear, slicing away with his claws and biting. The attacks hardly damaged him, but it was enough to make the bear turn and run through the trees with an angry roar. It echoed off the trees, the sound scaring the birds from their nests in the canopy.

They had been close before, but as Xena and her brothers sat together, catching their collective breaths, they knew each of them had played an important role in keeping one another alive. After the incident, Xena, Autolycus had been inseparable – the fight for dominance between them long forgotten, and an unbreakable bond formed instead.

~X~

Xena blew the blades of grass nearest to her face gently, watching as they bent. They flapped the harder she blew, but never did they break, or uproot. They merely sprung back into place, as if she had never touched them at all with her invisible will. That was the way she felt with the bear. No matter what they did, no matter how many times they bit, clawed or wrestled him, the bear never showed any evidence of their efforts. He was a like a mountain in comparison to them; their attacks nothing more than a gentle wind against it.

Over the years, _Beast_ – as they had named the bear – had come to be known as a bit of a tyrant to the pack. He kept coming back, attacking them whenever they strayed too far from their den or crossed into his territory. Akan had told them when they were younger that the bear had been there as long as he had, and was just as ferocious. The fact that they had escaped with their lives had surprised him, but he had expressed that they never approach him if they could help it. It had been one of the rare times Xena had witnessed the cold, hard leader express genuine concern for members of his pack, and only reaffirmed the bear's ferocity.

She propped her head in her hands. _'He chased her, y'know,'_ she said quietly. The memory of their fight with the bear brought her back to the incident with Gabrielle.

Autolycus's ear flicked toward her but his eyes remained closed. They had moved, both lying on their bellies on the lip, facing the direction that the sun had started to rise in. It still remained only a half of a whole but shined just as brightly, painting the sky a pale blue.

'_The bear you mentioned…it was _him_?'_ Autolycus paused for a moment. She wondered if he too was remembering the first time they had come into contact with the bear, just as she had. _'It was Beast?'_

Though she knew he couldn't see, she nodded. _'Yes. For a weak human, she showed great courage.'_

'_She fought him?'_ She looked over and saw him looking up at her out of one eye.

'_No. I doubt she would have lived if she'd faced him. She ran.'_ When her brother closed his eye once again, resting his chin on his paws, Xena fidgeted. _'I was surprised to find she was quick on her feet, and quite clever. A few times, she managed to outwit him by slipping_ _through or over obstacles._ _But, she made the critical error of trying to escape downhill._'

Autolycus snorted. '_Stupid human-ow_!' he glared at her. He leaned over and licked his paw._ 'Why did you hit me?'_

'_I'm a human, too, Autolycus. You insult the human, you insult me.' _When he rolled his eyes at her she relaxed back into her position, cradling her chin in her hands._ 'She didn't seem so stupid. There is something about her, something I can't explain that...' _she trailed off, remembering the heat that a simple brush of the human's leg around her waist had generated. For some reason it embarrassed her, but on the other hand, made her heart race in a most unusual way._ 'After I saved her from Beast, I expected her to be afraid of me too. But instead…she spoke. She said my name.'_

Autolycus's ears pricked up then and rose as he opened both eyes to look at her_. 'How did she know it?' _She noticed his voice shake only a little, the tone laced with a hint of worry. She wondered if he thought Gabrielle might have known her before her life with the pack.

She reached over and stroked behind his ear reassuringly. _'Don't worry, brother. She only knew it because I told her.'_

Autolycus seemed to think about this for a while, staring out at the sky like he usually did when giving something deep consideration. When he looked back at her, the sage look in his eyes not only startled her, but gave him a look that rarely graced his face. He suddenly looked wiser than the playful wolf she knew him to be.

'_Be wary of these humans, Xena. They may be of your species, but like all others, there are good and bad. Allowing yourself to become too close may hurt you more than heal. I know you seek answers to the questions your haunting dreams generate._ _But in certain cases, some things are better left forgotten,' _he said cryptically. _'You are strong willed, so I know I can't stop you. Whatever you choose to do, Xena, I won't tell any of the others. But know this. I love you, as does Joxer, Kaia and the pack. Even Akan does, though he may not show it. You belong _here_…with us.'_

It was at that moment, as they smiled at each other that Xena heard the sound that chilled her to her very bones – a sound that she had come to recognize and would never forget.

Gabrielle screamed.

* * *

_Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it.. If you have any issues regarding any spelling or grammar issues, or if you have any con-crit, please inform me in a PM so I can make any changes accordingly. If you have any reviews/comments, they are welcome and deeply appreciated. Thanks again, and stay tuned for the next chapter! :D_


	20. Snapped

_A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to start off with a thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate them so much, thank you :3 I also wanted to warn you that this chapter is quite a bit darker than my others so far, but it won't always be like this._ _Happy reading!_

* * *

Gabrielle yawned quietly, making sure not to make any sound as her sister lay opposite the fire, still sleeping like a log. She held her breath for a moment, listening to see if Lila would wake as she moaned in her sleep. Instead, she turned over, facing her back to her sister, tucking her fur blanket closer around her. Gabrielle released her breath and smiled.

She adjusted herself, moving so that she sat in a more comfortable position. She had been awake for over a candle mark now. The dying orange flames of the campfire had been all that stood between light and complete darkness when she'd opened her eyes. Now, guessing by the light that had already begun to paint the sky, the sun would be rising soon.

Gabrielle smiled as she looked up. She had never watched the sunrise. Back in Athens, either Lila, or one of the servants that worked Hadrian's house, had woken her in the early morning, when the sun had already burst out from its hiding place. It would sadden her when she'd roll out of bed and walk over to the open balcony and see the sun already so high. She'd feel like, in just a few short hours, she had missed so much. She had once planned to wake up at an earlier time. But with her busy schedule, and limited personal time, Gabrielle had barely been able to keep her eyes open and fallen to her bed.

Now, however, as she looked through the break in the trees and saw the soft golden orb peeking out from the horizon, she grinned. For a time, Gabrielle watched in silent awe as the sun slowly rose, filling the sky a lovely pale shade of blue. The sight of it was beautiful. To sit and watch as a new day began was a wonderful experience, one she was finally able count. She could imagine herself watching the sun rise and fall every day, listen to the sound of the wildlife as the animals flittered on around her, going on about their business, or fall to sleep looking at the blanket of glittering stars above her.

But it was not to be

She tried not to scowl as she remembered what Lila had said, almost commanded, yesterday. The thought of leaving the forest prodded at the hole she felt in her heart. It made her feel cold inside. She really didn't want to leave. Something about the forest called out to her with its quiet, subtle voice. It was scary, but at the same time enticing. Like when she had left home for the first time to attend the academy. Gabrielle had been so scared; scared to leave her family behind, the farm, the people and place she'd grown to love over the duration of her short life. The thought of leaving it all frightened her more that she could comprehend. But when her father had reminded her of _why_ she was leaving, it lightened the feeling, making it slightly easier for her to endure the separation.

She glanced around their clearing and smiled. Something about this place made her feel something she hadn't felt since she'd left the farm. She felt almost as if she was back at home, exploring the woods that resided at the back of their house.

She shifted slightly where she sat, attempting to achieve a more comfortable position, and raised her scroll to read. Her smile grew wider as looked over what she had previously written. But it wasn't until she read what she had written about Xena, that she heard her sister stirring.

"Already awake, Gabrielle?" Lila said her voice thick with sleep.

Lowering her scroll slightly, Gabrielle glanced over it and saw her sister sitting up on her elbow, rubbing her eyes. She was surprised after what happened between them yesterday that Lila would even utter a good morning to her. "Yes," she said, and saw Lila wince at her tone.

"You are angry with me," she said. It wasn't a question, merely a state of fact. It seemed Gabrielle didn't need to answer for Lila to hear her answer. She brushed her fingers through her hair and sat up. "I understand, but _you_ have to understand – I am not like you. I can't just drop everything and decide to disappear into the forest one day on a whim. I have a life, and so do you."

"Not much of a life if I had to escape it, Lila," Gabrielle retorted dryly. "My _life_ was the reason we left, remember?"

"I understand that you were afraid."

"Lila, there was nothing for me. I had been taken advantage of, stripped of everything that I was, who I was, and had been transformed into nothing but a shell of my former self. Hadrian's lies, his betrayal…I couldn't handle it." Gabrielle had an innate sense of right and wrong and knew the difference. Following her heart and leaving Athens had felt right. Entering the forest had felt right. She understood her sister's argument, but the thought of leaving left her feeling ill. She couldn't do it.

Lila looked away, covering her yawn with her hand. As she gazed around their camp, Gabrielle could see her focusing on certain items and knew without needing to ask that Lila was sorting things out in her head quietly, taking inventory and planning. She had an uncanny ability to see things and sort them in her mind, and it had helped Gabrielle decide to hire her as her assistant back in Athens when she had been overwhelmed with too much work and visits. She knew she wouldn't have coped if not for Lila's help. She had sorted her business scrolls, talked with Hadrian when she'd needed to see him, and helped her keep up with gossip and rumours to make sure none were of her.

Though they were sisters, they had worked together efficiently, able to retain a sense of professionalism between them both. But now, after spending time away from her job as a playwright, Gabrielle had noticed a subtle shift in their relationship. It had been almost invisible, but now it was as plain as day. They were becoming more like sisters; arguing over the smallest things, talking more, teaching each other skills they had gained over the years. In a few short days, Gabrielle had taught the skills she'd remembered from her father about camping, and in return, Lila had attempted to teach Gabrielle knitting. Though Gabrielle wouldn't admit to be anywhere near a master of it yet. Without needles, Lila had demonstrated the skill using twigs and rags. Gabrielle had scowled in annoyance when, after a few fair tries, she had only managed to ties them into knots.

However, though they had interacted more like sisters, she noticed something else. Despite spending years together, Gabrielle thought they didn't know each other very well at all. In the forest late at night, if they were having trouble sleeping, they would talk of the times before Gabrielle had graduated from the Academy and became a playwright. They spoke of the friends they had left behind, their last and favourite memories of their parents. Lila had also spoken of a man she had fallen in love with, but had kept it secret. When Gabrielle asked of him, Lila only said that she'd had to let him go and remained awkwardly silent for the remainder of the conversation. Realizing that it must be a touchy subject for her sister, Gabrielle had decided not to pry and gave her condolences for the lost romance.

Lila stifled another yawn and rose from her bedroll, crouching so she could roll it up tightly. Gabrielle watched as her sister moved around the camp, collecting the rest of whatever belongings she they had left strewn around the clearing, and placed them within the trunk they had fetched with them. Gabrielle tried to ignore her and sat still in her spot, reading her scroll.

"Gabrielle? What are you doing? Come _on_, pass me your fur blanket and start rolling up your bedroll. If we leave now we should be able to get a good start towards the next town," she said as she stood straight, smoothing out her frayed hair.

Gabrielle bit her lip, feeling her stomach roll in apprehension. She had hoped if she hadn't mentioned that she'd wanted to stay and let her sister sleep off her anger, that Lila may reconsider leaving. She sighed. It seemed not to be the case.

She rolled her scroll up and slid it into her satchel beside her others. She took a deep breath as she looped her satchel over her shoulder. "I'm not leaving," she said resolutely.

When she looked up, Gabrielle saw the expression on her sister's face and swallowed. Lila's face was twisted in anger, her eyes blazing with challenge. She took a step towards Gabrielle, her words clipped. "Roll up your bedroll…now," she ordered.

Gabrielle shook her head, her thoughts drifting to Xena and the possibilities of learning more. "No. Lila, please, I want to stay. You can go if you want to, but I'm staying here."

Lila closed her eyes and kneaded her forehead. "Gabrielle, we have been through this-"

"Yes, and you want to go, I understand that. But I don't." Gabrielle pushed her satchel aside and stood. She gestured around at the forest surrounding them. "For the first time since before I left the farm, I feel like the old me, Lila. Not only have I been able to write something that hasn't been forced, or constantly changed to suit the needs of someone else, I've finally found what I want."

"And what is that, hmm? To lay on a dirty ground? To eat half cooked food? I thought I was going to die when I ate that fish the other day!"

"You just didn't cook it long enough, that's all. I told you that you'd improve with practice."

"I don't want practice. I want to go home!" Lila stepped over to the fire and crouched, lifting handfuls of dirt onto the remaining embers, dousing the fire. "You're coming with me."

Gabrielle shook her head. "No,"

Lila glared at her then. As she rose, she did so slowly, taking small calculated steps toward Gabrielle. Gabrielle could feel the anger radiating from her in waves as she approached. It took all she had to remain where she stood. She expected her sister to say a few words, get a little angry and try and persuade her to leave the forest again. But her next words surprised her more than she could imagine.

"Why you spoilt little _brat_! How dare you ignore me? I said we are leaving, but I forgot – you're Gabrielle, aren't you? The _golden child_." Lila's eyes turned to slits. "You always get you want, don't you? It doesn't matter at what cost it comes to everybody else. Just as long as _you_ get what _you_ want, the rest of the world can go to Tartarus, right? Just like with mother and father!"

Gabrielle recoiled as though she'd been slapped. Where had this come from? She swallowed, ignoring the way her sister's eyes blazed, but she couldn't ignore the rolling feeling of genuine fear in her stomach as her sister approached her. "Lila? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't remember? I'm not surprised. You were always too busy or didn't care enough to notice, seeing as it all came naturally to you; the money, the luck, and the career. Do you have any idea how much it cost us after you abandoned the farm? They'd used all their money to make sure you could go to some school for '_story-tellers'_. While you were off living the high life, I remained stuck with them back on the farm, scrimping and scraping and mucking out the animals – watching as things went from bad to worse."

"I didn't abandon the farm! I loved mother and father. If I'd had the chance to stay and still attend the academy, I would have. But I couldn't. I had to make a choice, Lila, and our parents supported that. " Gabrielle said quickly. Her sister's words felt like a punch in the gut, winding her. She could hardly speak. How could Lila think that? She frowned, remembering something her sister had said. "Why did you have to scrape for money? What about the money that I sent home? What happened to that?"

Lila's face suddenly darkened; her eyes became cold and lifeless. "Everything went fine for a few seasons; we received the money you sent, and the farm prospered. But then a warlord visited the village, demanding that we pay him and his army protection money. If not, then he'd take what he thought we 'owed' him through the villagers."

Gabrielle gasped, her mouth covered by her hand in shock. She lifted her hand and reached toward Lila. She felt sick, as if her wold had been completely turned upside down by the revelation. But the thought of her sister being caught up in it, being used that way made her want to throw up. She looked at her sister, noticing the way Lila wrapped her arms around herself as if it would help her keep herself from falling apart.

Gabrielle touched her shoulder. "What did they do to you?"

Lila frowned. "Me? Nothing. The money that you sent to the farm was enough to keep the army's grubby hands off me." Gabrielle noticed a faraway look occupy her eyes then. "I can't say the same for some of the other village girls…" she trailed off quietly.

Gabrielle's grip tightened. "Why did none of you ever tell me? You had plenty of opportunities when you came to visit me!" she shouted. Her breathing hitched as the onset of tears came. "If you'd have told me, I could have-"

"What? What could you have done, Gabrielle?"

As Gabrielle struggled for the words that would never come, Lila surprised her by releasing a humourless laugh. She moved away from her, shrugging off her sister's hand. "Father didn't want to tell you. He said it would make you come back to the farm and give up on your dreams," Lila said bitterly. "He wanted to protect you. When the army started showing more of an interest in our farm, even after the money we gave - thats when he started to worry about me. They talked about sending me to Athens, then scratched that idea because it would make you worry. I think pretending was what killed them."

The tears fell silently down Gabrielle's cheeks. Everything she had thought, everything her family had told her…it had all been a lie. To protect her from the destruction that was befalling her home. She had always thought everything to be fine. They had played the part of a happy family whenever they had visited her – there had never been a sign that indicated the dark truth behind their smiles. Lila was right; she _had_ been too busy – too distracted with her own problems to notice anything amiss.

She bowed her head, feeling a rush of guilt. How could she have been so selfish? Think her life as hard now felt like nothing compared to the images that ran through her mind now: her mother and father working hard on the farm, making sure to make ends meet, and handing over the money she sent to protect themselves and their remaining daughter.

Gabrielle was about to apologize, was about to pull her sister into a consoling hug and reassure her sister that it would change. That she would help in any way she could when she heard the words that would stop her in her tracks and chill her blood.

"I suppose it was for the best. They were weak…towards the end," Lila said indifferently, as though she was speaking of the change in the weather.

"What did you say?" Gabrielle choked, unable to believe what she heard.

Lila glared up at her. "Do you know what it was like after you left?" she asked rhetorically. "Every day I had to listen to them talking about you every day. It was insufferable. They spoke of how _proud_ they were of the favourite child, their little _wonder girl_," Lila sneered, her voice dripping with hate. "They became worse as they grew older, their praise more nauseating. They seemed to have forgotten about the village's extra occupants. With everything that had happened, they fell into madness and eventually forgot about me." The change in her sister shocked Gabrielle. She hardly recognized the woman that stood before her, breathing deeply and tightening her hands into fists.

"How can you say that I was their favourite? Lila, they loved us both equally!"

Lila laughed humourlessly. The sound made chills slither up and down Gabrielle's spine. She stepped back. "_Please_, Gabrielle, you weren't there. You have no idea what it was like being second best to you all the time. You were always their favourite; I felt it from day one. But it didn't start to become more apparent until they found out you would tell the village children stories. You were always given more attention, given anything you wanted, while I – faceless, unneeded Lila, faded into the background. I was invisible."

Gabrielle released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding until Lila turned, stalking back over to the fire to kick more dirt in it. "I had hoped, after you'd left, that they would take more notice of me – that they would remember that they had another daughter. I worked hard every day, waking early so that I could start chores earlier and make mother and father's breakfast, their dinner – everything! At one point I felt as though I was taking care of the whole farm by myself. But, even years after you left, people would come to the farm to congratulate them on the success of their playwright daughter. It was sickening!" Lila shouted bitterly.

"Lila…" Gabrielle breathed. She couldn't find the words to speak.

"I hate you, Gabrielle." Lila glanced over her shoulder and Gabrielle saw her sister's eyes red-rimmed and teary.

"You don't hate me, Lila," Gabrielle said, speaking reassuringly, but she wasn't sure who she was trying to convince more. "You can't…I'm your sister. You're all I have left!" She swallowed thickly and shook her head again, feeling her own eyes fill. "Why did you never speak to me of this? Of your feelings when you all visited?"

Lila laughed again. "Oh, I tried to talk to you many times, but you were always too busy for me. You know, things on the farm became too much for me. So I made a plan. I'd wait until our next visit to you, to see what the fuss was all about and even talk to you about the farm. But I couldn't. As soon as they saw you, mother and father went on about saying how proud they were all over again and they made me promise not to tell you. That's when I decided; I would stay with you. The idea wasn't particularly fun, but at least it got me away from them and the army. When they left, I wanted to tell you about how much I hated you for abandoning us. But when I saw what sorry state you were in and the stress, I admit, I felt a little happy knowing that for once, you were suffering like I had," she grinned.

As she watched her sister gloat about being happy over what had been one of the most stressful times in Gabrielle's life, she felt her own hands tighten into fists. This had not been the route she'd seen the conversation going in at all. In a short few moments, her sister had changed from the loving, caring and supportive sister she'd always thought her to be, to a vindictive stranger. Who was this woman whose words oozed venom?

Anger swirled in her belly, rising with her voice. "How can you say that? Have you never loved me, Lila? I'm your sister!"

Her sister stared silently at her for a long moment before answering. Gabrielle noticed her move carefully over to the trunk they shared, bending at the knees as she lifted the lid. Watching from where she stood, Gabrielle could only see the back of her sister. She frowned, confused as she heard Lila rummaging, pushing items aside – as though she was looking for something.

With a mournful sigh, Lila rose again. "Ah, Gabrielle, you stopped being my sister a long time ago." She turned slowly, and that was when she saw it. The short dagger winked as it caught the sun; the blade looked to be the length of one of Gabrielle's small hands, but its size did nothing to diminish the danger it represented. They had used it to gut the fish they caught, but with the way Lila was holding it, staring intently at Gabrielle, she looked to give it another purpose.

Lila handled it carelessly, as though she had held one a thousand times before as she stepped slowly closer, her expression one of boredom as she looked the weapon over. "I was going to wait until we got back to Potidaea and make it look like an accident. Y'know, being so far from home for so long and using farm tools can end badly. But you and this little detour…" she shook her head.

Gabrielle raised her hands, backing slowly. The crazed look in Lila's eyes told her the woman that stood before her was no longer her sister, but a shadow of once was, twisted by a darkness that she could not even begin to comprehend. Instead of running or attacking, Gabrielle tried to use her gift – her words to calm Lila, to see if she could crack through the madness which seemed to have taken her.

"Lila? Lila, listen to me? You want to leave the forest, we can leave. I'll just get my stuff and-"

"_NO!"_ Lila slashed at the air and pointed the weapon at Gabrielle. "It's too late, Gabrielle Don't you see? I thought going back home would be a more suitable place to bury you. I know _daddy_ would have like that. But you are so very persistent and always pushed to get what you want. So?" she shrugged and gestured to the forest. "This can be your final sleep."

"Lila, please! Think about what you're doing!" Gabrielle pleaded. The tears fell quicker now, blurring her vision.

"Oh, I am." Lila turned the dagger in her hand, smiling cruelly. "I've thought about it for a _very_ long time."

Gabrielle jumped back, arching inward as Lila cut across, aiming to slice her stomach. Growling, Lila stepped forward, dragging the dagger back across the air, stepping closer with every slice. "_Stay still!"_ she shouted. Her face turned red with anger as she struggled to keep up with Gabrielle as she moved away, stepping deftly over bare tree roots, uncovered above the ground.

Her heart in her mouth, Gabrielle realized Lila was seriously trying to hurt her. Attempting to talk with her rationally hadn't done anything, but seemed to spur her on. It became more apparent when her attacks became more desperate and Lila made chase as Gabrielle jumped over some roots and turned into the trees. Though she knew she was a distance away, she felt more than heard Lila's breath on her neck. It sent tremors of fear up her spine and pushed her onwards, forcing her to run faster. Her legs burned, her muscles still aching from her escape from the bear and her near death fall out of a tree – but she would take them over running for her life through the forest, chased by the one person she would never have dreamed would want to cause her harm.

Hearing her sister's heavy footsteps coming closer, snapping under her weight as she rushed after her, Gabrielle took a sharp turn through some trees and ran blindly through some thick bushes. The sharp thorns scratched her face and arms, tugged her hair and caught her clothes as she surged through them, following nothing but her instinct. But her panic was no match for her sister's rage and felt the brush of a searching hand. She pulled away, narrowly missing the arching slice of the dagger, and watching as it cut through the thick brambles.

"Gabrielle!" Lila's angry voice cut through the air

Ignoring Lila's shouts, Gabrielle pushed onward. She broke through the bush and stopped, teetering dangerously on the edge of a cliff overlooking still waters below. The sun had barely risen, lightening the sky to a clear pale blue. It was bright enough for her to look around quickly, plotting her escape. But, even as she did, the only way out was down, and the water below didn't look deep enough. She swallowed, stepping back and froze when she felt the hard tip of a blade dig into her spine.

"No," she exhaled. Even when quiet, she could hear the way her breath shook. She turned slowly and faced her sister. "Lila…"

Lila stood, her face covered with small, thin bloody scratches all over her face and arms. Her shirt had rips in it and loose thread where the thorns had pulled at her clothing as she'd fought through the bushes - her watery blue eyes held no other emotion other than contempt for the one she was holding her weapon at.

Seeing that there was no escape for her, Lila smiled widely. "Funny, it seems fitting you would die in a place you always liked, hmm? Do you remember those woods behind our farm? It would take us forever to drag you away from those trees," she chuckled.

Gabrielle's eyes brimmed with new tears as a flood of sweet memories filled her mind. She nodded quickly, sniffing. "Yes, I remember. I also remember you being part of the woods. We would play in them all the time…not too far away from home. You loved it!"

Gabrielle thought she saw a glimmer in Lila's eyes, a ghost of a memory swimming to the surface. Her eyes glazed over for a second as she remembered. Gabrielle held out the hope that Lila would remember their bond as children and realize what she was doing. But that hope was short lived when she saw her sister's features contort into that of an unfamiliar stranger again – her eyes blazing with renewed anger.

"People change, Gabrielle," Lila sneered as she raised the dagger and, without remorse or hesitation, thrust it into Gabrielle's left shoulder.

Gabrielle screamed as the blade sliced straight through the material of her shirt and through her skin. Lila jammed the dagger further in, pushing, until Gabrielle knocked her back with a kick to her stomach. While Lila was doubled over, winded from the impact of the kick, Gabrielle reached up, gingerly touching the blade. It jerked sickeningly as her muscles attempted to push out the foreign object. The slightest knock caused the pain to come back renewed. She had to be quick – Lila was getting up again, and would undoubtedly try again from the look on her face.

Wrapping her hand around the handle, Gabrielle quickly wrenched the dagger from her shoulder. She clenched her teeth against the pain, but it did nothing to reduce the sound of her scream; it echoed off the trees, cutting through the silence of the early morning. As she looked at the weapon in her hand, Gabrielle swayed, knowing that the thick layer of blood that dripped from the blade was her own. Overcome by an overpowering urge to throw up, she turned, falling to her knees, releasing the blade from her grip.

As she steadied herself, Gabrielle squinted as she glanced outward toward the tree below. Thinking it a trick of the light, or the blood she was rapidly losing, she thought it to be a figment of her imagination – or hopeful wishing. The black hair of the woman was easy to see from where she kneeled, overlooking the cliff. She reached out, fighting to shout out to her but only heard her own voice leave her in barely a whisper.

Lila chuckled, moving to crouch behind her. Gabrielle screamed in pain as she pressed a finger into her wound, squeezing her shoulder. The pain was so intense; it blinded Gabrielle, forcing her eyes shut tight and clenched her hands to fists. Stars flittered into her vision as she fought to control her breathing and stay conscious.

Lila's voice at her ear was deep and cruel, and Gabrielle detected a smile in her tone. It made her stomach twist sickly with hate. "You always get what you want, don't you, hmm? You didn't want to leave the forest, so who am I to force you? You can stay here for all I care. Goodbye Gabrielle, I'll try not to miss you."

As soon as Lila removed her finger from the stab wound, Gabrielle released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and cried. Feeling the air move around her, she looked back and the last thing she saw was the bottom of Lila's boot.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this chapter and your continuing support in following this story. Reviews/comments are welcome and as usual, any if there are spelling/grammar issues or con-crit, please send in a PM please. Stay tuned! :D_


	21. Healing Touch

Xena felt as though the air had been punched out of her. When she broke through the trees and saw Gabrielle fall from the cliff, it felt as though the earth had stopped moving. The human didn't scramble to reach for anything to hold onto and save herself. Instead, she just fell like a rock into the water below, sending water splashing in all directions upon impact. Xena barely had time to register the movement atop the cliff before Autolycus barked sharply; bringing her out of the angry haze that almost claimed her.

'_The human, Xena! What shall we do?'_

Xena swallowed. Seeing the human fall, the muscles in her legs had frozen, planting her feet against the ground as though they had grown roots into the soil. Autolycus's bark snapped her out of it. She forced herself to move and pushed herself into a run, bounding down the rocky hill that led to the waters below the cliff. Her heart felt as though it was beating twice as hard as it usually did all the way down. When she got there Autolycus was already at the water's edge; being faster than her, he'd reached the human first and paced along the edge of the water, unsure of what to do as he waited for Xena.

Scanning her eyes over the water she saw Gabrielle's hair floating along the surface, but the rest of her body was submerged. Panicking, Xena ran over, sending water everywhere in her desperate attempts to quickly wade through the water that reached the top of her thighs. She pushed through the water and fished her hand into it. Relief flooded through her when she felt her fingers wrap around the human's hand. She pulled and the human's body arched to her willingly from a lack of energy to hold herself.

Gabrielle felt herself wrenched from the darkness that had claimed her, if only for a moment, and coughed and sputtered, spitting out the water that obstructed her breathing. She felt strong arms loop around her body to support her back and neck, holding her up. He couldn't feel her legs; it was as though she had none, detached from her body and absent. She forced her eyes open, blinking the water away furiously, and felt an odd sense of déjà vu when she saw a pair of the bluest eyes she had ever seen staring back at her. Although she was in tremendous pain, could hardly breathe and felt as though the earth was spinning around her, she somehow managed to smile.

"Gabrielle…" she heard Xena's voice whisper through the rushing sound in her ears.

Xena's heart lurched painfully in her chest at the sorry state the woman in her arms. Gabrielle's face was covered in thin scratches, her lip was bleeding, and her eyes could barely focus on her. She felt so light, like an autumn leaf; light, brittle – in danger of breaking at any moment. She wanted to hold her close and protect her, but at the same time, hold her at arm's length to prevent further damage.

Upon closer inspection, Xena saw blood trickling down from her temple and, when she moved the hair it had soaked into, she found a small gash the size of her thumb. Without needing to check she guessed it was caused by one of the rocks hidden beneath the water. It was filled with them, hiding under the waterline and around the edge. The wound was jagged, looking more like a scrape against a rock that had torn away her skin.

Xena had hoped that was the extent of the human's injures. But when she saw the dark patch spreading on the green material she wore, she suddenly felt sick. Fearing what she already knew in her heart, she hooked her finger around the edge of the shirt and pulled it aside. She choked, her blood felt as though it had turned into ice water. The cut wound looked deep and angry; blood oozed from it, mixing with the water and ran down her chest, soaking into the material of her shirt. As Gabrielle coughed again, instead of water, blood fell from her mouth, and whatever energy the human had seemed to have left her. She fell back in Xena's arms and her eyes closed once again.

'_Xena?_' Autolycus barked.

Ignoring her brother's shouts, Xena pulled the human to her, scooping her up until she lay in her arms. Gabrielle's head fell limply against her shoulder. Xena gasped at the temperature of her skin; she felt cold against her own hot skin and the colour had drained from her face, making her appear a deathly pale. She held her close as she looked around, scanning the area for cover.

'_Xena slow down. Where are you going with the human?'_

She didn't even realize she'd started running until the wolf blocked her path, growling up at her. _'She needs shelter. I'll take her to-_' Her words froze on her tongue before she could finish. She was about to say she would take her home. But she was human. Akan would surely finish the job of killing her if she even dared to step into their den with Gabrielle.

She looked down at the fragile human in her arms and felt her eyebrows stitch together in concern. The cut in her shoulder was one almost identical Xena had received by accident in her youth. She had been practicing with the hunting tools she made and threw a spear a distance away from her. Fearing that it would hit one of her family playing nearby, Xena had run to it in hopes of retrieving it before anyone noticed. But the weapon had stuck in the ground closer than she thought, and she had run into it, impaling herself on the sharpened stone attached to the end.

At the time, she had experimented with the medicinal paste she had created, covering the wound with it. In a short couple of weeks, the wound had healed up, although it had left a noticeable scar.

Xena swallowed, tightening her hold on the human. _'She needs somewhere to heal, Autolycus, but I can't take her back to the den. What am I going to do? I can't just leave her to die!'_

The thought of leaving the human almost hurt her as much as the thought of someone trying to kill her did. She had seen, if only for a slight second, what had happened and who was responsible for Gabrielle's injuries. Anger swirled in her belly and rose to her chest, almost constricting and stealing her breath. How could this have happened?

Autolycus stared at Gabrielle for a long time before glancing up at her, a warring look in his eyes. Xena was certain that whatever he saw when he looked at her must have made him come to a decision because, not a minute later, her brother sighed heavily. He quickly looked around at the open forest, leading away from the direction of their den and sniffed absolutely. He started running away from her, stopping only once to bark at her to follow. She did so without question. Xena trusted Autolycus. She knew he wouldn't do anything that would ultimately endanger her life. She wanted to think he could extend the same care to Gabrielle, too, despite her being a human he was unfamiliar with.

They ran away from the cliffs together, Xena following as quickly as she could, taking care not to jostle Gabrielle too much. The human was already losing enough blood, she didn't want to make the wound worse and cause her to lose more. As Xena followed, she became more aware that they were moving into a part of the woods she wasn't familiar with. A quick look over her shoulder told her that they had left the pack's territory. A feeling of unease made her stomach flip at the possible danger that lurked in these unknown woods.

'_Where are you taking me, Autolycus?'_ she asked warily.

'_You want somewhere to hide her, don't you? Somewhere she won't be discovered?' _Autolycus asked. It was obvious to Xena by the way his eyes flicked about that he knew where he was going. He would look around, nod to himself, and then head to another place, leading them further into the trees.

'_Yes. But I don't know where we are,'_ Xena replied, and even she could hear the concern in her voice.

She thought she heard something that resembled a laugh come from her brother_. 'It's not part of Akan's territory, or any other wolf pack for that matter. It's free land. Your human will be safe if you hide her here.'_

Hearing Autolycus say "_Your human"_ made Xena smile, even in the seriousness of the situation. But it was short lived when her heart leapt at the sound of Gabrielle's breathing becoming louder and shallower. They had to find cover soon so she could make her healing paste to seal the wound. The dark patch had spread, covering the left side of her chest.

Finally, after another five minutes of running, Autolycus broke through a thick gathering of trees and led her down a grassy knoll. At the bottom of the hill was what looked like a cave carved out of a rocky wall; the stone looked as though it had been scooped away, leaving a cavernous shelter in the wall. The sight amazed Xena. She'd never seen anything like it before.

At the mouth of the cave, Xena kicked a stone into the yawning space and heard a resounding echo as it bounced off the ground and walls inside. Autolycus passed her, deciding to scout ahead and make sure there was nothing inside that could be any danger to them. When he came back, Autolycus shook his head and padded back over to where Xena had gently laid Gabrielle on the ground.

Xena kneeled by her to assess the extent of the damage to the human and saw, thankfully, that their quick movements had not caused any further harm. But the wound was still in bad shape. Blood slowly oozed from the cut, soaking into the material, creating a dark red patch that almost covered her chest. She needed to clean it up and seal the wound before she lost too much blood. The amount Gabrielle had already lost and the ashen look on her face scared Xena. She looked to her brother.

'_Autolycus_?'

Her brother's eyes flicked up to her quickly and he stood, ready. The thought that he would be so ready to help made her heart warm. '_I need you to do something_.'

'_What is it? Do you need me to go somewhere?_' Xena saw his eyes continuously flicker between her and Gabrielle, an almost hopeful look in his eyes. She knew now why he was so quick to move. Though he had helped her find a place for her to hide Gabrielle, the whole situation made him uncomfortable. She could tell by the way his tail constantly twitched side to side, and the restless way he fidgeted upon the ground.

Xena shook her head. _'I have to find the herbs needed to heal her wound. I need you to watch over the human while I get them. Can…can you do that for me, brother?'_ she asked a little hesitantly.

She watched as surprise appeared on the wolf's face. He swallowed and stared at her for a long time before finally resting his big brown eyes on Gabrielle's prone form. He lowered his backside to the floor as he sniffed the human's hair and the rest of her body. He almost looked afraid.

Xena touched his back_. 'I don't think she'll wake up, Autolycus. Her wound is bad – she's passed out from the pain and the blood loss.'_

Autolycus sighed and nodded once. That was enough for Xena. As soon as he accepted the request and moved to watch over Gabrielle, she rose to her feet and ran quickly from the cave.

She wasn't familiar with the area, but this part of the forest was filled with the same herbs and plants that appeared in Akan's territory. She knew which ones to get from using them so often that she moved absently, pinching the herbs at the root when she found them. Determination drove her actions, but her thoughts constantly flew back to the fragile human lying, almost bleeding to death in the cave.

Once she thought she had enough, she searched for a flat stone she could use and a couple of rocks. Her experiences with creating the healing paste were not amateur; she'd had plenty of practice with it and had experimented on herself to know it worked - but on another human? Fear sliced through her stomach. What if it didn't work and she lost her?

When she arrived back at the cave, Autolycus had a strange look in his eyes – a look that worried her. She ran over quickly. _'What is it, Autolycus?'_ Xena asked as she knelt by Gabrielle. She pressed the back of her hand to her forehead; the human's skin felt cold and clammy against her own. She needed to be healed quickly. She set out the stone slab she'd collected and laid herbs atop it; using the other rock to crush them until they no longer looked any type of identifiable flower or herb.

'_The human was making noises. I didn't understand what she was saying – it was in a different tongue.'_ Autolycus looked up at her. '_She made noises like you did when Kaia first found you.'_

The news was far less serious than the reasoning behind his worried expression than she thought. She sighed in relief. '_It's alright…I don't understand it either. I know the language is of my own, but it's difficult to remember.'_

'_What is that?_' The smell of the herbs pulled Autolycus away from Gabrielle. He moved over to Xena, watching as she grinded and pounded the herbs until they resembled nothing but a grassy mess. He leaned his head forward, pointing his noise at it and sniffed. '_It smells awful._'

Xena didn't look up. '_Medicine_.'

'_Medicine_?' Autolycus echoed.

'_It will make the human feel better. It's meant to fill the wound and seal it until it can heal itself. When it starts healing, the body will push out the paste.' _Xena finished making the paste and scraped some onto a leaf.

Using one of the sharp stones she'd collected, Xena leant over Gabrielle's body, grabbing the material and placing the jagged edge of the stone at the fringe of the material. With quick, deft movements, she sliced, ripping the material down the middle, stopping at the human's breasts, and cut around her left shoulder until the sleeve fell away. Placing the rock back down, Xena turned to reach for a clean leaf. She felt Autolycus watching her with interest as she used it to wipe away the blood that had thickened around the cut and glued the shirt to it.

She paused, kneeling over the unconscious woman with the paste covered leaf. Looking over the human, she felt a bundle of nerves twisting in her stomach. She'd done this before on herself, why was she hesitating?

Autolycus's nose poked her arm and she looked up. '_What are you waiting for, Xena_?'

Xena blinked, unable to voice her hesitation. She swallowed and leaned forward again, eyes wide and doubtful as she flattened the leaf, paste side down, into the cut. She poked and prodded carefully, making sure that all the paste was going in.

She winced as she lifted the leaf away on its own, smoothing the paste; knowing from experience that when Gabrielle woke up, the pain she was already in was going to be doubled. She remembered the pain she had gone through with it and instantly felt sorry for the fragile human. Being as strong as she was, the pain had even reduced Xena to tears. She couldn't guess how it would favour Gabrielle.

She sat back on her heels, silently watching her. There was nothing left to do now but wait.

Gabrielle still showed difficulty breathing. The sounds that came from her throat were guttural and strained, but her chest rose and fell quickly from the pace. Thinking that she might have other injuries that didn't show Xena reached over and lifted the human's top. She and Autolycus both hissed at the sight. There was a bruise developing the size of her fist on Gabrielle's ribs. She guessed the fall was to blame. The pool Gabrielle had fallen into hadn't been deep enough to cushion the fall.

Xena pressed a couple of fingers against the bruise and ribs, looking up quickly to see if Gabrielle would react. _'Nothing feels broken; it's probably just deep bruising. I won't be able to tell exactly how much damage there is, until she wakes, but I do know she'll be in a lot of pain.'_

'_If she wakes,'_ Autolycus added solemnly.

If…

The thought of the human not waking made her feel sick. She looked her over, looking for any further signs of injuries. When she saw that there were none, she just sat there, quietly watching the human as if the fate of the world rested on each ragged breath she took. But, though the human was unconscious, she seemed to grow stable. The blood had stopped, she still breathed. But Xena couldn't help but worry about the small, golden human.

Xena strained her ears, certain that she recognized the sound of running water nearby. It was subtle, like the sound of rain whispering against the grass, or a gentle wind blowing through the trees, rustling the leaves ever so slightly. She looked to her brother. '_Is there a stream nearby?_'

Autolycus adopted a look of confusion. _'I don't know. When I come to this part of the forest, I just hunt or find somewhere to sleep in peace. I've only ever passed by this place; I never took any notice or thought to look in.' _His ears pricked up as he heard the sound too_. _They looked at each other_. 'It does sounds like water.'_

After asking her brother to watch again, and checking that Gabrielle would be fine, Xena rose to her feet slowly and walked to the mouth of the cave, following the sound of trickling water like a tracks left in the dirt. She moved quietly, focusing on the sound until she followed it around the outside. She walked along the wall until she came to a crevice; a wedge of rock looked to have been chipped away, revealing darkness inside. She reached her hand inside and felt the walls, only to pull back, cringing when she felt something wet and slick against her skin. Lifting her hand up to her face, she watched the moisture drip away in tiny clear droplets. She waited, expecting her hand to begin hurting due to some unseen, poisonous foliage. But no pain came. Curious, she did the same again, except, instead of cringing away; she pushed herself onwards until she moved through the crevice.

The narrow space offered not much room for her to move. Xena turned sideways, sliding her body along the wall. She frowned as the wet plants slid across her exposed back. After closer inspection she recognized the slickness to be very moist moss, but though she'd come the conclusion that it wasn't anything poisonous, it didn't make it any less pleasant. She pushed along until the wall expanded and she was able to walk straight, her shoulders barely brushing the rock anymore.

She grumbled under her breath when the lack of natural light caused her to trip over unseen rises. She felt the rest of the way, planting her hands flat against the wall to steady herself as she carefully stepped along the narrow path. Then suddenly, the narrow corridor stopped and expanded outwards, revealing a sight that all but took her breath away.

Deep within the cavern was a globe shaped room. Unlike the path leading in, Xena was able to see her surroundings. Along the domed ceiling there was a fissure that opened up to the sky, allowing the sunlight to filter in, illuminating the sunken pool that took up most of the cave. The water was clear, and looked to be deep enough to reach her elbows if she were to go in; the water moved, flowing down from a crack in the opposite wall to the entrance that filled it. But it didn't flood. Instead, the water that flowed over the edges streamed through the cracks in the stone surrounding the pool, expelling it elsewhere and keeping the pool at a certain level.

The pool took up most of the room, but along the edge was a shelf of stone – a path that led a safely around the pool. Xena noticed, as she slowly followed it, that it led to another cave; a smaller one. The natural light coming through the ceiling only just touched the opening, lighting another room. Xena discovered that the room was the size of her if she laid flat on her back and stretched two of her across it. The ceiling was a lot lower that the other in the main cavern. When standing on her tiptoes, Xena was able to brush her fingers across it. A dusty purple substance came away that she scrubbed off on her deer skin garments.

She moved further in, continuing her investigation. After a short time Xena stood with her hands on her hips, nodding with a smile at her surroundings, feeling pretty satisfied over her findings. It was perfect.

Autolycus rose from his spot next to the human, his ear pricking up. He looked relieved when Xena reappeared back in the cave. '_Was it a stream as you said?_' he asked.

Xena shook her head and smiled as she returned to Gabrielle's side. The human was still breathing in and out raggedly, but she was relieved to see the paste she applied had halted the bleeding. Now, the skin surrounding the cut looked swollen and red. She hoped that she had been quick enough to prevent infection.

She reached out absently and took Gabrielle's hand, brushing her fingers over the cool skin. _'I found more than a stream, Autolycus.'_

When Autolycus looked at her, his face a question mark, she explained to him about what she saw. While she talked she saw her brother's face become concerned with how close he was to an unfamiliar human, and instead, took on a look of awe and wonderment.

'_C'mon, I'll show you.' _Xena bent and scooped Gabrielle up into her arms, being careful not to make any sudden movements or knock her as she left the cave to go toward the crack in the wall.

Upon seeing her bother standing uncertainly where she'd told him of the opening, she bid him forward, smiling her encouragement. He moved through slowly as if he expected something to jump out at him. She watched as he slowly padded through the narrow path, keeping his body in a low, defensive position. Once she was sure he was at the other side, Xena made to move next.

She struggled at first, turning her body this way and that way, trying to figure out a way to get both her and Gabrielle through together. She lifted the human's unconscious body and turned her so that she was facing Xena. Standing her up, Xena looped her arms under Gabrielle's and clasped them behind her back, pulling her tightly to her own, and started shuffling.

It was difficult; to prevent any further harm coming to Gabrielle, Xena pushed her back closer to the wall so that the wall to Gabrielle's barely touched her. The rock dug into her back, and she was sure more than once that the unseen stones that jutted out from the wall pierced her skin. She winced and growled, but Gabrielle was safe, and that was all that mattered. As soon as the wall opened up and became less narrower, Xena lifted the human back into her arms, carrying her unconscious body.

As she moved, Xena thought she heard something come from the human as her head fell against her shoulder. But, when she looked down, Gabrielle's eyes were still closed, her breathing keeping the same hollow pattern. Smiling grimly, she followed after Autolycus and sighed in awe again when she saw the magnificent cavern.

'_It's a…I've never seen anything like it before, Xena!_' Autolycus muttered as he walked along the edge of the pool. Xena watched him as he sniffed at the water but misjudged how close it was and sniffed the water into his nostrils.

She felt the weight of his gaze, waiting, daring her to laugh as he coughed and watched her walk to the other smaller room. As soon as her back was to him, a smile tugged at her lips.

She walked into the room, moving over to the stony bed that jutted out from the wall. Carefully, as if she held a bird's egg, Xena laid the human down across the rock, being careful to lower her head. As soon as she'd left her hands, Xena looked down at the fragile human; her jaw tightening as she looked her over. She reached out, hesitantly lowering her hand to Gabrielle's face. Her breath hitched as she brushed her fingers along her cheek and felt how cold she still felt against her skin.

She hadn't seen everything, but she had seen enough to know who the culprit behind the attack was. The other human, the one she thought to have been Gabrielle's family, had attacked her atop the cliff and kicked her off, sending her crashing into the pool. Rage swirled again, burning her blood. She heard a shallow sound bouncing off the wall and recognized it as her own breathing. Seeing her brother close by she tried to calm herself.

'_Did you see her? The other human?_' she asked quietly, attempting to keep the anger from her voice.

Autolycus looked up at her from where he lingered in the entrance. Xena thought he almost looked sad as he glanced at the human upon the stone bed. '_Yes_,'

'_How could…why would she do this to her own kind_?' Xena asked, her words sounding forced and strangled. Even to her she knew she sounded as though she was about to cry.

'_As I told you before, Xena, there is good and bad in all, it doesn't matter what species you belong to. Though you may not want to think it, you must understand it.'_ He moved over to her and sniffed the human's hand that limply hung over the side. He looked up with a strange look of sadness and resignation. _'It seems, regardless of where this human came from, they can be as wild and primal as the rest of us.'_

* * *

_Thank you so much for taking the time to read this chapter. If you have any comments or reviews, they are very welcome and I appreciate every single one I get. As usual, if there are any issues regarding anything in the chapter, please tell me so in a PM :) Stay tuned!_


	22. Lying to Protect

The rest of the day passed by like torture

Xena stayed by the human's side as much as she could, watching over her as she slept, or constantly checking the wound in her shoulder. The one on Gabrielle's temple had been given a thin layer of healing paste, but Xena didn't think it would cause any more problems. The only thing she worried about was how the human would react to the pain when she woke. Every time Xena checked the wound in Gabrielle's shoulder, she found herself holding her breath as she peeled back the material, not knowing whether or not the wound might have grown worse or become infected after she'd treated it. The skin around the cut still remained red, but she was relieved to find that the swelling had gone down. The human's breathing had even slowed into a calm and normal pace, to which Xena was relieved about.

However, no matter how much improvement she showed, the human's eyes never opened, nor did she move. Her prone form remained as motionless as when Xena first laid her down. She feared that Gabrielle may have lost too much blood and she was too late. But every time those thoughts would float through her mind, the human would mumble a noise in her sleep; words that Xena knew were human and meanings eluded her, but nevertheless comforted her while she sat anxiously at her side.

Autolycus remained apprehensive about the human. He kept his distance, remaining outside and only every so often looking in to check on them, or disappeared to hunt and fetch back food. Whenever he did enter, he stayed in the main cave to sit by the pool, far enough away so that he wasn't too close to Gabrielle, but close enough that he could help at a moment's notice. Xena realized, after watching him for so long, that he actually expected the human to harm her. Remembering the short time she had spent with the human, knowing how gentle and weak she was in comparison to her - the thought made her want to laugh.

But then the feeling to laugh quickly faded when she thought of the reason Gabrielle was with them in the first place. The other human, the one she had counted as Gabrielle's family, had tried to kill her. She couldn't explain it – couldn't understand what would drive her to do that to her. She wanted to hurt this other human for almost killing Gabrielle, but she also didn't want to leave her side.

After some convincing, Xena had asked Autolycus to track the other human down. But when he came back, he reported that the scent of both humans filled the part of the forest they had been in, mixing and confusing even his tracking skills. He could smell them everywhere and the tracks they had left sent him in different directions. He divulged his thoughts, explaining that, if the human moved in a quick pace, because they hadn't travelled far from the forest's edge, the human could be out of the forest by the end of the day.

The news both annoyed and relieved Xena. Annoyed because she wanted to know why the human did this to Gabrielle, knowing she wouldn't understand, and relieved because Gabrielle was with her and out of the other human's way. She hadn't liked the other human that travelled with Gabrielle. The first time she had seen her, the dark haired human had displayed anger. The second time, when she had been with Gabrielle, she had seen her use physical anger, taking it out on inanimate objects. Both times hadn't sat well with her at the time. She had felt her stomach bundle up in nerves the night before. Something in Xena had told her not to leave Gabrielle. But she'd ignored her instincts and let her go back to her own kind.

She wouldn't do that again.

When they found the day stretching on before them in silence, Autolycus and Xena talked sometimes about nonsensical things. She felt it was an attempt way to splinter the tension that hung over them and the serious situation they had been dealt with. Neither knew what they were doing, nor what they were going to do once the human woke. It put a damper on any kind of serious conversation they tried to have to pass the time, and only reminded them more of the grave seriousness if ever Akan was to find out.

The fear of Akan kept both Xena and Autolycus on their toes. After Xena had treated Gabrielle, Autolycus stayed outside and paroled the area, watching out for any sign of potential intruders. Xena on the other hand moved from cave to cave, keeping an eye on Gabrielle, but helping to be another pair of eyes for Autolycus, only running back to the human when she heard a cough or a sound that worried her.

They had both started when they heard an animal moving nearby. Their thoughts had automatically flown to another wolf. While Autolycus guarded the entrance, Xena had considered hiding the human, but there had been nowhere to hide her if anything came in. The panic she had felt had almost made her sick. She had broken into a cold sweat, her heart pulsed like mad, and her breathing had all but stopped. They had both been relieved to find that it had only been a deer and released sighs of relief. But the threat had felt very real and kept them alert. After that they investigated every little noise, regardless of the fact that the constant vigilance fatigued them. Xena could see that it was taking its toll on Autolycus. After the daylight had begun to fade, he seemed unable take it anymore and left the cave with a huff.

She often found him skulking around outside the cave when she looked. She reasoned that he wanted to be alone with his thoughts or simply wanted fresh air. She couldn't blame him. The situation was stressing her too and the air in the cave became dense, making breathing difficult. When the sun had hovered directly above them, the pool room had collected the heat radiating in, creating almost boiling temperatures that left them both gasping for breath.

At times, when Xena wanted to go out for air herself, or she and Autolycus switched watches over the human, she'd leave the small cave where Gabrielle slept. As soon as she stepped out into the pool room she felt as though she was walking into a steam wall. The vaporous mist that swirled above the heated water and around the cave left her breathless and her body rolling with sweat. Even the early night, when the temperatures dropped, the heat that the cave had captured remained.

During the night, Autolycus insisted in taking first watch over Gabrielle. Especially when a howl in the distance echoed through the night, calling. Xena had recognized her mother's howl. Growing up with it, she would recognize it anywhere. She didn't want to go, didn't want to leave Gabrielle, but they knew she had to go; if not, the pack would come looking for her. Autolycus was given more space. It seemed unfair to her knowing the real reason they kept such close watch over her was because she wasn't one of their kind, she wasn't a wolf. In her heart she was, but in body she would never been seen as one of them, but she knew they still loved her. Being the only human in her pack would always hover over her. She had to answer the call to prevent them from looking for her, and ultimately, discovering Gabrielle.

Xena had found it surprisingly hard to drag herself away from the human. She'd sat beside the stone bed, watching the steady rise and fall of the human's chest until the sun had faded, even before she heard the howl. She'd found it utterly fascinating to watch her do nothing but breathe. She didn't know why, but she felt it was because she still couldn't believe that there was another human in the world, other than herself.

Her thoughts remained focused on Gabrielle all the way back to the den. As she flew through the trees, crossed the intertwined branches that connected the canopies, she kept wondering if the human would survive the night, and if she did, would she be back in time to see her wake? She wanted to be the first one for the human to see when she opened her eyes. The strange urge confused her and made her impatient. A couple of times, Xena considered going back. But the howl resounded through her mind, calling her back to her pack, and she couldn't ignore it any more than she could stop her own heart from beating.

Now, when she returned to the pack, she strode straight over to her mother, greeting her as she usually did. Kaia licked her cheek in greeting, looking at her with eyes unusually wide and expecting. Xena's heart skipped. She wondered, at first, whether she hadn't disguised the human's scent well enough and Kaia could smell Gabrielle on her. But her mother gave no indication of it, nor did she question her daughter's whereabouts all day. Instead, she just continued to look at Xena with a strange mix of relief and sadness.

After taking a curious sweep of the pack, Xena noticed the wolves were practically bouncing, as if they had received some news that excited them and lifted their spirits. She wondered whether it was the same thing that affected Kaia's strange silence. She couldn't hold back a smile at the jovial sight as she watched her brothers and sisters engage in a fun-filled rough and tumble in the den. They snapped and growled at each other good-naturedly, trying to get one over the other.

When a couple of them almost rolled into Akan, smacking straight into his side, Xena held her breath, waiting for the snarling and reproachful bark that would usually follow. But she was surprised to find him react to it with nothing but indifference. He just lifted his head off his paws and stared at them, watching intently as they carried on until they rolled to their feet and continued their chase. Something about it put her at ease and made her worry at the same time. He looked too calm.

As if feeling her gaze, Akan looked toward her. Whenever he would look at her, her stomach would flutter with worry and self-doubt. His eyes always held some hint of contempt that she couldn't shake. Now, however, his yellow eyes looked tinged with something else. She couldn't decide if it was relief or sadness.

When he dropped her gaze to commence licking his paws, Xena kneeled so that she and her mother's heads were level. '_What's going on, mother?_' she whispered into her ear. '_Why is everyone so…_' she paused to watch a couple of young wolf cubs' bounce by, yapping playfully at each other. _'…happy?_' she finished.

Xena noticed her mother hesitate before answering. _'They're saying that the humans have left the forest. One of the wolves said they saw them leave.'_

This was news to her. Xena turned to look at her mother. She was sure her surprise showed on her face. '_What?'_

'_It's what they're saying.' _Kaia stared at her daughter for a long time, as if she was gauging her_. 'Don't be angry, daughter, but some of the wolves were afraid you would try to leave with them when they heard of the humans. That's why they're happy they have gone.'_

Before Xena could reply to such a comment, a couple of the wolves pounced on her from behind, nipping at her lovingly or licking her face until she could barely breathe. She pushed them off, laughing as they squirmed on their backs, grinning up at her while they were upside down. Xena chuckled as she reached down to rub their belly.

'_I would never leave the pack, mother. All of you…you're my family. I wouldn't dream of being away from you forever.'_ She was sure she heard her mother sigh in relief. When she turned, and the wolves got back to their feet to wonder off and play, Xena turned to her mother. There was a strange look in her blue eyes. _'What is it?'_

Kaia moved to sit closer to her and rubbed her head against her shoulder before speaking. _'How do you feel about it, Xena?'_

Xena was quiet for a moment. _'Feel about what?_' she asked carefully.

'_I know what you must have thought. They are humans, Xena. They're…your kind,_' Kaia said and looked to the ground.

Xena recognized the hint of sadness in her mother's voice. She reached up and stroked the fur along the wolf's back. She knew she was worrying, as Autolycus had about her wanting to leave because of the presence of humans. She understood the fear but it was unfounded. Never would Xena ever want to leave her family. She sighed and smiled when Kaia turned to her.

'_Yes, they are my kind in body,'_ she agreed. She heard the onset of a whine come low from her mother's chest. She rested her hand against her mother's cheek. _'But _you_ are my kind in heart. I'll always love you. I won't leave the pack._' Xena smiled and looked to the ground herself. _'I admit that I was excited to hear of other humans in the forest, and hoped to learn more. But if they're gone then they're gone.'_ She felt guilty for saying the words to comfort her mother, knowing that she was hiding one of the humans that had supposedly left the forest.

Xena sat back, lifting her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her crossed arms. She felt bad for lying to her, but she didn't know what else to do. She loved her mother, she trusted her with everything. She rarely kept anything from her, especially important things. But there was something about revealing the truth of her harbouring a human that made her feel uneasy. She didn't think it was because she thought Kaia would tell Akan about her. More, she was afraid it would hurt her mother's feelings for her to know of Gabrielle. She didn't know how Kaia would react if she knew. Kaia was protective of Xena, she always had been. How would she feel if she knew that Xena had saved some scrap of her forgotten humanity in the form of another?

She felt wetness on her cheek where her mother licked her. As she turned, Kaia brushed her face against her daughter's again. _'I'm sorry, Xena,'_ she said.

'_For what?'_

Kaia looked at her for a long time before answering. _'You are such a bright, loyal and beautiful human. I know you would have liked to have another human for your own._ _But, if things were different…' _It didn't escape Xena's notice that her mother glanced quickly over at her mate before looking back her. Kaia smiled uneasily. _'I…well; I don't know what I'm talking about. Just ignore me,' _she chuckled.

They smiled at each before they turned their eyes forward. Mother and daughter remained silent as they sat there, watching their family play. But Xena couldn't focus on them. Instead, her thoughts always moved back to the unconscious human back in the cave with her brother. She tried not to let on how nervous she felt. Her mother wasn't stupid; she could pick up on any discomfort Xena had experienced as a child. During the first year of her integration into her new family, Kaia had always been by her side. She had been able to read any expression, any noise she made and interpret it, regardless of the communication barrier. She didn't want her to pick up on anything now.

Xena frowned for a moment as a thought hovered to the front of her mind. There was something in Kaia's words that poked at her mind insistently. She lifted her head and looked over to her mother. She waited until Kaia seemed to feel her gaze and looked to her before speaking.

'_You said that a wolf said that they saw the _humans_ leave the forest,'_ she started carefully, being careful to emphasize the plural suggestion.

Kaia nodded. _'Yes?'_

Xena's eyes narrowed. _'Which wolf saw them?'_

~X~

Xena found him licking his paw while he sat in his normal hidey hole, away from the pack while they were having fun. His mucky black and brown coat stuck up in tufts in places, and no matter how many times he tried to smooth them out, they sprung back into place like permanent clusters of fur. She heard him growl as he gnawed at his paw, biting down into his fur to get rid of the fleas she knew he had.

She moved slowly from her place behind the tree and approached. He didn't seem to realize she was there, of course he wouldn't. He, Xena and Autolycus were the only ones that knew where they could hide away when they wanted to be alone. She crouched to his level and moved her lips to his good ear. He was deaf in his other and, even though he could hear in his good one, he hardly heard anything. Being this close there would be no way he couldn't hear her.

'_What are you up to?_' she asked quickly. She laughed, revelling in her enjoyment as she watched him jump. The clumsy wolf stumbled forward, panting heavily. When he turned to see who had snuck up on him his eyes widened and he smiled; tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

'_Xena! Where did you come from? I never heard you,'_ he said, walking back over to sit by her.

'_Hey, Joxer,' _she smiled, scratching behind his ear. _'I think your hearing is getting worse. How did you not hear me behind you?'_

'_I don't know. You're like a snake sometimes, Xena. Even when I know you're coming, I never hear you.'_ He grinned. _'I didn't think humans could be like that, but then again, you're the only one I've met.'_

Xena's smile faltered for a moment at the mention of human. She stared at her friend for a moment, thinking of a way to bring up the subject. _'Joxer?'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_I know you saw the humans earlier. You were there, weren't you?'_

Without having to elaborate, Joxer knew what she spoke of. His eyes suddenly looked sad. '_Yeah, I saw._' He raised his paw to his mouth and started gnawing again. _'Please don't be mad, Xena. I don't know why, but I wanted to see them. I thought that, maybe, they were in trouble. Especially after you and Autolycus shot off. I followed you but you guys are faster than me.'_

Xena bit her lip. _'So…you saw me with the human?' _she asked.

Joxer looked at her. _'I'm sorry about the human, Xena. I would have helped if I could. After I saw the gold one fall, I followed the other. I didn't attack, but I tell you, she was pretty quick on her feet after she killed the other. She grabbed everything she could and ran away from there. I followed her as far as-what's wrong?'_

Xena lowered the hand she'd lifted to stop him. She frowned. _'Killed? What do you mean killed?'_

'_Well, I saw the other fall. When you picked her up I didn't see her moving. I guessed that she'd died. That's why I followed the other.'_ Joxer expression turned into one of confusion. _'Am I missing something?'_

Rising to her feet, Xena paced slowly up and down. She felt her brother's eyes watching her as she thought. _'Why did you tell the pack that you saw them both leave the forest?'_

'_Well, I thought that you might want to bury the other human or something. So when I saw the other leave to the edge of the forest, I decided to extend the truth a little bit.' _Joxer rose to his feet too, watching her as she still paced. _'Was I wrong for doing that?'_

Xena rubbed her chin in thought. '_So…the whole pack thinks they've gone? So either way, they won't be looking for any other humans…'_ When her brother nodded she felt a smile twitch at the corner of her mouth. She sighed in relief; Gabrielle was safe…at least for now. If the rest of the pack thought the humans were gone, one way or another, they wouldn't waste their time looking for them. Another thought crossed her mind when she thought of the strange looks she noticed from both Kaia and Akan.

'_You didn't tell them about my interaction with them, did you?'_

Joxer shook his head. _'Of course not. I wouldn't do that to you.'_ He stared at her for a moment and stopped before her, halting her pacing. When she glanced at her brother she could see something flash before his eyes. _'The other human? _Is_ she dead?'_

Xena considered lying. But Joxer was her brother – she could tell him, right? She trusted him. She had been more afraid of Autolycus's behaviour towards humans after their conversation. He was the one that seemed to be more against having another human around, whereas Joxer had been more understanding. Autolycus had been fine with Gabrielle when she needed his help. But the thought to that, maybe Autolycus was only helping because Gabrielle posed no threat at the moment…while she was unconscious. How would he react when she woke up? Both he and Joxer had spoken of their instincts after they had almost attacked her in the pool, about losing control. Would it happen again?

Seeing Joxer still waiting for her answer she smiled, kneeling before him. She patted his head and stroked behind his ears to put him at ease. _'Joxer? How do you feel about human?'_

Joxer tilted his head to one side, looking confused. _'I love you and you're a human, Xena.'_

'_And I love you, too, but I wasn't talking about me. I meant in general. What is your opinion? The opinion that you, yourself, have; not the thoughts and feeling you should have because Akan says so.'_

The wolf fidgeted for a moment where he sat. The longer he looked at her, the longer it took for her to see the realization dawn on his face_. 'Oh, well, I don't have any problem. My experience with humans is based solely on you, though. I can't make a comparison.'_ He stared at her for a minute before he asked, _'the golden human…she's alive, isn't she?'_

Slowly, she nodded, never taking her eyes from her brother so she could gauge his reaction to the revelation. She thought he seemed quiet at first. He sat there, looking as though he wasn't sure she was speaking the truth. But after a moment, the young wolf grinned. His big brown eyes widened and he stood up.

'_She's alive? Well…where is she? What are you going to do? Does Autolycus know? What's-' _Joxer's questions came to an abrupt halt as Xena lifted her hand quickly and wrapped it around his snout, cutting off his rambling.

She looked over her shoulder. Thought they were away from the pack, hiding in their special den, Joxer's loud, excited questions were causing her to panic. When she was sure that there weren't any wolves rushing to them, she turned back to Joxer.

She gnawed her lip for a moment, thinking. _'Do you want to see the human?'_ she asked carefully. Joxer nodded awkwardly, hardly moving with his face in her grasp. Xena slowly let go of him and smiled, gestured within the trees, indicating for him to follow.

Feeling her brother walking beside her, Xena was barraged with a renewed sense of excitement. She didn't know whether it was from the thought of seeing the human again, even in the state she was in, or because of her brother's enthusiasm, but she knew that whichever reason, her heart was beating twice as fast as usual.

'_You can't tell anyone,'_ she warned and smiled as Joxer nodded again.

They moved toward the den, smiling at their siblings as they did. Catching Kaia's single white stripe, Xena gestured for Joxer to continue on and that she'd catch up. After waiting until he'd moved into the trees, she turned to her mother. The black wolf was lying beside her mate, watching over her family with loving eyes. As soon as Xena approached, she seemed to sit up a little more. Akan purposely ignored her while she spoke to her mother, taking care to look elsewhere beside her. When he'd looked at her earlier, Akan had almost looked civil. Whatever caused him to look that way must have left, because now he had reverted to his old self. Whilst in their presence, Xena made sure to take care about what she was going to say.

'_Mother, Joxer and I are going hunting. Autolycus is already out there waiting for us, but I don't know when I'll be back,'_ she said casually.

Kaia's eyes widened slightly. _'Oh? I thought you already went hunting earlier? You and Autolycus were up and gone before I woke.'_

Xena resisted the urge to twiddle her fingers. _'No, I…we went to play, and then I collected more herbs to practice making my medicines.' _It wasn't a _complete_ lie. She took at least a small amount of comfort knowing that some of what she said was true. She _had_ collected herbs for medicine earlier.

As Kaia looked at her for a moment, Xena felt she might wilt under her scrutinizing gaze. Her mother had an uncanny ability to read her, but Xena made sure to act up the look of innocence. Kaia seemed to buy it too, because not a moment later, she leaned forward and licked Xena's cheek and smiled happily.

'_Be careful, daughter. I know what you and your brothers are like,'_ she said, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

Xena nodded. _'I will, mother,'_ she said, and without another word, left to bound down the path Joxer had taken, feeling guilt eat away at her all the way.

* * *

_A/N_:_ First off, I wanna say thank you so much for all your reviews. I loved getting them and they really made my day and every single one I get makes me wanna write more for you guys. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. There will be more X/G soon - I promise!_  
_Usual applies for spelling, grammar & con-crit (PM me), reviews are welcome and very much appreciated :D_


	23. Pain

When they arrived back at the cave, Autolycus was sitting like a guard outside the crack in the wall. Sat upright, head straight and his eyes keen and searching, Autolycus was on the lookout for possible intruders. Every so often, the silver-black wolf's ears would flick at the tiniest sound. She was sure that he'd heard them approaching before she even saw him. Still, until they moved to him, he did not shift from the entrance of the cave where the human was hidden away.

Xena smiled.

She knew how uncomfortable it made him feel – being so close to another human that he wasn't familiar with, but she couldn't help but feel her chest swell with pride for her wolf brother. His dedication to her request made her love him all the more.

She and Joxer broke through the trees, and upon their arrival, Autolycus stood, his head tilted, his eyes full of understanding. _'So Joxer knows now?' _he guessed.

Xena nodded and rested her hand atop Joxer's head to keep his excited bouncing to a minimum. _'Yes, and he promised not to tell anyone.'_ She looked down at her brother and raised an eyebrow. _'Didn't you, Joxer?'_

Joxer smiled, his tongue lolling out. _'Yeah, I promised. I know the last time we met the human wasn't the best experience, but I'm kinda excited to see another human. From outside the forest, I mean_.'

'_Well, she's out at the moment, but if she wakes don't get too close too quick. We don't want to frighten her.'_ Xena's smile slipped from her face. _'After what she's been through...I want to make sure she's going to be okay.'_

Hearing the serious tone of her voice, Joxer quit panting and pulled his tongue back into his mouth. He looked up at her, concerned. _'What exactly happened? From where I was standing I thought for sure the light human had died. It was a bad fall.'_

The image of Gabrielle falling from atop the cliff made her stomach plummet. She winced as an unfamiliar image of Xena, a smaller version of herself, plummeted from what looked to have been a cliff. Her head throbbed and she lifted her hand to rub her head. She blinked away the image until she was facing her two wolf brothers, both wearing equal expressions of worry. She shook her head; sure that she'd imagined it.

She swallowed. _'I…don't know for sure, but I know the other human was responsible. I just don't know why or what happened on that cliff.'_

Aiming to break the tense atmosphere that seemed to have fallen over them, Xena gestured to the wall silently. They looked at her for a moment, looking as though they wanted to ask her more questions, but when Xena threw them a look, they voted against it and followed her direction.

They filed in through the gap, one at a time, and padded across the flat stone of the steaming pool cave. Deciding that going in altogether would just crowd her, Autolycus agreed to sit in the open stone archway of the human's cave, watching from a safe distance.

Joxer seemed really enthusiastic. She could practically feel the air crackling with his excitement as he slowly approached the stone bed – his body and ears instinctively low. She bent at the waist a tiny bit to tousle his fur encouragingly. He looked at her, saw her smile – her nod of admittance, and slowly crept over to the human's unconscious form, his nose twitching curiously.

To a stranger Gabrielle could have been in a pleasant sleep, her mind drifting away in countless dreams, but Xena knew better. In sleep everyone moved, even if little bit. Gabrielle looked as though she hadn't moved an inch since she left the cave. The thought that the human's wasn't moving because she may have injuries worse than those she could see made her stomach clench with fear and apprehension.

Joxer smelled the human, being careful not to touch her with his probing nose and sat back, his tail swishing side to side. He tilted his head and continued to look at Gabrielle. '_She looks so…human,'_ he said after a noticeable pause.

Autolycus snorted and Xena rolled her eyes. She stroked Joxer's ruff. _'You don't say?'_

But Xena knew what he meant. As she leaned forward from her spot in the entrance, she looked over Gabrielle. She was still laid out on the stone bed, the gentle rise and fall of her chest the only tell-tale sign of her life. She still looked too pale, though with the restricted moonlight trickling in through the crack in the roof of the pool room, Xena decided that could be the cause of her deathly pallor. Every time she looked at her, she was struck by how alike they looked in form, yet how different they were in appearance.

Except for the arm bare made where she'd ripped away the material, Gabrielle's attire covered almost all of her body. There were also the things on her feet that Xena had never seen before. The material covering the human's feet were thick and tight, and along the outside of each one were tiny, dry criss-crossed vines. After closer inspection Xena realized that they were what probably kept them attached to her feet. They looked strange but protected Gabrielle's feet.

Of all the things Xena could choose to look at, she found herself constantly drawn to Gabrielle's face. Even before she had suffered the attack and fall from the cliff, she had thought Gabrielle had looked pained. She always looked as though she carried a burden that weighed her down, making her shoulders droop and her expression tensed. The one time she had seen her smile, show genuine joy in the very short time she had known her had been when Xena had spoken her name. It had been the smile, the happiness glistening in the human's green eyes that had caught her off guard. As long as she lived, she would never forget the sight or the warm feeling it had elicited in her chest.

She walked over, being careful to be quiet, and pulled back the material to inspect the wound. The paste embedded within it had changed to a light green colour and dried, and the skin around the edges were still red, but less so than it had been earlier in the day. The paste crumbled slightly under the gentle pressure of her probing fingers as she ran them gently along the outside.

Xena gasped as the human's hand flew up and grasped her wrist. She glanced up at Gabrielle's face and felt her stomach drop. The human's face was twisted in pain. Whimpers of pain coming from Gabrielle's mouth – her pathetic cries echoed in the small space. Her eyes were still closed, but it was obvious she was awake. She clenched them shut tight, as if by doing so she could stave off the pain.

As soon as the soothing darkness she had been floating in drifted away, Gabrielle she felt as though fire had erupted in her chest; its flames engulfed her blood and licked under the surface of her skin. The searing pain made her stomach heave and her head throb. She tried to open her eyes and lift her head, but the energy it took to do so stole her breath away. Instead, the pain washed through her again, rolling over her chest and constricting her heart.

Xena swallowed, looking uncertainly from Joxer to Autolycus. She didn't know what to do. She herself had endured this pain, but she had always been alone. Then a thought struck her. Gabrielle didn't have to be alone. Xena thought that, maybe, if the human knew she had support it would help her. Xena had imagined her mother beside her when she'd ventured off into the woods to heal and it had helped her endure the pain. Her human medicines made her wolf family nervous, but she could be there for Gabrielle.

She took the human's hand and squeezed. "Gabrielle?" she said in the human's language. She was aware of her wolf brother's curiosity at her words, but ignored their unsure whimpers. She squeezed again. "Gabrielle…saved! Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle was aware, somewhere through the painful haze, that her fingers were wrapped around something. It felt fleshy but strong at the same time, like a hand. It squeezed back, offering support. But the voice that spoke her name and the growls and whimpers were what caught her attention. She tried to focus on where she'd heard them before, but her mind drew a blank. It was then as she searched her through her memories she saw the knife hurtling towards her and the pain in her shoulder exploded anew.

Her scream shattered the silence, ricocheting off the closed walls and flew back at her, bursting in her ears and deafening her. Her cries drowned out everything else. As another wave of pain assaulted her, she attempted to breathe, but the air was sucked away as though she were underwater.

'_Xena! The human! What's happening to the human?'_ Autolycus barked as he shot into the room. He stood beside the human's form where she writhed on the stone, looking her up and down with unsure eyes.

Instead of answering her brother's desperate query, Xena squeezed Gabrielle's hand harder when she felt the human tighten her hold. The crushing pressure belied Gabrielle's weak state. She could already feel a tingling in her hand where the human's bone crushing grip cut off the flow of blood to her fingers.

Gabrielle's cries broke her heart. She empathized greatly as she watched her twisted in pain, her eyes shut tight and her teeth clamped together. Xena knew the pain she was experiencing.

Over the years, after numerous lacerations due to carelessness or fights with prey, Xena had at least grown a resistance towards the stinging paste after every time she used it. Her first experiences had left her weak and crying. Even now, the paste still would catch her off guard and steal her breath for a few moments as it worked, but it no longer left her curled in a ball as it first had.

Joxer sidled up beside her and looked down at the human. Gabrielle was starting to calm; her writhing had settled to an exhausted squirm, her heels scraped against the stone and her breathing turned into laborious huffs. Her eyes opened for a moment – searching, their bright green colour subdued by the shadows that fell across her face. Xena watched as her eyes looked around without focusing and eventually rolled back, her eyelids dropping to hide them away once again

Xena knew when the human was unconscious again. Her grip loosened and Gabrielle's hand slipped in her own. She caught it before it fell and laid it carefully on the human's stomach. The wolves shift around her timidly as she moved to sit on the stone lip jutting out near the bed. Leaning closer, Xena bit her lip and dared to reach out.

She hesitated at first, expecting the human to grab her again the nearer her hand got to her face. But when Gabrielle showed no signs of moving, she touched her forehead, brushing aside the hair that was matted to her skin. Sweat, both from the heat radiating in from the other room and from the physical strain in her bodies fight against the pain, trickled down Gabrielle's face and neck.

'_Xena?'_ Joxer poked his nose against her free hand, nudging himself closer. When she looked, his brown eyes were wide with apprehension. _'Xena, is she going to be alright?'_

Xena looked to the human, a bittersweet smile on the lips. _'Yes, she will, but that won't be the last time she lashes out. Her body is trying to reject the paste and accept its healing at the same time.'_

Autolycus moved back to his spot in the arched entrance. Xena could tell he was troubled. His expression told her that much. His eyes held a faraway look, as though he wasn't seeing any of them in the room except Gabrielle. Xena noticed his eyes never left the human as he thought. She wished just for one day what her brother was thinking. He could change so quickly it surprised her more often than she liked.

'_Autolycus?'_ Xena said quietly.

His head snapped up, as though remembering she was there. _'Yes?'_

'_Are you okay?_

'_Yes, of course.' _He stared at Gabrielle again and sighed. _'I hope for her sake, as well as our, that the human will get better. The screaming could attract unwanted attention.'_

Looking down at Gabrielle again, Xena brushed the hair from her eyes with her hand, letting her hand linger on the side of the human's pale face. She sniffed sadly. _'I know.'_

~X~

They fell into a carefully planned routine out so that each one of them held watch over the human at some point, alternating while the others left to relieve themselves or hunt. Because Xena had told her family that she had gone hunting, she wandered out and hunted. She kept a portion of what she killed in the cave and took some back to the pack so they wouldn't suspect anything. Kaia had been happy to see her daughter return unscathed and they ate in comfortable silence. While they did, Xena kept a look out in the pack to see which wolves were present.

Luckily, all of her brothers and sisters were present, except for one. Akan was nowhere to be seen, and with her conscious pressing heavily on her over Gabrielle, guilt and fear flooded her. As usual, being so close to Xena, Kaia was able to sense something was bothering her and would ask. Xena shook it off, stating that it was nothing to worry about. She hated lying to her mother, but it was the only thing she could think of that would secure the safety of the human. As protocol, if Kaia found out, being his mate, she would be honour bound to tell the alpha.

Xena got no sleep as the laid with the pack. Her thoughts continuously returned to the cave. She looked up at the moon from where she laid on her back, staring at its silver orb. If she thought carefully, she could imagine seeing the moon through the crack in the cave roof, could see the way its light bounced off the tiny ripples made in the pool, or the way it glittered as it hit the rock wall along the inside of the cave. Being inside the cave, Xena felt she was elsewhere – like a pocket of space where only she existed with the human in the safe little haven.

When sunrise came, Autolycus returned to the pack. Xena stood and walked to him, riffling his fur in the manner in which she normally did, but now something about it felt forced. She could feel her mother's gaze on her at their exchange. She smiled at Autolycus and he did the same, but she could see the strain in his eyes, the fake effort of his trademark grin. It was taking its toll on him and she knew it. Before she left to join Joxer, she crouched and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He looked surprised but seemed to understand. He licked her cheek back – a show of his empathy and they parted ways, each moving towards different goals.

The longer she spent in the cave, the longer she felt as though part of her belonged there. She felt inexplicably drawn, and the feeling only strengthened when she moved to sit beside the human and watch over her. Every brush or comforting touch, an unseen spark from the connection to her species left her breathing hard and staring hard at Gabrielle, wondering if, though her eyes were closed and wasn't wake, she could feel it too.

A few times during the day, Gabrielle squirmed around in pain, her eyes still shut. She was completely unaware of Xena as she watched over her. She gave no sign of waking. Still, the bouts of pain seemed to calm and become few and far in between over time. Every time Gabrielle suffered pain, Xena would hold her hand and waited it out with her until she stilled again, sleeping

It was during the late afternoon when Joxer had left to go hunt again, and Xena was alone with her, that Gabrielle finally awoke, but her reaction wasn't what Xena had been expecting.

Gabrielle felt heavy, like there was a weight on her chest pressing her down. It made breathing hard for her, and she could only manage short, shallow bursts of air to keep the darkness away. Her legs ached all the way up to her hips; the muscles in her legs felt as though they had melted into nothing. Strikes of tingling pain shot up her leg when she attempted to move them. She didn't know whether the darkness that covered her eyes was because her eyes were still closed, or because it was dark.

She frowned, remembering the last time she had attempted to open her eyes. The image of someone standing before her floated to the front of her mind. There had been something familiar yet strange about them, but she couldn't figure out what it was. It was then, when she saw this form, that she had seen the image of the knife. It came, always, stabbing toward her from the shadows, the owner's cruel smile the only thing she saw glinting beyond the handle.

Feeling the knife swipe toward her shoulder again, Gabrielle shot up, ignoring the shock of pain that lanced through her body. She fell into arms, of who she wasn't sure, but they felt so strong and comforting, she didn't fight them. She couldn't.

Gabrielle breathed heavily, her chest heaving and her shoulder aching. "Lila…?" she whispered.

Xena had heard that word before. Gabrielle had used it when she had talked to her, attempting to communicate. Though she hadn't been able to know completely what she had said, the word had popped up enough times to know what it meant. The burning she felt at the sound of it took her by surprise, almost as much as Gabrielle calling out for the human that had put her in the state she was in.

"Lila?" Gabrielle said again. Her voice sounded a little stronger. She lifted herself slightly in Xena arms and opened her eyes.

When the human looked at her, Xena noticed the glazed over look in her eyes – like she wasn't sure whether or not she was sure she was seeing what was in front of her or not.

"Gabrielle?" Xena said gently. She reached a hand up to brush the human's hair from her eyes.

When Gabrielle wrenched herself from Xena's comforting arms, Xena could barely retain her shock. The human sat, pushing herself back on the stone bed, waving her arms in front of her desperately, as if she was fighting off an invisible enemy that Xena couldn't see. Xena tried to reach out, to offer comfort, but Gabrielle saw her approach and curled in on herself, holding a hand over her shoulder.

Xena halted as Gabrielle began to cry. She took a step back, the sight and sounds breaking her heart. She couldn't take it. She felt like there was something that she could do, or wanted to do, but she didn't know what. So, she backed away until her back touched the wall and watched the human cry.

She knew when the human's delirium state dissolved. Eventually, to Xena's relief, Gabrielle's cries waned; shouts for her sister to come to her disappeared, but then were replaced by a sound that made Xena's blood chill. The raw mixture of Gabrielle's cries of pain, sadness, betrayal and anger were enough to leave marks on Xena's own heart. She felt every stab, every scratch she had found her with, and made them her own as she cried so the human wouldn't have to carry them alone.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Tell me what you think in a comment/review, and if you notice any spelling/grammar errors that I might have missed, please don't hesitate to tell me so in a PM so I can make edits :) I also value Con-crit. If you have any put that in a PM too please :D Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	24. Comforted

_A/N: Hey guy! Soo sorry about the wait for this chapter. I had some personal stuff I had to sort out, plus I was sick yadda-yadda...Anyway, here's the next chapter. Don't worry, it won't always be doom and gloom, nor shall the next chapter be up as late as this one XD Forgive me? :3_

* * *

The wall had become familiar to her. She knew every curve, every concave dip as the wall arched inward. Small rivulets of water trickled between the cracks, massing into the bowl-shaped dip in the base of the wall. The noise was gentle, soft like the rustling of a leaf in a breeze, and soothed the pain in her head effectively like medicine.

The blackened rock glistened like a black mirror when the light hit it. It almost looked as if there were tiny diamonds trapped under the surface, winking back at her. When the daylight receded, the room fell into complete darkness, except for a lonely curtain of light that illuminated the patch on the wall, offering her vision. The longer she stared at it, the more she imagined the wall to be the night sky, the glittering rock resembling the stars. It was a small comfort to her as she sat alone, but it did nothing to hold together the broken pieces of her heart.

It had been hours since she had cried her eyes dry and passed out. She had hoped that, giving in to the exhaustion that took over, she could escape the images that plagued her mind. But she was wrong. Even in sleep, her dreams were of pain and betrayal. Pictures of Lila constantly flashed before her eyes, haunting her every move. The memory, the pain, it was too much for her. When she had finally opened her eyes to reality, the hope that maybe it was just a horrible dream smashed to a million pieces.

Instead, she was alone, cold and away from her home in Athens. It hadn't been a dream, and that realization hurt more than the dull and heavy ache in her shoulder.

She could remember first time she had opened her eyes. She had sat bolt upright, falling crying into a vaguely familiar embrace. For just a moment, she had believed it all to have been a cruel dream. But when she had called for her sister, and heard her own name being said, she'd looked up. Instinct had pulled her away from the familiar stranger, and the pain of realization claimed her. The events of the day had come crashing down on her, robbing her of breath and thought as she relived them with vivid clarity. She did the only thing her body knew what to do at that moment: she cried. Released her anguish of the betrayal of her sister, the pain of knowing her parents had lied for her benefit, cried knowing that after she had gone, she had left her family and her people to fall victim to an evil warlord; a warlord that had twisted and morphed Lila's mind into something cruel. Something evil enough to try and kill her own sister.

The second time she had opened her eyes, she had seen a shadow, an outline of someone. It had moved to her, arms outstretched. But before it could get close enough to touch her, she'd cringed away, huddling herself into a protective ball. She couldn't remember much of what happened after, only that whoever it had been left her alone to cry until darkness had claimed her once again.

The third time she opened her eyes to the darkened stone room, she realized she'd been left alone. The stranger was nowhere in sight. She didn't know how long it had been since she'd opened her eyes, only that she'd been staring at the wall since she had. Realizing after a while that she couldn't drift back into sleep, she had decided to sit up.

Careful not to knock herself and cause more pain, she had moved slowly at first. The soreness in her shoulder had ebbed to a minor throbbing, but every so often, it still took her breath away. She realized that whatever had been put in her shoulder was partly the cause. The moment she had brushed her fingers gingerly near the wound, a kind of dust came away on her fingertips.

By the way it had been administrated; she guessed that it had been put there deliberately – possibly as a healing agent. She didn't touch it after that, though she did catch herself sometimes, stopping her hand in mid-air before she could.

Her ear twitched, picking up the sound of grit scraping against rock. It pulled her attention away from the wall. When she looked up, she narrowed her tired eyes until she could see the figure clearly. The woman was familiar to her, but it took a moment before she could remember her name. She watched, curious, as she stayed in the entrance, looking back at her with a strange mix of hope and sadness on her face.

"Xena?" Gabrielle whispered. Her voice sounded croaky from misuse. She wondered if the woman had heard her and cleared her throat, ready to try again.

After hesitating at the entrance for a long moment, the woman stepped into the room slowly. Gabrielle noticed guiltily that she gave her a wide berth, keeping her back against the wall as she moved further into the room, making sure not to get too close to her.

When Xena stopped a little distance away from her, Gabrielle felt the sting of unshed tears prickle her eyes. She remembered the first time she had woken, the pain that had racked through her body. The woman had been there, offered her support, but Gabrielle had done nothing but push her away. _Just like everybody else_, she thought remorsefully.

Xena watched in silence, her nerves on edge, as the human stared at her from across the small room. There was a discernible look in the human's eyes that made her feel unsure about whether or not she remembered her. The thought that Gabrielle might have forgotten her already provoked a strange pang in her chest; it burned and squeezed her heart. She didn't want to be forgotten, not after everything.

She had known when the human had woken, but after what happened last time, decided to give her some space. She didn't want to see the look of fear she had seen on the human's face. Not again, and definitely not if there was a chance she might cause it. Keeping a distance from the human was what felt like the best thing to do. At least for now anyway.

It had been two days since she and Autolycus had hidden the human away in the cave. In that time, she had run back and forth, keeping up appearances with her adoptive family, trading places with her brothers when she came back. Whilst the human had suffered her healing, Xena had stayed right outside the room, keeping her attention trained on any noise Gabrielle might make. She wasn't sure the extent of her injuries, so stayed close by just in case.

It had been like that all the time, but she didn't tire of it. She wanted to do anything she could to protect and save this human. Whether it was because she felt protective of her, or because it was the only other human Xena had ever seen, she didn't know. The exact reason was still unknown to her.

She had been lost in her own thoughts, wondering when her brothers were going to be back from their hunt when she had heard the human move. It had only been a tiny sound, almost lost over the sound of the water that gushed out of the wall and into the pool, but her keen senses had heard it. With slow movements, Xena had quietly shifted to the shadows covering the entrance, and peered in.

She had hoped that the human wouldn't be able to see her. She'd wanted to watch over at a safe distance. But when the human had mentioned her name, she felt compelled to enter the room. Now that she was in, however, she didn't know what to do.

The morning light poured into the main room, bouncing off the walls and reflected light into the small room. The wall acted life a reflective surface, pushing the light back onto the human's face. As she looked, Xena was proud to see that the paste she had applied to Gabrielle's face had healed the cuts. All that remained were thin lines, the width of a hair. They would clear up and disappear soon. She was more concerned about the wound in Gabrielle's shoulder. It had been deep and bled profusely when she had filled it with the healing paste. She wanted to check it.

Looking up into the humans eyes, she knew it would be hard, maybe impossible to do. Gabrielle watched her like a skittish doe; her eyes were wide with what looked like uncertainty and anxiety. She would have to be careful.

She tested the waters, moving slowly with calculated steps. She kept her body low, her hands visible, and never broke eyes contact. After what Gabrielle had been through, she knew she needed to establish a trust. She needed to so she could check on her wounds.

Gabrielle watched, her heart pounding away, as Xena stepped forward. She recognized what looked like a conciliatory gesture and almost wanted to laugh. The wild woman looked almost as scared as she did; ironic considering what she had been through. Still, she made no move to discourage whatever it was she seemed to want to do, but she did keep a wary gaze on her.

When the woman stopped before her, she almost stopped breathing altogether. She had forgotten how tall she was, and the darkness seemed to give her more height. Even crouched she seemed to loom over her as she reached out with tentative hands. Xena took her arm, gently moving it around to check the cuts up her arms. She checked her face next. Gabrielle closed her eyes, feeling the touchless skim of the woman's fingers as they moved above her skin.

The gentleness in which she cared for Gabrielle surprised her. She didn't think that someone that was so big and looked fierce could be so gentle at the same time. But then again, appearances can be deceiving. She knew that to be true now. She frowned, thinking about how that had applied so truly to her sister. Lila had looked the epitome of calm and grace, offering support when Gabrielle needed it. She had played the role of doting sister so well, leaving Gabrielle unaware of the malicious intent that lurked beneath the placid surface.

Feeling a tug on her shirt, Gabrielle's eyes snapped open. Her hand unconsciously slapped away the one probing the wound in her shoulder. "Do you _mind_?"

She grew frustrated at the perplexed look on the wild woman's face.

Gabrielle sighed; annoyed that Xena couldn't understand her. Days ago, before everything had turned to Tartarus, Gabrielle had retained her patience. The innocent curiosity she had seen on the woman's face had both interested because of the easy situation. Now, with her shoulder stinging once again, all it served to do was frustrate her.

"You really don't understand me, do you?" she asked sadly.

'_I wish I knew what you were saying,_' Xena murmured quietly.

Gabrielle's eyes widened. "Is that your way of talking?" she asked. She chuckled slightly. "No offence, but you sound like an animal…"

Xena had no idea what the human was saying, but she took her talking as a good sign. She stood straight where she'd jumped back from the slap and tried again. She approached the human, pointing to her then the wound, grunting.

Looking down, Gabrielle pulled the material away slowly from her left shoulder. Seeing the wound filled with an odourless mess, she looked up. "Did you do this? Or course you did," she said, answering her own question. "You must have. There's no one else in the forest. If there were I doubt Lila-," her words broke off then. She took a deep breath, biting back the tears that threatened to spill over. When she opened her eyes again, she saw the concerned look on the wild woman's face. She forced a smile. "There are no other humans in the forest, are there?"

Seeing the look of pain that flashed across Gabrielle's face, Xena's mouth turned down in a grimace. She didn't like seeing pain, be it on her wolf family or another human. She even didn't like seeing it in her prey's eyes. She always killed them quickly to make sure that they never suffered. Looking at Gabrielle now, she didn't know what she could do to get rid of the pain she saw there. Gabrielle's green eyes glistened with unshed tears, and it was clear to Xena that her smile was forced. She couldn't understand why she would do that. Why not cry? As her she'd learned as a child, holding in pain was never a good thing.

~X~

Xena heard the sound of a branch snapping under someone's weight in the trees behind her. She didn't know who it was, but she had a good idea. Everyone else had gone with Akan to hunt.

She hastily wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand and stared forward, feigning ignorance. When her mother sidled up next to her, she reached out and brushed her hand through her fur as she normally did. It had become somewhat of a habit, for comfort or otherwise, she didn't know. All she did know what that the physical touch calmed her. The mother wolf licked her back in response and sat down.

'_Don't feel like hunting today, Xena?'_ Kaia asked.

Xena shrugged. _'I don't think I'm welcome in the hunts,' she replied sadly._

'_What makes you think that?'_

'_Look at me, mother. I don't exactly look like the rest of you. I'm not as powerful, or quick. Besides,'_ Xena paused to look down. She tore at the grass uncomfortably. _'I don't think I could be strong enough to kill…even for food.'_

Xena could feel her mother's eyes on her. She had been with them for five summers. Her body was still small and weak, her talents limited to what her fragile form could do. She could climb trees and mess with the herbs she often found during her trips outside the den. But when it came to killing, she just found she couldn't do it.

'_We all have to sooner or later, Xena. Our food doesn't just stroll up to us and present itself, dead and ready to eat,'_ Kaia chuckled.

'_But what if I'm taking family away?'_

Kaia turned to her with a confused expression on her face. _'What do you mean?'_

Xena felt her bottom lip tremble. _'I don't want to hurt families. Do you remember those rabbits Joxer fetched back yesterday? They were some bunnies' parents. I don't think I can do that.'_

As if she could feel that Xena was close to tears, Kaia rubbed her face along her daughter's arm comfortingly. Xena knew she was about to tell her about the importance of sustenance, and the choice between yourself. But she beat her to it, bringing up something that had been on her mind and in her dreams too much lately.

'_Do you think that's what happened to my parents?' _Xena asked her voice quiet. '_My human parents?'_

After a long pause, Kaia stared at her daughter. It was then that Xena realized that she must have noticed her puffy red eyes and clean streaks down her face. _'Xena?'_

'_Do you think that…some other animal, out there, might have killed my humans?'_

She watched as Kaia struggled for comforting words, and immediately felt guilty for the look that filled her eyes when she found none. Instead, her wolf mother sat upright. _'Is that why I've been finding you sitting out here a lot lately?'_

'_My dreams are filled with things I don't understand, mother. I see things…other humans, but I can't see faces. I don't even know if it's real or not. It hurts to sleep, realizing that I can't know what happened to me. I feel that these dreams mean something, but I don't know what…"_ Xena said as she pulled up a fistful of grass and let it go. '_What if they are trying to show me how I came to be washed up on edge of the river?' _she finally said, crying into her hands.

She felt the warm body of her mother shuffle closer to her, felt her nose nudge at the small space between her hands and head, breaking them apart. When Xena looked up at Kaia, the wolf's eyes took on a pained expression. _'Xena, if you've been having these thoughts…these feelings and dreams, why haven't you told me?'_

'_I didn't want to hurt you by bringing it up, mother,'_ Xena answered honestly. _'I thought that, if I mentioned my human…family, you might get upset. Just like you are now…'_

Kaia shook her head. _'I'm not upset because you mentioned your human family, Xena. I'm upset because I can see you in pain. You shouldn't keep it all in to yourself, daughter.'_

'_Why not?'_

'_Because bearing the pain by yourself only creates more pain.'_

~X~

That day, Kaia had taught her the importance of honesty. After that, whenever Xena felt doubt, no matter how big or small, or whatever it was about, she confided in her mother. She had been right with her advice. After telling her mother about what it was that worried her, it made Xena's shoulders feel a lot lighter.

She realized, however, that there were certain barriers now that would not help the situation, and one of them was communication. She looked at the golden human and felt her heart break at the sight. Gabrielle sniffled, her breath catching every so often as she talked. She didn't know what else to do that would help her overcome this barrier they had, this other human, but she would try anything.

Xena reached out her hand, being careful to be slow when she noticed the human's eyes watching, and dropped it onto Gabrielle's shoulders. She squeezed gently, offering what she hoped would be a sympathetic smile. She thought she was doing well…until the human suddenly burst into tears.

Gabrielle hadn't meant to do it. She was certain she had no more tears to cry. Her eyes felt strained, dry and slightly blurred from the dust. But when she had seen the wild woman lift her hand and place it gently on her shoulder, the dam that she had started to repair crumbled, and the tears spilled over again. She would have thought that she'd be tired of crying, but it seemed her body held too much pain that holding any of it back proved to be impossible.

The gentleness of the woman had surprised her. Despite her rough exterior, and the hard expression she had seen on her a few times, she found her tender touch to be overwhelming.

Without thinking, and ignoring the pain of her wound, Gabrielle moved forward. So quickly that she caught Xena off guard, she wrapped her arms around the woman's waist and cried into her shoulder. The woman's whole body tensed under her. She could feel the uncertainty in her movements as Xena gently alternated between patting her head and touching her back. But though she knew it was awkward for her, Gabrielle appreciated the attempt at comfort.

They stayed like that for a while. The sounds of her cries echoed through what she recognized to be a cave. She had no idea how she had come to be in one. She stored that question away for a time when she could ask it and get a response. Instead, she stayed in the arms of this stranger, this woman who did not know her, yet took it upon herself to save and look after her. This Xena, who didn't know that every gentle stroke in comfort, acted like a balm to the pieces of her shattered heart.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter. The same disclaimers apply. If you have any review/comments you would like to share, please don't hesitate. They always cheer me up and spur me on :D If you have any issues regarding spelling/grammar errors that I may not have picked up on, please inform me so in a PM.


	25. Baby Steps

"Ow, that _hurts_!" Gabrielle huffed. "Do you have to poke it?"

Xena looked up. The human was talking again. She resisted the urge to frown as she reapplied the paste. It had been difficult enough scraping the old out, but she was finding it harder to put more in the wound. Because she was conscious, Gabrielle kept fidgeting, breathing sharply every now and then. She'd close her eyes, bite her lip until she couldn't take the pain anymore and roll away, tightening her fists to endure the pain.

"Gabrielle…hurts?" Xena tried softly.

Gabrielle opened her eyes to look down at the wild woman attending her wounds. She was trying, she knew she was. Even with their language barrier, Xena understood when the pain would be too much for her, and would stop. She couldn't help but feel grateful for the stranger's kindness in that. At her wince, Xena stepped back with the paste covered leaf, a look of concern and worry upon her features.

"Yes," Gabrielle nodded and looked down at her shoulder. She touched it gingerly, gasping when she felt the paste touch the raw sides of her sliced skin. "What is it?" She looked up and pointed to the paste in Xena's hand. "That…what is it?"

'_Are you asking what this is, human? It's medicinal paste. It will help you get better,'_ Xena growled, taking Gabrielle's gesturing as a question.

She stepped forward again. Reaching out, she tugged gently at the material of the human's clothes. Moving it down slowly, she uncovered more skin and with practiced hands, Xena applied more paste into the wound. She felt the human's eyes on her as she worked and could only guess that she was just as curious about her, as Xena was about the human.

She wondered what the human would ask her if they could understand one another. Xena herself had so many questions: _Are there more humans outside the forest? What is the material Gabrielle wore around her body? Where did she come from? Why did the other human try to kill her?_ But she would have to wait until the time came that she could ask them and get an answer. In the meantime, she concentrated on the human. She wanted to make her better. Seeing another in pain, whether it was an animal or human, Xena couldn't stand it.

She realized she must have knocked the human awkwardly because, not a second later, Gabrielle's hand shot out and grabbed Xena's forearm tightly. Xena stopped again. She placed the leaf aside, but Gabrielle didn't remove her hand. Instead, her fingers tightened around Xena's arm. Xena watched sadly as pain flashed across Gabrielle's features. She knew, if she could, she would endure the pain for her. Gabrielle seemed too _fragile_ for the pain, to Xena.

"Didn't hurt as much that time," Gabrielle said tightly as she opened her eyes. She sighed as the pain began to recede and looked up at the dark haired woman. "_Getting better,_" she voiced each word slowly to help her understand. She realized that if she pronounced the words slowly, Xena was able to repeat them back and have some understanding once she used a gesture to go with it.

She watched Xena stare at her for a moment before copying the words, as she knew she would. "Gabrielle getting better?"

Gabrielle nodded. "Yeah,"

She took back her hand, sitting up straighter. She breathed in and out deeply as the remnants of pain shuddered through her body. Gabrielle squeezed her eyes tight, concentrating on other things as the pain clenched at her shoulder when Xena continued applying the paste. She listened to the sounds around her: her breathing echoing in the small cave room, the sound of gushing water in the next room, a slight wind blowing somewhere in the cave, making it sound as though the cave was whispering to her. Above all, her ears listened to the deep breathing of the woman in front of her.

She thought it strange, that this woman, this stranger would have such a calming effect on her. Though she fidgeted from the stinging pain that spread like tiny needles across her chest, she found that concentrating on the woman soothed her.

She looked up, watching Xena as she worked on her shoulder. She noticed that when she was concentrating on dabbing the paste into the wound, Xena would bite her bottom lip, or drag a hand though her hair, causing it to fall in attractive, wild ripples around her slender face. After she was finished, Xena leaned in close to inspect her handiwork. The deep concentration on the woman's face almost made her want to giggle.

Stepping back once more, Xena nodded, patting Gabrielle's arm. '_It's done now, Gabrielle. Your wound should continue healing…_' Xena trailed off when she glanced up and saw confused green eyes looking back at her. "Mm," she said, and pointed to the wound with a broad smile. "Help getting Gabrielle better."

Xena's smile fell, however, when she saw the golden human's eyes glistening with unshed tears. As Gabrielle started sniffing in an attempt to stave off her tears, Xena panicked where she was. She didn't know what to do.

"Thank you…" Gabrielle whispered. She lowered her head. She stared at the dirty bare feet near her boots and shook her head. "I don't even know you, but…I,"

She didn't get the chance to finish before the woman's arms circle her. She felt the tentativeness in the way Xena moved, scared that she might break her if she squeezed too hard.

Gabriele wanted to resist, pull away from this wild woman, but her heart told her to stay. Complying with its wishes, she lifted her hand up into the crook of Xena's elbow, holding her as she buried her face into her shoulder. It was then she felt her lip tremble and her eyes prickle with the threat of tears. She barely blinked before they streamed silently down her cheeks, soaking into the wild woman's fur clothing. She was proud that she seemed to be holding herself together somewhat, but when Xena raised her hand to rest it on her head, gently stroking her hair like a mother would, Gabrielle came undone.

"Why did she do it?" Gabrielle sobbed as the woman wound her arms more tightly around her in response. She lifted her face. "_Why_? What did I do? I never hurt her, but she…she tried to kill me! Lila-," her voice cracked at the mention of her sister's name. "Am I really as bad as she said? _Did_ I abandon her, my family? I just wanted to escape my old life, to follow my dream, but…was I just being selfish for leaving?"

Xena clenched her jaw, frowning as she noticed the faraway look in the human's eyes as she stared past her. Her eyes looked so vacant, their light fading. She almost looked dead. Fearing for the human, Xena reached out hesitantly, brushing the scratch on Gabrielle's cheek ever so slightly with her fingertip, before Gabrielle hid her face in her shoulder once more.

Before leaving Gabrielle with the other human, alarm bells had gone off in her head. She had felt a tug to stay, to watch over the human that touched a part of her soul, awakening feelings she had never felt before. But instead of listening to her instincts, she had abandoned Gabrielle, leaving her to the mercy of the other human. The human had held darkness in her eyes. Xena had sensed it. She had seen the dark haired human's subtle glares when Gabrielle wasn't looking, had seen the way her jaw had clenched in anger – the darks looks that would disappear as quickly as they would form when Gabrielle looked away. She should have known. She should have been there, been quicker. Now, she had a reminder of her failure.

She didn't let go as she heard Gabrielle's cries quieten. Instead, she held tighter. It was as if some part of her knew this was what the human needed – she needed contact, reassurance. Xena held her close until she could feel the human's tears on the bare skin of her neck. She didn't mind. She only wanted to fix her, however long it took.

She did, however, loosen her grip upon hearing a strangely familiar sound. It was a grumbling sound and seemed to come from between them. When they broke apart, Xena was relieved to see the beginnings of a smile tug at the corner of the human's mouth. She looked embarrassed when she stared back at Xena.

Gabrielle lowered her hand to her stomach, wincing at the painful clenching in her belly. "I think I must be hungry," she chuckled softly.

Xena's eyes fell to the human's stomach. Realization struck, and before the human could react, Xena turned out of the room. Seconds later, she came back holding food with a smile. She dropped the meat onto the stone bed beside Gabrielle and moved back, giving her space while she bit into her own. She moaned with satisfaction as she gnawed at the thick meat, ripping chunks away to swallow. With her watching over the human, Xena had forgotten to eat. She had been too busy with her brothers, the pack and Gabrielle, sparing no time to eat for herself. Luckily, she hadn't forgotten to hunt completely.

She opened her eyes to see how the human was faring with her doe meat, and frowned, confused. The human was just sitting there, her eyes flicking from the meat, to Xena, and back again. "Gabrielle?"

"You want me to…_eat_ this?" Gabrielle asked, mortified. She'd watched Xena rip into the meat and felt it safe to say that her appetite left. She cringed as the blood from the meat dripped down the wild woman's chin, coloured her teeth. She poked the cold, dead meat she'd been given hesitantly and withdrew her finger quickly. "It's raw!"

Xena frowned. She tilted her head as she watched the human's reaction. Why was she poking it? If she as hungry, why wasn't she eating it? Approaching the stone bed, Xena realized she might have trouble. She grabbed the meat and ripped a piece from the slab. With an encouraging smile, she stepped forward and offered Gabrielle the chunk. She thought everything as going well. That was until the human threw her a disgusted look and shook her head.

"Xena, I can't eat that. I…I just can't. No thanks…no, I don't want it," Gabrielle said, trying to decline the bloody meat. But as the wild woman continued to insist, and the pains in her stomach tightened, she found she could fight no longer. "Oh, fine,"

She lifted her hand slowly, took the meat between her thumb and forefinger, and brought it to her face to inspect. After stalling for a few moments to smell it, press it and rub the dirt off on her shirt, Gabrielle lifted the meat to her lips, closing her eyes. She didn't want to look at it, not when it was going in her mouth. Instead, she imagined it to be something else, the food the servants would fetch during the many dinner parties she'd attended. It did help at first, but as soon as she forced it into her mouth, all those images flew from her mind, and the first thing she thought was that it was cold and tasted of metal.

Gabrielle knew she was pulling a face, but she couldn't help it. When she bit into the meat, chewed it, she heard it crunch, and things only became worse when she tried to swallow. Her throat seemed to seize up, disallowing the meat from travelling any further. Finally, she moved her tongue around the chunk, forcing it to the back of her throat, and swallowed. Cold shivers travelled down her spine as she felt it slid down.

"That," she began with effort, opening her eyes to look up at the woman, "was _disgusting_! No more…"

"More?" Xena asked.

"NO!"

~X~

Xena sat back against the wall, chewing her meat as she watched Gabrielle struggle with her own. The human was hesitant around it. But when her hunger made itself known, a look of pain would cross her features and she'd give in, rip some meat away and throw it into her mouth, chewing rapidly and swallowing hard. It was always followed by a visible disgusted shudder that shook Gabrielle's body, tempting a chuckle from Xena.

But those hints of laughter always trailed off into a heavy sigh.

When she had first woken, Xena thought Gabrielle might have been too traumatized or injured to remember who she was or why she was there, but those doubts would disappear, turning into her own pain. She watched as the human looked around her cave, her eyes wide and curious, then the next second, they became vacant again, brimming with tears. Xena could tell it was her memories; they were coming back to her. She could see the struggle in the human's eyes as she fought them down, battled off the pain.

Xena sympathised with her, but above all else, she couldn't stop thinking about how brave the human was. Despite her haggard and injured appearance, Xena could see a spark of determination in Gabrielle's eyes – a need to go on. Now she wondered what it was that drove her to keep going as she did. Instinct for survival? Revenge?

Gabrielle couldn't stomach anymore. Every time she attempted a bite, it felt as though a wave of bile was chasing it back up, like her stomach protested against her for feeding it such horrible, raw food. She had to admit that it wasn't like what she had eaten before in her house back in Athens. Everything had always been cooked and served. She would have to teach Xena how to cook meat. She suddenly found herself wondering if Xena even knew what cooked meat tasted like, or if she'd even seen fire before in her life. There was so much that she didn't know, and yet, the wild woman knew so much.

She had been surprised at the medical treatment she had received for her wound. At first, Gabrielle had had no idea where it had come from, assuming it was something that it was something that must have gotten into her wound when she fell. But after watching Xena administer the paste onto other various cuts across her body, and clean it out of the cut, she had realized that it had been Xena all along.

Xena had a gentleness that surprised her. She seemed to take great care when cleaning the wound, as if she knew how much it would hurt Gabrielle if she knocked her even in the slightest. Except for the inadvertent poke, caused by Gabrielle's own incapacity to sit still, Xena had done nothing to cause her any harm. She couldn't help but feel a rush of affection and appreciation. Gabrielle only wished that she didn't have the wound.

It hurt her to sleep. Before she had woken the last time, her sleep had been filled not only with the haunting images of her sister's uncharacteristically evil sneer, or the knife, but of pain too. She'd found it hard to find a comfortable position during sleep, and had eventually settled for curling into a ball, holding her knees up with her good arm. She had yet to experience a sleep left unmarred by the nightmares that plagued her every time she closed her eyes. Even resting her eyes for a moment left her gasping for air, the image of Lila racing toward her with a knife, the main thing she saw within her mind's eye. Her wound burned in remembrance of the knife plunging into her shoulder.

Gabrielle focused on her breathing, fighting to press down the image until it disappeared into nothingness, and her mind became her own again. Once it did, and she felt it safe to open her eyes, Gabrielle looked down at her shoulder. She moved the material aside and stared.

An odd smell came from the paste, but unlike the salves used by healers, it wasn't minty and didn't sting her nose. It had its own scent; she thought it smelled like flowers, as though a bouquet had been arranged and smashed until none of the flowers were recognizable, and what was left had been pasted into her shoulder. But however lovely it smelled, the pain it caused was anything but.

Even now, as she sat there, she could feel its sting against her skin, though it seemed somewhat dull, weaker than it had been the first time she had woken to it. It was more of an ache – like waking up with a constant rush of icy pins and needles in her muscles.

When Xena had moved to sit on the stone floor opposite her, Gabrielle resorted to staring at her hands. As the woman ate in silence, Gabrielle looked for answers.

She wanted to understand how everything had gone so wrong. She had known that her relationship with her sister had always been strained. Even as children, the two had been different – worlds apart in what they wanted from life. Gabrielle had always been ambitious, while Lila had been a quiet, compliant child. They had remained that way growing up. It had always irked her that Lila had looked down her nose at the possibility of Gabrielle chasing her dreams, but she just didn't realize her sister had despised it enough to eventually want to kill her.

There had always been a rift between them both, but it seemed that Gabrielle's career and the arrival of the warlord had tipped Lila over the edge.

Gabrielle realized, after some thought, that Lila had been right about being blind to them. She had lived with her own problems, but what upset her more was the thought that, if her parents had told her what was happening back on the farm, would she have listened? When they had been still alive, she had already developed a drinking problem, often finding her salvation at the bottom of goblet of wine, rather than talking. She had even pushed her own mentor away to make him want to leave her.

It was all her fault. She had pushed them all away. That realization stung her more than the paste; she welcomed a greater pain. Anything that could distract her from her thoughts.

"Gabrielle?"

Lifting her eyes, Gabrielle looked to the dark haired woman. She was surprised to see she had moved. Xena smiled over her shoulder from where she crouched on the floor, her body facing the wall. "What are you doing?"

Xena lifted her hands, joined together at the sides. It wasn't until she moved them into the light that Gabrielle saw she was cupping something. "Water!" Xena declared.

"You remember that word, huh?" Gabrielle couldn't help but feel her lips lift into a tiny smile at the memory of Xena trying to cool her down.

Shuffling carefully to the end of the rock she'd been previously sleeping on, Gabrielle dropped a small distance until her feet touched the floor. The world spun around her for a moment, and she had to lean against the wall for support. When it stopped, she opened her eyes, breathed out deeply, and nodded reassuringly at the woman to rid her face of its concerned expression.

She wanted to show Xena that she was fine, but the way her legs felt, she thought she might fall over at any moment. They felt like weak, as though her legs were twigs in danger of snapping at any moment. Still, she pushed on. Taking tiny steps and shuffling when she needed to, Gabrielle finally made it over to where Xena was crouching. She smiled as she lifted her hand to instinctively cover her shoulder.

"Is it clean water, Xena?"

Xena glanced up. She saw Gabrielle covering her shoulder and understood her feeling the need to protect it. With the restricted light in the tiny cave room, even Xena couldn't tell if there were rocks jutting out from above, hidden away in the blackness. She wouldn't want further injury to befall the poor woman.

She registered the words _water_ and _Xena_, and smiled. She wondered if she was thirsty. After all, it had been almost three suns since the incident. Gabrielle had to be thirsty, she knew she was. It was evident in the way the human's eyes widened hopefully as she looked at the sparkling water as it pooled into the carved stone, or the way her dry tongue slid across her parched, cracked lips.

"Gabrielle," she nodded, pointing to the water encouragingly. "Water."

Smiling slightly, Gabrielle began to bend into a crouch. But as a sharp stab of pain shot through her body, heading straight for her shoulder, she gasped. "I can't…I can't, it hurts too much, Xena." She shook her head glumly, breathless from the effort to stand upright again. "Just forget it. I'll have some when it doesn't hurt so much to move."

Xena frowned at the state of the human. She needed water, but she was obviously in too much pain to move. She smiled suddenly when an idea came to her. Submerging her hands in the water, Xena rose to her feet with it. She was careful not to spill any as she moved to Gabrielle's side. After uttering her name to get her attention, Gabrielle turned. Her eyes widened with surprise. After a moment of hesitation, Gabrielle slowly took the hand offered to her and lowered her lips to it.

A strange heat rushed through Xena at the contact, but she decided to ignore it, concentrating instead on looking after the human. She watched as Gabrielle drank it all, tilting the hands to coax the clean water into her mouth. Gabrielle closed her eyes.

"More…" she whispered.

Xena repeated the action, lifting her cupped hands to Gabrielle's mouth. She continued until the human had her fill, waving off another offer from where she had her back leaned against the wall. She panted, fighting to catch her breath after all but throwing the water down her gullet like a thirsty man in a desert. She thought if funny how something as little as a few handfuls of water could make a difference. She was already starting to feel a little better, and the fact that the water had washed the taste of the raw meat from her mouth only gave her cause to be a little happy.

"Getting better?" Xena asked quietly.

Gabrielle rolled her head toward Xena and opened her tired eyes. She smiled at what she could have sworn was a hint of amusement in the woman's eyes, and nodded. "Yes, thank you, Xena."

She stared at the woman for a second, remembering the smile in response before she held her breath, counted to three mentally and with great effort, pushed herself away from the wall. She made sure to keep her hand outstretched just in case as she moved.

Gabrielle started to shuffle her way back to her makeshift bed. She was doing well until she felt the toe of her boot snag on an immovable rock and stumbled. Before she could fall and smash her head on the rock bed, Xena's hand shot out and caught her. When Xena lifted her back into a standing position, Gabrielle took the arm she offered for support and smiled appreciatively.

As she hobbled back, Gabrielle thanked her lucky stars that she had _someone_ who seemed to care as she started again, helping her take these first few baby steps in this unfamiliar haven.

* * *

_Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter :) Same disclaimers apply. If you have any thoughts/comments/reviews, please, if you have the time, tell me what you think :D If there are any issues regarding spelling, grammar, or possible con-crit, please send it in a PM, thank you :D Stay tuned!_


	26. A New Friend

_A/N: Sorry for the wait. The next chapter won't be up for a while - I'm moving to University very soon, so it's goign to be near impossible for me to write, never mind update XD Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! :D_

* * *

Gabrielle frowned, attempting to roll away from the tormenting heat assailing her face and stay in her dream. But as the hot panting wore on, it cut through her sleep, forcing her slowly awake. Keeping her eyes closed, she reached out to move whatever the source was, and her hand came away wet and slimy.

"Eww!" Gabrielle complained, cracking an eye open. She rose into a sitting position upon the rock bed, wiping her hand against her leg. She tried not to be annoyed. She had only gotten what felt like a candle mark's worth of sleep, but it seemed sleep was no longer an option wherever she was. Gabrielle knew Xena was watching over her, but she couldn't understand why she would lick her hand. Sure, the woman was strange – wild, but surely she wouldn't, right? "Xena?" Gabrielle asked, turning to face her. "Why'd you-,"

As though she had taken a punch to the gut, all the air left her at once, leaving Gabrielle terrified as she fought the pain in her shoulder to scramble away from the wolf snuffling nearby. She kicked herself away into the corner furthest away from the creature. She watched, hyperventilating, as the wild animal cocked his head, staring at her with wide brown eyes and a dopey tongue lolling out. Why was he just sitting there? Why wasn't he ripping her to pieces and clawing her eyes out? She expected it, but the wolf just sat there calmly. Gabrielle found it unnerving as his eyes moved over here, taking her in curiously as another human would. She wrestled to keep herself together, but as the wolf took a step closer, growling, the urge to scream rose in her throat like bile and erupted in the small space, echoing off the walls sharply, and cut through the silence like a knife. Her throat was already raw from crying and dust, but the volume ripped through her, making her taste blood.

Startled, the wolf jumped back, adding his own noise to what already sounded like a monstrous cacophony. Soon, Gabrielle's screams were accompanied by loud barks and a panicked voice that struggled to rise over the chaos.

"Xena!" Gabrielle shouted when she saw her. She stood on the rock, pushing her body flush against the wall for protection. She reached down at the space around her feet blindly, curled her fingers around a rock, and threw it at the animal as a last ditch attempt to save herself.

The wolf jumped back, flinching as the rock cracked against the wall near his face. Xena threw up her hands defensively, moving to stand protectively in front of her brother. "No!"

But Gabrielle couldn't hear her. The human still moved away, digging her fingers into dents in the wall. They came away covered in dust and slime from the plants growing out of the crevices. Gabrielle saw the wild woman's eyes flick up to her, concerned, but she made no hint to move. She watched as the woman instead growled at the wolf near her feet.

Xena frowned down at her brother. _'What did you do?'_

Joxer ceased his barking and lowered his ears against his skull as he slowly began to back away from the rock bed. _'Nothing. I swear, Xena! I never hurt the human,'_ he said

Xena cast a doubtful look up at the terrified human and glared back at her brother; her blue eyes turning to ice in the darkness. _'It doesn't sound like it!' _She waved her hand in Gabrielle's general direction. _'Why is she screaming?'_

Joxer shuffled his way out of the room, lingering safely in the entrance a small distance away. _'I don't know. Maybe she's crazy? Xena, I smelt her then the next moment, _she_ reached out and put her paw in _my_ mouth. Why am I the one being blamed here?' _The wolf asked his tone laced with rightful indignation.

"Xena! Do something! There's a wolf…a _wolf_! In the cave!" Gabrielle panicked breathlessly. She sucked in a sharp breath as she pointed sharply in the animal's direction. The sudden movement resulted in stretching her arm to far, pulling at the wound in her shoulder, creating a fresh wave of pain. Gabrielle watched, shocked, as Xena didn't shoo away the animal. Instead, as Xena noticed the pain she was in, she left him sat nearby, and approached her as though she was used to being around wild, untamed animals. A memory flashed before Gabrielle's eyes then; Xena in the night, growling at a pair of wolves before they turned tail and disappeared into the trees. She remembered the first night she'd met Xena and wondered if the wolf was one of those she sent away. She couldn't decide whether or not to take comfort in that.

Gabrielle looked up when she saw movement and watched closely as Xena stared back at her, holding her hands up. The wild woman gestured to the wolf before patting her own heart. Xena only hoped that the human would be able to understand what she was trying to say. "Mmm…Xena's,"

Gabrielle stopped shaking enough to look down at the human and the wolf. Neither was attacking the other. If anything, the wolf looked afraid…_of her_? She found that hard to believe. Still, the longer she watched the wild woman as she patted her chest and moved to the wolf and stroked him behind the ears, she thought there was something that she was missing. Were they…family? No, it couldn't be.

"Do you know that wolf?" Gabrielle asked, gesturing to the animal skulking in the entrance. She watched as he padded back and forth in the entrance, his eyes flickering every so often to both humans. She could have sworn he almost looked as though he was waiting for something.

Xena pointed to her brother and closed her eyes. She used what sounds she had learned from the human, and searched for one that closely resembled that of her pack's tongue. "Shh-J…TJockse-arh…" she struggled.

Gabrielle held her breath for a moment as she listened to Xena. The sounds she was making sounded human, but there was a rough, harsh edge to it, like she was trying to growl out the words. Her curiosity got the better of her and she temporarily forgot the pain in her shoulder as she focused on the sounds. "What are you trying to say?" she asked.

Xena opened her eyes, surprised that the human sounded somewhat calmer. She didn't know whether or not the human noticed it, but Gabrielle had lowered to a crouch near the edge of the rock, her eyes focused on Xena as she attempted to speak.

"J-cks-arh!" she tried again. She nodded, satisfied that the sound she was making was vaguely similar to what her wolf tongue.

"Jack…sir? Gabrielle said, testing the name. "Jockser? It kinda sounds like you're saying Joxer." She jumped back suddenly when Xena's eyes widened and she started nodding, pointing to the wolf in the process. The wolf just stared at her, but he looked surprised too; his ears were pointed as if reacting to the word and his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth. Looking closely, Gabrielle would have almost said that he was smiling. It definitely looked like it. _Is that the wolf's name?_ She thought. She said it again and couldn't help but smile at the reaction from both the woman and the wolf.

"Joxer!" Xena said happily. She turned to her brother. _'She learned your name!'_

The messy wolf smiled at his sister and risked stepping back into the room. He moved slowly, aware that the golden haired human was watching him closely. She moved back onto her feet, her eyes darting every so often to Xena and the entrance, but remained almost glued to him when he got closer. He stayed by his sister's side, brushing his body along the back of her legs for comfort.

'_She won't hurt me, will she?'_ he asked, looking up hopefully.

Xena laughed. _'Honestly, Joxer, I think she's more afraid of you than you are of her.'_

Joxer looked to the human. He took in her frightened form; saw her backing into the stone wall again, as though she were afraid that he was going to attack her. He refrained from barking out with laughter. He could tell that it was a precarious situation. Joxer didn't know if she knew any other wolves wherever she was from, but he realized she didn't know him. She didn't know that he wouldn't attack her, especially not since it seemed his pack sister was fond of her. He'd watched, catching her unaware as she cared for the human. He'd never seen her be so careful, so delicate around anything else. She cared for the human as though she were afraid touching her meant breaking her. No, he wouldn't hurt her. If anything, he would try his best to make sure she was safe…for Xena.

Xena watched her brother as he started moving toward the human. He kept his body low; his stomach almost brushed the ground as he moved, the ends of his fur shifting the loose dirt beneath him. There seemed to be a palpable sense of apprehension as she watched the wolf and the human regard each other. Their eyes roamed over one another, watching every slight movement, ready to react just in case. Xena was proud of her brother wolf. He stayed low, diminishing any image of aggression to try and put the human at ease, and it seemed it was working.

From where she was, stood both participants in this tense standoff of species, Xena could sense the emotions rolling of each in waves. She could almost taste Gabrielle's fear on her tongue as it hit the air. The human's breathing picked up, quickening as Joxer crept closer. Joxer seemed to sense it too. Hearing her fast breathing, he would look up at his sister. Xena did her best to encourage him, nodding her approval for him to continue. She tried to reassure the human as well that he would do her no harm. Seeing Gabrielle look up at her, she smiled, nodding at her too as Joxer pushed out his face.

Gabrielle stopped. She took a deep breath as the animal came closer. He wasn't attacking? Was it because Xena was there? The wild woman seemed to be encouraging the wolf, pushing him towards her with smiles; much like a parent would do when trying to encourage a child to walk or pick something up for the first time. As much as her body froze, frightened by the presence of a wild animal, she felt soothed by the notion that the wolf might be just as scared as she was.

The wolf had stopped a small distance away from the rock bed she stood upon. His eyes were upon her, watching intently as though he was expecting something. Was he waiting for her? She looked up. Both he and Xena were watching her. She found it funny that, even though she couldn't quite tell accurately, the wolf looked as though he might be holding his breath. There was an air of anticipation hanging in the space between them all, as if everything depended on the result of the encounter. She could feel it pushing against her skin, could hear it echoing in the silent cave, voicing that which couldn't be said.

She had a choice. To run away, or take a chance and reach out. Seeing that the wolf stood between any possibility of escape and Xena looked okay with how things were going, Gabrielle felt that running seemed to be no longer a choice for her. Steadying her breathing, she swallowed hard and moved into a crouch, sliding her legs under her. She lifted her hand slowly, being careful not to make any sudden movements.

Her heart felt as though it was going to beat out of her chest. It thrummed away mercilessly; pulsing in her ears. Every fibre of her being was telling her to run, but she ignored it and instead reached out. She watched, amused, as the wolf stayed still, only pushing out his snout toward her outstretched hand. He narrowed his eyes and flicked his ears, acknowledging her actions until her fingertips gently brushed against the short fur.

Xena held her breath. She could feel her eyes widen as she watched the tense exchange between her brother and the human. It was easy to sense that Gabrielle was afraid – her form was tightly wound, as if she expected him to attack- but Gabrielle seemed to fight her instincts and pushed on; reaching out to touch the wolf she had been scrambling away from in fear only moments ago. A small smile started to form as Joxer did his best to stay still. As Gabrielle's fingers brushed the fur on his snout, Xena could feel his excitement from where she was stood. She half expected him to bark, to jump up or something, but was surprised to find him staying on his best behaviour.

When it seemed safe, that her fingers weren't going to get bitten off, Gabrielle moved her hand to the side of the wolf's face, brushing her fingers into the coarse fur of his ruff. She realized that it felt different, somewhat harder to that of the fur on his head, thicker. As if it was layered. As she moved her hand, he leaned into it. He growled low under his breath, but Gabrielle didn't feel afraid. It wasn't the sound of a warning. It was almost as if he was enjoying the feel of her hand upon his face. The sound vibrated through his body, went through her hand.

She smiled and buried her hand deeper into the fur. She was surprised to find, under the coarse layer of his patchy coat, there was a layer of what felt like feathery down, taking her back to the time she had held the baby chicks as a child back on the farm. It felt soft against her skin, almost as though she wasn't touching anything at all. The wolf had his own distinctive scent; it was spicy, reminding her of the strong smell of the forest the first night she had entered it. It had been so different from the world she had been in before stepping foot into the forest. It was the same earthy fragrance her nose had picked up around Xena. The room smelled of earth, rock and moisture from the water in the next room, but there was a wild sort of smell that permeated the room, cut through everything else – a smell that hinted at animal, but was distinctly Xena.

Upon feeling her gaze, Gabrielle looked up and sure enough, the wild woman was looking down at them both, her smile lighting up her already bright blue eyes. The smile was infectious, and as their eyes locked, Gabrielle couldn't help the smile that stretched across her own face at the pure look of happiness she saw there.

~X~

Gabrielle chuckled to herself as the wolf bounded after the stick she threw; the wolf practically springing along until he reached it. Clutching the stick in his mouth, Joxer bounced back. Even with the object in his mouth, his tongue still managed to hang out the side of his mouth somehow. She didn't know how she could have thought him to be a vicious creature. He couldn't look any more harmless if he tried. His big brown eyes shined as they looked at her, almost as if they were smiling as much as she was. His tongue flopped about as he dropped the stick by her feet. As he panted, his hot breath blew into her face. She cringed, moving her face away until she threw it again.

"You're such a little cutie. Much different to what I thought of wolves," she said to his retreating figure. She watched his tail flick as he picked it up again. "At least I know you're not going to chew my face off in the middle of the night." She paused as the wolf came back and sat before her, dropping the stick once more. She watched as the sharp points of his teeth pressed against his lip, forcing his mouth into what could pass for a smile. She reached out and tousled his fur, stroking behind his ears. "You won't eat my face…will you?"

Joxer had no idea what the human was saying, but he leaned forward and licked her face anyway. Seeing her smile he felt elated. He always liked it when his sister smiled like that. At least he knew she wasn't going to wrestle him to the ground. He wondered if the golden haired human would ever wrestle like Xena. He cocked his head to the side, looking at the object of his speculation. Maybe…

His ears flicked back, detecting the familiar sound of Xena's footsteps behind him. He pulled away from the other human's reaching hand, and turned to look up. Seconds later, Xena appeared in the room carrying a roll under her arm. Xena smiled at the comfortable sight of the human sat crossed legged on the floor, her fingers curled loosely around a soggy looking stick, while Joxer looked up eagerly at her as she entered. She reached down to scratch behind his ears and moved, placing the bundle she carried on the rock bed.

Gabrielle had no sense of time while she was in the cave. It seemed to move by seamlessly, taking no heed to Gabrielle's needs or want to know of what exact time of day it was. She'd been too afraid, too weak to leave the small room tucked away inside the cave. She felt safer insides its confines. When Xena had left after the tense little showdown earlier, she had no idea as to how long the wild woman had been gone, only that she was. She had gestured wildly, touching Gabrielle's arms and making actions that Gabrielle had associated with either being cold or incessant itching. When she had left her with Joxer, she had felt somewhat scared. Though she was sure that the wolf would not try to intentionally harm her while Xena was around, the animal was still wild, untamed. There was no saying what he may be capable of while she was away. But her fears had been unnecessary. She had been pleasantly surprised to find that the wolf seemed almost excited at her presence.

He lingered around her, brushed her constantly, and wanted to play. She'd heard of stories years ago of the order of a wolf pack. She had no idea of the rule or positions Xena and Joxer held with their pack, but she guessed that they had to be low. Joxer moved around Xena as a child would around an adult. She'd noticed him move with hesitation, his actions thought through and calculated after being affirmed by Xena's nod. She wasn't sure if that was part of the pack thing, or because of the curious situation they all seemed to be in. Whatever the case, it worked for them, and kept them all safe.

When Xena stepped back into the cave, Joxer moved out of Gabrielle's reach and looked toward Xena. Her silent theory was confirmed when she noticed the almost imperceptible nod from Xena as she assessed the scene. Joxer flashed another one those toothy grins she'd seen him make since Xena had been away and padded out of the room, leaving Xena and Gabrielle alone.

"Where is he going?" Gabrielle asked as she rose to her feet.

Seeing the human struggle to her feet, Xena held out her hand and helped the rest of the way up. Touching the other human was starting to become somewhat second nature. She didn't feel the need to hesitate around Gabrielle as much anymore. It was becoming easier to read what the human wanted or needed by the expressions she'd make on her face. The only time she ever waited to see if she was permitted to touch her was when Gabrielle expressed any pain from the wound in her shoulder. To Xena, it didn't matter where the wound was; she had no inhibitions when it came to baring her body to another. Growing up with the pack, she hadn't felt the need to express the sense of modesty the human seemed to have.

Whenever Xena wanted to check the wound, she moved without thinking, pulling the material back to look. Seconds later, she would receive a sharp swat to the back of her hand. She didn't react to it. She understood that, being from another world, Gabrielle would not, could not understand how she thought, as Xena couldn't understand the way Gabrielle did. However, Gabrielle seemed to allow these lapses, realizing that she had come to the same line of reasoning Xena had reached. Xena was the only one who could determine the seriousness of the wound and know whether the paste needed to be changed or not. Gabrielle needed her. So, ignoring her obvious embarrassment, Gabrielle would sit there while Xena applied her healing skills to fix her.

Xena looked down at the human, realizing she had said something. Still finding communicating hard, she stared hard at the human's face to see if she could interpret her words by the look she was giving. She saw Gabrielle's eyes flick to Joxer and shrug her shoulders.

'_Joxer?'_ she growled under her breath to herself. _She wants to know where he's going_, she thought. Xena made a vague eating gesture with her hands and mouth. She smiled when it looked as though Gabrielle understood, because a moment later, Gabrielle's face paled.

"Oh great…more raw food?" Gabrielle shuddered, remembering the last time Xena had tried to feed her. She could still feel the meat. It had settled at the bottom of her stomach like a cold, wet rock. Just thinking of a repeat had her stomach rolling sickly. She wouldn't mind eating the meat if it was cooked. Closing her eyes, Gabrielle's mouth started watering as images of all the different kinds of cooked meats she'd eaten back at the theatres in Athens flooded her mind. She could almost taste them on her tongue as they floated by, the delicious aroma of the recollection a constant tease that lingered on the edge of her memories.

Gabrielle's eyes suddenly flew open.

What was to stop her from cooking the meat? All she had to do was collect some wood, some dry tinder and flint, and her stomach would receive its first cooked meal in what felt like an eternity. Her body ached for a proper meal, nourishment. Eating raw meat wasn't enough. Even with the wound in her shoulder, she felt weak from not eating. She had managed to keep going by drinking when needed from the small rock bowl-like carving at the base of the wall opposite her makeshift bed.

She turned away from the rock, away from the wild woman and moved to stand for the first time in the arched entrance separating her room from the other main cave. The moisture of the room pressed against her skin, creating a skin of perspiration upon her face. The steam rolled down her cheek like sweat. Just across the room, a small distance away, Gabrielle could see a faint light – daylight. The way out. To do what she needed to do, she would need to leave the protection of the cave that had started to become a shell for her to curl safely into.

She closed her eyes again, resting her hand carefully over her wound when she felt it burn with the not too distance memory of what had happened out there. She just didn't know if she could do it yet.

* * *

_Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter :) Same disclaimers apply. If you have any thoughts/comments/reviews, please, if you have the time, tell me what you think :D If there are any issues regarding spelling, grammar, or possible con-crit, please make sure to send it in a PM, thank you :D Stay tuned!_


	27. Fire

Xena crouched and grabbed the stick, giving it a shake, and sniffed it. It smelled of earth and wood, just like any other she'd ever picked up in the past. She didn't know why the human wanted them, but after Gabrielle's strange gesturing and pointing, she decided not to argue. Xena was too happy that the human felt well enough to want to move around in the cave. Though she didn't step outside to the confines of the cave itself, Gabrielle was willing to step out of her room, and that was good enough for Xena.

She'd watched as a mixture of emotions had flickered across her features when Xena had led her to the entrance in the wall. The human had stayed suspiciously quiet; her breathing the only tell-tale sign that she was following behind. Xena had been happy, giddy even, when she had approached the mouth of the cave and looked out. It had surprised her when Gabrielle had started to breathe rapidly, wrapping her arms around herself, and then stepped back, away from the daylight pouring in, a look of absolute fear twisting her features. On the verge of tears, Gabrielle had said nothing, only shaking her head and stepped back into the shadows, holding her hand protectively over her wound.

Xena knew without needing to be told that Gabrielle feared leaving the cave. It was obvious, and after what she had been through, and she couldn't blame the human for being apprehensive. She let the human hide away again in the cave. But not before Gabrielle had waved the stick she and Joxer had been using earlier. She showed it to Xena, gesturing wildly. Once Xena had gotten the gist that the human wanted more of them, she'd made it her mission and set out in search for more.

Now, as she stalked the forest floor, searching for more twigs, thoughts ran through Xena mind as she wondered what the human wanted them for. She had never used them in the past. Seeing Gabrielle and Joxer playing with the stick, though it had looked strange to her, had made her smile and wondered if she wanted to play more with her wolf brother.

The tension that had suspended between the two during their introduction had scared Xena. She didn't want to abandon her family or lose them in any way, but after meeting the human, she found she didn't want to lose her too. She felt deep down that this was her chance to find out who she was, where she was from. Something about the human spoke to her; it was like a whisper in the heart, as though Gabrielle's humanity was quietly calling out to the wildness in Xena, attempting to reintroduce her with her own.

After Joxer left, Xena had noticed Gabrielle become withdrawn again, her eyes adopting a haunted look that she'd seen far too often since she'd awakened. She hadn't heard Xena when she'd tried to get her attention; Gabrielle had acted as though she had seen something that wasn't there, and it worried Xena. Fearing for the human, Xena had gestured for her to stay inside the cave and ventured out by herself.

She carried her armfuls of sticks as she walked through the cave. It wasn't long before she heard a sound that made her frown. To her ears it sounded high pitched murmuring sound. Picking up the pace, Xena twisted around the cave until she arrived at the main room.

Joxer was padding along, dragging the dead body of a deer behind him; its limbs knocked carelessly against rocks, and its head bounced with Joxer's eager approach. Gabrielle however looked less than enthusiastic. Xena didn't understand much of what the human said when the noise came out of her mouth, but she could read Gabrielle's body language as easily as Joxer's blissful ignorance. She dropped the sticks in a pile near the entrance and approached the wolf.

'_Um, Joxer, I think you're making her uncomfortable,_' she said.

The wolf looked up at her. _'I am?'_ he replied. _'But I'm just bringing the human food.'_

Xena looked at the human's pale complexion and the obvious disgust in her eyes when she looked at the dead animal in Joxer's mouth. _'I don't think the human eat straight from the animal. I tried giving her meat earlier, but she looked like she was going to spit it back up like a bird when she chewed.' _

'_That's weird.' _Joxer frowned in confusion and rolled his eyes, dragging the deer away. _'Alright, fine - more for me.'_

'_Joxer!'_

'_I was just kidding.'_

While her brother moved a small distance away, Xena eyed the human. She watched as the human's expression turned from disgust to sickness when the wolf started tearing at the dead animal, clawing through the tough flesh with his teeth and claws.

"Gabrielle?"

"Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick," Gabrielle complained as she turned away. She leaned on Xena's offered arms and caught her breath. "Did you get the sticks?" Xena tilted her head curiously. "Sticks?" Gabrielle pointed at the one she'd thrown earlier. "Sticks?"

Realizing what she meant, Xena smiled broadly and pulled the human over to the pile she'd brought. She watched as Gabrielle's face quickly adopted a smile as she looked at them all. Gabrielle let go and dropped to a crouch, rifling through them. She held them up to her ear as she shook them and held them out, snapping them with a loud _crack_! At the noise, Gabrielle nodded and turned her smile on Xena.

"Yes, these will do."

Deer meat being ripped apart left behind, Gabrielle moved with a purpose. She grabbed a handful of the sticks and looked around the cave. Her stomach was still churning from a mixture of disgust and hunger. If she was going to be able to start a fire without throwing up first, she would need to find an ample spot to start. The main cave room would prove difficult. She knew the moisture from the heated water would soak through the sticks, making them useless, and a fire hard to start. Figuring the trail leading to the mouth of the cave was the best bet, Gabrielle moved them over there.

When she reached the trail a cool breeze brushed over her exposed arm, lifting the small hairs there. Being so close, the smoke created from the fire would have somewhere to escape, preventing them from choking within the cave. Still, though she knew she needed warmth and cooked food, being so close to the entrance didn't serve her nerves too well. It made her feel open and vulnerable, and though she was sure Lila thought her dead and gone, she wasn't ready to leave the safe confines of the cave just yet.

She stood the sticks up lengthways, digging them into the dirt and pointing the end to each other until they touched, and threw more into the middle of the conical structure. She'd already found small patches of dry grass near the entrance the first time she'd approached it. But when her fear had almost consumed her, she'd grabbed it and ran. She'd managed to keep it dry enough that it would catch fire. So, after she'd pulled it out of her pocket, she tucked it into the centre and grabbed a couple of rocks nearby, smashing them together at an angle until the grass caught the spark and set fire.

Gabrielle watched her lips curving into a smile, as the flames licked at the dry sticks. She sat back carefully and held her hands over the flames, letting the heat soak into her cold hands. It wasn't until she heard a whimpering sound that she looked up. Xena was crouched a small distance away, her eyes wide and fearful as she stared at the fire.

Smiling gently, Gabrielle held out her hand. "Xena? It's okay; it's just a fire. _Fire_. Come here."

Never taking her eyes off the fire, Xena moved over. She took the hand offered to her and tucked herself behind Gabrielle's body, looking over her shoulder.

"You don't have to be afraid, Xena. See?" Gabrielle reached out and held her hands over the fire, sighing contentedly when the heat pressed against her hands, warmed her body.

Xena frowned. She watched the human carefully as she lifted her hands above the dancing embers. After a moment of apprehension, she crawled around the human slowly, taking care to stay close, and copied. Her eyes widened in amazement when something invisible pushed against the flesh, warming it.

"Fff-ire?" she tried, remembering what Gabrielle had called it.

Gabrielle nodded happily. "Yeah, fire. Warm." She looked into the fire and stared at the flames.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd created a proper fire; like the ones she and her father had created when they went on their camping trips with Lila. They would find a clearing filled with fallen logs, some big and sturdy enough that they could be used as a seat, and the first thing they would do was make a fire. Being the best at it their father hunted for the food and fishes, while Gabrielle and Lila stayed together to clear the glade of big rocks, insects, or anything that would hinder them when laying out their bedrolls.

Gabrielle could remember feeling so relaxed with her family; she loved the connection they seemed to share when they camped. Though Lila had expressed a definite dislike for camping, even she had managed to stop hating it so openly long enough to admire the beauty of the outdoors. But what Gabrielle loved the most was the open sky. The sky held so much beauty, and at night, when she laid under the stars, she had felt almost…whole. Some part of her called out for the wilderness, for the open road and travel; like it was part of her soul or something she would have done in another life. But instead, she had been dealt with the life she had now. She couldn't take it back, she couldn't change it.

The sound of a pained cry broke her out of her reverie and she looked to her side. Xena scrambled back from the fire holding her hand, cradling it carefully as though it was a separate part to herself; like a baby animal. She glared at the fire, hissing at it as though she could scare it away. If not for the ire in the wild woman's gaze, Gabrielle might have laughed at the innocent picture.

"Did you burn yourself, Xena?" she asked. She reached out to the woman, but she pulled away, licking her hand. "Xena, don't do that. Here, let me have a look."

The pain was agonizing. Xena hadn't expected it to happen; the fire hadn't looked like an enemy. It had offered comforting warmth that made her and Gabrielle collectively happy. Her curiosity had brought her closer to it, but the fire had attacked her so quickly, she couldn't have defended herself in time. She brought her hand to her mouth and licked the flesh of her palm; it throbbed and burned with pain.

She had just barely realized the human had left before she came to kneel in front of her, a wet rag in her hands. When Xena saw the other covering of Gabrielle's arm gone she knew she'd ripped it away. She didn't wait for Xena's protest as she pulled her hand away from her mouth and wrapped the cold, wet rag around her hand. She tied it securely, tucking the end into the bound material, and smiled once she was done.

"That should help the burn, but you shouldn't lick it…it could get infected," Gabrielle scolded, though she knew it was lost on Xena. Or so she thought. As she moved to sit back next to the wild woman, Xena curled her knees up to her chest looking sorry for herself as she stared at her hand. _It's almost like looking after a child_, Gabrielle thought with amusement. "You aren't supposed to touch it, Xena. Look,"

Gabrielle carefully grabbed the woman's hands and, with her own, let them hover a safe distance away from the flames. Xena protested at first. She tried to wriggle out of her grasp, but when no harm came to her she relaxed, looked to Gabrielle in wonder, a wry smile lifting a corner of her mouth.

"See? Not bad now, is it?"

"Not bad," Xena repeated.

Gabrielle grinned. "It's good to see you're getting better at talking. I want to know about you…what happened you; how did you get here?" she asked. The other woman just stared at her vacantly and unknowing, her eyes wide with confusion. Xena's eyes watched her lips moving carefully, but Gabrielle could see no understanding in the look she gave when she looked back up at her. Not that she'd expected her to understand. "Never mind," she said.

She looked up when the wolf padded over and nudged Xena's arm with his bloody snout. Seeing the blood around his nose and mouth painted a gruesome and dangerous picture; a real life reflection of the danger his kind posed. But when she remembered how gentle he had been earlier, those thoughts quickly disappeared. He looked up at her with a wolfish grin, his wild eyes reflecting the flickering embers of the fire, and she couldn't help but smile in response.

Xena nodded at his growl and rose to her feet. While she moved over to the deer, Gabrielle stayed where she sat, tending to the fire. She prodded at it carefully, watching the wolf out the corner of her eye. Joxer seemed more enthralled by the fire than scared. He pressed his chin atop his front paws and lifted his back end up, his tail twitching curiously from side to side as he watched the flames with intense eyes. She didn't want his fur to catch fire when he crept closer. When she was able, she rose up on her knees and held a warning hand out, staving off his approach until Xena came back, not that he looked particularly happy about it. He looked like he wanted to play with the fire.

The wild woman sat beside Gabrielle, her hands laden with bloody, raw meat, and a very sharp looking stone. Without any preamble, Gabrielle took one of the slabs of meat from Xena and, satisfied that the fire was big enough, placed the meat carefully on the makeshift rack she'd built over the fire. She could feel the woman's eyes on her, and when she looked, Xena had a strange look in her eyes. She could have almost sworn that she was looking at her as though she was crazy.

_What is the human doing to the meat? Is she crazy?_ Xena thought. She looked to her brother and saw him looking at her with the same bemusement she felt. They looked to Gabrielle with confusion and concern. Did she want to destroy the meat because it disgusted her? Was that it? If that was the case then Xena didn't want to waste good food.

She reached out for it and received a quick rap against the knuckles of her good hand.

"No," Gabrielle said, smiling as Xena rubbed the back of her hand. "Just leave it to cook. You won't be sorry, Xena. I promise."

Xena turned to the meat with longing eyes, her mouth twisting into a pout.

~X~

Xena sat a safe distance away from the fire, her brother's chin lying peacefully on her knees and his eyes closed. She watched the flames with unseeing eyes, her hand making a lazy and familiar trail over his fur, lulling him further into the sleep that had taken him. She would feel him twitch every now and then, his whiskers tickling the exposed skin of her thighs, or he'd kick out gently as though he was chasing something in his dreams.

She didn't know how long she had sat there with her back against the wall watching the fire, only that the light leading to the mouth of the cave had dulled in colour, casting shadows through the tunnel like cave, closing it off with darkness. Though she didn't go out to check, she could guess that night had fallen. Beams poured through the crack in the ceiling; the soft, silvery moonlight illuminating the pool, reflecting off the water and danced across the walls surrounding it, revealing the grooves and curves carved naturally into the rock after years of wear.

The contrasts of the colours created by the two lights were significantly different. Where the moonlight was soft and cool, the fire was bright and hot, and as Xena had found out earlier, dangerous. The lights were untouchable, but their effect was undeniable. The moonlight spilled across everything it touched, giving the impression of a magical haven, whereas the firelight licked sensuously across Gabrielle's skin, accentuating the curves and lines of her very human form.

Xena had watched over her as soon as she'd eaten and laid across the skins she'd brought back from the den. Gabrielle had laid them out by the fire, not bothering to cover herself; the heat emanating from the fire seemed to be enough for the human. Not that Xena was complaining. Uncovered, Xena was able to watch the human more closely than when she'd slept in the small room. In the other room, darkness had reigned. It had shielded the human from her eyes and surrounded her with the same depressing air that Gabrielle herself seemed to emanate. The human was taking small steps, but at least she was out of there.

She held her breath and hand as Gabrielle turned over in her sleep, muttering quietly under her breath. Xena didn't know what she was saying, but from the look on her face she guessed that whatever she was dreaming wasn't causing her distress; a welcome change from the painful noises that had fallen from the room during the first few days. With her new position, the human's face was completely visible to her. The shadows created from the dancing flames caressed across her face, as though it were lulling her into deeper sleep.

Gabrielle's expression looked peaceful, a far cry from the looks her delicate face had twisted into over the past few days. Xena thought she looked…normal. She wished she could understand the human properly. The more time she spent with the human, silently watching and listening, keeping her ears trained to pick up new words, she found herself becoming more adept with the language. Though it was still difficult, practicing them in her head and with the human gave her a better understanding. She could use them and point to what she thought her words were associated with, and a game of Trial and Error would ensue, prompting Gabrielle to either smile her praise, or gently correct her. Much like she had when burning the meat on the fire.

Xena felt her mouth turn up in a smile when she remembered the human's reaction to the food after it had lain over the fire for a time. As soon as Gabrielle had bitten into the meat, coloured from the smoke and heat, she had thrown her head back and moaned in pure rapture, as though it was the most delicious thing she'd ever eaten. Once she was done chewing she threw more on and ate the rest in record time, cleaning it away and even licking her fingers for good measure. Xena had tried the cooked meat, and although she was used to eating it straight from the animal, her tongue had cried out with amazement at the difference in taste. It was harder, but the hot meat had been delicious to eat. Joxer, however, had turned his nose up at it and settled with his bloody meat.

There was so much Gabrielle seemed to offer. Xena didn't know what other humans were like, and had only grown up listening to the tales of them from her family, but she knew deep down that if they were half as wonderful as Gabrielle was, they couldn't be too bad. How could they be?

Shuffling a little into a better position, Xena settled comfortably with her brother and closed her eyes, listening to the crackling sound that echoed in the small tunnel, letting it gently entice her to sleep.

* * *

_Same disclaimers apply. If you have any thoughts/comments/reviews, please, if you have the time, tell me what you think :D If there are any issues regarding spelling, grammar, or possible con-crit, please make sure to send it in a PM, thank you :D Stay tuned!_

_I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Now that I'm in university, my time is being spread a little thinner than usual, but I promise you now, I will not give up on any of my stories. I will still find the time to write and update when I can. Thanks so much for sticking with me through this story so far. I love you guys! :'D_


	28. Daylight

**Merry Christmas Everybody! :D **- (A/N - This chapter has recieved some editing)

* * *

Gabrielle turned onto her side and grimaced. She felt heavy and the muscles in her shoulders ached terribly. When she tried to move, a low whimpering sound escaped her lips. Still drowsy with sleep, and losing the will to move, she turned her head, following the smell of burning and ash that lingered within the small space. The fire she had set up the night before had dwindled to nothing but embers that flickered softly within the remains of the wood. She smiled at the sight, listening to the sound of it still crackling away. She had been asleep for a good few hours, but it hadn't done much to improve the way her body felt.

She sat up and looked around. She panicked for a moment when she realized that Xena was nowhere to be seen. The only sound she could hear nearby was the low murmuring of a wolf and the sound of water trickling into the large sink pool that took up most of the main room. She turned slowly, clocking the wolf as he slinked along the edge of the pool, looking in every now and then before continuing on. She still hadn't gotten used to seeing the wolf, and even less so that she was to trust it. Every instinct in her body told her to run away from it and that it would kill her when it got the chance. But she reminded herself that she'd slept in its presence all night and she couldn't see any physical harm done to her body. None more than Lila had left anyway.

Lifting herself to her feet, Gabrielle complained. Her bones creaked and her whole body felt heavy, but at least the painful cramps had gone, along with her hunger. Though it wasn't what she was used to, the meat she had cooked had been a welcome change to starvation.

She yawned as she hobbled over to the wolf, careful not to make any sudden movements. The wolf still froze upon her approach and turned. He stared at her for a long moment before flattening his ears and stuck out his nose to her outstretched hand. Familiarizing himself with her scent, Joxer stepped back and continued his strange pacing.

Gabrielle watched him with interest. She crouched by the water and looked in, narrowing her eyes to see the cause of his seeming distress. He looked worried, if that was possible. His eyes were wide as he watched the water. There was a look in them that was almost human, making it easier for her to read him.

"What is it, boy? What are you looking at?" she asked, staring into the deep blue.

The longer she stared into the pool the more unfocused her eyes became. The colouring became darker the deeper it went. She had only looked at it a couple of times in passing, but had never really given much thought to really investigate it. She didn't trust what she couldn't see, and because she couldn't see the bottom, she wouldn't trust what was hidden in the depths. She wasn't a bad swimmer, but her lack of practice over the years gave her reason to be hesitant now. She knew that if she was to fall in and it turned out to be as deep as she thought, she would surely flail about like an imbecile.

Joxer stopped and keened, lowering his body to the ground. He flattened his ears to his skull and looked inside, tilting his head sideways as he stared at the still water. Gabrielle though she had never seen something look so sad. He looked as though he was lost and he was waiting to be found again. Like a child who had been separated from its mother. She watched him for any other movement, but he remained as still as the water was flat. Looking out again, Gabrielle leaned further forward, but not until she had wrapped her fingers securely around the edge of the rock. It felt slimy under her skin, but she would rather her feel that than all of her body feel wet.

The water was so still she could have almost have been looking into a mirror; a mirror with a bluish colouring and a tendency to waver every now and then as fresh water trickled in at the opposite end of the pool.

Gabrielle hadn't been able to see herself since she'd left Athens. Seeing her reflection now brought about a mix of emotions. She was happy that she didn't look exactly as she felt; her pain was visible in her eyes, and the grim curve of her lips hinted at the grief she had spent the past few days crying over, but she looked healthy despite the shadows under her eyes and the slight gauntness to her cheeks where lack of food had taken its toll. She was in desperate need of a wash. Her hair was matted together with blood and dirt, and she smelled of rock, sweat and wolf. Perhaps if the water wasn't so deep she would take a dip later?

She reached out with one hand and swept it across the surface, her palm never touching the water but the possibility imminent. She moved her hand back and forth. A slight heat pressed against the skin of her hand and she smiled, finally noticing Joxer move. He sat up and looked at the water with his tongue lolling out, giving the impression that he was smiling.

Before she could explore his sudden change in behaviour, she noticed the water ripple out the corner of her eyes and something dark burst under the surface. Gabrielle shot back onto her backside with a scream. She grazed her hand upon her rough landing, but she was more concerned with what was in the pool. Looking back, Gabrielle's eyes suddenly widened and her protest died on her tongue. Numb to the pain that she knew throbbed away in her hand, she stared at the naked woman as she rose out of the water.

"By the…gods," Gabrielle rasped.

Water streamed down Xena's body in rivulets, making paths across her skin. It travelled down her body as though it was caressing it, moving deliciously across her full breasts and over her leanly muscled torso to travel to lower extremities. Gabrielle could hardly tear her eyes away from the wild, unrivalled beauty of Xena's bronzed body. Though her lifestyle brought with it danger, risk and the need for hardness, Xena's skin looked as soft and supple as silk as it covered the strength she so clearly possessed. The muscles beneath her skin bunched and rippled, moving like the water that sheathed and dripped down her form. She took slow, calculated steps as she moved toward Gabrielle, her body strong and powerful, but her eyes worried and her stance unsure.

Gabrielle swallowed hard, forcing herself to look Xena square in the eyes as the older woman knelt down before her, reaching out with tentative hands.

"Gabrielle?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm okay," Gabrielle squeaked embarrassingly. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I mean….I'm alright, Xena. Okay."

"Gabrielle sure?"

Gabrielle tried to nod and reassure the beautiful woman, but when Xena gently rubbed her hand up and down her arm, Gabrielle closed her eyes in attempt to focus on stopping herself from exploding. What was happening to her? She'd seen naked women before in the baths, or when she had dressed around servants and they had never elicited feelings such as these before. Seeing Xena bared before her, her strength and beauty rolled up into one powerful form made Gabrielle's blood rush to her face and burn with a fire to rival the flames that had kept her warm the night before.

She looked away, cupping her hand around her eyes to give Xena privacy. "Ah, yes, I'm sure."

Hearing a gasp, Gabrielle looked to Xena and saw the woman's eyes further saddened. But before she could ask what was wrong, Xena reached out and took Gabrielle's hand, bringing it to her lips and closing her eyes. "Gabrielle hurt," she uttered softly, her tone filled with regret.

Gabrielle closed her eyes. Feeling Xena brush her lips over her skin, a tingling sensation run through her fingertips and down her spine, setting her nerve endings alight. Her eyes snapped open, however, when she felt something warm and wet drag across her skin.

"Hey, stop licking my hand, Xena!" she said as she took her hand back. She looked at the angry graze across the fleshy part of her hand just under her thumb and sighed. "I told you, it won't make it better if you keep licking wounds. They'll just get infected."

But Xena wasn't listening. Gabrielle's eyes were drawn to the wild woman's perfectly rounded backside and the sway of her curvy hips as she walked away, back over to the pool. She swallowed to clear the dryness that suddenly took her throat and watched Xena as she playfully ruffled the young wolf's fur before moving over to a darkened area of the cave, coming back moments later with her arms filled with her clothes.

'_I think I scared the human, Joxer,'_ Xena chuckled to her brother.

Joxer looked over at Gabrielle and saw the human watching Xena with a new look in her eyes. There seemed to be something there that he hadn't seen before and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. His instincts weren't telling him that his human sister was in any danger so he left it.

He laughed back. _'Maybe, but I think she looks more dazed than scared, sister.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_She's watching you.'_

Xena looked up then at Gabrielle and saw her turn away when their eyes met, the human's cheeks turning a funny shade of red. _'I wonder if she's still ill, brother. I'm not an expert with humans.'_

'_But you are human!'_ Joxer replied, surprised.

Xena rolled her eyes_. 'I mean outsider humans. Just how different are they from me? I'm still trying to understand why the human's blood sibling tried to kill her. They must have strange customs outside the forest.'_

'_Seems like it,'_ Joxer agreed seriously. He looked at the human, noticing that she still kept her face turned away but her eyes betrayed her every now and then, darting back to look at Xena for a second before looking away again. _'She seems strange your human.'_

'_What makes you say so, brother?' _Xena asked as she pulled on and attached her fur coverings.

She felt somewhat warmer, but she preferred to walk around uncovered. She considered staying undressed, but when she noticed the growing stress in Gabrielle, she decided not to. She realized after speaking of human customs that she might be breaking one of Gabrielle's unknowingly. She didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or force her to retreat back into the cold stone room. Not after all the progress she'd made in the past couple of days.

'_Just the way she was looking at you. I can't decide what she is thinking. Gah, humans are so hard to read!'_ Joxer looked to his sister and lolled his tongue out. _'You more than her though. I never know what you're thinking half the time.'_

Xena winked at him and left to attend Gabrielle's side once more. When the human looked at her, she saw a strange mixture of relief and disappointment flicker in Gabrielle's eyes. Joxer's words echoed in her mind just then. Yeah, maybe humans were hard to read sometimes?

"Gabrielle is…hungry?" she asked carefully, unsure how to tread with the human in her confused and fragile state. Noting her nod, Xena smiled and stood, pulling Gabrielle up slowly with her. She felt the pulse quicken under her fingers as she clasped Gabrielle's wrist and pulled her toward the entrance of the cave. She met no resistance until Gabrielle suddenly realized where Xena was leading her.

"Wait. Xena? Where are we…outside? No. No, I can't go out yet, Xena. No! Please! Let me go!" Gabrielle struggled against Xena's grasp, but she was too strong. She yanked her hand, attempting to make Xena let go, but Xena seemed either unaware or to be ignoring Gabrielle's plea for release. When they passed their little campsite inside the tunnel leading to the outside, Gabrielle kicked up a stick and grabbed it. With one quick whack across Xena's hand, she was finally released. Xena yelped at the impact.

It was more surprise that Gabrielle had managed to get free than the small pain that she felt on her knuckles. She looked back and saw the golden haired human shivering. She didn't feel any cold, despite still being somewhat wet and standing in the entrance. It was fear. She could tell by the way she held her arms around herself, and the way her eyes remained wide open. Not that she blamed the poor human after everything she had been through. However, after being raised with her wolf family Xena had learned the hard way that to dwell on things could make her ill. She didn't want that to happen to Gabrielle. Not when she seemed on the verge of breaking down and hiding away again.

Xena stepped back to look at the human. She tilted her head as she observed her. She would have to tread carefully if she was ever going to successfully coax her out of the darkness and into the light once more. She could tell she was suffering—suffocating in the depths of the cave. She was safe, for now, but she needed to return to the earth and breathe fresh air if she was ever to hope to return back to normal.

"Gabrielle…hurt. Here," Xena said, covering Gabrielle's chest with her hand just above her heart. She gave a look of sadness. "Need better. Outside help Gabrielle."

Gabrielle listened carefully, surprised by the amount of words Xena had managed to put together, and even more shocked that she found her voice sounded so smooth in its transition from the rough wolfish growl to something more human. She wondered just how much of what she said she understood. "I can't, Xena," Gabrielle insisted, shaking her head.

Xena crouched a little lower until their eyes were level. Seeing her blue eyes so close, looking so deeply into her own, Gabrielle found she couldn't look away. It was as though Xena quietly demanded her attention, willing her to listen without using any words.

"Gabrielle must. Xena hurt too. Same," she said, placing her own hand over her own heart. "Mother…helped Xena. Feel…outside makes Gabrielle better."

Gabrielle looked over Xena's shoulder to look at the small entrance at the end of the tunnel. Light trickled in through the gaps, letting daylight in and spilled across the floor, highlighting the dust particles that floated in the air to rest peacefully. The outside was a few steps away. All it would take for her to move forward and take those first few steps out of the cave. But she wasn't' sure if she could do it. Her heart still ached with her loss, the wound in her shoulder was on the mend but remained fresh in her mind, and the fear she had tried to fight off came back to taunt her, lingering in the shadows with an evil smile hiding behind a friendly and familiar face. She looked up into the caring eyes of the woman before her. The one that had rescued her more than once, and shown her compassion when her own family hadn't. She recognized the look of hope that resided behind those bright blue eyes as they watched her. Accepting the hand that stretched out to her, Gabrielle let Xena lead her out of the tunnel and toward the cave entrance.

She tried to remain calm, but with every step fear weighed her down, slowing her and stretching out the distance again. Her body trembled uncontrollably. Her throat grew thick and words escaped her. But her heart gave a little squeeze when Xena gripped her hand tighter and laced her fingers with her own. Gabrielle glanced up and smiled at the wry grin Xena gave when they paused. For the first time since meeting, Gabrielle felt as though they didn't need to be able to speak the same language to be able to communicate. With just one look, Xena conveyed her own hope and thoughts. Xena understood her hesitation and would wait for her to make the first move, however long as it may take.

Drawing strength from her silent saviour and new friend, Gabrielle pulled her hand away. She lifted a finger to stop Xena when she stepped forward. She needed to do this alone. She had to, or she would never be able to rebuild that which she had lost in just a few short days. Herself. She couldn't afford to completely lose herself to the fear and let it swallow her whole. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, taking her time to wait until she was ready.

She took a few small steps until she stood within the cave mouth. The daylight that touched her felt warm against her skin. The brightness forced her to squint and she hadn't left yet. She had been in the cave too long. Somewhere outside, birds tweeted, hidden within the thick canopy of the trees that surrounded the area outside. She could see out, but there was nothing but trees within her sight. Didn't seem so dangerous.

With one last look back Gabrielle held her breath and walked out into the daylight.

* * *

_Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait. Balancing my writing and university work was harder to do than I expected X( But I plan to keep at my writing. I don't like leaving stories half-done. Thought I'd get this in for christmas like I promised lol. Hope youliked it. The next update should be up soon. As usual, any spelling/grammar issues, or con-crit? Contact me in a PM so I can make ammendments :)_


	29. A Little Faith

Xena paced across the cave floor, biting her nails and looking over every so often at the forms sleeping beside the small campfire. The sight warmed her heart. Seeing her brothers so close to Gabrielle, indifferent and unaffected by the human's obvious difference to them gave her hope. They looked so unusual laid together, but to Xena it felt as though they weren't. It felt comfortable. Normal. It was as though it was meant to be; the sight started to fill a void she'd always sensed somewhere deep within her chest and the happiness she felt because of it made her feel more complete than she had in a long time.

Gabrielle was tucked between the wolves, her eyes closed and the look of pain and fear that normally decorated her face, gone. Peaceful. That was it. She looked _peaceful_, and the look was reflected in Joxer and Autolycus's faces as they rested at either side of her, quietly snoring away.

Xena tilted her head to the side and looked closer. From where she was stood, one of Joxer's paws seemed slightly more extended than the other, stretching – almost as if he was reaching out to Gabrielle in his sleep, and she was surprised to find the human, instead of trying to keep her distance, was curled into his side as though she needed the contact. The image of her family accepting the human made her smile.

However, though her brothers had accepted Gabrielle, her stomach sank when the thought of getting the rest of the pack to accept her crossed her mind. Some of her pack still didn't fully accept Xena as one of their own, including the pack alpha, Akan. It looked next to impossible to get them to accept Gabrielle, if not completely.

With Gabrielle, just getting to where they were now with her brothers hadn't been easy. She had been prepared to tackle Joxer when he and Gabrielle had introduced themselves to each other; afraid that he might have tried to attack the human again as he had the night she'd been bathing. The conflicting emotions that rushed through her during then had been overpowering, and dealing with them again earlier that day hadn't been any easier.

Autolycus had taken more convincing.

~X~

Xena watched, her smile growing wider as the human stepped further out into the sun. She wanted to give Gabrielle the chance to explore the outside herself, grow comfortable again with everything, but kept a constant vigilance around her, ready to act if needed. The cave had been a safe haven for the human to re-establish herself and heal, both emotionally as well as physically. Xena recognized that going back out into the open after what she endured, especially with how fragile the human was could go either way. With each step Gabrielle took, Xena was a step behind, fighting the urge to hold out her arms for support just in case she needed it. Gabrielle was a grown human, not a pup learning to walk for the first time. She had to remember that, but it was hard, especially when Gabrielle looked so fragile, weak and pale from lack of sunlight.

Every so often, Gabrielle would walk towards something that caught her eye, a flower, a tree, the natural design of the cave wall, a fresh smile and burst of exuberance following with each discovery. The movement would be almost unperceivable, but with her keen eyesight, Xena saw it: the little stumble, the hand extended out and resting against the nearest thing to use as a way to hold her up. Gabrielle was weak. Still so weak and the sight caused Xena's heart to twist with sadness and worry.

Joxer seemed to have sensed Xena's worry. Without saying anything, he'd edged up beside Gabrielle, nudging her hand with his snout, coaxing her to stroke his head and eventually rest her hand upon his back so he was walking support without seeming like it. Joxer glanced back and grinned in response to Xena's smile of silent thanks.

For a while they stayed like that; Xena quietly watching, Joxer assisting Gabrielle and Gabrielle exploring the forest safely since the incident. Then Xena's ears pricked at the sound, Joxer too and they both turned in the same direction. Something was there in the trees, watching them. Picking up the scent, Xena realized who it was. At first she couldn't understand why he wouldn't just come out from within his cover, but as Gabrielle cooed at something and pointed at the trees around them, Xena realized.

The human

Autolycus was quiet as he speculated from the bushes, never making a sound that would alert Gabrielle to his presence. _Suppose it's better than nothing_, Xena mused to herself, even though it slightly annoyed her. Joxer seemed just as bemused as Xena by their brother's refusal to reveal himself, but he retained his silence, attempting to react appropriately to Gabrielle whenever she spoke to him in her strange tongue. It was only when they'd reached the water's edge near the cave that Autolycus finally decided to break free of his cover.

He stepped out and carefully padded over. Even though he kept a distance between them, Xena could feel his conflict. She noticed the way he stared at the human, his eyes roaming over Gabrielle's form, taking in every little line and listening to the foreign sounds she made. The looks toward Gabrielle weren't the looks that bothered her. They had been more observant, rather curiosity than ill intention. No. The looks she cared more about were the ones that he gave Xena and Joxer. Autolycus's eyes would tighten whenever they looked back at him, holding a hint of a look of someone who felt betrayed.

Xena wanted to tell him that they weren't betraying him. That it was as innocent as it looked, but she never got the chance. As she had before with Joxer, Gabrielle noticed the new wolf and seemed to detect the tension between him and Xena, and her first reaction had been to panic. She stepped away, moving over to hide behind Xena, clutching her arm as though it was a lifeline.

'_What's going on here? Happy families?'_ Autolycus growled.

Xena frowned at his tone, but kept her own even. _'We're trying to bring the human out of the cave. She needs air. She looks sick.'_

She felt the human's fingers tighten around her bicep as Autolycus paced up and down and instinctively reached around to comfort her. She squeezed the human's hand, hoping to reassure her that everything would be okay, making sure to keep her gaze upon her suspicious brother. She noticed his eyes narrow slightly at her touch, but said nothing.

'_I guess you're right, but I wouldn't get her too comfortable_,'

'_Why?'_

Suddenly, as if Autolycus didn't look tense enough, he paused and his face took on a serious look. _'The pack is getting suspicious and wondering where you go all the time. You would know that…if you were there.'_

'_They wouldn't come searching, would they?'_

'_It's a possibility, especially considering that there is the threat against the pack.'_

'_What do you mean?' _Xena asked, quickly standing up straighter with concern. She felt Gabrielle tense behind her and squeezed her hand again._ 'Threat?'_

'_The other wolf pack Akan mentioned…they passed around the fringes of our territory again, provoking him so that he had no other choice but to confront them. I went with him when he went to investigate yesterday. They're vicious, Xena,' _Autolycus said, his eyes darkening as he remembered. Xena could sense his unease and stepped forward, reaching out to him, unknowing whether or not her brother would recoil from her. Autolycus didn't move. He only stared at her hand until it reached his face.

'_Autolycus? They didn't hurt anyone did they?'_

'_No, but I'm worried. They seemed…_crazy_ and the leader is dangerous. All she did was glare at Akan the whole time he spoke with them with a crazy gleam in her eye, twitching as though she could hardly hold herself back from attacking. I think if the rest of the pack hadn't been there, she would have,'_

'_The alpha is female?' _That surprised her.

'_Yes.'_ Autolycus frowned deeply_. 'I didn't hear what her name was, but you wouldn't be able to miss her. Her coat is almost golden…much like your human,'_ he sneered, looking over Gabrielle's tiny form as she stood tucked into Xena's side.

Xena glanced down at her and bit her lip before looking up. _'She won't hurt you, Autolycus.'_

'_Have you forgotten the way she marked you, Xena?'_

'_No, I haven't, but it wasn't done on purpose. She's weak and more afraid of you than you are of her.'_

Suddenly, Autolycus straightened. _'I'm not afraid of the human!'_ he sniffed indignantly and looked away as though he'd just been offended. '_I just don't want to…'_

'_Don't want to what?'_ Xena asked, raising an eyebrow.

Autolycus glanced over at the human and his brother rolled his eyes. _'I don't want to be her friend, as Joxer so clearly is.'_

'_I'm helping her! Besides, the human is important to Xena,' _Joxer jumped to his own defence.

Xena ignored the heat creeping into her cheeks when she glanced down at Gabrielle. Yes, she had become somewhat important to her. Having another human so close after a life of wilderness was strange, but satisfying. Having the human so close to her felt right. It didn't bother her that Gabrielle was clinging on so tightly, or that her fingers were biting into her bare skin with her fear. All it did was make her want to hold her again as she had in the cave; as though something deep within her whispered that it was the right thing to do: _instinct_. But was it instinct when the human's touch provoked other strange feelings within her that she had never experienced before, and _still_ couldn't translate, no matter how hard she tried? It was similar to the language barrier she and the human still had. Xena couldn't always understand everything the human squeaked, but her keen hearing picked up the range of different pitches in the strange mutterings, and that, with help of gestures helped her work out what Gabrielle wanted. Perhaps, listening and watching the human might help her to understand?

Gabrielle noticed her looking and her eyes widened. Fear. She was still scared. Her eyes darted continuously between Xena and the other wolf, her breath coming in short, rapid pants.

'_Autolycus, please, the human…she will not hurt you, okay? You don't have to be her friend, but right now you need to show her that you mean no harm. Can you do that for me?'_ Autolycus frowned at his sister, but upon hearing Gabrielle's feared breathing, complied. _'Lower yourself to the ground…so she knows you won't attack her,' _she added.

The wolf didn't like that, but he followed her instructions and crept a little closer to the small group, his ears back and his body low. Glad to see her brother making the effort, and excited that both wolves could be potential guardians for Gabrielle when she wasn't around, Xena moved, but felt Gabrielle move with her, refusing to let go. Smiling, Xena turned around and held Gabrielle's hand, using her own to lift the human's face so she looked at her. When the human's viridian gaze locked with hers, Xena could sense her worry and saw the beginning of tears in her eyes. The look tugged at her heart, but to reassure her that everything was fine; Xena continued to smile and nodded her approval.

"Is he…another brother of yours, Xena?" Gabrielle guessed.

The human seemed to gain a little confidence from the nod and Xena's reassurance and finally let go. Moving with a slowness that betrayed her uncertainty, Gabrielle swallowed and started walking. Xena watched with growing interest, Joxer, too, as the human took little steps toward Autolycus. She knew it was strange, but Xena couldn't help but smile as the human mirrored his stance, making herself seem small to him, and reached out with a tentative hand.

Anticipation and danger lingered in the air; almost tangible in its intensity, as Xena watched with hopeful eyes as two of the most important beings to her sized each other up, judging whether or not they could trust the other. Sweat peppered her back; caused both by the almost unbearable heat and the standoff between the human and the wolf.

Then, suddenly, just when she thought everything was going as smoothly as it had with Joxer, something changed in her brother's eyes. His normally soft brown eyes turned to hard slits as a flash of pain and anger flared across his face. Xena's gut screamed at her to act and she did, throwing herself at her brother seconds before he snapped his jaws at the human's outstretched hand. She couldn't see Gabrielle, but she heard her yelp and jump away, trying her best not to scream as Xena wrestled with her brother.

'_Autolycus, stop!'_ Xena bayed

But Autolycus wasn't listening. He tried to shake her off and it took all Xena had to retain her grasp around him. He was strong, but where she lacked his wolfish strength, she had arms and legs that she could use to ensnare him. She felt his low, deep and dangerous growl as it rumbled through his body and against hers, making her skin raise at the sound.

'_Autolycus_!' Joxer barked nearby.

'_Stay…back, Joxer,'_ Xena struggled. _'This is between the two…of us!'_ she turned her attention to the wriggling form of the wolf in her arms, desperately trying to break free.

'_Let me go!_' he snapped.

'_Calm down, Autolycus! What's wrong with you? Why are you trying to attack her?'_

Autolycus growled again and pushed hard. He lifted his paws and scratched at her leg. She felt his claws cut into her skin, and cried out, but refused to let go. He had to listen. He had to! She squeezed harder, tightening her arms around him in an attempt to try and make him stop, but he continued to bark and flail about. He continued to bark and howl, some reaching volumes that reflected pain, and though it hurt to hear them, for the sake of the human's health and safety, she clung on.

Joxer's uncertain bark caught her attention and she turned. Her whole body went cold. Green eyes looked back at her, unsure and scared as Gabrielle approached, one hand held over her still injured shoulder, and the other stretched out toward them. Autolycus seemed to notice her too and his struggling renewed. He almost shook her off with his strength, but somehow, Xena still managed to keep her grip.

What was the human doing? Xena was trying to protect Gabrielle, so why was she walking toward them? Didn't she know that if she got too close, she might not be able to prevent her brother from doing something he might regret?

"Gabrielle!" she shouted to the human, hoping that she would stop.

"It's okay," Gabrielle replied.

Distractedly watching the human's foolish approach, Autolycus growled and ripped away from her, jumping out of her hands to stand a small distance away; panting and frowning as he too watched the human. Again, Gabrielle moved toward him, ignoring Xena's desperate pleas for her to stop. There was something different about the way Gabrielle walked and she thought she saw the realisation in her brother's eyes too. He watched her with a new awareness as she crept closer. Xena trusted her brother, but after his little outburst and wrestling him to the ground, she didn't know if she could trust herself not to do something again if she got too close. So, when Gabrielle was close enough she reached out and grabbed the human, stopping her in her tracks.

"No_,"_ Xena said, shaking her head. She looked to her brother and pointed, hoping that Gabrielle would understand. "No!"

Gabrielle smiled up at her. "Xena, it's going to be okay. Let me go. Do you trust me?" she asked.

Xena didn't recognise the new words, but she took it from Gabrielle's smiling face that she was either unafraid or wanted to do something. She glanced over at her brother and saw him walking funny, his left paw slightly lifted from the ground as though he was waiting, prepared to jump if he needed to, and his eyes wide as they flickered to both humans.

Before Xena could answer, Gabrielle pulled her arm away gently and lifted her hand, placing it over Xena's chest and smiled again. "Have a little faith, Xena."

"Faith?"

"Faith," Gabrielle echoed and let go.

Xena didn't know what the new word meant, but she tried to believe that whatever the human was going to do would work as she watched with her heart in her throat. As Gabrielle approached the wolf, Autolycus's growls could be heard above the sound of the bubbling stream and the singing birds, but not so loud as to drown out her heartbeat in Xena's ears. She felt the urge to jump up and help. She was shocked when Gabrielle moved with ease, approaching Autolycus so fast that he barely had time to gauge what she was going to do before she did it.

Gabrielle kneeled before the wolf and held out her hand as if she awaited his paw. Confused, Autolycus glanced up at Xena and they exchanged a look that conveyed their mutual incomprehension. Neither knew what Gabrielle was going to do, but Xena nodded for him to comply anyway. There was something new in the way Gabrielle held herself. She seemed sure – confident, and Xena wanted to know what she could do.

Autolycus lifted his paw tentatively, his lips lifting instinctively as a snarl started at the back of his throat, but Gabrielle seemed indifferent to the noise, treating it as nothing but a nuisance made by a fidgeting pup. It took all Xena had not to laugh at the expression on her brother's face as she continued to ignore him. Then, his face changed. The tension he'd held around his eyes vanished and his face relaxed. Relief.

When the human turned around on her knees, she held between her finger and thumb a thorn the size of her little finger. Blood stained the thorn, and the sharper end had darkened from dried blood. She could only guess how long it had been stuck in his paw, but she realized that it would explain his sudden outburst. Now that the thorn had been removed, Autolycus seemed somewhat calmer- free from his pain, and even looked at the human with new eyes. Xena didn't sense any animosity from him. No, instead he looked more shocked or in awe than anything.

'_That was stuck in your paw? Why didn't you say anything?'_ Xena asked.

Autolycus shook his ruff. _'I didn't even know it was there. All I knew was that my paw hurt!'_ he shot back.

Xena smiled as Gabrielle rose to her feet to re-join her. She took the thorn and held it up so that the silver-black wolf could see it clearly in the daylight. _'Hmm, seems to me that you owe the human an apology for trying to attack her, especially when she just helped you.'_

With an expression that could almost pass for a wolfish pout, Autolycus turned to the human and followed after Gabrielle slowly, his head low and his ears almost flat against his skull.

"Xena?" Gabrielle asked, unsure of what was going on.

"Br…uthrrr sssoaargy," Xena growled her reply, hoping that her translation was reminiscent of the human's own words, or at least sounded somewhat the same.

She feared that Gabrielle wouldn't understand, but the human beamed, her smile stretching the corners of her mouth wider than she'd ever seen when Autolycus sat in front of her, pushing out his face in both a conciliatory gesture and acceptance into her hand.

~X~

The sound of a snort brought Xena out of her reverie and back to the present. Curious of the source of the noise, she looked up and released a breathy chuckle at the sight of Joxer lying on his back, his paws facing skyward - twitching every so often, and his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth as he slept.

It seemed only seconds ago as the memory flitted through her mind. The fear and desperation she'd felt when Autolycus had jumped Gabrielle caused her heart to twist with guilt. Again, she had followed her instincts and ended up wrestling her brother to the ground to prevent him from attacking the human. She tried not to think too much into what that could mean. The human was safe – the small part of Xena's own species and the possible answer to the questions she'd been asking herself for years, unharmed and healing. That was important.

She pushed away from the cave wall and sighed.

The day had been long. Though their time spent outside had been short, it felt to her as though the sun had taken its time to drop beyond the mountains. She just wanted to forget everything that had happened, but she couldn't. There was still so much that swam around in her mind, refusing her the sleep that she so desperately needed. Even now, her eyes felt torturously heavy, her limbs aching from overexertion, and her stomach grumbling in protest from lack of hunting.

One of the things that weighed heavily on her conscience was the threat against the pack and the crazy female alpha her brother had mentioned. She had spent a lot of time away from the pack, only zipping back to the den every so often to show her face before dashing back. She thought it had been enough, but with the other pack and the threat of an attack if things turned serious, Xena couldn't afford to spend too much time away from her own. They needed her, just as she needed them.

Then what of the human?

Xena glanced over at Gabrielle as she quietly snored away between her two new furry companions. Seeing the delicate human tucked so safe and snug between them made her heart warm, but the memory of the human's hand resting so gently on her, not a sense of hesitation of fear in her actions, made Xena's heart skip a beat altogether. Something felt different, but she didn't know what it was and it irritated her to no end. What were these strange feelings she was bombarded with whenever she glanced down into the luscious green eyes of the golden human? Why did her heart feel as though it raced, pounding against her ribs as though it might try and escape? Why did her hands turn clammy at the prospect of being near Gabrielle while she gave one of her smiles? It puzzled her, but wasn't that what Gabrielle was to her? A puzzle?

The wild woman shook her head and closed her eyes. What was it that the human had said earlier that day? _Have a little faith_? She still didn't know what it meant, but for some reason, some innate sense within her told her to hold on and relax, believe in what the human said and have patience. Was that what it meant? Have patience and believe? She could do that. Perhaps, if she did, Xena would be able to work out these small problems before they slowly grew into something bigger.

Yes, she would have a little faith.

For Gabrielle.

* * *

_Hey guys! Yeah, I know it's a late chapter, but I have a lot on at the mo :/ lol I can only write when I have the time, or when I'm inspired. I would love to sit and write all the time because I love it, but my lectures are getting a little harder so I have to concentrate :( You know the drill by now when it comes to the spelling/grammar by now. Drop me a review (if you have the time) to tell me what you think. I believe in quality over quantity when it comes to writing, so I took my time to explore feelings etc in this chapter. I always strive to give you the best, so I hope you like :) Talk to you guys soon :P_

_- Bex _


	30. Trusted

The sound of the wolves growling and snapping at each other greeted Xena as she made her way back into the den. It lifted her spirits to see her younger brothers and sisters rolling around upon the ground as they joined in rough housing. Though some were locked in fun scraps and barking, the show of brute strength some the males displayed not too far away earned them a mixture of exasperation and amusement from the adults as they watched. Xena could understand. Though none of them dared to challenge Akan's powerful rank as _alpha_, they constantly fought amongst themselves to gain a higher position over the others.

Xena enjoyed moments like this. When the pack would come together and act as a family would. However, the image left a bittersweet pang in her chest. She loved them all; each and every one of the wolves was special to her, but she knew she would never truly be considered one of them. She would sometimes forget that she was not a wolf herself and join in. It was at times like that when things would get too intense and she would forget herself. The parts of her that the pack did not seem to accept fully about her would come to a head. Her human limbs, sounds and eyes unnerved her pack when instinct overtook her.

One particular day remained at the back of her mind. Not only did it scare the pack, but it also scared Xena. She hadn't expected to act the way she had.

It had been just like any other day. Xena had come back from a hunt with the pack, Akan leading and making sure she knew her place at the bottom of the pack. She and Joxer trailed behind, watching the others eat before letting them have at what was left over. After they had finished it was usual for the pack to fall into a playful brawl to burn off any energy remaining.

Excitement and adrenaline still rushed around in her body. Every muscle twitched with anticipation as she had watched from her perched position upon a nearby boulder. Her brothers had been barking and snapping at each other, growls ripping from deep within their chest as they dared the other to continue.

That was when she pounced.

She had still only been a child, though her limbs had extended, stretching out in a gangly way that made her movements awkward, and mounds of fat had developed on her chest. She even felt different. Everything made her angry and sad at the same time, or she would experience impulses she had no idea about, but they left her frustrated and breathless. Though they were different species, Kaia had mentioned that the younger 'pups' in the pack experienced the same feelings. It had soothed her to find out that what she had been feeling was part of her growing, but without support or a voice experienced in the likes of humans, they left Xena feeling afraid or herself and unknowing of what she could do.

Xena jumped into the fray, pushing the wolves out of the way and headed straight for the tallest and strongest of the males. At first he had seemed to have been amused by the challenge, Xena remembered, but when she had dodged every attack with her youthful exuberance and hit out, catching him across the snout or poking at his side, causing the others to bark out in laughter, the male had snapped. Humiliated that a _mere human_ was beating him at his own game, the male bit her. His teeth clenched around her upper arm until Xena had cried out in pain.

Every wolf within proximity fell silent as he gnawed at her arm. They had not known what to do. Considering her low place in the pack she was left to fend for herself, and the male to fight and defend his own.

His teeth bit into her deeply until she thought he might rip out a chunk of skin. When she hit out in protest to protect herself she misjudged her strength. She had only meant to knock him away to save herself, which was why it had been such a shock to look up and see him fly a small distance away. The male tripped over a rock jutting out of the ground and fell, rolling onto his side.

Anger, pain and adrenaline blinded her to everything else. She jumped up and ran over, pouncing onto the fallen male and wrestled him to the ground. She punched and kicked as hard as she could until she grappled him, using her gangly arms and legs to wrap around and demobilize him, and bit down on his ear. As he had, Xena had clamped her teeth down as hard as she could until he whined and wriggled in her arms until he keened like a puppy in pain.

His submission to her declared her as the winner of the fight, but the rest of the wolves looked at her with eyes as unsure and suspicious as the day she had entered the pack. There had been nothing she could do following her actions that would put everything back to the way it had been. All she could do was curse herself for the stupid male wolf's pride, and her own childishness at letting herself retaliate in a way that would have the rest of the pack continue to question her presence amongst them.

Xena blinked. Hearing a sharp bark her eyes fell upon the tall and powerfully built alpha sat at the base of the tree. He looked up at her. His yellow eyes stared at her, his impatience and annoyance filtered to her as though it travelled on the air between them. Feeling the discomfort brought on by his stare, Xena moved through the tree until she slid down. She fell to her knee before him and presented her neck as a sign of yielding to him.

'_Come.'_

It was only one word, but uttered as it was a command it was filled with so much influence that Xena had no option other than to obey. Her instincts demanded it. She ignored the questioning looks she received as she followed Akan. Instead, she kept her eyes trained forward until he led her into the deeper parts of the den.

It was rare that she found herself in the inner niche of Akan's sleeping place. With Kaia as an exception, Akan usually kept it out of bounds to other wolves, and especially Xena. To find herself in his safe place made her gut tingle with anticipation and anxiety for what was to come.

He moved quickly, turning to face her as he sat. He never moved his yellow eyes off her – eyes that, though dimmed in the restricted light, were still able to hold her with an invisible tether. She resisted the urge to squirm under his interrogative gaze. Akan looked at her as though he knew something. It was the general feeling that Xena's could feel emanating from all the pack. Something was different, or at least she thought so, and they sensed it too. They shot her looks here and there, growled under their breath as she passed. She didn't have the wolves' keen hearing but something within her just knew they were talking about her.

'_Where have you been?'_

Xena's stomach flipped. _Stay calm, Xena,_ she thought to herself. Akan was way too smart to not notice the slightest movement that would give away her unease. She swallowed carefully, keeping her gaze level with his.

'_I have been exploring the forest, as I did as a pup, Akan.'_

'_You seem to be making a habit of it lately,' _Akan replied coolly.

'_I suppose, but the forest is vast. There is so much I haven't seen yet.'_

Akan narrowed his eyes._ 'You will not get to see much of the forest if you keep wandering off, Xena.'_

'_Why?'_

The great white wolf paced._ 'Have your brothers informed you of the late visit we received?' _During her silence, Akan watched her._ 'Another pack, one led by a female visited our borders. She is vicious, more vicious than any wolf I have ever met.'_

'_Autolycus did mention a female alpha of another pack,' _Xena replied.

Akan clenched his teeth. Being an _alpha_ in every male way possible, he did not like the thought of a female in charge and it showed in the way his eyes flashed with frustration. He continued to pace, his growl heightening in volume.

'_She mocked me, my pack and the way I run it. The bitch of a wolf has no respect for the stronger male. If she knew who she was dealing with her smug grin would have long since vanished before facing me!'_

As he passed, Xena could feel the anger rolling off Akan in waves. It seemed as though every muscle in his powerfully built body ached with the effort to remain calm.

'_She wanted to pass through our territory, but I am extremely perceptive of a wolf's true intentions and I saw right through her. She had evil in her gaze and I do not doubt that she will strike with the first chance she gets. This wolf and her flea-bitten pack need to stay out of our land, otherwise they will destroy its beauty and all that live within it!' _Akan turned to her again, this time with a strange look in his eyes. It was an expression that she had never seen him look at her with; a look of a wolf reaching out to her from behind his eyes, the love of his family and their protection in his thoughts and as his mission.

She knew as he looked at her like that that she would help him, no matter what._ 'What do you want with me, Akan?'_

The wolf clenched his jaw as he faced her straight._ 'You are strong, Xena. Of that, I cannot, nor would deny. You have skills that can surpass a wolf's abilities. Your human form may hold some benefits that could help in pushing back the female and her pack.'_

Akan's admission of her worth meant a lot to her and left her in a state of shock, but she didn't have time to comment on it before he barked to get her attention._ 'Yes, Akan?'_

'_I want you and a few others to scout the forest. Stay there and keep your senses trained for her return, because she will. She would have challenged me if not for the numbers at my back and the lack of those that surrounded her. Xena?'_

Stay in the forest? With other wolves? What about Gabrielle? She couldn't just leave her in that cave by herself, because Xena knew that to fulfil Akan's order they would need to leave as well. The image of Gabrielle's smile filled Xena's thoughts. At the thought of leaving her, her heart quickened. No, she couldn't leave the human! Not after what they had both been through. Gabrielle was still recovering, and Xena had learned so much already from the human about what it was to be one. If she ever wanted to be able to reach down inside herself to regain the life that was lost to her the day she came to be with the pack, Xena had to make sure she kept Gabrielle with her.

But how?

She racked her mind for an answer, not realizing that Akan was watching her keenly until he nipped at her arm.

'_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…lose myself in my thoughts,' Xena finished. _

Akan narrowed his eyes and sighed._ 'You are not one of us in form,' _he started, making Xena's heart drop at the blunt remark_, 'but you are still a wolf at heart, and I would expect you to treat the pack as family, as they have been to you in the time that has passed since we found you.'_

'_I wouldn't think of treating them anything else but family. I love them, and if another pack threatens their safety, I will do everything I can to make sure that the pack regret stepping a paw within our land!" _Xena vowed.

The thought of another wolf tearing her brothers and sisters to shreds, or any harm coming to her mother, Joxer or Autolycus made her gut fill with rage, but at the thought of another pack discovering the human made a fire rage within her. _They dare touch her! _

Akan surprised her by barking out in laughter. The sound of it was so unexpected that it made her jump. It was the first time she had ever heard him laugh and have it directed at her. He stood tall in his room clawed out in the dirt, his head almost touching the ceiling. As he stood on equal footing with Xena, both made an imposing sight in the small niche beneath the ground under the great tree where the den was located. She couldn't imagine what they would look like to a pup a few weeks old.

He sobered after a moment and nodded at her. _'It is good to see that though you have differences, you are willing to protect them.'_

'_I would do nothing but protect them, Akan. They are my family.'_

'_Good. I want you to scour the forest with your brothers, Joxer and Autolycus. Go south of here and watch the plains and the river to see if there is any sign of the other pack. It was last reported that their movements were heading north east of here, toward the direction of the waterfall. If you find them, push or lure them back toward us if you can and I will lead a resistance against them and push them out for good."_

With a determined nod, Xena turned to leave ready to tell her brothers of her new assignment.

~X~

Gabrielle yawned. The birds all around her tweeted jovially, energized in the early morning's daylight, and the relaxing sound of the water hitting the pool back in the cave filled her ears, but none of it served to calm Gabrielle's nerves. She had been on edge for a while now. Every nerve seemed frayed from waiting in the unknown land, her eyes aching from the strain of focusing on the spaces within the trees, trying to keep a lookout for her figure. Every rustle, every disjointed sound of a branch snapping from within the forest set her nerves further on edge. She didn't know whether the next thing she was going to see was another bear, a handful of wolves, or Xena.

Where was she?

It had been hours since she left. It had been dark when Xena had risen to her feet and left the cave with nothing but a strained smile. She had hardly said anything. _Not that she said much when she was present_, Gabrielle griped in her mind. Still, it wasn't something Xena could be blamed for. She was trying, after all. Her speech had improved so much since they had first met. Though it had only been days, it felt as if Gabrielle had known the woman for weeks. In times of silence, Xena could read her like she knew what she was thinking or feeling. She had never had such a connection with anyone before. At least not that she remembered, and especially not with a beautiful woman.

Gabrielle blinked.

The image of Xena's smile floated into her mind, pushing out the sounds of nature surrounding her, instead taking her back to the night before. It had been late. Gabrielle had known that at least. The fire had still roared nearby, the gentle snoring of the animals flanking her filled the quiet night air. She hadn't known what had woken her, only that when her eyes opened to the night she had found herself unable to find sleep for a long time.

Sounds of rustling and bare feet scraping against the rock floor reached her, followed by the disgruntled growl of a one of the wolves. She had thought to turn and check on the sound, but before she had managed, she felt a long body press into her own. It left Gabrielle wondering how long she had been awake if she had only just decided to sleep. Tired, physically and emotionally drained from her long day, the bard decided to leave questions for a time where either more energy had.

However, after she had finally managed to relax enough to sleep, Gabrielle had felt Xena's arm wind around her. The move left Gabrielle speechless and wondering if she should wriggle away. Her questions melted away, however, when Xena's snoring sounded soft in her ear, coaxing her into sleep, too. Gabrielle smiled, placing her hand over Xena's, and snuggled back into the inviting warmth the woman's body offered. In the time it took for her to relax again, Gabrielle couldn't remember another time she had ever felt so safe or wanted in another person's arms, or had fallen to sleep with a genuine smile on her face.

She stood, torn abruptly from her daydream, and looked out at the trees again. There was definitely something out there. What it was she didn't know, but it was almost as if she could feel hidden eyes watching her. Gabrielle glanced around her and saw neither Joxer nor Autolycus with her. Where had they gone? They had been there a few minutes ago, she could have sworn!

Her breathing started to quicken with the onset of fear. She hadn't stayed in the forest long enough to know what was lurking out there in the shadowed foliage. For all she knew there could be a bear out there, waiting to strike. Was it the same one Xena had saved her from getting eaten by just days ago? The thought of him coming back to finish her made her heart quiver with fear. Feeling a panic attack developing, Gabrielle bent at the knees slowly. She kept her eyes trained forward as she grabbed at the sticks around her feet. If she was going to go down, she was going to go down fighting.

Aware and focused on the natural site around her, Gabrielle rose again. Her heart almost gave out when leaves rustled in a tree nearby and something jumped before her. She shouted out in fear, closed her eyes and swung the long stick she'd found. It hit something, of that much she was sure, but she had to open her eyes to see just exactly what when the stick wouldn't budge when it didn't attack.

Gabrielle's heart rate doubled as Xena's tall, imposing figure came into focus. The blue eyed beauty stood before her, a strong hand gripping the stick, disabling it from moving even an inch. But it wasn't her physical strength that held Gabrielle. It was those eyes. Piercing in the way they looked at her, deep in their colour. They smiled back at her in amusement, glittering as the bright sun reflected off of them. Though Gabrielle couldn't understand everything the woman talked about when she spoke, she knew when she was being made fun of.

"Do you think this is funny, Xena? You scared me half to death! I'm still recovering," Gabrielle started, raising her voice.

She let go of the stick and turned away, crossing her arms. She knew she probably looked like a petulant child, but she didn't like being scared out of her skin. Her heart was pounding heavy and mercilessly against her rib cage, though as she felt the woman move closer, she knew on some level that it had less to do with Xena's sudden entrance.

Xena tilted her head to one side. "Gabrielle not happy?"

"No Gabrielle not happy! I mean, no I am not." She turned to face the woman again. "You've got to announce your entrance. A shout, a sound…something at least so I know you're on your way!"

Xena bit her lip. A sound? The human wanted her to make a sound? She searched her thoughts for something she say or do to make the human feel more comfortable. "Sound?"

"Yeah, you know. Like a yell?" Gabrielle cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted to demonstrate. The sound was sharp, but given her injury, Gabrielle was unable to amplify the sound and it barely passed the trees.

Xena smiled and stood back. Taking Gabrielle's lead, Xena sucked in a large breath, feeling the air fill her lungs and released it upon the world. "_SHHHEEEEE-YAA_!"

The earth shattering sound ripped through the air. Flocks of birds fled from the canopies of the trees nearby. Even after she had finished, remnants of the call still echoed off the walls and through the forest. The sound even seemed to make Gabrielle's insides flutter from the power of it.

"Wow," Gabrielle rasped. She smiled, shaking her head in disbelief. "That was amazing, Xena."

"Gabrielle happy now?" Xena asked, noticing the smile on the human's face.

"Yeah! I mean, at least I'll know what to listen out for. Um, Xena?"

Xena grinned. "Gabrielle?"

"I think I lost your brothers," Gabrielle started hesitantly until going off in an apologetic ramble. "I didn't mean to though. One minute they were there then they weren't. I was out here with them all morning since you left but then they went off all by themselves. I'm so sorry, Xena. I didn't mean for them to-"

Gabrielle found her words abruptly stopped when Xena grabbed her lips. "Shh, Gabrielle talk too much," Xena explained at the human's expression.

Gabrielle wouldn't have been so offended by the contact if not for the fact that Xena just did it to shut her up. She pulled away and frowned up at the tall woman. "Well excuse me!" She slapped Xena's hand away when she reached out to silence her again. "Hey!"

Xena raised a finger to her own lips and pointed off in the direction of a leafy thicket. "Brothers coming."

Hearing that, Gabrielle quietened. She looked in the same general direction Xena was looking in and waited. They were still as they stood in silence, waiting. Not one to be able to keep still for too long, Gabrielle eventually started fidgeting, kicking at the loose dirt at her feet. She sighed with impatience.

"Where are they?"

Before Xena could answer, Gabrielle noticed a wide smile stretch across Xena's face seconds before two giant balls of fur barrelled into her. They fell into a heap upon the ground, rolling back and forth. A mixture of laughs and barking filled the air as all three wrestled each other safely. Her annoyance forgotten, Gabrielle watched the odd family with an endearing smile. She sat on a nearby fallen log and rested her chin on her hand.

"There they are," she chuckled.

* * *

_Hey guys! :) Sorry for the late update, but university had to come first lol. I'm sorry for making you wait, and I'll try to update more often, but it takes time to write and properly edit a chapter so I know you and I will enjoy it. Please have patience to allow this. If there is anything I may have missed, please tell me in a PM so I can fix the problem as soon as possible. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the holidays! :D_


End file.
